Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Stormaw
Summary: Cuando él tuvo su oportunidad de amor con ella, la perdió, solo le partió su corazón. Sin embargo, otro aprovechó la oportunidad que la vida le dio y decidió pelear por ese amor de juventud. Sus caminos se separaron. ¿Sera el final de ese amor? Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva historia del Príncipe de la Colina, en su cumpleaños. Gracias. STORMAW
1. Chapter 1

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

Les presento mi nueva mini historia con capítulos cortos ya que fue escrita para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina. Espero que les guste. Gracias por su tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Se dice que cuando una oportunidad se presenta en tu vida, sino se toman en ese instante, la pierde para siempre. Aunque otros dicen que lo que está destinado para ti, nadie te lo quita. Lo que peor que se puede hacer es aferrarse a un imposible, la vida sigue…_

.

.

El helado clima que había en esa preciosa noche de invierno, iluminada por una brillante luna llena en el firmamento, no parecía afectar en nada a la bella joven que estaba con los ojos nublados de lágrimas mirando a la nada en el balcón de un jardín desolado. Se veía triste y abatida en aquella triste noche de enero.

Cualquiera que pudiera ver sus bellos ojos, podría darse cuenta del dolor reflejado en esa verde mirada. Ella estaba sufriendo, su joven corazón estaba sangrando lentamente de dolor y desilusión en aquel solitario balcón.

.

Una pena muy grande atormentaba su tierno corazón; con aparente rabia limpió con sus delgados y níveos dedos, unas lágrimas imprudentes que escapaban de aquellos ojos esmeralda. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y de controlarse; no debía llorar, no debía mostrar su dolor ante nadie. Ya no era la imprudente y alocada chiquilla del Hogar de Pony, no; hoy era la rica heredera de la matriarca de los Andrew. Con pesar recordaba lo vivido hace apenas unos minutos antes, nada podía hacer para cambiarlo; todo estaba escrito y definido.

.

Sentía que los recuerdos de aquellos sueños magicos de amor que ella había creado en su fantasiosa enamorada mente desde la noche de fin de año con él eran en ese instante filosos alfileres que estaban penetrando lentamente su tierno corazón. Esa terrible noticia había roto sus sueños en un instante, y su corazón se había roto lentamente en mil pedazos. Su mente revivía una y otra vez, esa terrible noticia; la noticia que había cambiado su vida. Él se casaría en tan solo unos meses; hacía apenas unos minutos atrás acababa de conocer a la dueña de su corazón.

.

Un profundo suspiro nuevamente salió de su garganta, mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba libremente su terso rostro. Frunció el ceño con rabia, se sostuvo lentamente del balcón del jardín. Al inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, cerró sus ojos con dolor mientras unos traviesos rizos cayeron sobre su rostro. Sosteniéndose con rabia y dolor en el balcón, comenzó a lamentar su frustración.

.

— Tonta de mí, ese beso que me dio el fin de año fue solo el producto del champán que tomó. Fui tan ingenua al pensar que era el comienzo de algo nuevo entre los dos, y esas palabras de amor que salieron de sus labios fue sola la burla final. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras dirigía su triste verde mirada a la luna, no quería llorar más, pero… ¡ay! como le dolía haberse dado cuenta que todo fue una burla…

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

* * *

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia, de verdad que se los agradezco sinceramente. También quiero darle las gracias a Maravilla 121 por darle el visto bueno a la historia, gracias amiga.

Escribí esta mini historia para celebrar el cumpleaños de Albert, El Príncipe de la Colina, este 28 de junio. Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de la historia. Serán capítulos cortos porque es una mini historia, pero la iré publicando cada semana.

.

Para las que tienen preguntas de los nuevos capítulos de "Bajo La Luz De La Luna," solo quiero decirles que estoy editando la segunda parte del Capítulo V, y lo pondré esta semana después del cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina. Muchísimas gracias a todas por su tiempo.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo I: El Sueño Terminó**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día cuando despertó, Candy nunca imaginó el giro que daría su vida. Esperaba saber noticias de él, de su amado Príncipe de la Colina. Tenía apenas unas semanas que lo había mirado, para ser más exacto, el fin de año. Está ansiosa por verlo nuevamente; quería verlo para reflejarse en su celeste mirada. Necesitaba volver a escuchar su varonil voz, diciéndole de nuevo esas palabras de amor que le había dicho ese fin de año; el mejor fin de año de su vida. Necesitaba sentir ese beso que él le dio, no el beso que él le robó porque fue de repente, sin que ella lo sospechara, fue el segundo robado de su vida…pero este beso venia de su amado Príncipe de la Colina. Fue…fue mágico, celestial según ella.

Cuando supo que él llegaría y abría una cena para recibirlo, quiso…quiso recibirlo con el cambio de imagen que su madre adoptiva había preparado, desde hacía meses para ella. Candy se había negado a usarlo antes; quería conquistarlo por ella misma. Siendo simplemente Candy, la chiquilla de coletas que un día él conoció en la Colina de Pony, pero ya lo había logrado ese fin de año cuando él la besó y le dijo que la amaba. Desde hoy, le mostraría el cambio que había planeado con su madre para él, solamente para su amado Albert.

Bajó alegre a la cena. Lo vio llegar, tan alto, tan guapo. Quería correr abrazarlo, pero no podía debía ser prudente ya no era una niña sino la hija de Elroy Andrew. Caminó con elegancia y cuidado entre la gente, y ya casi a punto de llegar…la miró. Al principio pensó que era una simple invitada de algún amigo de familia de alguno de los socios del Clan Andrew. Se detuvo de improviso, cuando miró que él la ignoró. ¿Qué pasaba, acaso Albert no la reconoció?

George llegó a su lado súbitamente, y la llevó hacia donde estaba su madre adoptiva quien estaba como Candy, un tanto sorprendida por la cercanía de esa chica con Albert. Sin sospechar nada anormal, ambas continuaron pensando que era la hija de alguno de los socios porque ambas no la reconocían en ese momento.

Cuando el gran patriarca de los Andrew pidió la atención de los ahí reunidos, la noticia que dio rompió en mil pedazos, no solo su joven corazón de veinte años, sino sus sueños de amor con aquel príncipe que desde niña amó. Su madre presintió su dolor, disimuladamente la tomó del brazo haciendo que la mirara. Ambas habían aprendido a conocerse en esos dos años de convivencia mutua. Un gesto bastó para indicarle, prudencia.

Con el corazón rotó trató de disimular su inmenso dolor, sólo imitó las felicitaciones que todos hacían en aquella aparente cena de compromiso. Que equivocada había estado, aquella cena no era de bienvenida, no, era una cena para para celebrar el principio de un nuevo camino en la vida de su príncipe con la mujer de su vida: su futura esposa.

Candy solo quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. ¿Qué había pasado? Apenas tres semanas antes, el fin de año, Albert le dijo que la amaba con todo su corazón y la besó con delirio esa noche de fin de año. Después de aquel beso robado y esas palabras de amor, no lo volvió a ver hasta esta maldita noche.

Como su mente en blanco y su corazón sangrando de dolor por el amor perdido, como un autómata aplaudió y siguió aplaudiendo como todos los demás al recibir la noticia de su compromiso. Su madre a un lado la hizo sentir fuerte, ante la burla que había sido objeto por parte de él, aquella noche de fin de año.

Aparentando una alegría más falsa que un billete de cuatro dólares, se acercó a felicitarlos como todos los ahí reunidos con su madre a un lado de ella. Él la miró sorprendido por su espectacular cambio de imagen; si, Candy había tenido razón, él no la había reconocido. Cuando ella hizo su entrada triunfal quedó mudó de la impresión al ver a una hermosísima sensual rubia caminando hacia él, pero la presencia de su prometida a su lado, le pidió prudencia. Su risa, aunque era falsa, la hacía lucir hermosa; unas traicioneras lagrimillas salieron de sus verdes ojos, cuando ella los felicitó a ambos. Con nervios, Albert se las presento a su tía Elroy y a Candy, la prometida la miró con desdén. Desdén que Elroy notó y con elegancia e hipocresía, inmediatamente después del saludo, se llevó a su hija a su lado lejos de los flamantes nuevos novios.

La gente que se acercó a saludarla sorprendidos de su nueva imagen, al mirar sus bellos ojos nublados de lágrimas, le preguntaron la razón. Candy y su madre solo dijeron que era por la emoción; ya que Elroy había seguido el juego de su hija. La vieja matriarca dejó escapar una que otra lagrima falsa, para apoyar a su preciosa hija. Elroy estaba furiosa con su sobrino, se había burlado de su niña. Candy sufría en silencio por el despiadado engaño. Sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba a la nada, se repetía una y otra vez lo que su atormentado corazón le gritaba.

—Se burló de mí, se burló de mí. Nunca me amó, él solo se burló, y ahora está frente de mi con su futura esposa.

Era lo que Candy sentía en su triste y desolado corazón. Él solo se divirtió con ella, con ese beso robado, y esas falsas palabras de amor este pasado fin de año. Era un cínico, sólo había sido un juguete, pero mientas tomaba de golpe el champán, ella comenzó a analizar lentamente la situación. No, tal vez no fue una burla ese beso y esas palabras de amor, tristemente fue solamente el producto de una borrachera de fin de año.

— Candy no seas tonta, estaba borracho, borracho…

Se sentía morir de vergüenza al recordar lo que había sucedido ese maldito día de fin de año. ¡Dios!, le había permitido que la besara cuando la mente y el juicio de Albert estaban completamente nublado por el alcohol. Rió tristemente, y movió ligeramente la cabeza al reconocer lo que pasó con ella esa maldita noche.

— Que ingenua y tonta eres Candy, tú eres simplemente la recogida del Hogar de Pony, la pobre huérfana que un día él adoptó por lastima. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él me quería? Fue un beso, tonta y te soltó falsas palabras de amor para conseguir el beso de una huérfana, simplemente para distraerse un rato.

Se sentía fatal, fue una soberana tonta por pensar que él se podría fijar en ella. Ella no sabía quiénes habían sido sus padres; en cambio su futura esposa, Diane Bendingfield, era una joven aristócrata, hija única de una familia con dinero. Ella había escuchado de esa familia de abolengo estudiando con su madre. Con una sonrisa falsa, Candy siguió brindando por él, por su felicidad y por la burla hacía ella.

En el centro del salón, a su lado estaba la futura esposa de su amado Príncipe de la Colina celebrando el compromiso. Diane Bendingfield era una mujer solo un poco más alta que ella, de cabello castaño levemente ondulado, y ojos azul celeste claro. Sin lugar a dudas, Diane era muy bella, pero su belleza física no solo era inferior a la de Candy, ella era infinitamente inferior en su belleza interna. La mirada de Diane no era sincera, se veía además superficial y hueca como muchas mujeres de sociedad. Tal vez por eso ella miró a Candy con desdén, cuando Albert se la presentó porque a su lado, la aristócrata Bendingfield, era solo una más del montón. Albert seguía trastornado pensando en una hechicera de verdes ojos. Aislando en su mente solo pensaba…

— Candy estas tan bella… mi dulce llorona estas convertida en una preciosa mujer.

Le sonrió levemente a lo lejos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Candy sintió su corazón palpitar aceleradamente con esa celeste mirada que la devoraba a lo lejos, pero la rabia la invadió al ver a su lado, a su futura esposa. No le sonrió, y dirigió su verde mirada a otro punto del salón, no quería ni verlo. Albert palideció a lo lejos, ella no le sonrió y lo había ignorado en su cara. Aun si reponerse de la sorpresa, su primer intentó fue buscarla y hablar con ella; tal vez si le explicaba…pero ¿que le iba a explicar? ¿Que solo la besó por entretenimiento y porque estaba borracho? Estaba desesperado. De todas maneras, quiso hablar con ella, cuando se disponía a caminar en su dirección, una suave mano lo detuvo del brazo al percatase de su intento de huida de su lado. Albert instintivamente volteó a ver la dueña de esa mano, y se encontró con los fríos y enigmáticos ojos de su prometida que le miraba desafiante. Con hipocresía, su futura esposa, se le acerco sensualmente a su oído para susurrarle…

— Albert, amor, ¿qué pasa?

— Nada Diane, solo que pienso que es bueno saludar y convivir con los invitados.

Mientras los futuros esposos dialogaban al parecer enamorados, unos ojos color miel, a lo lejos en una esquina del elegante salón, cerca de una de las grandes ventanas del lugar, veían con tristeza a Candy.

Quizás ella podría engañar a la gente con su aparente felicidad, pero a él no. Él si que la conocía bien con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Esas lágrimas que había visto en esas brillantes esmeraldas hacían que sus hermosos ojos lucieran opacos por la tristeza que la abatía, esas lágrimas, no eran de alegría eran...de dolor y desilusión. La rabia lo invadió, y dirigió su molesta mirada hacia el culpable del dolor causado a su amada Gatita.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer las historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Amiga gracias por compartir ese episodio de tu vida, no es fácil para una persona que ama cuando le rompen su corazón, sobre todo cuando están bien jovencitas. Eso fue lo que intente mostrar con Candy en la introducción, espero y lo haya logrado. Esa desilusión será la clave en lo que pasará en el futuro en la historia.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Si amiga tenías razón, es Albert el causante de su tristeza, hasta mi nena quien leyó la introducción, lo quiere ahorcar también, Jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es muy bonito lo que me dices de mis historias.

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista de favoritos.

 **Becky 10000:** Espero que te siga gustando el resto de la historia, gracias.

 **Alebeth:** Si tendrá más de 15 capítulos. Es corta, pero con varios capítulos cortos, espero que te siga gustando.

 **ROS:** Si es Albert el que se casa, pero le costará mucho esa jugada en contra de la pobrecita de Candy.

 **YAGUI:** Mmmm…YAGUI que interesante tu análisis, me parece que te disfrutaras cosas que pasaran en la historia. Si es una historia de Albert, pero no será fácil, es como todas las historias, drama y romance, espero que la disfrutes.

 **Alexas90:** Amiga mía, si es Albert, pero si tienes razón a lo del título: es darse una oportunidad en la vida y volver a ser feliza.

 **Maravilla 121:** Simplemente gracias por tu apoyo y recomendaciones para que la realización de mi nueva aventura en Fanfiction.

 **Val Rod:** Yo sigo felicitándote por tu tesis. Espero que todo salga perfecto en tu reporte y te gradúes muy pronto. Animo

 **Vialsi:** Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, y si puedo más lo haré con muchas gracias, me da gusto que la hayas disfrutado.

 **OHHCartist:** Happy to know that you enjoyed the introduction, hopefully you will enjoy the rest.

 **Josie:** Espero que este capítulo conteste algunas de tus preguntas. Ya sabes Candy es medio atolondrada, pero…Albert creo que se pasó de la raya esta vez.

 **MaiiraHuiir:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista de favoritos.

 **Nana** : Este capítulo contesta esa pregunta que tenías amiga, sorpresivo, pero verdadero.

 **Pelusa:** Gracias por agregarme en tu lista de autores favoritos es un honor.

Tutypineapple: Si amiga es un Albertfic, pero ya sabes habrá drama y romance.

 **Yuleni Paredes:** Ese rubio hermoso ahora si se está portando pésimo con la rubia.

 **Chidamami:** Si la pobrecita tiene el Corazón Partío como dice la canción de Alejandro Sanz.

 **China lop32:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista de favoritos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II: El Juramento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Lentamente y discretamente, Candy se retiró al jardín sin notar que ese par de ojos miel seguían cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada. A su madre le argumentó un dolor de cabeza para salirse de aquella terrible reunión que había destruido todos sus sueños en segundos. Elroy la comprendió y entendió de inmediato su conducta. Ella hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, le habría encantado dejar a Albert con su fiestecita y sus invitados; es más, hubiera querido cachetear a su sobrino por haber hecho sufrir a su amada hija esa noche. Lo miró a lo lejos con un rencor infinito en su alma.

— Lloraras lágrimas de sangre, William. Has perdido la joya más valiosa que tiene este clan; no la mereces —, hipócritamente brindó con conocidos por el compromiso de su sobrino que se le acercaron en ese momento. Mientras los invitados reunidos en el salón seguían celebrando el feliz compromiso de la pareja de novios; Elroy lo lamentaba en silencio.

— Pobre de ti sobrino…has perdido todo por nada. Ella te olvidará de eso me encargo yo, nada podrás hacer por recuperar lo perdido.

Mientras afuera en el balcón del solitario jardín, Candy trataba de huir de su cruel realidad.

El frío viento le refrescó su rostro, era lo que necesitaba, un recordatorio de que la noticia de la boda de Albert no era una pesadilla. Tristemente era su cruel realidad. Él se casaría con otra mujer. Cuando escuchó de su boca el compromiso, su primera intensión, fue salir corriendo y huir de ese lugar. Si, huir de él, pero ¿para que? Aunque ella se fuera a la China, él haría su vida con su nuevo amor. Además, Albert no sentía nada por ella, esa era la razón de su compromiso con alguien más.

.

Ella había sido sólo...solo su protegida en el pasado, hoy ya ni eso era. No, ella ahora era la hija de Elroy Andrew; ella se lo había propuesto al regresar a vivir con ellos dos años atrás. Argumentando que Albert era muy joven para tenerla como su hija adoptiva.

Lo que Candy ignoraba, era que el motivo principal de esa adopción fue el infinito agradecimiento que la orgullosa Elroy sentía hacia la huérfana de Pony. Elroy quería agradecerle de alguna manera, haber cuidado con tanto amor y dedicación a su querido sobrino, William, durante su amnesia. Gracias a Candy, William se había recuperado de su problema. Gracias a esa chiquilla atolondrada, Elroy volvió a verle; Elroy viviría agradecida con Candy de por vida por habérselo regresado vivo, y de por haber cuidado de él cuando nadie lo apoyó al perder la memoria. Inclusive, la joven rubia había puesto en peligro su reputación ante la estricta sociedad de Chicago, por ayudar a su amado sobrino.

Además, estaba arrepentida de su desagradable e injusto proceder hacía la chiquilla huérfana que ella tanto se había empeñado en aborrecer en el pasado influenciada por los Legan y por los celos que sentía cuando sus tres adorados sobrinos la defendían a capa y espada de ella. Esos tres chiquillos la adoraban, y ella injustamente sintió celos de una niña huérfana.

El triste recuerdo del amor que le profesaba sus adorados sobrinos Anthony y Stear desgraciadamente ya fallecidos, también influyó tremendamente su decisión de adoptarla. Sin embargo, también lo hizo porque Albert la amaba; ya que de inmediato se dio cuenta del amor de William hacia ella. También descubrió que Candy estaba enamorada de Albert antes que la misma Candy descubriera su amor por su querido vagabundo. Con esa adopción, Elroy le había abierto el camino a Albert para un posible matrimonio con esa chiquilla atolondrada. Pero ahora con su futura boda con Diane, todo estaba perdido.

Candy sin proponérselo, se había convertido en la niña de sus ojos, la hija que la vida le había negado en el pasado. Ella vino a llenar con su cariño y presencia su soledad de antaño.

.

Candy con las manos sobre el frio mármol del balcón, miró el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Había una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento. Llorando con profundo dolor por dentro, y suplicando al cielo rogó silenciosamente.

— Virgencita mía, ayúdame a arrancarme este amor de mi necio corazón.

Imploraba con tanto dolor, mientras se agarraba con coraje la pequeña insignia de los Andrew que tenía sobre su vestido como prendedor.

Recordó con rabia, la insignia que aún guardaba de su príncipe en su cofre de recuerdos. Cuando quiso dársela, él se negó. Pero recientemente su madre le había explicado a Candy, que William había perdido su insignia cuando era joven, y esa insignia, el símbolo el patriarca del clan, pertenecía a su futuro descendiente, es decir a su futuro hijo con la mujer que él eligiera como su futura esposa.

— Te la regresare Albert, ya tienes tu futura esposa, no me pertenece ya. No lo necesitare jamás.

Con dolor cerró los ojos, mientras seguía frotando, su bella insignia de los Andrew. La insignia que había sido uno de los regalos que su madre le diera la pasada navidad. Uno más grande le seria otorgado en su presentación ante la sociedad; esa presentación que había sido pospuesta por un año a petición de la propia Candy quien quería seguir preparándose para hacer bien su papel ante los futuros invitados del clan Andrew. Quería que Elroy se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

Una nueva lágrima rodó por su rostro, y con rabia la volvió a quitar. Mirando al cielo, pidió nuevamente en su mente.

— DIOS dame fuerza para soportar. Virgen mía, tú que eres mi madre, no me dejes, por favor. Anthony...Stear ayúdenme por favor. Tengo que arrancarme este amor del corazón.

Con su mano sobre su pecho, se juró a si misma en silencio, mientras unas lágrimas corrían libremente por su hermoso rostro.

— Te juro Albert que voy arrancarte de mi corazón. Así me pase la vida entera, pero te voy a olvidar, lo juro.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, alguien con dolor la observaba desde las sombras. Presentía su dolor, la conocía tan bien. La vida le había siempre negado una oportunidad con ella...pero tal vez, solo tal vez hoy pudiera pedirle a ella una nueva oportunidad para su joven corazón que la adoraba.

Que irónica es la vida en ocasiones, en ese frío balcón de aquel jardín, dos corazones jóvenes sufrían. Ella por la burla sufrida, la desilusión, y por perder a su amor. Mientras que Archie sufría también por ver su sufrir a su amada Gatita, la chiquilla de quien se enamoró desde el instante que la vio por primera vez. Él moría de amor por ella, y ella estaba destrozada por otro ingrato amor...

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer las historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert ha sido muy complicado para mí, lo único que les puedo decir es que disfruto muchísimos sus comentarios me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo los capitulos. Sólo espero que les guste la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Sólo les pido su paciencia y apoyo. Habrá drama, romance y sorpresas. Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas._

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

 **IQS:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de alertas.

 **YAGUI:** Lo único que te puedo decir, es que yo como tú creo que un amor no se debe llorar toda la vida. La vida continúa. Se que disfrutaras lo que pasará en la historia. Albert es el único culpable que hay en todo este enrollo...pero no por eso, él decidirá que va a pasar con Candy, solo ella es dueña de su destino.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Tienes toda la razón; muchas personas no piensan y creen que el mundo entero entenderá sus actos sin explicación. Si bien es cierto que en ocasiones uno se hace el despistado, aquí Candy no lo hará. Tiene apoyo, ya no está sola.

 **Alebeth:** Tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana. Me da gusto que te esté gustando lo que has leído.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Me hiciste reír con tu comentario amiga, buenísimo. Creo que esta vez Candy tiene apoyo y tal vez no ruegue o no pelee por un amor que no vale la pena…pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar más adelante en la historia.

 **Maravilla 121: Amiga** aprecio muchísimo tu apoyo incondicional para mí, gracias.

 **Pelusa:** Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **ROS:** Tienes razón, la tal Diane es un hígado y no tiene comparación con la querida rubia. Archie concuerdo contigo, es un amor que merece una oportunidad para conocerlo...mmmm…tal vez pueda ser posible…pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar.

 **Sweetpea81572:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de alertas.

 **Glenda:** Si amiga es un Albertfic con mucho drama, este Albert ha metido la pata hasta la foto al comprometerse con esa mujercita.

 **Josie:** Tienes toda la razón, Elroy es un apoyo para ella, lo va a necesitar.

 **Serenity usagi:** Tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana. Me da gusto que te esté gustando lo que has leído.

 **JENNY:** Bienvenida y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** me hiciste reír con tu comentario, buenísimo, gracias. Imagínate mi chiquita que leyó la introducción también quiere agarrarlo a bolsazos por malvado según ella, jajajajaja. Cuando una chica como Candy ha sufrido tanto por ser huérfana afecta sin querer su autoestima. Afortunadamente, tiene a su madre y al Gatito cerca para ayudarla...Archie tal vez será más que una piedra.

 **Nina:** Todavía falta me parece que dos capítulos más para saber porque no lo hizo, así que te pido paciencia amiga.

 **Paolafretes:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista de favoritos.

 **BrendaDv:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de alertas.

 **Mabolla 15:** Claro que lo hare, aunque, espero que sigas disfrutándola.

 **Adoradandrew:** Así parece amiga como que se durmió en sus laureles este rubio, y si es Archie.

 **Eli2:** Por lo pronto el Gatito esta con ella acompañándola en su soledad…a lo mejor tal vez se pueda, uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar.

 **Candyfan777:** Gracias por agregar mi historia y mi nombre a tu lista de alertas.

 **Vialsi:** Por supuesto que Albert se topara con la furia de su tía Elroy, se ha burlado de su nena, este chico ha empezado con el pie izquierdo.

 **Nana:** No Eliza nunca, ese personaje no lo soporto y no la pondría con Albert por nada del mundo, nadie merece tan mala suerte, bueno solo su hermano.

 **OHHCartist:** Thanks, my friend for your support, I love your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III: Mirando La Luna**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Con rabia limpió con sus delgados y níveos dedos, las lágrimas imprudentes que escapaban de aquellos ojos esmeralda. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y de controlarse; no debía seguir llorando. No debía mostrar su dolor ante nadie.

— Albert no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas, Candy reacciona. Eres Candy White Andrew, la hija de Elroy Andrew, la matriarca del clan, basta.

Sin embargo, no las podía controlar, estas seguían corriendo libremente en su hermosa cara. Se veía tan triste y derrotada. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente; sentía una rabia contra ella misma por ser tan débil. Él no merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, pero… ¡ay! como le dolía haberse dado cuenta que todo fue una burla…nada podía hacer para cambiarlo; todo estaba escrito y definido.

Una y otra vez venía a su mente la imagen de ese maldito beso, ¿Por qué se lo permitió? Hubiera querido borrar el pasado y que nunca la hubiera besado. Al menos se habría sentido menos humillada, pero no; había sido una completa estúpida. Había sido tan ingenua que creyó el cuento de amor que le dio y cayó redondita en sus brazos. El frio viento seguía azotando su bello cuerpo sin piedad, pero ella seguía ignorando ese invernal frio sumida en su dolor.

.

Oculto bajo las sombras, un solitario paladín sufría intensamente al verla en ese estado. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de cubrir su frio con besos, pero debía de darle su espacio. Aún no era el momento.

.

Se limpio con sus delgadas blancas manos su rostro nuevamente, y respiró profundamente varias veces para controlarse. Tenía que maquillar sus sentimientos; con fuerza se sujetó del frio mármol del solitario balcón y siguió respirando profundamente mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos al tiempo que bajaba su rostro derrotado hacia el suelo.

.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquellos sueños mágicos de amor que ella había creado con Albert desde que lo conoció cuando era una niña. Recordó con claridad sus risas y su joven y guapo rostro que la hipnotizó desde que lo miró por primera vez en aquella triste mañana en su amada Colina de Pony. Fue como un rayo de luz en un día de sombras. Fue su primera ilusión de amor.

Había sido tan tonta e ingenua que hasta se había soñado casada con él, con su amado Príncipe de la Colina. Recordó con tanto dolor y pena todas las veces que se sonó en el altar de la iglesia vestida de novia junto a él casándose…Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco con una larga cola, como si fuera una princesa de uno de esos cuentos maravillosos que le leyeron en su niñez, y él con su gallardo traje Escoses a su lado sosteniendo su mano y jurándole frente al altar amor eterno.

Sonrió con ironía y dolor, y unas nuevas lagrimas corrieron en su rostro. Fue una soberana tonta que hasta se imaginó formando una hermosa familia con varios hijos rubios bellos, todos parecidos a él, a su amado Albert. No si merecía el título de idiota del año, no del siglo por haberle creído todo el cuento. Como se debe de haber reído él de ella.

.

Esas fantasías, hoy eran filosos alfileres que hacían sangrar profundamente y lentamente su iluso corazón; una terrible noticia la había destrozado, pero tenía que controlarse, por ella, por su dignidad como mujer. Se regañó en silencio mientras seguía respirando profundamente para relajarse.

— Tonta de mí, ese beso que me dio el fin de año fue solo el producto del champán que tomó. Estaba borracho…borracho. Candy eres una tonta. Fui tan ingenua al pensar que era el comienzo de algo nuevo entre los dos, y esas palabras de amor que salieron de sus labios fue sola la burla final. ¿Por qué te burlaste de mí Albert? ¿Qué te hice yo para que te burlaras de mí? ¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué me usaste?

De pronto a su atormentada mente, llegaron las palabras que Elroy un día le dijera cuando le contó su desventura amorosa, con un apuesto inglés.

 _— "Candy, el amor no se mendiga, ni tampoco se llora por alguien que no te valora…la vida continúa. Siempre tienes que recordar eso. Tú vales mucho y merecer ser amada y querida…nunca lo olvides."_

El consejo había sido para que olvidara su fallido amor con Terry Grandchester, pero bien que lo podría aplicar con su traidor príncipe.

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras dirigía su triste verde mirada a la luna, no quería llorar más. No más lágrimas, ese miserable no las merecía. Era tan difícil decirle a su necio corazón que dejara de amarle a ese ingrato mentiroso, pero debía de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

De pronto, se imaginó ver los risueños rostros de sus amados Anthony y Stear sobre la brillante luna, de solo pensar en ellos se sintió un poco mejor, más protegida por ellos. Rió con amargura, sabía que solo estaba soñando despierta con sus queridos paladines, pero necesitaba una ilusión esa triste noche.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, y el frio del invierno en su cara, la fue tranquilizando poco a poco, tenía que fingir que no sufría. No le daría el gusto de verla burlada.

Mientras continuaba respirando profundamente y tranquilamente para calmarse, el oculto testigo decidió que era momento de aparecer. No soportaba más verla llorar por ese miserable; algo tenía que hacer para ayudarla a salir adelante. No le importaba ser solo su paño de lágrimas; haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz, la amaba tanto. Lentamente fue aproximándose a ella…

.

— Hola

Candy brincó y se estremeció al escuchar la sensual masculina voz muy cerca de ella. Estaba tan metida en su interno dolor, que no había escuchado que tenía compañía en la solitaria terraza. Se sorprendió al descubrir a su inoportuno acompañante.

— Archie me asustaste.

Él sólo le sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su copa.

Candy se sintió un poco incomoda por la presencia del apuesto joven; había salido al jardín porque no deseaba ver a nadie. Ella esquivó su mirada y siguió mirando a la luna, no quería que le mirara los ojos, no quería que se diera cuenta que había llorado. Él la miró de lado y preguntó inocentemente...

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola Candy?

Ella lo volteó a verlo con curiosidad, ¿acaso él sabía el secreto que ella guardaba esta triste noche? La noche más triste de su joven existencia. Tratando de aparentar una paz inexistente y recordando los consejos de Elroy, mirando a la luna le contestó lentamente.

— Nada…yo solo disfrutaba de la noche —, un suspiro lento se dejó sentir. — También...también, pensaba en…ellos.

Archie la volteó a ver cuándo dijo eso. Ella ignoró su ardiente mirada, y discretamente preguntó mientras seguía observando la hermosa luna llena.

— Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí Archie? — Él se encogió de hombros

— Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

Ella sorprendida volteó a verlo nuevamente, pero Archie estaba mirando la brillante luna llena. Ella quedó atenta viendo su guapo perfil. Nunca le había puesto tanta atención a Archie como aquella noche, se veía endiabladamente guapo, muy guapo. Se sintió un poco incomoda por estar pensando así; para distraer su atención, solo balbuceo.

— Archie, ya en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

Archie quien miraba atentamente la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el hermoso obscuro cielo de esa fría noche, parecía que ignoraba su pregunta, a lo que Candy volvió hacerlo.

— ¿Archie?

Esta vez, él sonrió ligeramente y volteó lentamente a verla. La miró con esa mirada coqueta y extraña que últimamente la hacía sonrojar con facilidad. Él levantó los hombros nuevamente y le contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Nada, sólo quería ver la luna, así como tú.

Ella turbada por esa ardiente mirada, se volteó a mirar la hermosa luna que el mencionaba, y sarcástica le dijo.

— ¿La luna? ¿Eh? —

— Si, antes de que le parta la cara a alguien.

Ella giró a verlo con la sorpresa marcada en su bello rostro.

— ¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

El término de beber su copa y la puso sobre el frío mármol del balcón del solitario jardín. Candy seguía esperando su respuesta, temblaba parejita temiendo lo peor.

— Si, al idiota que te besó hace unos días mientras te decía que te amaba, y ahora anuncia que se casará con otra mujer.

— ¡Archie!

Ella lo miro asombrada al principio, pero en seguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; él sabía todo.

Cuando menos acordó, ella estaba en los brazos de él, llorando sin cesar, mientras Archie solo la abrazaba amorosamente en sus fuertes brazos. ¡Que ganas tenia de romperle la cara a su tío!

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer las historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert ha sido muy complicado para mí, lo único que les puedo decir es que disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios. Me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo los capítulos de esta historia. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un PM a cada persona que me manda un mensaje porque de verdad que para mí es muy importante agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Lo único malo es que no lo puedo hacer con todas ya que solo se puede mandar PM a las que están registradas. De todas maneras, Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _Lo único que espero es que les siga gustando la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Sólo les pido su paciencia y apoyo. Como les he estado mencionando, habrá drama, romance y sorpresas en este fic._

 _Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas._

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

 **Pelusa:** Me da mucho gusto que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Yuleni Paredes:** Que rico con chocolate todo suena y sabe mejor. Lo de la insignia siempre me ha llamado la atención porque es como una conexión invisible entre ellos que los ha unido desde el principio. Esa pregunta es muy interesante Yuleni, veremos que depara el destino para estos dos.

 **Mabolla 15:** Muy cierto eso de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, excelente punto, pensó tal vez que estaría ahí esperando por siempre por él.

 **Cris:** Me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia. Cris, lo que pasará en la historia no creo que será una lucha a muerte entre sobrino y tío, no. Mas bien es el resultado de un error. Alguien deja pasar una oportunidad por errores y otro tratará de tener una oportunidad. Nadie le quita nada a nadie, es causa y efecto.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Si la verdad Mary que tienes toda la razón, este rubio se pasa de tonto. Todavía quiere que ella le aplauda el chistecito. Pronto se bajará de sus nubes.

 **Bunny:** Elroy esta como una leona para defender a su cachorra, Albert se equivocó de víctima, tienes toda la razón.

 **YAGUI:** Sabes YAGUI tengo el argumento escrito de principio a fin, y estoy escribiendo los capítulos basados en mi argumento. Se que va a pasar y como va a pasar todo; solo estoy dividiendo la historia en capítulos y rellenando los huecos que dejé cuando la escribí ya que era pura narración sin muchas descripciones o detalles. Lo único que puedo comentarte es que siento que te gustara el rumbo de la historia, ya verás.

 **Glenda:** Si amiga es un Albertfic, pero como mencione antes abra sorpresas, drama y mucho romance, así que de verdad espero que sigas apoyando la historia. Todo tiene un por qué.

 **Guest 1:** No se tu nombre, pero espero y reconozcas que este mensaje es para ti. Como le mencione a otra chica, no será enfrentamientos a muerte lo que se verá en esta historia. Todo es causa y efecto. Todo tiene una razón y un porque, espero que sigas la historia y lo compruebes.

 **Eli2:** De verdad que te agradezco todos tus comentarios, me animan muchísimo. Yo también pienso que el Gatito es adorable, de verdad que la creadora de Candy se sacó un diez cuando creo los chicos Andrew. Y si, habrá muchas oportunidades en la historia, todo depende quien se decida a tomarlas y a dejarlas pasar. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Locadeamor:** Así es amiga, tú lo has dicho tres corazones latiendo y sufriendo. Veremos quien o quienes saldrán cantando un vals de amor y otro un vals de derrota.

 **Serenity usagi:** Annie…un capítulo más y sabrás de ella.

 **MadelRos:** Eres muy intuitiva amiga, y algo tal vez hay algo de eso en lo que ha pasado. Un capítulo más y se sabrá más.

 **Katnnis:** Gracias por agregar mi historia en tu lista de favoritos y mi nombre en tu lista de autores favoritos es un honor para mí.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Gracias por lo de mi nena, ya le dije y te lo agradece, y gracias por tus bendiciones, DIOS te bendiga amiga también. Un capítulo más y sabremos porque este tonto rubio se casa con la mujercita esa. Mientras tanto solo nos queda seguir queriendo darle de bolsazos por bobo.

 **Awylin0440:** El apoyo de Elroy será muy bueno para Candy tienes toda la razón, y la Diane si amiga tienes razón parece ser igual o peor que la antipática de Eliza.

 **Nina:** Si amiga seguirá un poco el drama, pero estoy tratando de que haya sorpresas que traigan mucho romance también. Espero que te siga gustando lo que he presentado. Sabes a mí me pasa eso con Stear y Tom, pero he leído historias de Stear que dijo, ah caray si se puede y cambia mi perspectiva sin problema. Así que creo que todo depende de cómo se presentan las cosas. Lo único que me queda claro que la única que siempre sale ganando en Candy tiene galanes para cada día de la semana.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Amiga ya sabes que no hay problema conmigo, eres mi amiga así que te agradezco ese apoyo que siempre me das. Celos, creo que Albert va a saber cómo y con que se comen los celos en la mañana día y noche después de su chistecito. Pobre lo que le espera.

 **Gaby:** Espero que las cosas que pasaran te gusten. No creo que habrá platos de segunda mesa porque tú tienes razón, todos merecen ser amados 100%. El amor puede nacer al instante como un 100%, o se puede conquistar poco a poco con detalles hasta sumar ese 100%. Tal vez algo de eso pase aquí.

 **Bimbimbaby15283:** Gracias por agregar mi historia en tu lista de favoritos y mi nombre en tu lista de autores favoritos es un honor para mí.

 **Flor:** Me da mucho gusto que estés disfrutando mi humilde historia, se te agradece.

 **Adoradandrew:** Un capitulo mas y se sabrá un poco más del compromiso de Albert.

 **Alebeth:** La historia no es muy larga es por eso por lo que los capítulos no son muy largos, espero que te siga gustando.

 **Maravilla 121:** Amiga lo único que te puedo decir es gracias por el apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo de ayudarme cada vez que necesito.

 **Mony:** No ha sido fácil para Candy ser fuerte, pero el apoyo y el recuerdo de sus seres queridos, excluimos a Albert de esos, la ha ayudado mucho a ser fuerte. Me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Amiga es un Albertfic, y si yo también pienso que si hubiera tenido tiempo para convivir hubiera sido positivo para Candy. Le falto el apoyo y cariño de una madre y ella se lo hubiera podido dar si se hubiera dado ese tiempo.

 **Bettysuazo:** Gracias por agregar mi historia en tu lista de favoritos y mi nombre en tu lista de alerta para autores.

 **Vialsi:** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo amiga.

 **Crazzy76:** Gracias por agregar mi historia en tu lista de favoritos.

 **OHHCartist:** Hahahaha, you're funny. Yes, you are totally right, Albert is not a popular person and believe me things probably will not get better for him.

 **Nana:** Si amiga Eliza es insoportable. En cuanto Albert un capítulo más y sabrás más de sus razones.

 **Guest 2:** No se tu nombre, así que espero que sepas que este mensaje es para ti. Tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana.

 **Josie:** Albert sorprendió a todos tienes toda la razón. Espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Tutypineapple:** Ruth amiga un capítulo más y sabrás un poco más de porque este rubio tonto actúa tan tontamente. Que gusto tenerte por aquí.

 **Meer Campbell:** Si amiga Candy esta aun llorona pero poco a poco cambiara. Ya no es la misma chiquilla solitaria, ahora tiene una mamá que la protege.

 **Lis69:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de alerta.

 **Alexas90:** Jajajajaja Alexas me has hecho reír, si creo que, así como mi nena hay muchas, incluyéndome a mí. Por cierto, te felicito por tu nuevo capítulo.

 **Liz Grandchester:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de alerta.

 **Val Rod:** Val, amiga, felicidades por tu tesis. Me da mucho gusto que ya estés a punto de terminar con tu reporte. Toda la suerte del mundo, desde aquí te estoy echando porras para que todo te salga como lo has planeado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **IV: Equivocación**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras en un solitario balcón bajo la luz de la luna Archie consolaba a su amada Gatita entre sus fuertes brazos, adentro de la mansión, en la sala donde se celebrará la gran noticia del año, unos ojos azul celeste recorrían con premura cada lugar del salón en busca de sensual rubia de ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

Albert la había estado observando disimuladamente a lo lejos durante toda la noche desde que supo que aquella sexi rubia era su Candy. La vio hablar discretamente con su madre, y seguir saludando a los invitados con una sonrisa extraña. De repente, la hermosa chica se perdió de su vista. Desesperado por encontrarla, buscó disimuladamente entre cada brindis que daba con sus amistades, a la chica de sus sueños. Al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba, trató de ir al jardín o a su recamara a buscarla, él necesitaba hablar con ella esa noche.

Cuando quiso alejarse de la reunión, de pronto sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza. Al voltear encontró que era de nuevo, su futura esposa quien lo había tomado del brazo; ella venía regresando de hablar con unos invitados. Albert se había librado de su presencia por un tiempo gracias a la oportuna intervención de periodistas deseosos de la primicia de ese importante compromiso. Diane obviamente no perdió tiempo de influir en la información que se mostraría en los diarios al día siguiente y lo dejó solo por un buen rato; rato que él aprovechó para buscar a la dueña de su corazón por todo el salón.

— ¿Te pasa algo cariño? Te miro preocupado.

Albert hubiera querido gritarle que si le pasaba algo. En verdad estaba molesto porque le estaba interrumpiendo sus planes secretos de buscar a Candy; sin embargo, no podía decirle nada. Tenía que callar. Él simplemente se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Ella era la mujer con quien compartiría su vida, la que hoy él presentó como la futura dueña de la mansión. La estimaba...pero era sólo una atracción física; algo similar a lo que había sentido con anterioridad con otras bellas mujeres en su vida de soltero. Sonrió con tristeza…no sentía por ella nada más que simple y llanamente atracción física. Su corazón solo latía sin control por la chica de verde mirada; ese amor y pasión que sentía por ella le atormentaba el alma. Su único y verdadero amor en su vida era Candy, su Candy, pero, aunque la amará con locura y con todo su ser, tenía que casarse con Diane…era necesario.

— No sólo busco a Archie.

Ella sonrió de una manera burlesca, mientras lo soltaba del brazo y tomaba un poco del vino de su copa. Albert la miró confuso, no entendía su risita.

— ¡Ah! … me parece que tu sobrino fue tras de tu prima, Candice cuando ella abandonó el lugar.

Se rió y tomó nuevamente más liquido embriagante de la copa que seguía en su mano. Había perdido el número de copas que había tomado esa noche, pero no importaba. Ella estaba celebrando que se estaba comprometiendo con el magnate William Albert Andrew, ella era la envidia del lugar. Aunque algo le preocupaba…la tal Candice no le había simpatizado para nada, intuía que Albert sentía algo muy fuerte por ella…tendría que tener cuidado con la hija de Elroy Andrew.

Él la miró sin comprender su risa irónica, ella sonriendo con burla se le acercó para hablarle al oído.

— Sí, miré hace un rato, que ella salió hacia el jardín, y él fue tras de ella. Tendrán cosas importantes que platicar.

Se retiró un poco de Albert y dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde estaba la matriarca del clan Andrew quien compartía alegremente con los invitados; tal parecía que Diane quería retar con la mirada a Elroy Andrew. Rió con autosuficiencia sabiendo que él esperaba saber más; así que mirándolo de reojo se limitó a decirle burlescamente…

— Porque con este frío...Jajajajaja—, río con burla. Luego volteó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras seguía con su risa burlona como desafiándolo por lo dicho.

Él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos con molestia; le dolió la indirecta que había hecho en contra de Candy y Archie, pero él sabía que no tenía que preocuparse. Ellos eran primos, casi hermanos y amigos desde adolescentes. Se hubiera preocupado si le hubiera hablado del actor inglés, su viejo amigo, ¿pero Archie? No, ni pensarlo. En cambio, había una cosa que, si le preocupaba y mucho desde hacía un buen rato, e iba a tratar de poner punto final a esa preocupación. La mujer se giró para seguir mirando a Elroy e iba a seguir bebiendo…

— No bebas, puedes hacerle daño a...

Ella le puso el dedo en la boca.

— Lo sé amor, sólo estoy esperando escuchar cuando les digas a los invitados que nuestra boda es en dos meses, un mes después de nuestro compromiso. Esto es solo una reunión, pero yo quiero una fiesta grande para nuestro compromiso. Algo digno del patriarca del clan Andrew.

Diane le miró con rabia, le molestaba sobre manera esa simple reunioncita para anunciar su compromiso. Ella que había soñado haciéndolo en grande con la crema y nata de la sociedad americana…pero su plan maestro haría su sueño realidad; ella tenía un as bajo la manga. Albert también estaba molesto por su comportamiento, pero no podía hacer un escándalo. Sonrió disimuladamente ante la gente que los miraba curiosos. Apretó su copa con frustración al mismo tiempo que decía con rabia…

— Lo sé. No te preocupes se hará.

La miró directamente a los ojos, y tomó todo el líquido de su copa, tenía tanta rabia en su alma por su desgraciada suerte. Toda su vida se arrepentiría de ese maldito día, pero...ese ser no tenía culpa alguna; fue su estupidez. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de ese lugar, y regresar el tiempo…pero no podía. Aun así, quería verla y hablar con ella. Necesitaba una excusa para verla.

— Déjame ir por Archie y por Candy, debo decirles mis planes para que juntos como la familia que somos, les informemos a los invitados.

Antes de que protestará, se dirigió a buscarlos, pero lo detuvo Elroy, ya casi cuando llegaba a la puerta que lo llevaría al jardín. Albert no se había dado cuenta, pero su tía los había observado disimuladamente todo el tiempo; ella también esperaba una oportunidad para estar a solas con él. Desde que Albert les informó a todos los ahí reunidos que Diane seria su esposa; Elroy tuvo la necesidad urgente de hablar con él; ella necesitaba hacerlo antes de que las cosas se hicieran más grandes y no se pudieran evitar. Ella estaba sorprendida de esa locura, tanto o más que la propia Candy.

Ella como Candy pensó que esa fiesta era una simple bienvenida organizada por George para recibir a su sobrino, nunca se le informó el verdadero motivo. ¡Ah! Después arreglaría cuentas con ese otro zoquete, pero ahora lo importante era averiguar la razón de este compromiso.

Elroy sabía que Albert estaba enamorado de Candy, o al menos eso había pensado ella. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos días para que se comprometiera con esta mujercita? Elroy siempre pensó que Candy sería la elegida para ser su compañera de toda la vida; eran tan afines, la pareja ideal. Esto la tenía muy feliz desde que supo que ambos se amaban, pero… ¿Ahora esto? Todo era tan confuso.

Elroy también fue testigo de ese beso robado, la noche de fin de año, pensó que él amaba a Candy cuando vio esa escena y alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras de amor que él le dijo a su hija.

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Elroy estaba buscando a Candy para que estuvieran juntas cuando recibieran el nuevo año nuevo. Al no encontrarla en la sala, salió al balcón y ahí los miró._

 _Albert estaba besando a su hija en medio de la noche. Ella sabía que estaba tomado, sus mejillas se encendieron por lo descubierto tanto por sorpresa como por coraje. No estaba de acuerdo en lo que Albert estaba haciendo sin su consentimiento, pero no quiso hacer un escándalo. Ya hablaría con él después. Así que iba a retirarse cuando vio al otro testigo de tal escena; era Archie. Sintió tanta pena por su sobrino._

 _Al parecer Archie estaba solo sentado en una de las bancas del balcón mirando el cielo de aquella fría noche de fin de año. Él solitario joven hablaba en silencio con su fallecido hermano y su querido primo, cuando Candy sin darse cuenta de que Archie estaba sentado cerca, llegó hacer lo mismo a un lado. Ambos miraban el cielo sumidos en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos._

 _Un rato después sin que ella lo escuchara, llegó Albert quien sorpresivamente la besó apasionadamente al escuchar claramente cuando Candy le decía a las estrellas que lo amaba con todo su corazón._

 _La rubia jovencita fue sorprendida por el apasionado beso del atractivo líder del clan Andrew, en un instante esa noche, cuando se vino a dar cuenta Albert había tomado sin permiso sus jóvenes y casi virginales labios._

 _Al terminar el apasionado arrebato, Albert le dijo a Candy que la amaba con locura. Candy totalmente sonrojada y perturbada aún por el demandante beso, sólo atinó a contestarle que ella también lo amaba con toda su alma y corrió hacia la mansión nerviosa por lo ocurrido, pero con una sonrisa en su boca._

 _Tanto Elroy como Archie se quedaron ocultos hasta que Albert también se metió a la mansión. Cuando Archie quiso hacer lo mismo fue cuando miró a su tía. Ella le miró con infinita tristeza, él sólo se le acercó con una triste sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo._

 _No pasa nada tía abuela, mientras ella sea feliz, todo está bien. Feliz año tía abuela._

 _Él la abrazó con todo su cariño, Elroy sólo le dio un beso antes de que él se marchará completamente triste. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lo miró retirarse a dormir, sólo, tan sólo que le dolió su viejo y cansado corazón verlo así._

 _Ese fin de año solo Elroy, Candy, Albert y George recibieron el año nuevo. Esa noche en la mansión Andrew, un joven corazón lloraba la pérdida del amor de su juventud. Nuevamente la vida se la negaba, y otros dos corazones latían felices al ritmo del amor, parecían que habían encontrado la felicidad juntos. Al día siguiente Albert y George partieron sin informarle a nadie._

 _._

 _Fin de Flashback_

 _._

 _._

Elroy, se sentía traicionada por él. No entendía la conducta inexplicable de su sobrino, mucho menos la decisión de casarse con otra mujer. La futura esposa no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, esa no sería la futura matriarca del clan, aunque fuera la esposa de su amado sobrino.

Antes casaba a Archibald y a Candy para mantener el control y el honor de la familia.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer las historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert ha sido muy complicado para mí, lo único que les puedo decir es que disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios. Me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje porque de verdad que para mí es muy importante agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia, desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Esta vez, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

Lo único que espero es que les siga gustando la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Sólo les pido su paciencia y apoyo. Como les he estado mencionando, habrá drama, romance y sorpresas

 _Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas._

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas.

.

.

 **Awylin0440**

 **Friditas**

 **Gaby**

 **Mary silenciosa**

 **Pinwy**

 **Becky 10000**

 **El2**

 **Alexas90:**

 **Mony**

 **Guest**

 **YAGUI**

 **Flor**

 **Glenda**

 **Katnnis**

 **Eli2**

 **Vialsi**

 **Rosas y Gardenias**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Maravilla 121**

 **Val Rod:**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **BetzyC**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Josie**

 **Paloma**

 **Lucero Santoskoy**

 **Nana**

 **Paolau2**

 **Sanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **V: La Confesión**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Mientras una furiosa e indignada Elroy detenía y llevaba con ella a un desesperado Albert a la biblioteca para saber más de su sorpresivo compromiso, en el frío jardín, Archie limpiaba con cariño las lágrimas de su bella Gatita con las yemas de sus varoniles largos dedos. La brillante luz de la luna iluminaba al galante joven en su delicado trabajo. Levantó la barbilla de su amada Gatita con amor, mientras la sujetaba levemente del talle con la otra mano para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

— No llores Gatita, él no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas.

Ella solo lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de cristalinas lágrimas. Archie sentía impotencia al no poder detener ese dolor en ella causado por el vil engaño de su tío. Tenía que ser algo para sacarla de ese pozo de dolor.

—Mírame Gatita, nunca pero nunca derrames lágrimas por una persona que no valore tu cariño. Cuando se ama de verdad…se busca solamente la felicidad del ser amado…aunque sea lejos de uno.

— Archie...yo…

.

Sólo eso pudo decir cuando sintió un suave beso en su boca. Archie, su amado paladín, el único sobreviviente de aquellos tres muchachos que ella conociera desde su niñez, la estaba besando en el balcón de la mansión. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento para la joven pareja. Candy no opuso resistencia, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento. Fue un momento mágico para ella, distinto a sus otros dos besos robados. Uno robado a la fuerza en su adolescencia un caluroso verano en Escocia, y el otro robado por el hombre de sus sueños; lleno de pasión con sabor a licor y lleno de promesas falsas de amor justo el fin de año pasado.

El tercero robado, fue suave, dulce, único; y llenó de un intenso placer el corazón de la jovencita y del guapo muchacho. Ese tercer beso era completamente diferente y tan satisfactorio a todo lo antes vivido que no lo podía creer que venía de él, de su querido Archie. Candy se sintió tan protegida en sus fuertes brazos que sorprendentemente no quería que terminara ese tercer beso robado en ese solitario balcón; ambos se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba.

.

Cuando terminó ese dulce y sorpresivo momento, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada por el maravillo momento compartido entre ambos. Él le acarició la tersa piel de su cara con su mano mientras la miraba hipnotizado al mismo tiempo que le hablaba quedamente.

.

— Perdóname Candy, es que yo...

Ella ruborizada sonrió tímidamente, mientras le ponía su dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

— No…no Archie, no tienes porque pedirme perdón.

Se alejó un poco de él y mirando la hermosa luna aún perturbada por el beso, suspiró y comentó lentamente…

— Lo que me preocupa, es ... Annie. Ella…yo no creo que entendería lo que pasó esta noche entre tú y yo. La verdad Archie es que yo, es que...

.

Antes que siguiera hablando, Archie la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos. Candy se sintió turbada por la ardiente mirada del guapo joven, sus bellos ojos ambarinos brillaban como nunca antes, y su cabello ligeramente despeinado por el frio viento le hacía lucir irresistiblemente atractivo esa noche. Él se le acerco nuevamente y le susurró al oído mientras volvía a sujetarla suavemente de su talle, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia al atrevido movimiento de su paladín. Solo temblaba en sus fuertes brazos; esta noche ella se sentía extrañamente atraída al atractivo joven. Tal vez era que Archie lucia endiabladamente atractivo con ese elegante frac negro; o simplemente era la gran desilusión sufrida por su príncipe que la hacía buscar una ilusión sin darse cuenta.

.

— Ella no tiene porque decir o hacer algo Candy, nunca ha sido mi novia. Siempre ha sido mi amiga, aunque ella te haya dicho otra cosa; por eso yo ya no la veré más. Estaba equivocada de nuestra amistad…quería algo más de mí, pero terminé la farsa meses atrás. Es por eso, que no la has vuelto a ver conmigo.

Candy se retiró sorprendida de su agarre, confusa y nerviosa. Era verdad, tenía meses que no veía a Archie con Annie. Es más, ni la chica, su antigua amiga, la volvió a visitar después de que Elroy, su madre, se molestó al escuchar que Annie trató de hacer sentir menos una vez más a Candy. La llamó huérfana y se burló de sus modales, a lo que Elroy quien alcanzó a escuchar la conversación cuando venía caminando por el pasadizo, inmediatamente le replicó que su hija no era ninguna huérfana.

.

 _— Te equivocas Annie Britter, Candy es mi hija y será la futura matriarca de este clan y quienes no respeten su rango quiere decir que están en contra de los Andrew —, sus ojos echaban chispas cuando se dirigió a la chica._

 _._

Esa fue la última vez que la viera y de eso hacía meses; esa fue una de las razones porque Candy quiso retrasar su presentación ante la sociedad porque quería hacer un buen papel temerosa de poner en ridículo a la familia. Aunque su madre le dijera miles de veces que nada de lo hiciera la avergonzaría porque ella la amaba por ser su hija adorada, Candy no cambio de parecer, y su presentación se pospuso como ella lo pidió.

.

 _Candy nunca supo que Elroy después de ese desagradable incidente con Annie Britter, su "amiga," había hablado con los padres de ella y les reclamó su comportamiento mezquino en contra de su preciosa hija. Sutilmente, Elroy les informó que la quería lejos de su amada hija._

 _A pesar de no agradarle la caprichosa chica, Elroy no intervino en la separación de Archie y de Annie ya que como excelente observadora que era, ella sabía que su amado sobrino tarde que temprano terminaría con esa farsa de noviazgo. Elroy conocía los sentimientos de Archie hacia su hija; le dolía al verlo sufrir de amor por ella ya que el amor de Candy pertenecía a otro, pero pedía a gritos que su sobrino se quitara de encima a esa trepadora._

 _A fuerza ni los zapatos entran y eso Annie Britter lo descubrió una tarde cuando su farsa con el joven, Cornwell Andrew, terminó para siempre._

.

Tímidamente Candy le preguntó al elegante y apuesto joven…

.

— Pero... ¿Por qué Archie? Ella te ama—, mientras seguía observándolo sorprendida y sintiéndose culpable por la inesperada noticia. Él sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Se volvió acercar a ella, mientras la tomaba suavemente de sus manos.

.

— Pero yo no Candy. Nunca lo haré. Amo a otra mujer, y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días.

.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción al mismo tiempo que la miraba con amor, que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara. Archie se giró y soltó suavemente sus manos para mirar la hermosa luna.

Ella sólo lo observaba atenta y a la espera de saber quién era la dueña de ese amor tan profundo y eterno. Aunque su sexto sentido le gritaba desde su interior.

.

— "Tonta eres tú. "

Sin embargo, Candy ya no creía en nadie después de que Albert le hubiera rotó su corazón e ilusiones apenas unos momentos atrás. Eso pensaba de él, y ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un simple beso robado en un momento de borrachera, que no significó nada para él. Como Archie seguía sin hablar y decir el nombre de su amada, ella inquieta y deseosa de saber quién era la dueña del corazón de su paladín, preguntó un tanto desesperada.

.

— ¿Quién?

Él volteó a mirarla sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién es la dueña de mi corazón, Candy? Le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ella sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza, le contestó totalmente avergonzada.

— No, bueno sí, no…no, la verdad es que yo ya no sé nada.

.

Archie solo sonrió, entendía su confusión. Albert la había engañado y ella confiaba tanto en él. Con cariño y cuidado, Archie la acerco nuevamente hacia él, mientras le acariciaba su rostro con amor. Candy solo lo miraba completamente sorprendida por todo lo que él audaz joven estaba haciendo con ella en ese momento.

.

— Tú, sólo tú Candy…te amo desde que te conocí por primera vez cuando era tan solo un adolescente. Tú eres la única dueña de este...

.

Con cuidado tomó la nívea mano de Candy y la puso sobre su corazón; mientras la miraba extasiado y completamente enamorado, ella temblaba como una hoja.

.

— …de este corazón…Sólo tú.

.

Ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su rizado cabello. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y trató de escabullirse de él, pero Archie no lo iba a permitir está vez. Le diría todo lo que su corazón sentía por ella esa noche...

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer las historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo estoy disfrutando yo._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme. Me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje porque de verdad que para mí es muy importante agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia, desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Nuevamente dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

Lo único que espero es que les siga gustando la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Sólo les pido su paciencia y apoyo. Como les he estado mencionando, habrá drama, romance y sorpresas

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas.

.

.

 **YAGUI**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Glenda**

 **Alexas90**

 **Gaby**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **Katnnis**

 **maravilla121**

 **Lucero Santoskoy**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

 **Rosas y Gardenias**

 **Nana**

 **Paolau2**

 **Mony**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Josie**

 **pelusa778**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Eli2**

 **IQS**

 **Mary** **silenciosa**

 **tutypineapple**

 **Pinwy** **Love**

 **Bunny**

 **vialsi**

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	7. Chapter 7

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI: Sin Caretas**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Con pretexto de que tenían que tomarse una medicina y necesitaba su ayuda, Elroy logró llevarlo a la biblioteca lejos de su futura esposa y del resto de los invitados; ante el beneplácito de alguno que otro invitado despistado que los había visto cerca de la puerta del jardín.

.

Dentro de la amplia y lujosa biblioteca, Elroy cerró las puertas tras ella y de su sobrino, William, e inmediatamente lo enfrentó.

.

— Habla.

— No entiendo tía, ¿de qué? — Dijo el rubio mirándolo extrañado.

.

Lo miró furiosa, es ¿qué acaso él pensaba que ella estaba loca? Tal vez su sobrino pensaba que era una estúpida. Ya le enseñaría a este mocoso, que Elroy Andrew tal vez para él tendría la cara de estúpida, pero no lo era y se lo demostraría gustosa.

Erguidamente camino lentamente hacia al escritorio situado en el centro de la amplia biblioteca, se sentó y le invitó a él hacer lo mismo con un gesto autoritario. Él a regañadientes la obedeció, la verdad era que necesitaba salir de la biblioteca y buscarla, no quería perder el tiempo; tenía que explicarle. Quizás…quizás, ella podría comprender, y tal vez, esperarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién sabe? Lo importante era convencerla de su amor. Después de un largo silencio. Albert desesperado se atrevió a romperlo.

.

— ¿Tía? — Le dijo mirándola inquisidoramente.

.

Elroy lo miró con rabia como nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, y golpeando con fuerza el escritorio con la palma de su mano derecha, le gritó.

.

— ¿Por qué te burlaste de Candy? ¿Por qué la besaste, y ahora te casas con otra? ¿Por qué?

.

Albert palideció ante lo dicho por su tía, estaba completamente sorprendido por la acusación.

.

— Tía... ¿Cómo lo supo? Yo... ¿Candy se lo dijo?

.

La mujer meneó su cabeza con desilusión y se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó hacia la amplia ventana, dándole la espalda a su sobrino quien seguía mirándola completamente sorprendido por la noticia. Suspiró lentamente, y volteó a verlo con una mirada llena de tristeza y con el reproche dibujado en su cara.

.

— Creí que la conocías William…Ella nunca diría o haría nada en contra de ti.

— ¿Entonces? No entiendo. ¿Cómo usted supo…que yo…que yo —, la miró ruborizado mientras se agarraba su cabello sin darse cuenta, —…bueno tía, usted sabe? —, mencionó incómodo ante el detallado escrutinio de Elroy quien no dejaba de mirarlo acusadoramente.

.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó en la biblioteca, Elroy le dio la espalda nuevamente, y miró hacia el obscuro jardín que era iluminado solamente por la brillante luz de las estrellas y la tenue luz de la luna. No quería ni verlo, estaba tan frustrada, enojada y profundamente herida por la actitud de su sobrino.

.

El estrellado cielo de la noche que pudo mirar atreves de los cristales la hizo recordar esa noche con claridad…la última noche del fin de año. Aun recordaba como si hubiera sido apenas ayer, la alegría dibujada en su adorada hija cuando corrió ilusionada con sus mejillas sonrosadas hacia la mansión después de ser besada por este soberano tonto. Se volteó y lo miró completamente desilusionada…con una voz cansada, le dijo.

.

— Te vi…como también te miró Archie. Fuiste muy obvio William, estabas tan tomado que sólo te burlarse de mi hija.

— Tía, …yo…—, Elroy lo calló levantando la mano.

— No me digas nada William. Lo vas a lamentar toda tu vida. Te traje aquí para decirte unas cosas.

.

Volvió a sentarse frente de él.

.

— Escucha, nunca pero nunca esa mujer que escogiste como tu esposa, será la matriarca del Clan. No me gusta.

Esto sorprendió completamente a Albert

— Tía, ella será mi esposa.

.

Ella sonrió burlona.

.

— Sí será tu esposa, pero no será la matriarca del clan Andrew. La matriarca será mi hija Candy. Ella está siendo educada para ello. Has sido tan ciego que ni eso has mirado en ella. Me has desilusionado William. Creí que Candy significaba algo más para ti.

.

Albert cerró los ojos, le dolía las palabras de su tía, apretó los puños con desesperación. Él estaba desesperado. Ella tenía razón, él estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida para siempre. Abrió los ojos, no había nada que hacer, él era la cabeza del clan, así lo decidió y no había escapatoria.

.

— Tía, Candy es todo para mí, lo es, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será…pero yo no puedo estar con ella. Tengo que casarme con Diana.

.

Súbitamente, la mujer entendió todo; hasta ese momento comprendió la magnitud de la situación de su sobrino. Se paró y caminó hacia él. Sentía pena por él. Con cariño y un poco de lastima puso su mano en su brazo.

.

— Entiendo William, esa fue y será tu decisión. Pero escúchame muy bien. Candy está prohibida para ti desde este momento. Tú así lo decidiste, y así será. Mi hija sufrirá, pero se repondrá. Aquí estoy yo para protegerla, además hay alguien que sí la ama de verdad, y me ayudará a que te olvide para siempre.

.

Con rabia y frustración, la imagen de un inglés vino rápidamente a la mente del guapo rubio, de inmediato se paró como si un animal rabioso, lo hubiera atacado.

.

— Tía, si se refiere a Terry Grandchester, tal vez no lo sepa, pero le advierto que él está casado.

.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, pero internamente estaba gozando esta venganza. Dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su asiento nuevamente. Con calma se sentó frente a él; y burlonamente le informó.

.

— No, ese es otro que como tú no la valoró, y la perdió para siempre. No, yo me refiero a alguien que siempre la ha amado como Anthony lo hizo en su momento.

.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido, y claramente entendió.

.

— ¿Me está usted hablando de Archie?

— Sí.

— Se equivoca tía, él esta...

.

Antes que continuará, Elroy lo interrumpió.

.

— No, él equivocado eres tú nuevamente. Archie siempre ha sido libre. Siempre la ha esperado, y meses antes de la fiesta de fin de año terminó su farsa con la que dizque amiga de mi hija.

.

Albert está sorprendido, no sabía que Archie había terminado su relación con la amiga de Candy, ni que estaba esperando una oportunidad con su Candy, sí su Candy.

.

— ¿Me está usted diciendo que Archie quería algo con Candy desde antes?

— No, te estoy diciendo que siempre la ha amado, y ya nada lo detiene.

— ¿Qué significa esto tía?

.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente antes de contestarle. ¡Ah!, como estaba gozando esto.

.

— Significa que te alejas de mi hija desde este momento. No te quiero en la casa de los Andrew después de esta farsa, es de ambos, tú lo sabes. Tú llévate a tu mujercita lejos de mi hija, así lo decidiste, así será.

.

— Tía Elroy, usted no puede.

— Claro que puedo, lee los contratos, testamentos y las cláusulas de tu padre. Si te casas con alguien que yo no apruebe y deshonre el apellido, tú pierdes el derecho. Anda pregúntale a George, si quieres en este momento lo llamamos para que te repita lo que te estoy diciendo. Tanto tú como Candy ambos son dueños de todo; la herencia de Archie iguala la fortuna tuya, con la herencia de mi hermana y la de su padre. Como ves Archie es igual de rico y poderoso como tú —. Sonrió enigmáticamente.

.

— ¿Me está usted diciendo tía que ayudará a Archie?

— Te estoy diciendo que ellos se casarán, eso júralo William. Archie se ha mantenido al margen porque pensaba que tú la amabas como él, pero hoy el camino está libre.

— Tía yo no lo voy...

.

Elroy volvió a golpear con fuerza el escritorio, sus ojos relampagueaban furiosos contra su sobrino.

— Tú no harás nada, tú será el padre de ese hijo que viene. Que espero sea tu hijo.

— ¡Tía!

— William, es verdad, nada lo garantiza, se la clase de fichita que es esa mujercita. Pero haya tú y tus tonterías. Salgamos, pero estas advertido, no te acerques a Candy. Por ningún motivo te quiero cerca de mi hija. Estas advertido.

.

Albert estaba furioso, Candy, su Candy con Archie…eso jamás.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme. Me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

Lo único que espero es que les siga gustando la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Lo único que les pido es su paciencia y apoyo. Como les he estado mencionando, habrá drama, romance y sorpresas

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me pasó, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas.

Val Rod suerte en tu tesis, desde aquí te estoy echando porras amiga.

.

.

 **Nana**

 **Rosas y Gardenias**

 **alexas90**

 **Gaby**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **mabolla15**

 **pelusa778**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Glenda**

 **Mony**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **YAGUI**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **PaolaWhite**

 **Lucero Santoskoy**

 **Friditas**

 **Mitsuki Kazumi**

 **Katnnis**

 **salazar445**

 **maravilla121**

 **Guest**

 **Eli2**

 **JENNY**

 **Rosima**

 **ROS**

 **Alesita77**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Val Rod**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	8. Chapter 8

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V** **II: Sí Quiero**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras en el solitario jardín de la imponente mansión de los Andrew, una ruborizada Candy sólo quería escabullirse de su guapo paladín, pero él no la iba dejar escapar esta vez. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado varias veces, pero esta vez no lo haría; lucharía por una oportunidad en su vida.

.

— Candy, yo te amo, te he amado toda la vida.

.

Le decía con la voz entrecortada por la emoción del beso que le diera unos minutos atrás, estaba aún extasiado, embriagado de amor, y viajando a la luna por las emociones que ese beso robado le había creado en su joven corazón. Solo quería probar más de esa preciosa fruta que eran sus preciosos labios. Archie la amaba con todo su corazón y se lo demostraría. Le besó las manos con amor, mientras le decía …

.

 _— "Candy déjame enseñarte a descubrir lo que es el verdadero amor._

 _Ese amor que te ilumina el alma y llena tus sueños de ilusiones._

 _Déjame ser tu amor verdadero._

 _Ese amor que te llena de deseos por el ser amado todos los días de tu vida._

 _Déjame ser la luz de tu vida_

 _Yo te enseñaré el camino del amor, juntos de la mano._

 _Yo estaré contigo a tu lado, amándote cada día de mi vida._

 _Déjame amarte y adorarte cada instante de tu vida y mi vida._

 _Candy, lo único que te pido es una oportunidad en tu vida._

 _Déjame conquistar tu corazón poco a poco, no hay prisa._

 _Aquí en mi corazón solo hay amor para ti_

 _Mi corazón es tuyo desde que te conocí._

 _Déjame ser alguien especial en tu vida_

 _Seamos novios, después esposos Candy de mi vida_

 _Lo único que te pido es una oportunidad para estar en tu vida._

 _Te amo con todo mi corazón._

 _Mi amor te he amado desde que conocí._

 _Te amo Candy de mi vida_

 _Lo único que te pido es una nueva oportunidad en tu vida_

 _Acepta ser mi novia, vida mía_

 _Yo te amare toda mi vida y más allá de mi vida_

 _Te amo Candy de mi vida_

 _Solo te pido una oportunidad, vida mía"_

 _._

Candy lo miraba impresionada por sus palabras, cada fibra de su ser se había estremecido de emoción al escuchar a Archie hablarle de esa manera mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos color miel brillaban como nunca antes los había visto ella en su vida. Se sintió desfallecer por la intensa mirada de su paladín.

Sus ojos reflejaban amor y una sinceridad absoluta en ellos. Jamás en su joven vida alguien le había declarado su amor de esa manera; jamás en su joven vida alguien le había dicho de una forma tan bella que la amaban con locura. Se sentía abrumada por el apasionado arrebato del apuesto joven. No sabía que pensar, había tanta ternura y amor en cada palabra dicha.

.

— Archie...yo

.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Archie volvió a besar dulcemente a Candy sin que esta nuevamente pusiera resistencia alguna. ¿Para que hacerlo? Su amor se casaría con otra, y su paladín era sólo de ella, si ella quería con solo permitírselo. Únicamente y exclusivamente para ella.

Él la amaba, se lo había dicho tan poéticamente apenas hacia unos instantes. No solo eso, Archie; se lo había demostrado toda su vida desde aquel día que lo conoció en Lakewood cuando abrió la compuerta de la cascada. Este segundo beso entre los dos fue un beso más profundo que el anterior. Poco a poco Archie se atrevió a profundizarlo; ella un poco titubeante al principio, fue cediendo poco a poco a sus demandas. Así fue como Candy le permitió la entrada al paraíso terrenal. Archie se sentía morir de felicidad; Candy le estaba respondiendo a su beso, por fin uno de sus eternos sueños se estaba realizando. En eso estaban cuando…

.

— Interrumpo.

.

Ambos aun perturbados por el amoroso y ardiente beso que compartieron hacia apenas unos momentos, voltearon lentamente en dirección a donde provenía la fuerte y varonil voz que había interrumpido ese momento mágico entre ambos. Ambos habían reconocido de inmediato al incomodo intruso que interrumpió el segundo beso entre ambos.

Albert no había seguido la advertencia de Elroy, le hizo creer que se dirigía a la reunión, pero al primer momento de distracción de Elroy, casi casi corrió al jardín a buscarla. Sino la encontraba en ese lugar, la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras; nada le impediría hablar esa noche con ella. Antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo, Archie lo hizo por ambos.

.

— Sí, Albert has interrumpido una plática que tenía con Candy—, le dijo mirándolo enfurecido a los ojos.

.

Albert celoso ante la escena, los encaró; estaba fúrico; con que placer le hubiera partido la cara a su único sobrino; tuvo que hacer acopio de su total entereza para no aventársele encima. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia en su corazón en contra de otra persona. Archie, su sobrino estaba besando a su Candy, ella era su Candy, la mujer que él amaba con locura.

Ambos hombres se retaron con la mirada, Archie ya no era aquel jovenzuelo debilucho de la adolescencia; no, su cuerpo había adquirido la madurez y la fuerza que dan los años; hoy en día era un joven físicamente igual de fuerte que el apuesto líder del clan Andrew.

La vida había sido dadivosa con Archie, el gallardo joven tenía exactamente la misma estatura de su tío William Albert Andrew; ambos eran físicamente extremadamente atractivos e inmensamente ricos. Esa noche los dos llevaban el cabello un poco más corto de lo que ellos acostumbraban a usar, uno de color rubio; el otro de color café claro. Los ojos de ambos eran hermosos, uno con unos azules celestes de ensueño, el otro poseedor de unos encantadores ojos color miel ámbar que lo hacían lucir único; los dos herederos del imperio Andrew eran imanes para el sexo opuesto. Ambos de nobles sentimientos, valientes y arriesgados y sumamente inteligentes y sagaces para los negocios. Tan parecidos y ahora enfrentados por el amor de una mujer; ambos amaban a la chica de verde esmerada que Archie tenía a su lado.

Uno estaba comprometido, el otro soltero y sin compromiso; tratando de tener una oportunidad de amor con su amada. El reto estaba presente y la tensión se podía sentir alrededor de ambos.

.

— ¿Platica? Esto no era una plática. Esta es una casa decente, esa no... — le gritó mientras lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia y la desesperación.

.

Archie no lo podía creer, su tío hablando de moralidad después de engañar vilmente a Candy. ¡Era inaudito!, fue decente cuando él borracho la había besado en la obscuridad teniendo una relación con otra mujer, y ahora era inmoral besar a Candy cuando ambos Candy y él eran solteros y sin compromiso; furioso e indignado lo interrumpió de inmediato.

.

— No te permito tus insultos Albert, sí, es una plática entre Candy y yo. No te tengo que dar explicaciones, pero te lo diré para que nos dejes en paz de una vez por todas; lo miró con furia y altivez. Le estaba pidiendo a Candy que fuera mi novia. ¿Hay alguna objeción? Tú te acabas de comprometer. ¿No veo cuál es tu problema? Es más, deberías de estar celebrando con tu futura esposa tu compromiso haya adentro en la reunión. ¿Acaso se te perdió algo?

.

Candy no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a observar a ambos mientras Archie la tenía de la mano. Estaba confundida aún por el beso de Archie, y ahora Albert aparecía y hacia una escena patética de celos. Ese hombre que unos días antes le dijo que la amaba y la besó, y ahora el muy cínico se casaba con otra. Se había burlado vilmente de ella. Una rabia la invadió.

.

— Te lo repito Archie, está es una casa decente y no les permito este tipo de escenas sin siquiera tener una relación.

.

Una furiosa y despechada Candy le contestó.

.

— Le estaba diciendo que sí, que sí aceptó ser su novia.

— ¿Quéé? — Expresó Albert con intenso dolor y sorpresa total. Sus celestes ojos reflejaron su penoso sentir.

.

Archie sólo volteó a mirarla con la misma cara de sorpresa de Albert, pero entendió de inmediato su juego.

.

— Es verdad amor, eres mi novia y todo el mundo lo sabrá —, le decía cariñosamente mientras le besaba con amor sus manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras se sonreían con cariño ante la atónita cara de Albert. Candy se sintió orgullosa en ese momento de su proceder, por lo menos él sabría que ella no le estaría llorando su vil engaño. Albert no sabría nunca que le había roto su joven corazón en mil pedazos, ¡eso jamás, primero muerta que rogarle migajas de amor a ese desdichado!

Albert se sintió morir, su Candy, era novia de Archie, eso nunca. No lo permitiría.

.

— Están equivocados, a nadie le han pedido permiso. Yo no se los daré.

— Pero yo sí, William. Yo soy la madre de uno de ellos, sólo yo tengo derecho.

.

Le dijo una voz fuerte detrás de él. Era Elroy que inquieta lo siguió y observó todo de lejos e intervino cuando lo considero prudente.

Candy y Archie se miraron con complicidad. Candy de inmediato se acercó a su madre.

.

— Gracias mamá —, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ante la cara de sorpresa de Albert quien continuaba en total negación de lo ocurrido.

— Gracias tía, yo iba hablar con usted, después de hablar con Candy —, le dice un ruborizado y amoroso Archie a su adorada tía abuela.

.

Elroy los miro con complicidad, y se limitó a sonreírles, mientras abrazaba a ambos con cariño.

.

— Sí, necesitamos hablar. Por cierto, William tu futura esposa te ha de estar buscando.

.

Albert los miro furioso, y derrotado se retiró.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia._

 _Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

Lo único que espero es que les siga gustando la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Lo único que les pido es su paciencia y apoyo. Como les he estado mencionando, habrá drama, romance y sorpresas

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

Este fic es otro nuevo reto que tengo y de antemano les doy las gracias, especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas.

.

.

 **mabolla15**

 **Lucero Santoskoy**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **sweetpea81572**

 **jenfer**

 **glenda**

 **Gaby**

 **Awylin0440**

 **YAGUI**

 **Katnnis**

 **maravilla121**

 **Bunny**

 **Rosas y Gardenias**

 **Guest**

 **Alebeth**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Val rod**

 **alexas90**

 **Friditas**

 **pelusa778**

 **Paolau2**

 **ROS**

 **delancrepiscine**

 **Mony**

 **PaolaWhite**

 **Kathyrosende**

 **Cokieandrew**

 **sayuri1707**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

 **Mitsuki Kazumi**

 **Guest 1**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Olga Aldley**

 **Juniper**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Reeka21**

 **EVER Blue**

 **Becky 10000**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias._ _Cuídense_


	9. Chapter 9

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **VIII: Sinceridad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Los tres lo miraron retirarse, dos de ellos molestos e indignados con él por su cobarde y absurdo proceder, la otra profundamente desencantada con aquel que se retiraba furioso del lugar.

Albert, con un humor de los mil demonios caminó sin prisa hacia al interior de la mansión donde el bullicio de la gente reinaba en el salón. Hubiera querido regresarse y tratar de hablar con ella y de sacudir a su sobrino y hacerle entender que ella era su Candy, sí su Candy, no la de él, pero la presencia de su tía Elroy se lo impedía.

Tenía que conservar la calma o pondría las cosas peor de lo que estaban. Al quedarse solos, Elroy volteó a verlos y sólo les dijo a ambos con una sutil sonrisa.

.

— Los quiero en la biblioteca en 30 minutos a los dos, tenemos que hablar.

.

Después se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Candy no sabía que hacer, estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Archie, sus verdes ojos trataban de ignorar su ardiente mirada ambarina, mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

Archie estaba feliz, sabía que la presencia de Albert había obligado a Candy a actuar así, pero, tal vez, solo tal vez ella le podría dar una oportunidad. Pensando de esa manera, le preguntó coquetamente mientras le tomaba sus manos para besárselas con cariño.

.

— ¿Con qué novios?

— Archie, yo…

.

De nuevo su boca buscó la de Candy interrumpiendo su débil protesta, pero esta vez no fue un beso suave, no, está vez fue un beso llenó de amor, de ese amor que sintió desde que la conoció, y de esa pasión arrebatadora que Candy generaba en él. Ella está vez, no solo se dejó llevar, no, esta vez fue totalmente diferente. Tímidamente Candy comenzó a responderle a su beso con la misma pasión que Archie le prodigaba en esa ardiente caricia, y lentamente y completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza, subió sus brazos a su cuello con un poco de turbación; sentía una emoción placentera recorrer todo su cuerpo al recibir su beso, y al corresponderle de la misma forma al atractivo joven que la tenía abrazada.

Archie la atrajo aún más hacia él, al sentir esa respuesta tan cálida; ambos se perdieron en ese intenso beso que parecía indicar un nuevo comienzo en la vida de ambos. El frio intenso de la noche no hacia mella en ellos, sus cabellos se mecían ligeramente con el frio viento, pero la intensa pasión en el beso que Archie imprimió en el ardiente contacto entre ambos elevó poco a poco la temperatura de aquel solitario balcón. Ambos estaban en una burbuja de pasión y ensoñación que los mantuvo aún más alejados de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

.

A lo lejos ocultó tras las hojas de unos árboles y la obscuridad de la noche, unos ojos azules echaban chispas de rabia y frustración. Lo que ambos ignoraban, era que Albert, no se había ido del lugar, él solo aparentó marcharse ante las demandas de Elroy, pero se regresó cuando miró pasar a su tía rumbo al salón.

Como un ladrón, él se ocultó entre las sombras y tras unas gruesas columnas cuando ella caminó hacia el salón; sintió vergüenza al actuar como un adolescente celoso, pero no pudo frenar esa desesperación que lo orilló a regresar al balcón. Lo que presenció después en ese balcón, le dio una estocada en el corazón. Ella, su amada pequeña se estaba besando con Archie apasionadamente, se sintió morir de dolor, desilusión, y rabia.

Hubiera querido arrancársela de los brazos y partirle la cara…pero ¿con que derecho podría hacer eso? Archie era soltero y él estaba comprometido con otra mujer; se casaría en dos meses más. La había perdido; había perdido a ese amor, a su pequeña llorona.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza; tenía unos enormes deseos de romperle la cara a su "querido" sobrino; sintió vergüenza de ese sentimiento mezquino hacia su único sobrino. ¿Con que cara le podía reprochar a Archie el tratar de conquistar a Candy? ¿Con que cara podría reclamarle algo a aquellos jóvenes por besarse en aquel solitario balcón bajo ese cielo estrellado como si no existiera un mañana? ¡Maldita sea, si hasta el clima está cooperando con Archie para conquistar a su pequeña, la noche era propicia para el romance!

Él y solo él había fallado en una relación que ni siquiera había comenzado. Fue solamente un hermoso beso robado, que él había tomado de esa ninfa rubia aquella bendita noche de fin de año. Él y solo él había cometido un terrible y estúpido error. Él fue el que había embarazado a otra mujer, no Archie. Él y solo él fue el que engañó y no Candy.

Ella al contrario fue la que dijo aquella hermosa noche de fin de año, que lo amaba antes de que él dijera algo. Si ella no lo hubiera dicho, quizá…quizá ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a robarle ese delicioso beso, ni le hubiera dicho que la amaba.

Furioso, confundido y derrotado, prefirió retirarse lentamente, no toleraba verlos en esa apasionada escena; sin hacer ruido y antes de hacer una estupidez que lo hiciera arrepentirse el resto de sus días, se dio la media vuelta con todo el dolor de su corazón…

.

El beso fue largo y lleno de amor por parte de Archie y de curiosidad por parte de ella. Al terminar, puso con cariño su frente al de ella, suspirando y sintiéndose aún embelesado con el beso, le dijo con cariño.

.

— Gracias Candy…te amo con todo mi corazón.

.

Candy, se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, tenía que ser sincera.

.

— Archie, tú sabes que yo...

— ¡Shh!, lo sé Candy, no me amas, pero tú lo harás.

.

 _"Te conquistare Candy…te enseñaré el camino a mi amor._

 _Solo déjame amarte._

 _Sólo una oportunidad te pido Candy de mi vida._

 _Dame solo una oportunidad para amarte y adorarte todos los días de mi vida._

 _Dame solo una oportunidad y te llevaré al paraíso de mi amor._

 _Déjame ser el que te enseñe lo que es el verdadero amor._

 _Solo una oportunidad te pido para adórate._

 _Candy…mi Gatita, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón._

 _Sólo dime que sí._

 _Sé que tu corazón necesita sanar…lo sé amor, pero yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a tu lado._

 _Déjame estar a tu lado para adorarte y amarte._

 _Una vida entera no me bastará para enseñarte…cómo te ama este pobre corazón que palpita solamente, solamente por ti._

 _Acepta Candy de mi vida._

 _Dime que sí_

 _Solo dime que sí quieres intentarlo._

 _Dame esa oportunidad que te pido._

 _Acepta ser mi novia, solo dime que sí._

 _Dime que lo hace unos momentos dijiste fue de verdad; una verdad que me dará la oportunidad de unir mi vida con la tuya._

 _Candy de mi vida, yo te amo sólo a ti._

 _Sólo dime que sí aceptas estar conmigo y se mi novia"_

 _._

Le dio un beso tierno y fugaz para volver abrazarla con todo su amor. Candy solo cerró sus ojos y se recostó en su fuerte pecho donde podía escuchar el sonido del corazón de Archie, y se dejó querer.

Ella estaba completamente fascinada por las ardientes promesas amorosas y los tiernos y apasionados besos de su paladín. Sus palabras de amor la tenían embrujada. Era la segunda vez en la noche que le abría las puertas de su corazón y le hablaba como nunca nadie antes le había hablado del amor en esa ardiente forma.

Sin embargo, Candy no se sentía merecedora de tanto amor de parte del guapo joven. Nunca había hecho nada por él. Sólo lo había tratado siempre como un simple primo. ¿Cómo Archie la empezó a amar con esa intensidad? No lo sabía. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer tanto amor? Nada, nunca había hecho nada por él. No quería ni debía lastimarlo, eso no lo haría jama.

Ella se retiró un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mientras mantenía sus suaves y delicadas manos sobre su fuerte pecho, necesitaba aclarar todo con él.

.

— Archie…yo no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que me odies si…si yo acepto y no funciona…entonces tú, tú puedes…

— ¡Shh! ...Candy te repito lo mismo que te dije antes. Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón —, le decía mientras la tomaba con cariño sobre los hombros, y la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

.

La tenue luz de la luna fue la única testigo de la noche de esa platica intima de la pareja; su brillante verde mirada lo miraba temerosa y dudosa.

.

— Sí…pero si no funciona, no quiero que me odies —, la agarró su mentón con cariño, mientras la sostenía con delicadeza de la cintura y la miraba a los ojos con esos ojos ambarinos brillantes que empezaban a hipnotizar a Candy.

.

— Si no funciona…créeme eso no pasara porque te enseñaré a amarme.

— ¡Archie!

.

Dijo ella seriamente mientras lo miraba haciendo un gracioso puchero, que la hizo ver todavía más adorable ante el guapo muchacho.

Esto provocó una risa al atractivo joven que sólo atinó a darle un beso fugaz en su preciosa nariz mientras reía feliz. Le acarició con amor su dorado cabello y su mejilla mientras la miraba embelesado. Un profundo suspiro se escuchó, y seriamente comenzó a decirle mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

.

— ¡Shh! ...digo que, si no funciona, al menos lo habremos intentado. Candy nunca podría odiar a mi corazón, porque eso es lo que tú eres para mí. Tú eres mi corazón. Eres la dueña de este pobre corazón que sólo late por ti —, le puso nuevamente la nívea y delicada mano de Candy sobre su corazón.

— Candy, antes que nada, yo quiero que tú seas feliz. Si yo no soy tu felicidad, yo mismo te lo diré. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí. Lo único que te pido es simplemente una oportunidad en tu vida… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Candy? ¿Quieres ser la novia de este pobre mortal que muere de amor por ti desde que te vio por primera vez en Lakewood cuando era un simple adolescente? Dime Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

.

La miró intensamente con sus brillantes ambarinos ojos que la hizo ruborizarse mientras le acariciaba con cariño su cara. El corazón de Candy latía violentamente ante la pregunta, tenía miedo a lo incierto…pero veía tanta sinceridad en Archie que no tuvo más miedo.

.

— Sí Archie, acepto ser tu novia; quiero darme una oportunidad contigo. Enséñame a amarte Archie; enséñame a ser feliz a tu lado — le sonrió y lo miro coquetamente a los ojos.

.

Archie quería saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo, sonrió enamorado; su corazón latía encantado de gozo. La abrazó y dio varias vueltas con ella mientras sonreía lleno de felicidad…sus sueños más preciados desde su adolescencia hoy por fin se estaban cumpliendo esa noche.

.

—Te amo Candy, te amo y te prometo que te haré feliz.

.

Le dijo mientras la seguía abrazando con todo su amor. Candy solo se dejó querer, cerró los ojos feliz y tranquila de haber hecho lo correcto; permanecieron así un rato bajo el cielo estrellado esa noche de enero. Un enero que traía sorpresas a la familia Andrew.

.

Esta vez Archie no cedería, ya lo había hecho una vez en Londres por aquel joven inglés, y ¿para que? Para que el joven ingles prefiera una deuda de honor que al amor que Candy le ofrecía. No, está vez no cedería por nadie, ni siquiera por su tío quien tampoco merecía el amor de su amada Gatita. La chiquilla que era dueña de su corazón desde la primera vez que la miró en Lakewood.

Después de un rato, se separó un poco de ella; le dio un tierno beso en su boca que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más intenso y amoroso en ese solitario y frío balcón de la mansión Andrew.

.

— Te amo Gatita.

.

Ella sólo le sonrió con dulzura, él la abrazó nuevamente, y ella puso de nuevo su cara sobre su pecho, los latidos del corazón de Archie la comenzaban a calmar; se sentía protegida y amada a su lado. Trataría, él se lo merecía. Su corazón necio tendría que entender. Su amor estaba prohibido, nunca fue suyo, ni nunca lo sería, Albert sólo se burló de ella esa noche.

Su amor le pertenecía a otra. Eso le dolía, pero Elroy ya le había enseñado que se tiene que ser fuerte. En la vida. Tenía que ser una Andrew, así se muriera de amor, Albert no se burlaría de ella nuevamente. Arrancaría ese amor de su corazón así se llevará la vida entera en eso.

Todo estaba aclarado entre ambos, no había secretos ni obstáculos que impidiera una relación; los dos eran solteros y ambos estaban dispuestos a darse una oportunidad.

.

Albert se retiró vencido de aquel balcón que se había tornado en el lugar más odiado de la mansión en ese momento. Había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra, algo muy dentro de él, le decía que aún había una pequeña esperanza. Le dolía mucho el haberla perdido.

Él pensó…si pensó que tal vez la podría convencer de esperarlo. ¿Esperarlo? Sonrió amargamente, y se recargó detrás una de las columnas que tiene el pasillo de la mansión, antes de entrar al salón porque sentía que todo le daba vueltas; se desató un poco la corbata. Sintió que sudaba frio; sus manos temblaban de la rabia.

Él que siempre había sido tan calculador, había cometido una novatada. Se preguntaba amargamente, ¿con que derecho podía él pedirle algo así? Era una tontería, pero estaba desesperado.

No sabía que hacer, su honor lo obligaba a casarse sin amor solo por el deber. Quería raptar a Candy y huir, huir al fin del mundo con ella, lejos muy lejos de su estupidez. África, sí África hubiera sido un buen lugar. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible; completamente imposible ya.

Le había dolido su mirada de reproche; él que siempre había jurado protegerla, la había lastimado tal vez mas que lo que un día la lastimara el hijo del duque de Grandchester.

Regresó junto a Diane quien estaba furiosa por el abandono. Él completamente la ignoró el resto de la reunión, mientras ella hablaba y presumía su compromiso con los invitados que se acercaban a ellos a felicitarlos y a brindar.

Se mantuvo callado y con la mirada perdida; cuando le preguntó del famoso anuncio que ella le exigía hacer, solo se limitó a decirle que los invitados serian informados después mirando a la nada mientras se lo comunicaba, y sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

No contestó nada cuando su futura esposa le preguntó por Candy y Archie. ¿Qué le podía contestar? ¿Qué los había encontrado devorándose a besos en aquel solitario balcón? ¿Qué su sobrino le estaba peleando la mujer que él amaba? Mejor se mantuvo callado. No había nada que hacer ni celebrar esa noche…él simplemente estaba muerto en vida, pero seguiría tratando de acercarse a ella pasara lo que pasara.

.

La fiesta terminó finalmente para felicidad de la familia Andrew, y la plática entre Candy, Archie y Elroy había sido un simple...

.

— Cuídala, ella merece lo mejor, y sé que tú lo eres…

.

Él se comprometió, y Candy lo admiró aún más por ese amor que le prodigaba ciegamente aun sabiendo que ella amaba a otro. Aunque sabía que su Gatito también era un celoso compulsivo, con picardía recordó uno que otros de esos arrebatos celosos que tuviera su nuevo novio con su antiguo amor, Terry, el duque de Grandchester.

Esos dos se odiaban tanto que a cada rato tenían que separarlos, por eso respiro más tranquila cuando su madre les dijo que Albert viviría en New York después de la reunión. Le dolía y mucho no volver a tenerlo cerca, pero se tenía que arrancar ese maldito amor.

.

Albert trató inútilmente de hablar con Candy, pero se encontró simplemente con una mirada verde llena de rencor, ella llanamente lo esquivo todo el día que él estuvo en la mansión después de la celebración.

.

Ni siquiera quiso despedirse de él, cuando el partió. No, Candy y Archie ambos salieron de paseo, fue su primer paseo como novios. Cuando Albert lo supo, su presión arterial aumentó, y George tuvo que calmarlo recordándole que sería padre.

.

Padre de un hijo que no planeó, es más ni siquiera recordaba cómo había sucedido. Su último recuerdo fue un brindis con Diane después de un trato de negocios con su padre, él los dejó solos. Estuvieron celebrando, y al día siguiente despertó desnudo en la cama con ella, había tomado su virtud y no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

.

Aunque reconocía la importancia para una mujer la pérdida de la virtud no planeaba perder a Candy por algo así. Además, Diane le había tranquilizado al decirle que, para ella, ese suceso solo había sido algo maravilloso, pero no lo ataba a ella. ¿Maravilloso? Si él no recordaba nada. Fue una tontería, un acto injustificable sin consecuencia pensó él tratando de serenarse, pero cuatro semanas después, la rica heredera llegó a su oficina de New York con un regalo: unos zapatitos de bebé.

Una cosa era la virtud perdida de una mujer…pero el nacimiento de una criatura cambiaba todo el panorama.

Esto fue el adiós a Candy y la bienvenida a una mujer extraña a su vida, y todo por un bebé que nunca espero de otra mujer que no fuera su pequeña Candy.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

Sé que es duro ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, pero es necesario mantener el dramatismo, las sorpresas y el romance en una historia para mantener el interés de ustedes. Habrá clímax, habrá calma, habrá suspenso, nuevos clímax y seguirá la historia hasta que se termine de contar.

Un drama en una historia para mí es como un nudo en una madeja de estambre. Para desenredarlo, se puede tratar de ir por un lado de la bola de estambre o, por otro lado, o de plano cortar el estambre y unirlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta; básicamente eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo en mi historia. En este caso o en este fic, yo estoy poniendo los nudos o los dramas de la historia que estoy contando, y seguiré desenredando o enredando como vaya contando la historia. Recuerden sin drama no hay historia.

A esta historia le falta muchísimo. Ya no es tan corto como lo tenía planeado, ya que a medida que he escrito los capítulos me he dado cuenta que tengo más tela de donde cortar.

Como siempre les pido paciencia, y recuerden Este Albertfic es una historia llena sorpresas, drama y romance.

.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia._

 _Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Lo único que espero es que les siga gustando la manera en cómo presentó este Albertfic. Lo único que les pido es su paciencia y apoyo. Como les he estado mencionando, habrá drama, romance y sorpresas

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas.

.

.

 **Gaby**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **maravilla121**

 **Rosas y Gardenias**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **vialsi**

 **Yuleni**

 **Awylin0440**

 **EVER Blue**

 **mabolla15**

 **Sandy Sanchez (antes** **Lucero Santoskoy** **)**

 **Triny**

 **Becky 10000**

 **Bunny**

 **Sweetpea81572**

 **alexas90**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Mony**

 **PaolaWhite**

 **pelusa778**

 **Katnnis**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Guest 1**

 **ROS**

 **MadelRos**

 **sayuri1707**

 **Guest**

 **Val rod**

 **LeslieArgyll**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **Nana**

 **OHHCartist**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias._ _Cuídense_


	10. Chapter 10

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **IX: La Vida Sigue**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron, rápidamente para la familia Andrew, y una nueva Candy aparecería ante la sociedad con su nueva imagen en la fiesta formal de compromiso de su "primo" William Albert Andrew.

Casi no se habían visto, ella lo evitaba siempre que había venido de visita a Chicago, y Archie se aseguraba por su parte que él la dejara en paz invitándola a salir para evitar encuentros inoportunos. Candy, su Gatita, era su novia, y su tío está a punto de casarse; no tenía caso. No sólo lo hacía por su noviazgo que recién comenzaba, antes que nada, Archie no quería ver a su amada Gatita sufriera por algo que ella no tenía control.

Elroy había estado entretenida entre las preparaciones de un compromiso y una boda exprés, y en ocasiones se entretenía haciéndola de chaperona en el noviazgo de su hija con su querido sobrino Archie. Ella está feliz por la parejita. Poco a poco Archie la sacó de su desilusión amorosa. Volvió a sonreír con alegría e ilusión, su corazón se estaba dando una nueva oportunidad al amor.

.

Entre escoger las mejores telas, arreglos y manteles para el compromiso de su sobrino William, pasaron los días volando para una preocupada Elroy Andrew quien no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con él

Por una parte, Elroy hubiera querido que William se arrepintiera de ese absurdo compromiso por su propia felicidad, pero sabía que su sobrino era un necio y su honor no lo haría cambiar de idea. Sutilmente le había dado la idea de usar el chantaje con su futura esposa, ya que Elroy tenía la firme convicción de que si William le informaba a Diane que ella nunca sería la matriarca; eso desilusionaría a la ambiciosa mujer, y tal vez podrían arreglar las cosas de diferente manera sin llegar al matrimonio.

Desafortunadamente, George le había informado que William se había negado a hacerlo. No quería perturbar el embarazo de ella con disgustos; no le diría nada hasta después del nacimiento de la criatura.

.

Para ese entonces, William tenía la esperanza que Elroy cambiara de parecer con respecto a dejarle su puesto a su futura esposa; de no ser así, él tal vez tenía que dejar su liderazgo con el clan porque no quería dividir el mando entre el patriarca y la matriarca como su tía Elroy le había dicho. Legalmente, ella lo podría hacer por los legados y acuerdos dejados por su padre, pero eso no convenía económicamente y socialmente al clan. Tal vez el Consejo podría influencias las decisiones de Elroy, pero él lo dudaba, la conocía muy bien. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de idea.

Legalmente ella tenía el sartén por el mango y podría poner a su sobrino Archie, en ese puesto con tan sólo proponérselo o quererlo. Su hija sería la matriarca del clan, eso no estaba en discusión y la unión del clan era lo más importante, por lo tanto, Albert entendía que podía perder el control a menos que su tía cambiara de idea o si Candy renunciará al puesto que le dejaría su madre. Todo dependería de ellas dos. Él no haría nada para forzarlas, dejaría que ellas hicieran lo que ellas quisieran.

.

Resignada entendió que lamentablemente, ella no podía hacer nada por el terco, tonto e ingenuo de su sobrino.

.

Un día antes del compromiso Albert quien había llegado apenas esa mañana de New York, había pasado todo el día encerrado en su oficina de Chicago en vez de ir a la mansión porque no quería toparse con su tía Elroy y ser cuestionado nuevamente por su compromiso; suficientes sermones a diario recibía de George para no querer escuchar más. A pesar de compartir oficinas, ese día no se encontró con Archie en las instalaciones, ya que el atractivo joven había tomado la tarde libre debido a que necesitaba hacer varias cosas para su tía Elroy relacionada a la fiesta de compromiso del patriarca.

Albert malhumorado por su inevitable obligación con Diane, salió de la oficina porque sentía que se asfixiaba; para distraerse decidió manejar él mismo su propio automóvil deportivo. Metido en sus recuerdos, donde una hechicera de verdes ojos era la reina, sin darse cuenta iba manejando por una transitada calle de Chicago donde sólo se veía gente caminar sin preocupaciones aparentes. De repente, entre el mundo de gente que transitaba la concurrida calle, a lo lejos miró una cascada de cabellos rizados dorados que le hizo recordar a su amada pequeña, lo sacó de su letargo.

.

La joven de cuerpo escultural que había llamado su atención a lo lejos iba del brazo de un hombre alto de cuerpo atlético caminando hacia un parque. Él curioso y atraído como un imán por semejante monumento femenino, decidió seguirlos lentamente con su automóvil.

La pareja ajena al escrutinio de un extraño, iban comiendo helado y riendo felizmente del brazo. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando miró el perfil de la pareja y se dio cuenta que era su amada Candy y su sobrino. Ellos compartían sus helados sin ninguna malicia.

La sangre bulló como lava ardiente cuando miró como el joven de mirada ambarina le quitaba un rizo travieso de su cara angelical y se inclinaba lentamente a darle un beso en la boca a su Candy mientras él pasaba con su vehículo por el lugar.

Sus latidos eran tan intensos y fuertes que perfectamente los podía escuchar; tenía sujeto con fuerza el volante del automóvil. A pesar de haberlos visto besarse en aquel solitario balcón unas semanas antes, esto fue demasiado para Albert ya que este par se estaba besando en pleno día y a la vista del mundo entero. Detuvo el carro para seguir observándolos a lo lejos. Había pensado que lo del noviazgo había sido una completa farsa para castigarlo, pero estos besos breves e intercambios de helado que se estaban dando en ese parque en plena luz del día, lo dejó anonadado.

.

— ¡Es verdad! Están juntos…juntos —, dio un golpe furioso al volante; los seguía mirando furioso y adolorido. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos de verdad anduviera juntos? Una vocecita interna le dijo con sarcasmo puro.

— Te vas a casar, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué Candy se quedará a vestir santos hasta que tú enviudaras o te divorciaras? ¡Idiota!

.

La pareja ajena a todo ese conflicto interno de Albert y a su feroz escrutinio, después de un intercambio de beso y helados, se sentaron en una banca del parque. Él como todo un galán se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre la banca para que su amada Gatita no marchará su elegante vestido. Ella lo agradeció, con una leve caricia en su cara que hizo palpitar de emoción al guapo joven. Inmediatamente le tomó su suave mano y la besó con toda su pasión haciendo que está se ruborizara y temblara de emoción.

.

— Te amo Candy- y la besó en su rosada y pequeña boca tiernamente antes que ella le contestará.

.

Ella le respondió a su ardiente beso encantada. El parque que comenzaba poco a poco a pintarse de verdes colores, después de un largo frío invierno que comenzaba a desparecer, para dejar paso a una primavera que parecía que llegaría más pronto ese año, y el canto de unos hermosos pájaros que empezaban a construir sus nidos en los frondosos árboles que lentamente se vestían de un nuevo verdoso follaje, fueron el marco perfecto para su romance juvenil que comenzaba a florecer como las flores en primavera de ese año que apenas comenzaba.

Albert cerró los ojos de dolor y rabia. Encendió su automóvil y se alejó del lugar. Había visto demasiado, su enamorado corazón no podía soportar más. Tenía que hablar con ella a como fuera lugar.

Llegó furiosos la mansión buscando a su tía.

.

— ¿Dónde está mi tía? -, le preguntó desesperado y demandante al primer empleado que miró en la mansión.

— Madame Elroy está en sus aposentos descansando, señor, dijo que no la molestará, que la despertáramos…

.

Sin dejarlo terminar subió la escalera de inmediato, y de la misma manera tocó sin control la puerta de la alcoba de su tía.

Elroy estaba escribiendo unas cartas cuando escuchó el insistente toque en la puerta. Molesta se quitó los lentes e hizo a un lado la pluma que llevaba en la mano.

.

—¿Quién?

— Soy yo tía Elroy -, se escuchó la voz fuerte de William.

.

Ella suspiró resignada, guardó sus cartas…

.

— Adelante William.

.

Él entró como una ráfaga violenta al lugar.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, se veía fatal, eso si atractivo como siempre pero fatal, con unas ojeras profundas y más delgado. Respiró resignada, meneó su cabeza y le indicó que se sentará.

.

— Di órdenes precisas de no se me molestará hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Qué acaso no te informaron?

.

Él nervioso puso su mano en la cabeza, y paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

.

— Sí tía, pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

.

Ella lo miró molesta, imaginaba el tema a tratar: su hija Candy.

.

— Habla, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía, por si no recuerdas mañana tenemos la fiesta de tu compromiso con la mujer que elegiste para esposa: Diane Bendingfield.

.

Eso había sido un gancho al hígado y sin guantes, Elroy era magistral cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos.

De repente se sintió ridículo al estar ahí de chismoso echándole tierra a una pareja de novios. ¿Novios? No eso jamás, algo tenía que hacer para impedir ese absurdo noviazgo.

.

— ¡Ahem! …Yo…yo sólo quería comentarle que no es correcto que una chica decente y de buena familia como lo es Candy, este besu … ¡ahem!... besándose en un parque, dando de que hablar a la sociedad de Chicago … esto, esto es inmoral tía …usted no debe…no debe…

.

Elroy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al estar escuchando a su sobrino hablar, tuvo que aguantarse para no carcajearse. ¡Por Dios, su sobrino el imponente y temido hombre de negocios, el patriarca del clan William Albert Andrew echando de cabeza a Archie y a su hija! ¡Habrase visto tal desfachatez y ridiculez en su sobrino! ¡Tan grandote y tan chismoso! Celos…celos, lo que hace los celos hacer a un hombre inteligente. Meneó la cabeza resignada, se levantó de su asiento y lo calló antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

.

—¿Los seguiste?

—¿Cómo?

— Te pregunté William, ¿si acaso tuviste la osadía de seguir a mi hija y a tu sobrino? ¿Los estabas espiando? Llegaste hoy en la mañana de New York y ya andas investigando lo que no te incumbe.

.

Él se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ser descubierto. Él también se levantó, y se acercó a la ventana. Sin voltear a ver a su tía, habló primero con vergüenza que se convirtió en una tristeza infinita.

.

— Yo…yo los encontré por casualidad en la ciudad. Estaban tan metidos en su mundo…que no, que no se dieron cuenta que los vi.

.

Elroy sólo lo observo y dejó que terminará.

.

— Dime William, ¿cuál es el problema? Son novios, tienen mi permiso y bendición.

.

Él se volteó indignado, casi casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

.

—¿Cómo que cuál es el problema tía Elroy? Es inmoral que se besen en público y en un parque. Por Dios tía, estaban intercambiando besos y helados en plena luz del día, todo mundo los veía.

.

Ella sonrío, esto era lo que esperaba para atacarlo.

.

—¿Inmoral? Inmoral es besar a mi hija, después de embarazar a otra mujer. Inmoral es que te tengas que casarte por honor porque está embaraza, sabrá Dios de quien, y tú te creas responsable.

— ¡Tía!

— Tía, tía ¿Qué? Basta William, te lo dije antes, aléjate de mi hija. Lo que Archie y mi hija hagan sólo me concierne a mí y a ellos. Déjalos hacer su vida y tú hazlo que te plazca. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito de nuevo…no te quiero cerca de Candy. Ahora vete.

— ¡Tía!

—¡Que te vayas!

.

Albert la miró furioso, pero a la vez avergonzado, se dio la media vuelta para alejarse, cuando la voz potente de su tía se escuchó, antes de que abriera la puerta.

.

— Por cierto, ya le dijiste a la mujercita esa que ella nunca será la matriarca del clan.

.

Sin voltear a verla, le contestó

.

— No —, aunque Elroy ya sabía que Albert no quería hacerlo por George, quería presionarlo para que lo hiciera.

.

—¿Por qué?

.

Volteó a verla

.

— Simplemente tía es que no lo considero importante. Si es necesario dejaré de ser el patriarca del clan, pero no quiero que algo pase y pueda perder a mi hijo. No quiero eso en mi consciencia —, le dijo con una tristeza marcada en sus ojos.

— Bastante mal me siento por saber que mi pequeña me detesta al haberla desilusionada de esa manera —, pensó tristemente.

.

Ella meneó la cabeza, y un respiro de resignación salió de ella.

.

— Entiendo …no estoy de acuerdo, pero entiendo y respetaré tu decisión equivoca. Así como yo te exijo que te mantengas al margen de la relación entre Candy y su n.o.v.i.o —, le dijo estresando la última palabra como queriendo que reaccionará.

.

Sabía que, a estas alturas, aunque él se arrepintiera, Candy no le perdonaría su engaño y burla, pero por lo menos él se libraría de ese alacrán ponzoñoso.

.

— Yo respetaré tus decisiones, siempre y cuando tú respetes las mías, ¿estamos William?

— Tía

— ¿Estamos? Porque si insistes en entrometerte en la relación de mi hija …yo misma hablaré con la mujercita esa. Estas advertido William. Ahora retírate, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

.

El sólo apretó los puños y salió enfurecido dando un portazo. Elroy sólo respiro frustrada.

.

— Lo siento hermano, te fallé —, dijo mirando al cielo. — Este tonto no entiende …solito, solito está yendo al matadero. Se acercó a la ventana y miró llegar el automóvil de Archie. Sonrió con complicidad y ternura.

.

Este par la había hecho en grande este día sin saberlo, pero ni así habían ayudado a sacar del atolladero a su William.

.

— Hay hija mía, tendré que hablar con ustedes, tanto beso y arrumacos me preocupa —, de repente se quedó pensando en quién le dio el chisme, y sonrió.

.

—¡Bah!, de seguro es solo cosas tiernas y este celoso de William viendo moros con tranchete en donde quiera. Por lo menos esta parejita está conociendo el amor. Una luz entre todo este fango que ha traído está boda exprés de William.

.

Y siguió mirando con cariño a la pareja que había bajado del automóvil. Miró como su galante sobrino había abierto la puerta para que su amada hija bajará segura. Le tocó ver como él galantemente le besaba la mano y la conducía a la mansión. Sí, por lo menos con ellos había esperanzas de un futuro mejor...

.

Esa noche, Candy melancólica por el pasado se retiró temprano argumentando cansancio y dolor de cabeza.

Archie lo entendió, a su pesar sabía que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer para conquistar completamente su corazón, pero de que la conquistaría eso lo sentía. Casi podría asegurar que ella ya había empezado a amarlo, esto era la despedida del pasado. Lo sentía en cada beso que compartían a diario.

Llegó tristona a su habitación, no había testigo que la pudieran observar o criticar. Con calma abrió la puerta de su balcón y salió a respirar aire puro, lo necesitaba. Ahí mirando la luna desde su balcón se despidió de cada uno de sus sueños e ilusiones con aquel que había sido su príncipe de la Colina.

.

— Adiós Albert, nunca apreciaste mi cariño…duele, si aún duele, pero ya no tanto—, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, sí dolía menos…

.

No había nada que hacer. Esa noche se metió a su cama y lloró, lloró hasta que durmió.

Pero ese llanto no fue dedicado solamente a ese amor truncado, no, fue un llanto dedicado a todas sus pérdidas. Los fantasmas del recuerdo salieron esa noche para atormentarla. Su melancolía era intensa.

Sacó su baúl de los recuerdos y entre sonrisas y llanto fue mirando cada uno de sus tesoros que tenía guardado bajo llave en aquel pequeño cofrecito.

¡Ah la foto de un sonriente y guapo Anthony! ¡Como lo había amado! Lo amó con todo su tierno y joven corazón desde que lo conoció. Cientos de imágenes y anécdotas con su amado Anthony vinieron a su memoria, fue su primer amor juvenil. Cuando creyó que había alcanzado la cúspide de la alegría, lo perdió de una forma trágica frente a sus ojos; gruesas lagrimas surcaron por su hermoso rostro. Besó el retrato con amor y le fue pasando los dedos mientras delineaba la imagen amada; lo puso en su pecho mientras rezaba por su descanso eterno. Nunca podría olvidarlo; siempre lo tendrían en su corazón, lo seguiría amando por el resto de su vida.

Cuando terminó su rezo, siguió sacando sus memorias de su viejo cofrecito y decidió ponerlas todas sobre su cama. Entre las cosas que fue sacando de su cofrecito, encontró unas cartas y un afiche de teatro de su amor de adolescencia, Terry Grandchester, sonrió con tristeza. Limpió unas lágrimas que corrían sin descanso por su rostro. Otro amor truncado que apenas comenzaba y que había terminado de una forma dolorosa en las escaleras de un hospital, ese también había dolido muchísimo.

Lo que sacó de su cofrecito después, iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa triste al recordar al creador de la pequeñita caja musical que sostenía en su mano.

— Stear… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te necesitamos, ni siquiera pude decirte lo importante que eras para mí —, pensaba mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba lentamente a su ventana, mientras sostenía cerca de su corazón la cajita musical. Al tiempo que recorría la cortina para mirar el negro cielo, fue como si recorriera una cortina de imágenes con su querido científico. Sonrió divertida al recordar sus locuras que compartió con él. Cada invento fallado, cada sonrisa compartida, fueron recordados con gruesas lágrimas. Su adorado Stear, una injusta y absurda guerra les arrebató a ese ser maravilloso. Había sido otra pérdida dolorosa en su corazón. Mirando al negro cielo elevó una plegaria al creador por su eterno descanso. Siempre lo llevaría en su corazón como a Anthony…

.

Volteó a ver su cofre, y lentamente caminó hacia él, y puso el cofrecito cerca de la foto de su adorado Anthony; se sentó nuevamente y continuó sacando sus tesoros. Lo último que encontró fue unas cartas y postales atadas con un hermoso lazo rosa. Suspiró, eran las cartas y postales de Albert que le había mandado cuando él viajaba a diferentes partes del mundo; fue después de que conociera su verdadera identidad. Eso era lo único que le quedaría de esa "amistad "y de ese nexo tan cercano que algún día habían compartido. Fue lo único que le quedó de sus sueños románticos con su príncipe.

.

—Albert —, musitó levemente mientras sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

.

Albert venía siendo la cereza del pastel en sus pérdidas. Procedió a poner juntas las cartas de Terry y las de Albert, junto con el afiche de Terry y las ató con el lazo rosa. Algún día quemaría las cartas de Albert y Terry, pero aún no era el momento, todavía no podía. Eran bellos recuerdos de dos seres que en un tiempo de su vida fueron importantes para ella, pero ya tenían otras dueñas, así que era necesario olvidarlos para siempre; no podía tener ningún recuerdo romántico con dichos hombres,

De rodillas ante su cama, se quedó mirando atentamente a las cosas que tenía frente a ella, ahí se encontraban restos de los recuerdos de tres amores truncados, restos de recuerdos de tres seres que amó con distinta intensidad en distinto tiempos de su vida, y también tenía el recuerdo de un ser que adoró, su querido primo.

Volvió a meter las cosas en su cofrecito, lo primero que metió fue las cartas y afiche, ya no quería ni mirarlos. En cambio, volvió a besar la foto de Anthony y la caja musical de Stear; a ellos dos siempre los tendría en su corazón, a ellos dos siempre los recordaba a cada momento. Cerró con llave el cofrecito de sus recuerdos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Sólo le quedaban recuerdos de tiempos pasados; recuerdos maravillosos de dos seres que adoro que ya no tenía a su lado y el triste recuerdo de dos amores truncados. Eran recuerdos de un pasado doloroso que quería recordar sin llorar porque recordar es vivir. Tal vez algún día en un futuro cercano, lo lograría.

A su mente vino la cara de su guapo novio, Archie

.

— Archie —, se tocó los labios y sonrió emocionada e ilusionada por este nuevo amor que estaba floreciendo en su corazón.

.

Volteó a ver las imágenes sagradas que tenía sobre su cama, y rogó a Dios en silencio con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, por un mañana mejor, un mañana lleno de amor, un mañana lleno de esperanzas, un mañana sin dolorosas perdidas al lado de su querido y adorado paladín; le pedía a Dios ser feliz con él. Se levantó a guardar su cofre, sus tesoros del pasado, dentro de un armario, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, era su manera de decirle adiós al pasado y a él…a su pasado amor…Albert.

.

Despertó con la única idea de seguir su vida sin él, sin su vieja ilusión. Nunca más lloraría por él, la noche anterior fue la última, se lo juró a si misma.

Se había hecho a la idea de dar vuelta a la página de su vida desde aquella reunión donde se las presentó como su futura esposa.

.

Sin embargo, decir y hacerlo son dos cosas muy diferente. Puedes hablarlo y razonarlo, pero tu corazón es el que al final tiene la voz y la palabra final.

.

Afortunadamente para la bella rubia, el amor de Archie comenzaba a ganar lentamente su corazón. Sus atenciones y los recuerdos de toda una vida con él siempre cerca de ella, empezaba a transformar ese cariño que una vez pensó fraternal en algo diferente, algo más profundo.

Desde que lo conoció sintió algo especial por él, pero apareció Anthony y quedó relegado en segundo plano ese cariño, pero ahora resurgía nuevamente con más fuerza que nunca. Nada impedía ese amor, Terry ya no era un obstáculo y Albert tampoco.

.

Los sentimientos de Candy se iban transformando día a día con el trato diario que le daba el guapo joven. Aquellos locos y tormentosos amores que sintió una vez por otros se estaban desapareciendo para siempre de su joven su corazón. Lo había hecho una vez con el guapo inglés, y ahora su corazón estaba desalojando los recuerdos de otro amor no correspondido, el de Albert, su Príncipe de la Colina.

Pareciera que su joven corazón estaba abriendo las puertas para la nueva oportunidad de su vida, y esta vez se estaba asegurando de dejar entrar solamente a la persona correcta a su adolorido corazón para gobernarlo completamente. Las mariposas que empezaba a sentir en su estómago cada vez que lo veía venir hacia ella, o cuando él se acercaba a ella, indicaban que el camino ya estaba siendo ganado por el atractivo chico de ojos color miel, Archie. Él no tenía prisa, lo único que quería era enamorarla y compartir su vida con ella. Así le llevara toda una eternidad en lograrlo.

Él mismo le había dicho con vehemencia cuando le pidió una oportunidad.

.

 _— "Dame solo una oportunidad para amarte y adorarte todos los días de mi vida._

 _Dame solo una oportunidad y te llevaré al paraíso de mi amor._

 _Déjame ser el que te enseñe lo que es el verdadero amor._

 _Solo una oportunidad te pido para adórate, Candy…mi Gatita, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón._

 _Vida mía, acepta ser mi novia._

 _Así me lleve toda una vida Gatita de mi vida conquistaré tu corazón."_

 _._

Poco a poco Archie la sacó de su desilusión amorosa que sufriera con Albert. Volvió a sonreír con alegría e ilusión, su corazón se estaba dando una nueva oportunidad al amor. No se quedaría a vestir santos mientras Albert se casaba y era feliz con otra. No, ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, casarse como lo había sido Terry y ahora Albert; ella tenía derecho a encontrar la felicidad con un verdadero amor, con alguien que la amará y la respetará.

El noviazgo era una etapa nueva que Candy no conocía; al principio no sabía ni cómo actuar en su relación con su paladín, ella nunca antes había vivido una situación similar. Siempre había corrido tras del amor, pero ahora era todo tan distinto para ella, pero pronto aprendió. Simplemente se dejó querer por su apasionado Gatito. Cada día le despertaba con detalles únicos.

Siempre se las ingeniaba para tener un detalle único con ella; desde obsequiarle chocolates, flores, bombones o simplemente estar con ella a su lado cada día. La estaba inclusive enseñando a tocar piano por petición de ella. También en ocasiones la llevaba al lago, o a caminar por la tarde de la mano bajo la sombra de los árboles que ella tanto amaba.

Ellos estaban viviendo un noviazgo normal; Archie quería conquistarla, y por Dios que lo lograría. Entre abrazos y besos fugaces bajo la luz de la luna, lejos de la vigilancia materna hablando de sus actividades diarias, ambos se iban acostumbrando a la compañía del otro en los jardines de la gran mansión. Se le estaba haciendo indispensable a Candy verlo diario, platicar y disfrutar un rato con él antes de dormir, era la hora del día que espera con más ansiedad e ilusión.

.

Finalmente, el ansiado día para Diane llegó, la futura esposa del patriarca del clan Andrew estaba que daba brincos de felicidad. Ella ya se sentía la dueña de todas las propiedades de los Andrew, la pobre ignoraba la verdad de las cláusulas de la herencia de Albert.

.

La celebración del compromiso fue celebrada en la mansión de Chicago, aunque Elroy no hubiera querido, tenía que aparentar, pero Albert estaba advertido, esa mujercita no sería nunca la matriarca.

Albert no le había dicho nada a su futura esposa, ni pensarlo. ¿Para que? Ella estaba embarazada y eso no cambiaría ese hecho, tenía que casarse con ella de todas maneras. Eso ya se lo había explicado a su tía Elroy un día antes de su compromiso en la acalorada discusión que habían tenido cuando le reclamó la conducta "inmoral" de Candy y Archie en un parque de Chicago.

Ganas no le faltaban de decírselo para ver si así podía espantar a la mujercita que sería su futura esposa, Diane, a lo mejor su futura situación social y económica, podría…podría…asustarla y a lo mejor ella cambiaria de opinión. No, eso era una soberana estupidez, eso no podría hacerlo, aunque muriera de las ganas por hacerlo, no podría llevarlo a cabo. Por una sencilla razón…había una criatura de por medio que no tenía culpa de sus decisiones equivocadas. Sólo esperaba que por lo menos ese niño fuera feliz…

.

Esa noche Albert volvió a sufrir, su amada Candy estaba deslumbrante y lucía radiante, feliz y lejana; junto a su sobrino, el novio oficial, aunque aún no se había anunciado, lo harían pronto Elroy se lo dijo esa mañana.

.

— Planeo informar a nuestras amistades del noviazgo de Candy y Archie en su presentación este próximo mayo, en su presentación.

.

Eso lo había dejado sin habla, solo atinó a salir de la biblioteca. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, después de lo que Elroy le advirtiera el día anterior en la discusión que tuvieran, y después de verlos devorarse a besos en ese parque…sabía cuál era su lugar.

.

Cuando apareció con Archie del brazo, se quedó sin habla, estaba deslumbrante. Ella siempre fue hermosa, pero esa noche era una diosa. Sus ojos celestes toda la noche los siguieron. Devoraba con la mirada su voluptuoso y esbelto cuerpo que llevaba un bello vestido color negro de seda con detalles plateados en el pecho, en la espalda y en la falda, el vestido estaba delicadamente pegado a ese cuerpo de diosa que sacaba suspiros de todos los invitados.

Archie era el hombre más envidiado de toda la fiesta, pero en realidad era la pareja más envidiada del lugar. A ella la envidiaban las damas por su guapo acompañante, a él lo envidiaban los caballeros por su atractiva compañera. Su dorada cascada embellecía más ese rostro perfecto que lucía bellísimo aquella especial noche donde Albert quería morir y desaparecer de frustración.

La vio bailar con él, solos hablándole al oído. Riéndose juntos, mientras él cerraba antes sus invitados el contrato de un compromiso falso y sin amor, solo por deber; por un honor que lo llevaría a vivir sin ella, lejos de ese rubio ángel llamado Candy. Solo por una decisión equivocada que dejara consecuencias.

Ella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos cuando por casualidad coincidían en algún lugar de la fiesta. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo cuando bailaba animadamente con Archie. En uno de los giros del vals que bailaban, al voltear su rostro, de pronto sus verdes esmeraldas se toparon con esas furiosas celestes pupilas que la celaban y censuraban su cercanía con el chico de ojos color miel. Ella no se inmutó ante el velado reclamó que su celeste mirada le gritaba a lo lejos; al contrario, lo ignoró categóricamente por la burla sufrida por él y sólo se dedicó a reír y gozar de la fiesta en los brazos de su guapo paladín toda la noche que duró aquella celebración. Se dedicó a ser feliz con el hombre que le estaba robando y conquistando su corazón, su adorado Gatito, Archie.

.

Esa noche tres corazones, en la lujosa mansión, vivían distintas historias.

Uno estaba sufriendo la pérdida de un amor, el amor de su vida para siempre. El otro joven corazón estaba tratando de recuperarse de una perdida que le dolió al principio, pero se estaba dando la oportunidad con un nuevo amor que la estaba enamorando, un nuevo amor que la estaba enseñando a ver la vida de otra forma. Y el otro joven corazón estaba feliz con la vida y saltaba de alegría por esta nueva oportunidad con el amor de su vida.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

Sé que es duro ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, pero es necesario mantener el dramatismo, las sorpresas y el romance en una historia para mantener el interés de ustedes.

Habrá clímax, habrá calma, habrá suspenso, nuevos clímax y seguirá la historia hasta que se termine de contar.

Un drama en una historia para mí es como un nudo en una madeja de estambre. Para desenredarlo, se puede tratar de ir por un lado de la bola de estambre o, por otro lado, o de plano cortar el estambre y unirlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta; básicamente eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo en mi historia. En este caso o en este fic, yo estoy poniendo los nudos o los dramas de la historia que estoy contando, y seguiré desenredando o enredando como vaya contando la historia.

Recuerden sin drama no hay historia.

A esta historia le falta muchísimo. Ya no es tan corto como lo tenía planeado, ya que a medida que he escrito los capítulos me he dado cuenta de que tengo más tela de donde cortar.

Como siempre les pido paciencia

.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil porque él es un personaje muy querido, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia._

 _Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas.

.

Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a mis amigas Maravilla121 y Sandy Sanchez.

Maravilla121 espero que te mejores; gracias por tu apoyo. Sandy feliz cumpleaños, mis mejores deseos en tu día.

.

 **.**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **JENNY**

 **maravilla121**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **pelusa778**

 **alexas90**

 **Bunny**

 **Guest**

 **Mony**

 **Becky 10000**

 **PaolaWhite**

 **Gaby**

 **Katnnis**

 **cortesdcp**

 **Val rod**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **GabyTGAndrew**

 **Silvia**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **ROS: MadelRos**

 **LeslieArgyll**

 **sayuri1707**

 **vialsi**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **Olga Ardley**

 **Fandcya**

 **Rosas y Gardenias**

 **Nana**

 **OHHCartis** t

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias._ _Cuídense_


	11. Chapter 11

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **X: Déjame Explicarte**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

La vio tan indefensa y hermosa. La única intensión que había tenido al entrar esa madrugada a su habitación era hablar con ella.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _Unos minutos antes de empezar la fiesta del compromiso, George, su mano derecha entró a la biblioteca, Albert tenía un largo rato esperando su arribo; la información que le traía podría cambiar su futuro. La potente voz del patriarca del clan Andrew se escuchó un poco nervioso al preguntarle al recién llegado con premura._

 _._

 _— ¿Tienes el reporte?_

 _._

 _El hombre atractivo de pulcra presentación y serio semblante, le entregó un grueso sobre sellado con la investigación que esperaba._

 _._

 _— Sí, aquí tienes toda la información que he obtenido desde que empecé la investigación._

 _._

 _Albert tomó el sobre, lo miró con detenimiento, y sin abrirlo lo dejó sobre el escritorio, se quedó un rato observándolo; tenía miedo descubrir la información que contenía ese sobre, levantó la vista para ver a George quien estaba sentado observándolo fijamente, y desesperado preguntó._

 _._

 _— Dime George, ¿existe…existe la posibilidad de que Diane no esté embarazada? ¿Qué…qué haya mentido?_

 _— No William…desafortunadamente para ti, la señorita Diane_ Bendingfield, _sí está embarazada como te lo dijo…aunque aún existen dudas del tiempo que tiene embarazada. El doctor que investigamos, indica en su reporte que ese bebé pudo haber sido concebido esa noche que tú estuviste con ella, o por lo menos cerca de esa fecha, es decir en diciembre...pero aún es muy prematuro asegurar la fecha exacta. Necesitamos esperar un poco más de tiempo para que el doctor continúe con sus evaluaciones y pueda llegar a una conclusión más contundente que tú puedas usar._

 _._

 _Albert palideció, y sin darse cuenta paso su mano sobre su cabello demostrando su frustración a las noticias recibidas._

 _._

 _— Y…y lo otro George… ¿puede haber alguna esperanza?_

 _._

 _George como respuesta a su desesperada pregunta, sólo meneó la cabeza con tristeza causando una desilusión profunda en Albert._

 _— Hasta el momento, no William. Necesitamos más tiempo para seguir las averiguaciones. Los primeros reportes, indican que tú…eres el único pretendiente que ha tenido en los últimos meses tú futura esposa…no se le ha visto con ningún otro pretendiente en los últimos meses, lo único que se ha obs…_

 _— Pero yo nunca fui su pretendiente, solo fuimos, se podría decir…amigos…con derechos —, lo interrumpió un nervioso Albert._

 _._

 _George guardó silencio por un momento, y lo miró con una expresión de molestia ante su desfachatez; su muchacho había cometido una soberana estupidez con esa chica y aún no lo aceptaba. Continuó con su información hablándole con un tono más estricto._

 _._

 _— William desafortunadamente para ti, no importa si eras o no íntimo amigo, solo amigo, amigo con derechos, o pretendiente de la señorita_ Bendingfield, el problema es que tú eres el único hombre que le ha hecho compañía los últimos meses. De acuerdo a las investigaciones, cada vez que la señorita Bendingfield _asistió a reuniones o fiestas el pasado año, ella siempre permaneció cerca de su padre, bajo su vigilancia…a excepción de los tres bailes donde tú tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con ella y decidiste pasar el rato, o como dirías tú cínicamente, decidiste aceptar sus avances que tuvo contigo por ser su amigo con derechos sin ponerte a pensar en las consecuencias de tus irresponsabilidades._

 _Es por eso por lo que, hasta este momento, tú eres el único pretendiente que se le conoce a Diane_ _Bendingfield_ _. Sin embargo, seguiremos con la investigación hasta que averigüemos toda su vida. El problema que existe William es que no tendremos toda la información completa hasta que averiguamos todo su pasado. No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve en obtener toda la información. Tal vez encontremos algo o tal vez nada en las investigaciones que haremos. Como te dije antes, hasta este momento, tu William, eres aparentemente el único responsable de la paternidad de ese bebé._

 _Aunque cabe señalar que el que no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó esa noche, es extremadamente sospechoso. Es por eso, que incluiremos unas cláusulas especiales en tu matrimonio en caso de descubrir un engaño en la paternidad del niño, para proteger la herencia de tu familia. No tendrá derecho a ninguna herencia hasta que cumpla 18 años y este comprobado completamente su origen. Tu futura esposa también sin saberlo no tendrá derecho a la fortuna de la familia en caso de que se compruebe un engaño. Sin embargo, todo se tiene que hacerse con sumo cuidado y discreción, un a error y lo echaríamos todo a perder. No habrá problema con los abogados del Señor_ _Bendingfield porque argumentaremos que por ser tú, el patriarca, es necesario ese tipo de cláusulas tanto en los descendientes como en la futura esposa; todo será hecho bajo las normas rígidas que ha gobernado el clan por décadas. Aunque esto también no quiere decir que será fácil obtener un divorcio en caso de que compruebes un engaño, lo único que estamos protegiendo con las cláusulas será tu fortuna_

 _._

 _Albert se levantó de su escritorio, pálido y caminó hacia una de las grandes ventanas de su biblioteca._

 _George lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada, le daba pena su muchacho, pero a la vez estaba furioso y desilusionado por su conducta indigna del patriarca del clan. Pareciera que su muchacho no había madurado por las tonterías cometidas, y ahora eso lo podía alejar para siempre del verdadero amor de su vida, pero todo lo que le estaba pasando lo tenía bien merecido por irresponsable e ingenuo; nunca debió de confiar en los ofrecimientos de una mujer tan "popular" en su círculo. Sí, no había duda de que aquella mujer era guapa, pero comparada con la belleza interna y externa de Candy, no era nadie. George todavía no entendía como era que William se había metido en semejante lio teniendo a su lado una mujer como Candy. Ahora para su mala suerte, Archie sí estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que la vida le había presentado en su destino. William en cambio había dejado escapar la oportunidad que el destino le había puesto en charola de plata…y todo por una ligereza de su parte. Tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas a su muchacho, pero de nada servían, en el pecado llevaba la penitencia, ya no era necesario untarle más vinagre a la herida. Ella ya no estaba y no estaría a su lado, ese sería el castigo para su falta de madurez y juicio ante las tentaciones mundanas de su círculo._

 _._

 _Habían estado haciendo una investigación del pasado de Diane para verificar su embarazo, sin informar a nadie, ni siquiera a Elroy, la matriarca del clan. Es por eso por lo que no le importaba informarle a Diane si sería o no la matriarca del clan después de su matrimonio._

 _Las palabras de George seguían taladrando su corazón, "_ _Hasta este momento, tu William, eres aparentemente el único responsable de la paternidad de ese bebé." S_ _í_ _, desgraciadamente él podría ser el padre de ese bebé…su padre. S_ _í,_ _otra hubiera sido la futura madre, estaría saltando de gusto, pero en ese momento hubiera querido gritar, llorar o huir de su negro destino._

 _Albert cerró los ojos, con desesperación por un momento había tenido una pequeña esperanza. Cerró sus puños con desesperación, y miró la oscura noche, así era al parecer, su futuro destino, negro sin esperanza, sin su pequeña. Atado a una mujer con quien no tenía nada en común. Atado a una mujer que sólo significo un pasatiempo. Tendría que casarse, no había escapatoria. Tal vez cuando terminarán las investigaciones habría alguna buena noticia para él. Necesitaba convencer a Candy de escucharlo, eso era lo único que su mente y corazón le gritaban..._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

Necesitaba sólo una oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento ruin que había tenido. La amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo...pero estaba atado de pies y manos por una decisión equivocada de una noche. Necesitaba pedirle perdón, le dolía en el alma esa verde mirada cargada de desprecio que le había regalado en su fiesta de compromiso. Él la había buscado con la mirada toda la noche como un condenado a muerte, quería reflejarse en esos verdes ojos como antes; cuando por fin lo hizo, sus verdes esmeraldas lo acribillaron. Fue como si recibiera una puñalada en su corazón. Él desprecio puro fue lo único que visualizó en sus verdes ojos.

Murió de celos toda la noche al verla en brazos en de su "novio," pero lo que más le dolió en verdad, esa maldita trágica noche, fue ver el odio y desilusión reflejados en sus hermosos ojos. Esos ojos que antes siempre lo habían mirado con dulzura, confianza, cariño y después amor. Ahora solo encontró desprecio, rencor e indiferencia. Se sintió como el canalla más ruin del mundo. Lo único que había logrado con su estupidez de un momento, fue su desprecio y perderla tal vez para siempre.

Todo el resto del baile fue una agonía que se le hizo eterna…lo único que pedía era que terminará esa farsa para tratar de poder explicarle. Tal vez si le explicará, no lo despreciará tanto. Tal vez y solo tal vez, soñaba, habría esperanzas que lo esperará y terminará ese absurdo noviazgo con Archie, ella no quería a su sobrino, su corazón se lo decía. Ella era suya, era su pequeña, su llorona, su amor de toda una vida; ella le pertenecía.

Tenía que hablar con ella a como diera lugar, no podía esperar más. Sabía que lo debió de haber hecho antes de que anunciará su compromiso, pero la noticia que recibió de Diane lo atontó. Necesitaba hablarle, aunque no obtuviera su perdón y lo haría. Le pediría su perdón de rodillas si fuera necesario…Le pediría su perdón y una nueva oportunidad para esperarlo.

Después de la sorpresa inesperada, había tenido tiempo para pensar con serenidad. Quizás podía divorciarse después de unos años y tener la custodia de su hijo, si es que se comprobaba que era su hijo; de eso también quería hablar con ella. Sabía que era egoísta al querer pedirle eso, pero la necesitaba como el sediento necesita el agua, ella era su oasis. Necesitaba convencerla de su amor para que lo esperara...rogaba a Dios que lo escuchará.

Pero todos sus nobles e inocentes ideas se evaporaron cuando la tuvo ante sus ojos, su cordura se escapó por la misma puerta que entró; al encontrarse esa musa dormida. Candy lucia irresistiblemente bella, sensual y a la vez angelical, mucho más de lo que había lucido en la fiesta. Nunca pensó encontrarla de esa manera...

 **.**

 **.**

Dormía profundamente la joven rubia después de la fiesta de compromiso de Albert, la luz de la luna dejaba ver tenuemente la figura de la joven sobre su cama. Se veía hermosa con su cabello dorado suelto esparcido sobre las almohadas, su respiración era calmada. Nada aparecía perturbar su sueño; no tenía idea que era observada por un visitante nocturno. Los azules ojos del visitante recorrían detalladamente cada parte de su escultural cuerpo, su corazón latía aceleradamente; sudaba frio ante lo que tenía enfrente…se estaba volviendo loco… pero de pasión.

.

Candy había bailado toda la noche con Archie, se habían divertido y reído tanto. Ella que al principio tuvo sus dudas debido al significado de esa fiesta para su atormentado corazón, pero cuando empezó a bailar y a platicar con Archie todo cambio para ella. En los brazos de su adorado paladín su mundo cambió y lo único que le importó era la presencia del chico de ojos color ámbar; era feliz en brazos de su Gatito adorado. Parecía que Archie finalmente estaba conquistando ese corazón que había buscado y seguido desde que la conoció. Su noviazgo progresaba día a día; su corazón se estaba curando rápidamente del mal de amores que tuvo una vez.

Llegó muerta de cansancio a su habitación; esta exhausta pero feliz por haberse divertido con su amado novio. Dorothy le ayudó a quitar su maquillaje, guardó las joyas que le regala su madre, y Dorothy acomodó y se llevó el vestido que uso. Necesitaría una lavada y planchada. Se cepilló su pelo varias veces mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido esa noche; había un poco de melancolía de su parte por lo que pudo ser y nunca lo seria, pero nada se podía cambia; cada quien había decidido su destino. Su pasado lleno de ilusiones con él que fue su mejor amigo y protector estaba sepultado; su presente era otro, Archie, el joven paladín que siempre la había amado desde que la conociera. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara de ilusiones y sueños por un nuevo futuro al pensar en su adorado Archie. Terminó de cepillar su rizado cabello, y muerta de cansancio se metió a su cama que la llamaba insistentemente.

.

En pocos minutos la guapa rubia yacía plácidamente en su cómoda cama, _soñando que estaba en Lakewood bailando con Archie en el Portal de las Rosas ante la mirada feliz y tranquila de Stear y Anthony quienes aprobaban su relación; ellos estaban felices por el romance de la pareja._

 _._

 _— Mira Stear por fin lo logró…ella está con él._

 _— Así es Anthony, finalmente su "Gatita" le hizo caso, nuestros "Gatitos" están juntos para siempre._

 _Anthony volteó a verlo y ambos sonrieron con alegría. Ambos paladines iban vestidos con sus trajes escoceses, y satisfechos por verlos finalmente juntos como pareja, comenzaron a tocar la gaita para que ellos siguieran bailando en el portal de las rosas._

 _._

 _— Te amo Candy- le dijo un apasionado Archie._

 _._

Candy dormida profundamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó hablar entre sueños enfrente de Albert.

.

 _— Archie…" Gatito" mío, yo…yo también…yo también te am… —, un beso apasionado en su sueño silenció su voz, y los fuertes brazos de Archie la rodearon amorosamente mientras la besaba con ternura y pasión; mientras sus otros dos paladines seguían tocando su gaita contentos de estar a su lado y por la felicidad de la pareja_.

.

.

Albert al escuchar lo que Candy había hablado dormida, palideció y abrió sus celestes ojos como plato ante tal espectáculo. No lo podía creer.

.

 _—_ ¿Qué rayos había dicho Candy? ¿Es que acaso estaba soñando con Archie? ¿Le dijo "Gatito"? Como era posible tanta intimidad y confianza entre ellos y ¿por qué rayos Candy estaba soñando con su sobrino y no con él? Ella sólo debía de soñar con él y no con Archie. Estaba furioso.

.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Candy dormida se dio la vuelta dejando sin querer un de sus piernas descubierta, mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada, que al parecer era Archie en su sueño. Albert se quedó helado ante tal espectáculo, la desnudez de su tersa piel lo sacudió y lo empezó a inquietar. Candy volvió a moverse para seguir abrazando a su almohada; dejando ver más piel sin querer. Albert sintió su sangre hervir; hipnotizado por el espectáculo se fue acercando lentamente hacia su amada rubia.

.

 _Candy en sus sueños corría alegre de la mano junto a su adorado Archie en Lakewood_ , y en eso estaba...cuando de repente sintió una mano sobre su boca y un cuerpo sobre ella, al mismo tiempo sintió con terror como unos labios besaban con pasión su cuello. Ella reaccionó espantada ante tal horror, y cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que su atacante, se horrorizo al descubrir la identidad…era Albert. Él controló un poco la pasión que lo estaba quemando por dentro, y le digo al oído con pasión.

.

— Te amo.

.

Le quitó la mano de la boca pensando que ella le respondería a sus ardientes demandas, y cuando quiso besarla, al tocar sus labios, ella lo mordió, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al suelo.

.

— Salte inmediatamente de mi recámara, o grito.

.

Albert aturdido aun por la sorpresiva respuesta, se levantó y comenzó a limpiándose el labio que sangraba con dolor y sorpresa. Verla tan hermosa y sensual en la fiesta, lo había vuelto loco de deseo, y ese deseo se incrementó exponencialmente después haberla visto dormida sobre su cama. Sólo atinó a acercarse nuevamente y decirle en voz baja, tratando de calmarla.

.

— Necesito hablar contigo, por favor…necesito explicarte…yo necesito explicarte Candy que…

.

Albert no pensaba en nada más que en la belleza que tenía enfrente de él, sus ojos celestes seguían desnudándola con la mirada; Candy llevaba una bata muy transparente. La chica se tapó con el edredón inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de la mirada llena de lujuria de Albert. Enfurecida; sus verdes esmeraldas destilaban fuego de rabia, dolor y desilusión, no lo dejó que terminara sus explicaciones.

.

— Lárgate o grito —, él pensó que ella estaba bromeando, y verla con todo su pelo revuelto, lo alteró demasiado. En ese momento Albert había perdido la cordura por ella, la necesitaba. Al querer acercarse nuevamente a ella, Candy fuera de si, espantada, indignada, y furiosa gritó a todo pulmón.

.

— Mamaaaaaaá

.

El grito sorprendió a Albert, nunca espero esa reacción de la rubia. Albert, con dolor lo entendió… ella no quería nada con él en ese momento. Derrotado y avergonzado por su escandalosa conducta, salió de su recámara como el ladrón que entró esa madrugada por el balcón.

.

Su madre y Archie llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, Elroy le indicó que esperara afuera de su recámara, y entró. La encontró dentro de su cama tapándose con la cobija su cuerpo que temblaba sin control, al ver a su madre, Candy la miró con dolor y la abrazó llorando desesperada. Al principio Elroy pensó que a lo mejor su hija había tenido una pesadilla, pero cuando vio la puerta abierta del balcón de par en par y el aroma inconfundible de la loción de su sobrino en la alcoba, inmediatamente entendió el llanto lastimero de su amada Candy. William había estado entrado a su alcoba sin su permiso… ¡no lo podía creer!

Era tanta su indignación, que en ese momento quería ir a cachetearlo a su cuarto, o a donde estuviera ese desdichado, pero se detuvo. En ese instante se dio cuenta que tenía otro problema que resolver primero: Archie. La consoló mientras ideaba que decirle a Archie, no quería una tragedia en la familia. Temía la reacción del joven. Sabía que Archie se había estado deteniendo en hacer escenas de celos por el amor hacia Candy, pero esto rebasaba todo límite de decencia por parte de William. No quería ni imaginarse que haría Archie si se enteraba, ella conocía el carácter apasionado y arrebatado de su amado sobrino

Salió un momento y le dijo a Archie que su rubia hija había tenido una pesadilla. Archie no estaba muy convencido, pero se controló cuando su tía le explicó que se quedaría a dormir con ella para consolarla. Elroy solo así se aseguraría que ningún canalla quisiera aprovecharse nuevamente de la virtud de ella.

.

— William esto ha sido una cobardía de tu parte. Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo—, pensaba mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Candy, peinando su cabello rubio con sus manos mientras tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo.

,

— No tengas miedo hija, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. Nada ni nadie te dañara, tranquilízate, por favor.

.

Candy no decía nada, sólo lloraba desgarradoramente, estaba tan desilusionada de Albert; una burla fue su beso y sus falsas palabras de amor el pasado fin de año… y ahora esto. Había violado su intimidad, él, la persona en quien ella había confiado más toda su vida, su amigo entrañable, su Príncipe de la Colina, aquel que una vez ella conociera como Albert, el vagabundo. Lejanos estaban esos días donde ella reía y se refugiaba en sus brazos de alguna pena. Lo que hoy le había hecho, le demostraba que había amado a una quimera, un desconocido, una ilusión que nunca existió. Aquel Albert jamás la hubiera atacado, ni engañado. Que desilusión, siempre lo había tenido en un pedestal y con lo que le había hecho hoy, descubría que estaba equivocada y había idealizada una ilusión de niña; esto había terminado por borrar los buenos recuerdos que aun guardaba de él.

.

Elroy siguió consolándola mientras observaba con tristeza e ira como el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía en sollozos; ella tenía rabia, vergüenza y una profunda pena en su alma. No comprendía como su adorado sobrino había sido capaz de tal bajeza. Entendía que estaba frustrado por su futura boda, pero…hacerle esto a Candy. No, esto había rebasado los límites de la cordura.

.

.

El día siguiente, una fuerte discusión se dio en la biblioteca de la mansión cuando Archie y Candy no estaban en ella. Elroy los había mandado de paseo para poner las cosas claras con su querido sobrino. Candy con una mirada triste la obedeció y se dejó guiar por su novio quien estaba feliz por llevarla de paseo.

.

— Te lo advertí, William, te quiero lejos de Candy, y como veo que no lo haces. Me la llevó a Escocia hasta que se lleve a cabo tu boda, te hayas controlado y entendido que entre mi hija y tú no hay nada más que nexos familiares. Quizás en algunos meses entiendas por fin tu lugar en el corazón de mi hija.

.

— Tía usted no puede hacerme esto.

— Te equivocas, ella no es tu problema, ya te lo había dicho antes, tu problema es otra mujer, la futura madre de tu hijo. Entre más pronto lo aceptes, más pronto dejarás de hacerla sufrir.

.

Albert la miró preocupado, no podía decirle que quería convencerla de esperarlo hasta que se divorciarse en el futuro; tenía que pensar en algo para que no interviniera en su contra.

.

— Tía lo siento de verdad, pero necesito hablar con ella. Usted y Archie no me han dejado hablar con ella. Necesito explicarle lo que pasó. Tía Elroy ella me regresó la insignia sin ninguna explicación usándola a usted como intermediaria. ¿Usted sabe, lo que yo sentí cuando usted me la dio y me dijo que ella ya no la quería? Que nunca la necesitaría. Era de ella, ella la encontró cuando la perdí, mi símbolo era suyo; le pertenecía solamente a ella. Yo la amo tía; siempre la amare. Usted sabe mis razones.

.

— Basta William, te la regresó porque no quiere nada de ti, y ya no es suya. Tú más que nadie sabes el significado de esa insignia.

.

Aunque estaba furiosa con él por la forma ruin y cobarde con que había atacado a su hija esa madrugada, sintió un poco de lastima por él, al ver el sufrimiento en su cara. ¡Caramba, Elroy, no tenía el corazón de piedra, para no sentir algo por esta cabeza hueca! Sin embargo, lo que William había hecho era inexcusable y no debía de repetirse nunca más. ¡El haber entrado sin su permiso por el balcón había sido una bajeza; un ataque a su dignidad de mujer!

Era necesario cortar de tajo lo que estaba pasando con William. Elroy desconocía exactamente lo que había pasado en la habitación entre esos dos, pero intuía que había ofendido a Candy profundamente. Lo pudo ver en su mirada llena de desilusión. Molesta dio un golpe en el escritorio para llamar su atención de una vez por todas. Albert la miró sorprendido ante su reacción, ella comenzó a hablar para finiquitar este asunto para siempre mientras le dirigía la mirada más gélida que nunca antes le había visto en su vida.

.

— William, tal vez en un futuro, ella quiera hablar contigo, pero en este momento no. Entiende de una buena vez. No quiero problemas contigo y Archie, esto puede terminar en una desgracia entre ustedes dos. Si Archie se entera que entraste a la recamara de mi hija sin su permiso y por el balcón en la madrugada, ten la seguridad que tú no saldrás bien librado del asunto, Archie ya no es un adolescente, es un hombre, recuérdalo.

Yo no quiero que mi hija y Archie tengan un problema por tu conducta vergonzosa. Ella no tiene la culpa de tus desvergüenzas y deslices. Nunca, escucha muy bien lo que te digo William, nunca se te ocurra volver a entrar a su alcoba como un miserable ladrón porque tú a un no me conoces. No sólo tendrás que preocuparte de la furia de tu sobrino Archie quien sí respeta a mi hija, sino también la mía. No cruces esa línea nuevamente porque conocerás quien es Elroy Andrew. Esta es la última vez que te lo advierto. ¿Entendiste William?

.

Él se sorprendió ante la amenaza nunca lo había tratado o hablado de esa forma, sus ojos lo acribillaron en reproches y amenazas. No estaba de acuerdo, pero tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz. Sólo asintió con un leve movimiento.

Ella se levantó aun furiosa y se caminó a la puerta. Antes de que saliera, Albert preguntó tímidamente

.

— ¿Pero no viajaran a Escocia tía? ¿Verdad?

.

Elroy salió sin contestarle, dando un portazo como respuesta. Albert se sentó frustrado y molesto con él mismo. Ahora ya ni siquiera la iba a ver de lejos y todo por su estupidez, pero una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su cara al darse cuenta de algo.

.

— Ni Archie la vera —, pensó alegremente, por lo menos algo bueno salía de todo. Se puso las manos detrás de su nuca y se recostó en su asiento feliz por lo que había descubierto.

.

.

Elroy caminaba de un lado a otra furiosa en la sala privada de su alcoba. Últimamente William sacaba lo peor de ella. En eso unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su aislamiento mental.

.

— Adelante.

— Buenos días Madame —, era uno de sus fieles empleados.

— Robert, quiero que preparen el equipaje de mi hija y el mío, saldremos mañana de viaje.

— Por cuanto tiempo viajan Madame, para poder organizar su equipaje.

— Es sólo por…—, se quedó pensando unos instantes mientras miraba hacia el jardín.

.

Si se la llevaba a Escocia, perderían la boda de William, y sería un escándalo. Cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba. El fiel mayordomo sólo la observaba en silencio, sabía que su señora esta maquinando algo; él conocía a la perfección esos gestos. Le vino un leve dolor de cabeza de repente, y se frotó la cien con cuidado. En eso estaba cuando de pronto a su mente vino el recuerdo de la escena tierna entre Candy y Archie de unos días atrás bajando del automóvil. Su cara se iluminó y sonriendo con ironía ordenó calmadamente.

.

— Robert, organiza el equipaje para unos días, iremos a…Lakewood por un mes. También preparas el equipaje para mi sobrino Archie, él nos llevará.

.

El hombre asintió y salió después de despedirse ceremoniosamente.

Elroy miró el jardín atreves de los ventanales, con una sonrisa en los labios…estaba más tranquila. Como siempre estaba un paso delante de William.

.

— Jaque mate William.

.

.

Calmada había tenido tiempo de razonar, no le daría el gusto a William de sabotear el romance de su hija y Archie.

Aunque su intención era viajar a Escocia, no lo harían al final por Archie y Candy; él la necesitaba y ella a él. Sólo se irían a Lakewood por unas semanas, pero por lo pronto no le dirían nada a William, lo atormentaría por un buen rato. Estarían en Lakewood durante todo el tiempo que faltaba para la boda, y regresaría a Chicago un día antes del esperado evento. Así terminaría con los arreglos de esa boda exprés, evitaría murmuraciones, continuaría con las preparaciones de la representación de su hija desde Lakewood, y lo más importante ayudaría a que el romance de su hija y Archie siguiera adelante. Aparte, mantendría lejos al inconsciente de William de Candy hasta el día de la boda.

.

Después de la boda, William Albert Andrew no tendría nada que hacer en la mansión de Chicago, él lo sabía. Ellas podrían regresar y continuar su vida sin problemas. Sólo tenía que informárselo a la parejita de novios.

Sabía que no sería nada fácil separarse para ellos especialmente ahora, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron de su paseo, los paro en seco en la sala.

.

— Salimos mañana temprano a Lakewood, estaremos ahí por varias semanas.

— ¿Qué?

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero mi hija regresó a la escuela la semana pasada, así que fue una semana difícil.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños; es una historia dramática. Sé que es duro ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, pero es necesario mantener el dramatismo, las sorpresas y el romance en una historia para mantener el interés de ustedes. Habrá clímax, habrá calma, habrá suspenso, nuevos clímax y seguirá la historia hasta que se termine de contar. A esta historia le falta muchísimo. Ya no es tan corto como lo tenía planeado, ya que a medida que he escrito los capítulos me he dado cuenta de que tengo más tela de donde cortar. Como siempre les pido paciencia

.. Recuerden sin drama no hay historia ..

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil porque él es un personaje muy querido, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia. Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

.

 **.**

 **EVER Blue**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Gaby**

 **Mony**

 **Katnnis**

 **Bunny**

 **Mabolla15**

 **maravilla121**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Amaly Malfoy**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Paolau2**

 **Becky 10000**

 **Pelusa778**

 **YAGUI** **FUN**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **vialsi**

 **Val rod**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Fiabov**

 **alexas90**

 **Clint Andrew**

 **Nana**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Guest**

 **ROS: MadelRos**

 **Candyluz**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Juniper**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

 **OHHCartis** t

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias._ _Cuídense_


	12. Chapter 12

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XI: Confianza**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Un atractivo joven de ojos color ámbar manejaba apresurado a su destino, con el amor esa calurosa mañana. El camino era largo, pero la ansiedad y necesidad de verla le quitaban el cansancio; había salido de madrugada de Chicago ese día. El viento volaba su cabello despreocupadamente en su automóvil, nada perturbaba su concentración; con los ojos fijos en la carretera, el último de los paladines sólo tenía una cosa en la mente, verla cuanto antes. El verde intenso de la naturaleza que encontraba en su camino, le recordaba los preciosos ojos esmeraldas de su amada. Si pudiera volar lo haría, la extrañaba tanto.

Ese día como todos los viernes, Archie manejaba rápidamente sin descanso a Lakewood para ver a su amada Gatita, su corazón palpitaba con alegría al imaginar su cara; la extrañaba muchísimo. El guapo joven trabajaba de sol a sol con el único propósito de escaparse a Lakewood todos los fines de semana a ver la dueña de su corazón.

Aun recordaba con tristeza como fue que su tía de un momento a otro decidió llevársela a Lakewood; cuando escuchó la noticia su enamorado corazón sufrió un dolor agudo. La sola idea de separarse de su "Gatita" lo inquieto demasiado, ya que sentía que el terreno que había ganado en su noviazgo se podría perder al estar alejados, pero nada se podía hacer para evitarlo; estaba decidido y no habría poder en el mundo que hiciera cambiar a su tía, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Archie solo pudo acompañarlas a la mansión de Lakewood, y regresó a Chicago con todo el dolor de su joven corazón después de asegurarse que estaban completamente instaladas en la mansión de Lakewood.

La única manera para seguir conquistando a su amada Candy era seguir enamorándola como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora, aunque fuera de lejos. Por nada del mundo la perdería menos ahora que finalmente le había dado esa oportunidad que por años le había pedido, esa oportunidad que un día en el colegio en Londres le negó sin contemplaciones.

Sola en Lakewood, Candy había tenido tiempo para analizar su vida hasta ese momento. Recordó con nostalgia a sus queridos paladines y las aventuras que los cuatro vivieron juntos. El Portal de las Rosas la hacía trasportarse al pasado que viviera en aquel lugar. Una y otra vez recordó con detalle las aventuras que había tenido con Archie desde que lo conociera y se dio cuenta que él era la única persona que nunca la había abandonado, él siempre había estado presente en su vida.

Le avergonzaba recordar una y otra vez las escenas de una tarde lluviosa, donde lo obligó sin darse cuenta a entablar una relación con alguien que él no quería. Esas escenas en su cabeza la avergonzaban y por fin reconocía lo injusta y cruel que había sido con él, ya que nunca se puso a pensar que Archie, su adorado paladín, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

El sólo quería verla feliz porque la adoraba; finalmente ella lo había entendido y un dolor profundo se clavó en su corazón. Había perdido tanto tiempo por estar tan ciega todos esos años, pero los lazos invisibles del destino se la ingeniaron para entrelazar sus destinos sin previo aviso. Ahora aquella atolondrada estudiante de rubia melena comenzaba a suspirar sin remedio de amor por aquel estudiante que en el pasado rechazara tajantemente.

Los días transcurrían lentos para Candy sin Archie, día a día en su balcón esperaba verlo llegar de visita a la mansión. Aunque escuchaba su varonil y profunda voz por el teléfono casi a diario, ella sólo quería verse reflejada en sus ojos color miel, y ser cobijada por sus fuertes brazos mientras era devorada con pasión y amor por su amado paladín bajo la luz de la luna, ocultos de los cuidados excesivos de su madre quien estaba de chaperón y no les daba muchas oportunidades. Sin embargo, ellos sabían aprovechar muy bien cualquier pequeña oportunidad que Elroy

les diera, para dar rienda suelta a su noviazgo lleno de besos tiernos, abrazos, y besos apasionados.

Se sonrojada de pies a cabeza cuando pensaba en esas cosas. Varias veces su madre la había descubierto soñando despierta y pronunciando el nombre de su amado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Elroy sólo sonreía con disimulo, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser su chaperón, pero alguien tenía que ponerle hielo a esas erupciones volcánicas de pasión que ella veía en los ojos a ambos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, se recordaba así misma cuando veía esas llamaradas de amor que empezaban a verse reflejada en los ojos de ambos; se sentía feliz por los chicos.

Aunque muy a su pesar sentía un poco de pena por William, ese sobrino suyo si la estaba pasando mal. Pero se lo merecía por descarado, sinvergüenza, tonto y necio. Aun no le perdonaba el atrevimiento de la recamara de Candy. Se había comportado como un verdadero patán. Además, estaba lo de su boda exprés.

Una cosa era el honor y otra era la estupidez total de tirar su vida, libertad y amor por la bordad y todo por una mujer de dudosa reputación. Sin embargo, así lo había decidido William y ante su testarudez no había nada que objetar, sólo observar un futuro fracaso matrimonial.

Odiaba tener la razón, pero su instinto le decía a gritos que la mujer escogida por William sólo dolores de cabeza le daría. Por eso había mandado hacer una investigación privada sin que nadie lo supiera.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _Elroy esperaba en la sala de su habitación de Lakewood, la llegada de Sam Evans un investigador privado de su entera confianza. Un toque en la puerta la sacó de su lectura._

 _— Adelante._

 _— Buenos días Madame Andrew_

 _— Pase, tome asiento —. Ella espero pacientemente hasta que el investigador se sentó frente a ella._

 _— ¿Tiene alguna información?_

 _— Sí Madame._

 _— ¿Alguna buena?_

 _El hombre de cincuenta y cinco años con un discreto movimiento le indicó que no._

 _— Entiendo, ¿puede explicarme lo que ha averiguado?_

 _— Enseguida Madame._

 _Él le dio un largo sobre con varios papeles. Ella los comenzó a leer, al mismo tiempo que el investigador empezó a hablar._

 _— Tal como usted me comentó Madame, la señorita Bendingfield, no goza de una buena reputación entre su círculo de amistades por su…digamos amistosas libertades que tuvo con jóvenes solteros de importantes familias. Aunque cabe aclarar que su padre, el Sr. Bendingfield, tomó cartas en el asunto, y la retiró de las amistades de otras señoritas que la estaban perjudicando también de "buena familia;" las que usted me había mencionado. Desde hace un tiempo, su padre la mantiene ocupada en los negocios familiares._

 _Elroy continuó leyendo en silencio por unos minutos, después de un rato, levanto la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos antes de preguntarle._

 _— Dígame, ¿pudo averiguar quiénes son sus pretendientes? ¿Tiene algún pretendiente conocido?_

 _— Hasta este momento Madame, la única persona importante que se le ha visto platicar, bailar o…int…intercambiar…_

 _Elroy se le quedó mirando fijamente, al ver que el detective, titubeaba con la información._

 _— ¿Intercambiar qué?_

 _El detective bajó los ojos un poco incomodo por lo que iba a decir._

 _— Besos clandestinos en los balcones de los bailes donde se encontró con el Sr. William Andrew._

 _Elroy cerró los ojos molesta_

 _— ¡Dios! Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que sí puede estar embarazada y ser de mi sobrino?_

 _— Hasta este momento Madame, sólo he podido averiguar que ella está embarazada; sin embargo, no he podido verificar el tiempo exacto de su embarazo. En cuanto a la paternidad, no podría asegurarlo, pero todo parece indicar que podría ser de su sobrino a menos que…_

 _— ¿A menos que qué Evans?_

 _— Que la señorita se haya relacionada a la gente que rodea a su padre._

 _Elroy lo miró extrañada sin entender._

 _— Explícate._

 _— Me refiero a que la señorita Bendingfield acompaña a su padre hacer negocios fuera y dentro de su mansión, por lo mismo existe la posibilidad de que la señorita se haya relacionado con alguno de sus empleados. Especialmente si su sobrino no recuerda lo que pasó como usted me informó y como he podido averiguar en mis investigaciones._

 _— Entiendo, ¿quiere decir que alguno de ellos podría ser el padre?_

 _— Podría Madame, pero también pudiera ser que el bebé fuera del señor Andrew. Necesito más tiempo para averiguar todo con precisión. De los ocho empleados jóvenes que asisten con regularidad a la mansión de los Bendingfield, sólo hay uno que está descartado de la investigación._

 _—¿Por que?_

 _— Bueno…ese joven tiene …tiene otro tipo de intereses._

 _—¡Ah! Entiendo._

 _— Dime Evans, ¿que averiguaste de las finanzas de la familia? ¿Podría ser una treta financiera?_

 _— Averigüe todo Madame tal como me lo indicó, son sólidas. Por supuesto que son inferiores a la de ustedes Madame, pero no ha tenido pérdidas importantes en los últimos años. Además, el día del incidente entre la señorita Bendingfield y el señor Andrew de acuerdo a lo que se pudo averiguar con los empleados del señor Johnson y los del señor Bendingfield, fue un día muy ocupado e importante para el señor Bendingfield._

 _En la información que entregué en el reporte, página diez, encontrará el horario de trabajo y actividades sociales del padre de la señorita Bendingfield de esa fecha. De acuerdo a lo que se averiguó, ese día el padre de la señorita Bendingfield tuvo varias juntas ese día; en la noche estuvo con el señor Andrew en su casa y después de finiquitar un contrato importante para ambos, salió de su mansión dejando al señor con la señorita en su casa ya que tenía una cena con otros inversionistas. Cabe mencionar que la señora Bendingfield estaba de viaje en esos días. El señor Andrew debió de haber asistido a otra cita esa misma noche, pero sólo el señor Johnson se presentó debido a que el señor Andrew…se quedó con la señorita Bendingfield en su mansión, esa noche._

 _Me imagino que el padre de la señorita Bendingfield no pensó que algo podría ocurrir entre ellos, por eso no dudo en dejarlos solos en su residencia, debido a que el señor Andrew nunca cancela sus citas, y lo lógico era de debería de haberse marchado inmediatamente después de que señor Bendingfield se marchara a su cita de negocio, pero esto Madame, son sólo suposiciones mías._

 _— ¿Cree que el padre o la madre de ella están envueltos en esto?_

 _— No sabría que decirle Madame, hasta este momento el señor Bendingfield está muy contento con el futuro enlace matrimonial. No hemos encontrado algo que indique si hubo o no malicia de su parte o fue toda una simple coincidencia. Lo único seguro es que tenemos que seguir investigando para esclarecer todo._

 _— Muy bien Evans, siga con las investigaciones, quiero saber todo. Eso sí absoluta discreción, no importa el tiempo que tarde. Todo tiene que ser manejado con absoluta discreción._

 _— Así será Madame_

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back M_

.

.

— ¡Ay William! En que lio nos has metido, necesitamos tiempo para averiguar todo, y tú por tus prisas has echado todo a perder.

.

Adoraba a su sobrino, pero entendía el peligro de que representaba ese matrimonio absurdo. Un heredero que no se sabía si lo era, y una chica con una reputación dudosa, eso sí de una familia aristócrata, pero de dudosa reputación.

Tal vez hasta sería mejor para el futuro del clan que él claudicará el patriarcado y se lo otorgará a Archie. La verdad que no le gustaría ver eso, por el recuerdo de su querido hermano; más sin embargo era realista. Se veía venir tiempos negros en la familia. Aunque aún era temprano para decidirlo …pero todo dependería de cómo se desenvolvía William en su futuro matrimonio. Lo único cierto es que su hija sería la única matriarca del clan. Aún faltaban cartas por ver y piezas en el ajedrez por mover.

Por otra parte, la nueva parejita de novios se estaba desenvolviendo armoniosamente para el beneplácito de la matriarca del clan Andrew. Poco a poco y sin saberlo Archie empezaba a cosechar lo que había sembrado por años: el corazón de la dulce Candy.

El atractivo joven siempre llegaba con un detalle. Ese día no fue la excepción. Candy estaba en el jardín cuidando las Dulce Candy, cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos.

.

— ¿Quién soy?

— Mmmm… ¿serás uno de los niños de Pony, Jimmy o Tom? — Archie hizo una cara de espanto y le habló al oído.

— No, fría, quieres una pista.

— Sí por favor.

— Soy la persona que te ama con locura, y te ama más que nadie en el mundo.

— Entonces…no, se la verdad es que no sé, no tengo ni idea.

.

Archie adolorido le quitó las manos de los ojos.

.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes idea Candy?

— Jajajajaja, claro que se quién eres amor.

.

Le dice melosa mientras le acaricia su cara. Este al escuchar la palabra "amor," la besa apasionadamente dejándola viendo solo corazones y con su corazón palpitando aprisa. Después de un largo y amoroso beso, suspiró y pegó su frente a la de su amada.

.

— Te he extrañado tanto Candy.

— Yo también amor, mamá me dijo que después de la boda, nos quedaremos en Chicago.

.

Al escuchar esto Archie sonrió y la abrazó, estaba feliz. Por fin la tendría sólo para él en la mansión, cerca muy cerca de su corazón. Sin embargo, había algo que lo tenía inquieto.

Mientras caminaba de la mano a una banca para sentarse, él decidió averiguar lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

.

— Candy…hace días que quiero preguntarte algo.

— Dime —, le contesta mientras lo mira de reojo, él se ve preocupado; esto la inquietó un poco; se detuvieron antes de llegar a la banca y mientras la tomaba con cariño de los hombros le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Tuvo algo que ver Albert con su venida a Lakewood?

.

Candy bajo la vista, no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería ocasionar una desgracia. Así que decidió decir la verdad a medias, dio una media vuelta y caminó un poco, hacia una flor que estaba marchita y quitando unos pétalos muertos, comenzó a hablar con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, sin mirarlo a los ojos al principio, hasta que lentamente giró a verlo suplicante.

.

— Sí, mamá lo decidió por eso, pero yo no quiero hablar de él, por favor Archie. Hablemos de cualquier cosa menos de él. ¿Quieres?

.

Archie apretó los puños furiosos, la actitud rara de Candy, le indicaba que estaba en lo cierto, algo pasó esa noche, estaba seguro, pero ni Candy ni su tía dirían nada. Le había preguntado a su tío, pero este le contestó apático y le dijo que le preguntara a ellas, ya que él no tenía nada que decir. Sin embargo, no le creía, todo estaba muy raro. Desde que ellas abandonaran Chicago, ambos evitaban encontrarse en la mansión, no se soportaban para nada.

Al ver que él no contestaba, ella dejó lo que hacía, y se acercó a él lentamente y lo abrazó con amor, posando su cara sobre su fuerte pecho; ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Él la abrazó también un rato, ella levantó su cara para suplicarle con su verde mirada cargada de amor.

.

— Por favor Archie, no quiero problemas en la familia —, él la besó tiernamente. Adoraba a ese ángel rubio con todo su corazón. La intensidad del tierno beso fue subiendo hasta convertirlo en uno lleno de amor, pasión y deseo que lo llevó a dejar un camino de besos por toda su cara. Después saciar un poco esa sed de Candy provocaba en él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

.

— Está bien Candy. Solo prométeme algo.

— Aja, te lo prometo — le dijo mientras levantaba graciosamente su mano derecha.

— Que siempre me dirás si Albert te molesta, ¿me lo prometes?

.

Candy lo miró fijamente, ella ya sentía un cariño especial por él. Si bien era cierto que su necio corazón aún tenía sentimientos por ese rubio cabeza hueca, su corazón también amaba a Archie de otra manera. En realidad, siempre había amado a Archie, solo que ahora ese amor se estaba transformando en otro tipo de amor; ya no era el amor a su primo, no era un amor al hombre, a su pretendiente.

.

— Sí, Archie te lo prometo.

.

Él la abrazó con cariño. La amaba tanto, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en ella, aunque en su tío no confiara nadita. Lo quería lejos, muy lejos de su amada; tenía celos, pero debía confiar en su amada Gatita. No quería hacer sus escenas de celos como lo había hecho tantas veces con Terry. Sin embargo, no dejaría de estar pendiente de su tío.

.

— Te amo Candy, Gatita mía.

.

Ella le puso los brazos al cuello y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

.

— Yo te amo a ti Archie, mi Gatito adorado.

—¿Gatito? — Se carcajeó Archie alegremente de la ocurrencia de su amada novia.

.

Ella le dio un beso fugaz y sonriendo coquetamente comenzó a contarle el sueño que había tenido con sus otros dos paladines. Archie se emocionó al escucharla y la abrazó con amor y desesperación mientras inquieto preguntó.

.

—¿Tú...tú crees que ellos donde quiera que estén, estarán contentos por nosotros Gatita?

.

Ella con su cara sobre su pecho, le dijo mientras seguía abrazada a él.

.

— Creo que si amor, en mi sueño ambos lo estaban, somos los únicos que quedamos.

.

Él le dio un beso en la frente, y la siguió abrazando.

.

— Sabes Candy…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero yo quisiera…yo quisiera —, al ver que él dudaba, ella trato de aligerar su timidez. Levantó su vista y lo miró a los ojos.

.

—¿Qué Gatito?

— Jajajajaja, te amo, te escuchas adorable Gatita mía.

.

Con cuidado comenzó a acariciarte su cara mientras la acercaba hacia él para besarla nuevamente. Ella lo besó con la misma pasión mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y se ponía de puntitas, él la sostuvo con firmeza de la breve cintura.

.

— Yo quisiera pedirte algo.

.

Le besó sus manos después de ese apasionado beso, y la miró a los ojos mientras continuaba besando sus manos comenzó a hablarle con la voz profunda y varonil que la derretía últimamente como mantequilla

.

— Yo quería pedirte que en el nombre del amor que les tuvimos a ellos do, si…si un día, sin un día tú y yo un día nos casáramos, me gustaría que nuestro hijo llevará el nombre de ellos.

.

Ella se ruborizó completamente al imaginarse casada con él y esperando…un bebé. Bajó los ojos avergonzada y más roja que un tomate; no se atrevía a decir nada…de pronto las caras de sus otros dos amados paladines vinieron a su mente. Completamente ruborizada y muerta de la vergüenza sin mirarlo dijo en voz muy baja.

.

— Yo…yo —, un profundo suspiro se escuchó mientras Archie la observaba con absoluta atención. — S…sí Archie…podría …podríamos hacerlo.

.

Levantó la vista y los ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los brillantes y cristalinos luceros verdes que lo tenían hipnotizado desde que los mirara por primera vez.

— Pe.…pero aún es muy pronto para…para pensar o hablar de eso, ¿no crees?

.

Con timidez le acarició la cara con absoluto cariño. Él cerró los ojos al contacto de esa tímida caricia. Al abrirlos, ambas miradas se encontraron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y él se acercó nuevamente para besarla fugazmente mientras la tomaba de la cara con delicadeza.

.

— Tienes razón amor…pero si pasará, sería maravilloso —, le dijo mientras le quitaba un mechón travieso de su cara.

.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y ruborizada hasta la raíz de su rubia y ensortijada cabellera, le contestó tímidamente.

.

— Sí, seria hermoso.

.

Él la abrazo como respuesta a su hermosa sonrisa, y dio varias vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían a carcajadas. A lo lejos unos ojos llenos de amor habían estado observado parte de sus arrumacos. Era Elroy que desde la ventana los cuidaba de vez en cuando, mientras tejía un suéter desde la ventana de su alcoba, hubiera querido separarlos varias veces…pero los entendía, ella también había sido joven alguna vez en su vida.

.

.

En Chicago Albert moría lentamente de tristeza, que vacío se sentía. Sus celestes ojos veían tristemente el tráfico de la gran ciudad a través de los inmensos cristales. Cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su atormentada mente y corazón, y el único común denominador de esos recuerdos era ella: Candy.

Mientras tenía amnesia descubrió su amor por Candy, la amaba con locura, pero ella estaba enamorada del actor.

.

— Candy…era tan feliz viviendo contigo en ese departamento del Magnolia —, un suspiró profundo se escuchó en la solitaria oficina. — Verte llegar al departamento, era como ver el sol alumbrado nuestro pequeño lugar y mi vida. Cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba…mmmm, sufrí porque era una batalla perdida. Si tan sólo me hubiera atrevido hablarte de mí incipiente amor. Cada vez que reías o lloraba por él, me dolía, pero estabas tan ilusionada con ese amor…que preferí callar. Fui un estúpido, y todo ¿para qué? Sólo para que regresarás destruida de ese maldito viaje a New York.

.

Cerró los ojos y a su mente vino el triste recuerdo cuando Archie la llevó enferma al departamento después de que llegara de New York. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, Archie…Archie, maldita sea, también ahí estaba Archie con ella; siempre con ella o tras de ella. Hasta ahora se venía a dar cuenta de la presencia de Archie en la vida de la rubia; Archie siempre estuvo presente en los momentos más críticos de ella. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en su sobrino.

Suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, y cerró las cortinas. Lentamente se encaminó al pequeño bar que tenía y se sirvió una copa, pronto oscurecería. No quería regresar a la mansión, ahí sólo estaba Archie y la verdad que prefería no verlo; en realidad ninguno de los dos se toleraba. El ignoraba que en ese instante su sobrino estaba con su amada novia.

Tomó la copa y se sentó en el cómodo sillón, los recuerdos lo atacaron nuevamente. Siguió bebiendo más, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco de su traje, está sería una larga noche para él.

Todo se había complicado para él. Cuando recuperó su memoria, se sintió pésimo por amar a su hija adoptiva, era indigno del cariño de su hija adoptiva. Su tía Elroy le abrió las puertas con la adopción de su protegida. Albert pensó que esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, pero un día que llegó la miró llorar, pensó que aún estaba enamorada de Terry. Quiso preguntarle, pero fue la inseguridad de que su llorona estuviera aún enamorada del actor inglés que le impidió hacerlo, y asumió eso.

Fue feliz ese día de fin de año cuando descubrió el amor de la preciosa rubia por él. Ese día que él la vio afuera en el solitario balcón mirando las estrellas. La miró llorar y decirle a las estrellas que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Se sintió el dueño del mundo, ella lo amaba también, tanto como él. Un beso fue según él, principio de lo que él pensaba que sería su oportunidad para iniciar una nueva vida con ella.

Sin embargo, días después una decisión equivocada de una borrachera le negó esa oportunidad con su preciosa llorona. Si él no hubiera aceptado los coqueteos de esa mujer desde que la conoció meses atrás, si él no hubiera aceptado gustoso los múltiples besos y caricias atrevidas que le regaló sin compromiso, cuando se llegaron a encontrar por casualidades en la oscuridad de las reuniones que él asistía representando al clan, nada de esto habría pasado. Fue un estúpido, esa noche con ella nunca debió pasar. Todo debió de quedar en coqueteos sin importancia, pero había sido un imbécil que pasó la barrera que él siempre ponía con las "damas de sociedad," sin darse cuenta. Él que se las sabía de todas, todas. Ahora por su gran estupidez estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

Su dolor era tan profundo, que ni el alcohol podía adormecerlo, su vida era un caos completo…

.

— Pequeña siempre, siempre te amaré…aunque no te tenga conmigo. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Te amo Candy, y te amaré hasta el fin de mi vida. Brindo por un imbécil, por el imbécil que ha dejado escapar la felicidad de su vida.

.

Una lágrima salada se mezcló con el licor que lentamente tomaba…

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero quería actualizar las dos historias juntas el mismo dia; así que me tarde un poco mas porque la inspiración estaba ausente.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños; es una historia dramática. Sé que es duro ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, pero es necesario mantener el dramatismo, las sorpresas y el romance en una historia para mantener el interés de ustedes. Habrá clímax, habrá calma, habrá suspenso, nuevos clímax y seguirá la historia hasta que se termine de contar. A esta historia le falta muchísimo. Ya no es tan corto como lo tenía planeado, ya que a medida que he escrito los capítulos me he dado cuenta de que tengo más tela de donde cortar. Como siempre les pido paciencia

Recuerden sin drama no hay historia

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil porque él es un personaje muy querido, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia. Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

.

 **.**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Silvia**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Mony**

 **maravilla121**

 **ELI DIAZ**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Bunny**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Mabolla15**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Vialsi**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Paolau2**

 **Gaby**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **alexas90**

 **Val rod**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **JENNY**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Guest**

 **Juniper**

 **ROS: MadelRos**

 **Nana**

 **Clint Andrew**

 **OHHCartis** t

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias._ _Cuídense_


	13. Chapter 13

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XII: Perdón**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Un desesperado Albert dio un manotazo furioso a todo lo que tenía sobre su escritorio mandando todos sus papeles al suelo, no se podía concentrar en ese maldito negocio que tenía que cerrar esa semana, frustrado se llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo por completo, después con una mirada cargada de agonía miró al techo; el tiempo se acababa para él…en unos días se casaría con una mujer que no amaba.

Estaba encerrado en su biblioteca desde temprano, pero no avanzaba, lo único que tenía en su mente eran sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas; esos ojos hechiceros que un día lo miraron con amor y ahora solo le dedicaban miradas de desprecio; todo se había perdido en cerrar de ojos.

Quería hablar con ella, pero no había manera de hacerlo, ni su tía y ni su sobrino lo habían permitido. Ella tampoco quiso hacerlo cuando trató de hablar con ella aquella madrugada; lo único que consiguió fue que su tía se la llevara a Lakewood, lejos de él, bueno su tía había tenido razón, él se había tratado de pasar de listo, pero nunca fue su intención; él la amaba con toda su alma. Él entró como un ladrón a su alcoba porque necesitaba hablar con ella, pero al verla tan hermosa sobre la cama, él simplemente perdió la cabeza.

Necesitaba pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho y tenía que hacerlo antes de su boda; de eso estaba seguro. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de hacerlo sin que su tía o Archie se dieran cuenta, caminó un rato por la biblioteca, su mente era un caos tratando de pensar en cuál era la mejor manera de acercarse a ella. De repente sus pasos lo llevaron al centro de la biblioteca, levantó la vista y los miró; lentamente se acercó a esa querida pintura que estaba situada en el centro de una de las paredes de la biblioteca; sonriente en el centro del cuadro estaba ella ahí con sus tres sobrinos.

Era apenas en ese tiempo una jovencita que empezaba a vivir la vida de la mano de los Andrew; fue en ese nefasto día de la cacería. Se acercó lentamente hacia la pintura de óleo, y tocó con cariño su cara; sus largos dedos delinearon con ternura su figura plasmada en aquella querida pintura, su triste mirada se dirigió a sus tres sobrinos; los paladines de su amada.

.

— Anthony —, susurro levemente cuando detuvo su mirada en el hijo de su amada hermana quien se veía feliz abrazando a Candy en la impresionante pintura.

.

Era tan joven cuando paso ese trágico accidente, todo cambió después para ellos…si él no hubiera fallecido, tal vez ella ya estuviera casada con su amado sobrino. Un profundo suspiro salió desde el fondo de su alma. Él como ellos, la amó desde que la conoció, pero lo que en un principio fue un amor fraternal con el tiempo y la convivencia diaria en aquel humilde apartamento, se convirtió en ese avasallador amor que le quemaba el alma. La vida le había dado una oportunidad con ella, y él totalmente la había ignorado y dejado pasar.

Desalentado, cerró los ojos, que tonto había sido, si él se hubiera dedicado a enamorarla desde que ella se apartó de Terry, no estaría a punto de casarse con otra mujer, y ella no estaría ahora en los brazos…de él. Dirigió en ese momento su mirada furibunda hacia su único sobrino vivo, Archie quien lucía sonriente a lado de Candy y de su querido hermano, Stear, solo quedaban ellos dos. Parecía que el destino se estaba encargando de unir a los dos únicos sobrevivientes de ese feliz cuarteto; tragó seco, necesitaba actuar.

Decidido regresó a su escritorio ignorando el caos que había sobre el piso, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio; sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó varias hojas de papel y hundió su pluma hasta el fondo en la negra tinta que había sobrevivido el agresivo manotazo al escritorio, y comenzó a escribir lentamente.

.

Un día antes de la boda, Candy y Elroy llegaron a la mansión después de las once de la mañana, Elroy tenía todo preparado para la boda de su sobrino William; entre ella y George lo habían organizado todo, Candy se había mantenido al margen de dicho evento.

La rubia jovencita entró cansada a su alcoba, se acostó un rato sobre la cama; había sido un viaje largo y estaba cansada. Después de haber cerrado los ojos por varios minutos, se levantó con más ánimos y se desarrugó con sus manos las pequeñas arrugas de su hermoso vestido que lucía un poco estropeado por el viaje y pequeño descanso. Con alegría se sentó enfrente de su tocador y miró su semblante ante el espejo; su cabello era un caos.

.

— Candy parece que te acabas te levantar —, se rió con ganas de ella misma.

.

Tomó uno de sus cepillos que estaba en el tocador, y comenzó a peinar lentamente su cabello que estaba hecho un completo desastre, primero por el largo viaje, y después de su corta siesta en la cama. Tarareaba una canción alegremente mientras cepillaba su rubia cabellera, cuando le llamó la atención un papel blanco que estaba sobre la foto de Archie y sus paladines, tapando la cara de su amado Gatito…era una carta.

Ella frunció el ceño extrañada y tomó el sobre para revisarlo de cerca; ella no recordaba haber dejado nada en su tocador, y menos sobre la foto de su amado y sus queridos paladines…de repente se puso pálida al reconocer la letra…él se la había escrito.

Su primer impulso fue romperla en mil pedazos, se paró y miró atreves de las ventanas. Él muy descarado, se había atrevido nuevamente a entrar a su recamara sin su permiso; apretó los puños furiosa. Miles de imágenes de todas las cosas que vivió con él desde que lo conociera de niña vinieron a su mente; él era una persona importante en su vida, pero mañana se casaba. No tenía idea de que podía haber escrito en esa carta, ni tampoco quería saberlo. Furiosa abrió el cajón y metió la carta dentro del cajón cerrándolo fuertemente.

Malhumorada se paró, no quería saber nada de Albert después de haber entrado a su alcoba esa madrugada, y de haberla atacado de aquella forma indigna, estaba aún furiosa y decepcionada de él; se dirigió al balcón de su alcoba abriendo las puertas de par en par.

El día era precioso, la primavera estaba presente y se podía respirar el aroma de las Dulce Candy plantadas en el jardín; el leve viento del día mecía ligeramente las verdes hojas de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la suntuosa mansión, y a su vez, el travieso viento mecía levemente sus rizados cabellos, cerró los ojos y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de su rescate en el rio, él le había salvado la vida cuando era una niña…después le salvó la vida nuevamente cuando vivían juntos al enfrentarse al león. Suspiró con desgano, meneó la cabeza derrotada, lo menos que merecía él de ella, era que leyera su carta.

Tal vez solo quería pedirle disculpas por su cobarde comportamiento y ella haciendo un drama donde no lo había, o tal vez se estaba despidiendo por medio de una carta, ya que ella no le hablaba. Su madre le había informado que después de la boda, Albert y su futura esposa viajarían de luna de miel a varios lugares del mundo y después vivirían en New York. Era muy probable que pasaran meses o años para volverse a ver des pues de la boda.

Se mordió su labio, y confundida caminó a su tocador; aun titubeante se sentó en su taburete y lentamente abrió el cajón, y miró por varios minutos el blanco sobre. Suspiró profundamente y decidida, lo tomó en sus manos. Era probablemente una disculpa o una despedida, y como tal la debería de tomar; siempre le estaría agradecida por todo lo que él había hecho por ella en su vida, era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que fue y continuaba siendo especial en su vida.

Lentamente tomó la carta y caminó a su cama; se sentó sobre ella y poco a poco se fue recostando sobre su cómoda cama, y comenzó lentamente a abrir el sobre. Se sentía nerviosa, pero de inmediato comenzó a leerla…

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _28 de marzo de 1919_

.

 _Perdón Candy, es lo único que te puedo pedir. Perdón por haberte causado dolor, por haberte robado ese beso que me llevó a la cúspide de la alegría._

 _Ese día será recordado como el más maravilloso de mi vida._

 _Perdón por haberte dicho que te amaba de esa manera, no es que este arrepentido. No vida mía, arrepentido estoy por no haberlo hecho antes._

 _Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta que tú también me amabas antes._

 _Por años te miré llorar, y pensé que lo hacías aún por él; perdón por nunca haberte preguntado si aún lo amabas. Perdón por haber asumido eso._

 _Perdón por no haberte tratado de conquistar tu corazón antes._

 _Perdóname si puedes por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y no haberte amado como debía._

 _Perdóname por no poder hacer mi vida contigo._

 _Perdón,_

 _Perdón, pero cometí un error, fue una decisión equivocada, no tengo ninguna excusa._

 _Esto que te diré no es de un caballero, pero debo de hacerlo para explicarte mi cobarde acción._

 _En diciembre estuve en una reunión con el padre de Diane y ella. Él tuvo que salir por negocios, y me quedé con ella. Se que me vas a culpar por haber sido imprudente. Sí lo aceptó, pero en aquel momento no sabía que tú me amabas, yo…era libre y ella…me gustaba. Sí, fui un estúpido._

 _Dilo, tienes toda la razón._

 _En vez de irme como debía de hacerlo ya que tenía que ir a una cita, me quedé en su casa con ella brindando…nos besamos, lo siento si te lastimo con esto, pero quiero ser sincero contigo._

 _El tiempo pasó, seguimos brindando…hubo más besos, después…no sé que pasó, pero…desperté el siguiente día en su recamara. Creo que no tengo que darte más detalles._

 _No tengo excusa, eso fue lo que sucedió._

 _La noche del fin de año, te dije que te amaba porque eso es verdad. Te amo, te amo y te amaré hasta el fin de mis días. Te besé porque te amo._

 _No te miré el primer día del año porque tuve que regresar inmediatamente a New York, ese día en la madrugada, por asuntos de un negocio. George me buscó después de haber estado juntos en el balcón, después de ese maravilloso beso que nos dimos; fue una emergencia. No pensé que te molestarías al irme sin decirte nada; pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para terminar unos negocios y tomar unas largas vacaciones para así poder hablar contigo y pedirte formalmente que fueras mi novia._

 _Eso fue lo que pasó, esa es mi triste verdad._

 _Desgraciadamente, la vida me cobró mi error; la vida me cobró mi falta de juicio con Diane._

 _Días después, Diane me visitó en New York y me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío._

 _Esa es la pura verdad._

 _Me caso con una mujer que no amo, me caso amándote a ti. Tú eres y serás el único amor de mi vida. Me caso con ella porque ella espera un hijo mío._

 _Perdóname, eso es lo único que te pido._

 _Perdóname también la ofensa cometida de hace unas semanas, lo que te hice fue una cobardía y una canallada que nunca se volverá a repetir, mi única defensa es el inmenso amor que te tengo; eso eliminó mi cordura._

 _Perdóname si puedes, esa terrible ofensa._

 _Perdón._

 _._

 _._

 _Albert_

 _._

 _._

 _Posdata: Se que después de leer esta carta, no querrás verme, pero te pido un último favor, déjame hablar contigo en persona. Por favor Candy necesito hablar contigo frente a frente y explicarte mi estupidez y mi amor por ti. Te lo suplico. Te voy a esperar hoy en el parque donde un día compartimos un sándwich y juramos que compartiríamos todo, ¿recuerdas? Te estaré esperando hoy desde el mediodía hasta las tres de la tarde. Si no vienes, quiere decir que nunca te importe, que nunca signifique nada en tu vida._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _._

Candy lloraba mares cuando terminó de leer la carta, no lo podía creer.

.

— ¡Un hijo…un hijo! —, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

.

Él había estado con esa mujer antes del fin de año. Con rabia arrugó la carta, quiso romperla, pero se detuvo, su respiración era agitada; estaba furiosa, desilusionada. Un poco arrepentida por su arrebato, con cuidado trato de desarrugar la carta que había estrujado con rabia; al fin y acabo, el papel no tenía la culpa de su desilusión. Al terminar de hacerlo, dejó la carta sobre la cama mientras lloraba lentamente mientras temblaba de coraje y desilusión.

— Albert…un hijo tuyo —, seguía repitiendo incrédula ante la noticia. Se levantó, y abrió las puertas del balcón nuevamente de par en par para recibir el viento de afuera, necesitaba despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Se abrazó a ella misma para confortarse. De pronto una rabia la invadió, su mente era un caos.

.

— Me amabas tanto que besaste y te enredaste con otra mujer; ¿con cuantas otras mujeres te enredaste Albert? ¿Según tú que me amabas y yo era la mujer que más amabas? Jajajajaja —, rió con amargura. — ¿Cómo te habrás reído de mi cuando escribiste esta carta? ¿Cuántas Dianes hubo en tu vida antes de ella? Era tanto tu amor por mí, que no dudaste en consolarte ante mi aparente apatía. Mientras yo suspiraba de amor por ti…mientras yo estaba aquí esperando por años como una idiota por tu amor, tú…tú te consolabas con otras —, suspiró resignada, se sentía tan humillada.

—Fui tan insignificante en tu vida que te dio flojera tratar de conquistarme, y preferiste refugiarte en los brazos de otras mujeres en vez de luchar por mi dizque amor —, río con amargura.

— Fui una estúpida, mientras yo era fiel a tu amor por años…tú seducías otras mujeres. ¿Qué acaso pensabas que yo me iba a quedar toda la vida suspirando de amor por ti? Nunca notaste que te esperé siempre, ni notaste que no quería bailar con otros cuando asistía a bailes porque esperaba por ti, tú eras la única persona que me interesaba. Mientras tú bailabas con otras mujeres, yo simplemente rechazaba bailar con otros. Siempre me quedaba sentada esperando por ti, siempre esperaba por ti. Fueron años esperándote y todo ¿para que? Para que estuvieras coqueteando con otras, por eso lloraba cuando me viste porque miraba que me ignorabas, pero nunca me preguntaste porque lo hacía, solo te retiraste y me dejaste ahí sola. ¿Cuántas veces Archie me sacó casi a la fuerza a bailar, ante los ojos furiosos de Annie porque a él le dolía verme siempre sentada mientras todos se divertían? Sobre todo, tú quien siempre estuvo ocupado bailando con otras mujeres; hasta hoy día yo pensaba que era lo correcto, porque eras el patriarca y tenías que hacerlo porque era tu obligación…pero ahora veo que simplemente lo hacías porque te gustaban —, se llevó las manos a su boca, y bufó de coraje. Era tanta su indignación y desilusión por la carta de Albert, que estaba magnificando todo el comportamiento que Albert tuvo con ella en los últimos años. Parecía que había encontrado respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas internas que se hacía que tuviera cuando lo miraba platicando con extrañas.

— Que estúpida fui al permitirte que me besaras después de que escuchaste que te amaba; lo único bueno es que no te declaré mi amor, tú lo escuchaste cuando yo estaba hablando sola. Que vergüenza, venias de estar con tu amante y te atreviste a besarme… ¡hipócrita!

.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara, molesta se las quitó de la cara tenía una rabia por dentro que la quemaba. El hombre íntegro que ella había conocido, Albert, había embarazado a una mujer sin ser su esposa o prometida. El hombre íntegro que ella amó y veneró por años se divirtió con otras.

No lo podía creer, que desilusión, no valía la pena llorar por algo que no tenía arreglo. Cerró sus ojos, mientras dejo que el viento jugara un poco con sus cabellos, después de un rato, pensativa entró a su alcoba y cerró con cuidado las puertas del balcón. Recargada sobre la puerta, volteó a mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared, eran las doce y media de la tarde. Respiró profundamente, y lo decidió. Tenía tiempo suficiente para verlo...para decirle todo.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, era necesario, tomó una pequeña campana y llamó a su fiel ayudante para que la ayudara a cambiarse. Quería verse guapa; Dorothy inmediatamente la ayudó a arreglarse y a ponerse guapa…para él. Volvió a mirar el reloj y sonrió, tenía tiempo de sobra, pensó en él y un profundo suspiró se escuchó en su alcoba.

.

— …te necesito, tengo que hablar contigo —, tomó su cartera, metió la carta, y salió en busca de su amor.

.

Una hora después, Candy y Archie se encontraba en una cafetería, él se sorprendió cuando le informaron que su novia lo buscaba con urgencia; esa mañana él estaba trabajando desde muy temprano para pasar toda la tarde con ella. Cuando supo de su sorpresiva llegada, inmediatamente canceló todas sus citas y salió a verla. Maravillado por la sorpresa y su hermosa presencia, la llevó a comer un suculento postre de chocolate, su favorito.

Mientras esperaban por los pastelillos, té y el chocolate de Candy, ella no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con él, pero sabía que ella tenía que ser sincera con Archie, él la observaba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos color miel; la miraba inquieta, la conocía tan bien que sabía que algo pasaba con ella, intuía que algo la estaba mortificando. Nerviosa, abrió su cartera y le dio la carta para que la leyera. Archie abrió los ojos sorprendido al recibir el arrugado papel en sus largas manos

.

— ¿Qué es esto Candy?

— Por favor lee esta carta—, intrigado lo hizo, y los gestos de su cara indicaban las sorpresas que iba leyendo. Al finalizar volteó a mirar a Candy y solo pudo exclamar…

— ¿Un hijo?

— Así parece Archie.

.

Archie la miró preocupado. Tal vez eso cambiaría su actitud con él. Tal vez por eso ella estaba tan nerviosa y lo había buscado para hablar con él. Ahora que sabía las razones de Albert para casarse, tal vez las cosas cambiarían entre ellos. Él se estaba casando por obligación y no por amor. Archie no quería perderla, la amaba más que su vida, ella era la mujer de su vida, pero por lo mismo, aunque le doliera él quería que ella fuera feliz. Si ella aun amaba a Albert y estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de su tío…él con todo el dolor de su corazón haría lo que ella quisiera.

La amaba sobre todas las cosas, la apoyaría, aunque la lógica le indicara que era una locura luchar por un hombre que esperaba un hijo con otra mujer. A la vez, Archie estaba indignado con el comportamiento tan vergonzoso de Albert. ¿Para que quería Albert ver hablar con Candy en privado un día antes de su boda? ¿Qué quería proponerle? ¿Acaso quería que ella lo esperara en lo que él se casaba y después se divorciara para darle un apellido a su hijo, o acaso quería fugarse con ella, o simplemente la quería hacer su amante?

Estaba fúrico, pero la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara y la protegería de cualquier mal, así tuviera que enfrentarse a su poderoso tío; no dejaría que la lastimara más. Si era necesario lo obligaría a que se casara con Candy en caso de que ella quisiera luchar por su amor; lo importante era que no la dañara. Le acarició la cara suavemente, y nerviosamente le preguntó.

.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Candy? — El corazón de Archie latía aceleradamente, pareciera que su vida dependía de un hilo en ese momento, Candy tenía su vida entre sus manos.

.

Con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos color miel, esperaba la respuesta que tal vez le rompería el corazón para siempre, aunque si así fuera fingiría por ella y la apoyaría; la amaba tanto. Ella lo miraba fijamente con sus esmeraldas brillantes, le tomó las manos y las acarició con cariño, sus corazones latían apresurados. Con una sonrisa y levantando los hombros comenzó a hablar despreocupadamente.

.

— Nada…cada uno de nosotros ha elegido su destino. Le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, sólo quería que lo supieras, no quiero secretos entre nosotros, te lo juré, ¿lo recuerdas? —, la respuesta lo dejó estupefacto.

.

Hubiera querido gritar de alegría, pero no se vería bien, estaban en un lugar público. Claro que lo recordaba, se lo pidió una vez que fue a visitarla a Lakewood; prefería la verdad a la lástima. Él quería que le tuviera confianza, y con esto ella lo estaba siendo y se lo estaba demostrando. Sonriendo, le acarició sus mejillas.

.

— Te amo Candy, lo sabes.

— Sí.

.

Claro que ella lo sabía. Terry la dejó marchar cuando sucedió el problema de Susana, su honor pudo más que su amor a su Tarzán Pecosa, y Albert, el Príncipe de la Colina, la engaño con otra o con otras, según él amándola con toda su alma.

En cambio, su Gatito había estado con ella a su lado, amándola en silencio como nadie la había amado jamás. Él era el único que la había amado toda su vida; siempre había estado con ella y tras de ella amándola. Ella siempre se dio cuenta del amor de Archie, aunque fingía no darse cuenta. Él sostenía una amistad o relación forzada con su amiga porque ella se lo había pedido en un momento de estupidez y egoísmo en el colegio. Pero él nunca la pudo mirar como él la miraba a ella, con ojos de amor; siempre lo supo su corazón necio. El corazón de Archie siempre fue de ella, le perteneció desde que se conocieron en Lakewood.

Estos últimos años él le había hecho compañía mientras Albert viajaba o estaba ocupado con sus negocios; siempre se las ingeniaba para estar con ella aun cuando estuvo en la universidad estudiando; cada fin de semana la visitaba, aunque fuera solo por unas horas. En el aquel tiempo, Annie ni siquiera supo de las múltiples visitas que Archie le hacía a Candy porque él a ella no la visitaba. Archie fue siempre era el que la llevaba a reuniones o bailes; en todos los bailes Candy bailaba con él. Muy pocas veces lo hizo con Albert, él siempre estaba ocupado; Archie al contrario siempre encontraba tiempo para ella.

Aunque estaban en un lugar público, él le dio un fugaz besó en su mejilla, y después Archie la abrazó amorosamente, estuvieron así por unos momentos escuchando los latidos acompasados de sus jóvenes corazones. Aunque Archie sintió celos cuando leyó la carta de su tío y hubiera querido ir inmediatamente a reclamarle o partirle la cara a su "querido tío" por escribirle esa carta tan atrevida a su novia a un día de casarse, no lo haría porque se había jurado así mismo dejar de ser aquel chico impulsivo y celoso de antaño.

Amaba con toda su alma a Candy, y antes que nada quería verla feliz, pero a la primera oportunidad hablaría muy seriamente con su tío, lo que había hecho era una bajeza. Candy era su novia y él estaba comprometido, iba hacer padre y estaba a punto de casarse. Sus ojos lanzaron chispas al imaginar la cara de su tío; Candy no se dio cuenta al estar recostada en su pecho.

Archie tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar molesto con su tío, él siempre había respetado a Candy. Nunca le volvió a declarar su amor después de que él descubrió que su Gatita amaba a su tío; se dedicó simplemente a cuidarla y adorarla de lejos; en cambio Albert le había faltado el respeto a ambos con esa carta.

De pronto se separaron debido a la interrupción de la joven mesera que se comía con los ojos al guapo joven, coquetamente y sin disimularlo, la atractiva mesera comenzó a servirles sus postres y bebidas; esto molestó a Candy quien le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos a la atrevida chica. Siempre pasaba eso con las meseras; ella siempre las celaba inclusive cuando él era novio de Annie, en aquel tiempo según ella lo hacía por Annie, pero ahora lo hacía únicamente y exclusivamente por ella. Lo mismo pasaba cuando tocaba un mesero, Archie quería fulminarlos con la mirada cuando miraban como bobos a su Gatita.

Al quedar solos, Archie antes de llevar el primer bocado de su delicioso pastel de queso con fresas a su boca, le preguntó directamente a su novia quien se comía alegremente un pedazo de la rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fresas que le habían llevado.

.

— ¿Piensas hablar con él?

.

Ella comió lentamente su delicioso pastel de chocolate mientras lo miraba fijamente, volvió a comer otro delicioso pedazo de pastel con la misma calma mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo; después tomó una servilleta para limpiar el cremoso chocolate de su boca mientras Archie la miraba divertido, y le contestó muy serena mientras tomaba una fresa del postre de Archie.

.

— No sé amor, no hay nada que decir en este momento —, dio una mordida a la fresa mientras miraba sonriente a Archie; después le dio el resto de su fresa a su amado novio; él la comía mientras la miraba embelesado. Ella continúo hablando con calma. — No te voy a mentir, aun me duele —, al mirar el dolor reflejado en sus ambarinos ojos al escucharla, Candy de inmediato lo acarició con amor, y continúo hablando. — No es como tú crees Gatito, amor me duele por la desilusión que fue todo para mí —, Archie la abrazo con cariño nuevamente, y acarició su dorado cabello ante las miradas curiosas de algunos comensales que no les quitaban la vista de encima ante la romántica escena que estaban presenciando en la elegante cafetería. Ella, le acaricio nuevamente la cara, ambos en ese instante se habían olvidado del mundo a su alrededor; ella suspiró al verlo fijamente y le dijo seriamente.

— Sabes amor, yo tenía a Albert en otro concepto y después de leer su carta me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca lo conocí en verdad…me parece que solo conocí una parte de Albert, ese Albert sencillo, el vagabundo, pero nunca conocí la otra parte, a William Andrew —, tomó otro pedazo de pastel y lo llevó a su boca, y mientras lo devoraba tranquilamente, le dio un pedazo de su postre a él, él gustoso lo aceptó; ambos sonreían. Suspiró levente antes de continuar. — Lo que me molesta es que quiera verme la cara, piensa que sigo siendo una niña tonta que no ve más allá de sus narices. Es tan ridículo decir que amas a alguien y te enredas con otra persona. Archie ¿te acuerdas cuando iba al hospital de voluntaria y me recogías en tu coche todas las tardes?

— Sí, me acuerdo —, contestó extrañado a la pregunta.

— Entonces te acordaras de los dos doctores que me molestaban y no dejaban de perseguirme, hasta que tú les dijiste que eras mi prometido, ¿te acuerdas?

— Claro que me acuerdo, sobre todo del doctorcito francés, al que tuve que darle un derechazo por querer besarte a la fuerza cuando te recogí una tarde.

.

Ella lo acarició, con ternura al recordar la escena, y recordar al doctor en el piso; esa fue la razón que no volvió a trabajar en el hospital nunca más. Él siempre la recogía porque Albert viajaba o estaba ocupado por los negocios; en cambio, Archie, aunque estuviera ocupado como él, siempre buscaba tiempo para llevarla y recogerla cuando ella iba de voluntaria al hospital.

.

— El punto es amor…que yo también tuve pretendientes y no anduve besuqueándome con ellos porque yo estaba ilusionada con él porque yo creía estar enamorada de él. Yo respetaba mi ilusión de amor, ¿me entiendes? —, él asintió levemente mientras le besaba sus manos con vehemencia. — Él ahora dice que me amaba, pero andaba con otras mujeres. Eso quiere decir que Albert o mejor dicho William Andrew no sabe lo que es el verdadero amor o el respeto a una ilusión—, Archie la escuchaba con atención, él había hecho lo mismo que Candy, siempre había respetado el amor de Candy, aunque ella ni la hora le diera. A Annie la tomaba de la mano solamente cuando la llevaba a bailar y siempre se las ingeniaba para bailar con Candy más tiempo, aunque eso le causara problemas con la morena. Nunca pudo sentir nada más con ella, porque su corazón le pertenecía a Candy. Tristemente, lo que Candy decía era verdad, pareciera que su tío no sabía lo que era el respeto a una ilusión o aun amor, al menos no de la manera en que Candy y él lo percibían.

Ella le tomó un pedazo de su pastel de queso a Archie y lo comió contenta.

— Mmmm…esto está riquísimo amor, la próxima vez lo pediré —, él le besó su mano y sonriéndole coquetamente le contestó.

— Entonces la próxima vez yo pediré otro diferente que sea de chocolate, ¿qué que te parece uno con pura crema de chocolate? —, solo de imaginárselo, ella sonrió alegremente.

— Mmmm…delicioso, pero ¿por qué?

— Porque así puedes comer dos ricos pasteles en vez de uno solo, ¿no crees? —, a ella le gustó la idea, siempre terminaba comiendo del pastel de Archie, tenía años haciendo lo mismo con él. Se limpió con cuidado con la servilleta y lo miró a los ojos.

— Eres un amor, ¿lo sabias? —, él solo sonrió; de pronto su verde mirada se tornó melancólica y comenzó a decirle mientras le agarraba las manos. — Yo solo quiero la felicidad de él, de su bebé, y de su futura esposa; la verdad es que no le deseo nada malo a ellos. Albert es y siempre será una persona muy importante en mi vida, gracias a él estoy viva, él me salvó la vida dos veces. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Archie asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. — Él me adoptó y gracias a él pude convivir con ustedes, mis tres amados paladines, pude estudiar en Londres, y después pude ser adoptada por mi madre. Él siempre, siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón…pero ya no como antes…es un sentimiento distinto. Tal vez más adelante pueda hablar con Albert, pero en este momento no quiero hablar con él. ¿Me entiendes Gatito?

.

El con un leve movimiento le indico que entendía su proceder, después le besó sus manos, y volvió acariciar su cara con amor. Lo sentía por su tío, pero Candy era suya, solo suya y no dejaría que se interpusiera en su relación.

.

— Esta bien Gatita, tú has lo que tú quieras, confió en ti —, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar —, si entiendo que Albert siempre será alguien importante para ti, y también lo es para mi amor —. Le acaricio su cara. —No solo es mi tío, pero tal como tú me lo mencionaste antes, gracias a él pudiste vivir con nosotros, siempre le estaré agradecido por eso —, le dio un beso fugaz en su frente, y la abrazó con todo su amor —, hubiera querido decirle que, a pesar de eso, las ganas de partirle la cara no se le quitaban aún, pero sonrió para él; no valía la pena por el momento.

.

.

Después del breve abrazo, ambos se miraron, y se dieron un tierno beso sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de la gente en la elegante cafetería. Parecía que la carta de Albert le estaba dando más fuerza a la oportunidad que la rubia le había dado al elegante chico. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Candy se estaba enamorando lentamente de Archie Cornwell Andrew.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la única excusa que tengo es mis ganas de tratar de hacerlo un poco más grande el capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En ocasiones, la imaginación o las musas se ponen en huelga, y no existe manera de convencerlas para que fluyan las ideas, así que solo me queda ser paciente hasta que aparezcan, así que mil disculpas por el retraso.

.

También quiero decirle a todas aquellas chicas que han tenido problemas con terremotos y huracanes, que desde California les mando un abrazo y les tengo en mis rezos. Espero que se mejore las situaciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos. No han sido unos días fáciles para muchos países hermanos.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños; es una historia dramática. Sé que es duro ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, pero es necesario mantener el dramatismo, las sorpresas y el romance en una historia para mantener el interés de ustedes. Habrá clímax, habrá calma, habrá suspenso, nuevos clímax y seguirá la historia hasta que se termine de contar. A esta historia le falta muchísimo. Ya no es tan corto como lo tenía planeado, ya que a medida que he escrito los capítulos me he dado cuenta de que tengo más tela de donde cortar. Como siempre les pido paciencia

Recuerden sin drama no hay historia

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil porque él es un personaje muy querido, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia. Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de_ _reviews_ _, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

.

 **.**

 **alexas90**

 **mabolla15**

 **Silvia**

 **Bunny**

 **Guest**

 **Gaby**

 **Elena**

 **maravilla121**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Imonroe1214**

 **Nena Abril**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Juniper**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Pelusa778**

 **ELI DIAZ**

 **Mony**

 **OHHCartis** t

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Val rod**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Grey**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **PaolaWhite**

 **amuletodragon**

 **karymote**

 **ROS: MadelRos**

 **Patty Castillo**

 **Guest**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	14. Chapter 14

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XIII: Acepto**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos jóvenes llegaron juntos de la mano a la mansión alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Archie solo quería asegurarse que ella estaría bien y se regresaría a la oficina.

Cuando llegaron, saludaron a Elroy quien feliz de verlos juntos, los invito a tomar té con ella, aunque él quiso negarse, ella no lo dejó ir, ya que necesitaba su ayuda para finiquitar unas cosas relacionadas a la boda de Albert. A pesar de tener casi todo listo para la celebración de boda de William, era necesario asegurar itinerarios con George y terminar otras cosas, pero ella ya estaba cansada; había sido unos meses ajetreados. Necesitaba la ayuda de su sobrino, ya estaba vieja para tanta exigencia pensaba ella, su cuerpo y mente pedían a gritos descanso.

Sin embargo, la plática inmediata fue para preguntarles lo que habían hecho juntos toda esa tarde; la última vez que miró a su sobrino fue el fin de semana cuando las visitara en Lakewood. Elroy se había dado cuenta de que había entre ellos una chispa especial que no había notado antes; era una conexión nueva entre los jóvenes. Todo se debía a la nueva confianza extrema que había entre ellos, después de su larga platica en la cafetería; habían hablado con el corazón en la mano. Ya no había ningún fantasma del pasado en su relación.

.

Fue tanta la desilusión que sintió después de leer la carta, que su corazón había puesto el candado final en el cofre donde un día metiera el amor y sus ilusiones románticas que un día sintiera por Albert, su amigo el vagabundo, aquel quien ella llegó a llamar de niña su Príncipe de la Colina. El primer candado lo puso su corazón traicionado y herido, cuando él anunció su boda, desde ese momento, se juró olvidarlo y lo estaba logrando.

Gracias a la carta y a la plática que tuvieran, Candy había descubierto que su alma gemela en cuestión del amor era Archie, su amado paladín, su fiel compañero de aventuras de juventud. Ambos compartían el mismo concepto de lo que era amar y respetar al ser amado. Si bien era cierto que ella tenía afinidades con Albert por su amor a la naturaleza, ella había descubierto gratamente durante su noviazgo, que su novio también disfrutaba estar con ella en la naturaleza; él amaba pescar, pasear con ella por el bosque, pero principalmente él adoraba estar con ella; Archie amaba sus defectos y virtudes; la quería tal como ella era.

Albert siempre sería recordado con cariño, como la dulce ilusión de una niña soñadora y romántica que se entusiasmó con un chico guapo, enigmático que parecía un príncipe en la Colina de Pony, pero William Andrew sería recordado como un mujeriego que había cambiado la personalidad de su querido vagabundo al convertirse en el patriarca del clan.

Ella tampoco podía culparlo por no pensar y sentir como ella; tampoco podía culparlo de andar de mujeriego ya que nunca existió una relación romántica entre ambos. Ella lo amó en silencio por años y con tristeza se daba cuenta que ambos tenían un concepto distinto de lo que era amar, pero fue gracias a eso, que ella se había dado la oportunidad de estar con Archie. Albert o mejor dicho William no la amo, así de sencillo; no de la manera que ella hubiera querido.

Ella presentía que tanta insistencia para hablar con ella era porque probablemente él se sentía culpable por el beso que le había dado aquel fin de año, por eso él le escribió esa carta, simplemente porque estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos. Aunque ese beso ya ni eso le importaba; fue solo un arrebato del momento, al fin y al cabo, él estaba tomado. Lo que sí le molestaba enormemente, fue la canallada que había hecho en su alcoba, por eso en este momento ella no quería verlo ni en pintura; además respetaba el amor de Archie y su noviazgo, por ningún motivo pondría en peligro su relación con su amado paladín.

Si en verdad ella hubiera sido tan importante como esa carta decía, él hubiera hablado con ella antes de anunciar su matrimonio enfrente de decenas de gente, le hubiera explicado todo lo de esa carta, pero no lo hizo; así que no valía la pena ni pensar en el hubiera. Ella era ahora feliz con Archie.

.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente para los tres miembros del clan Andrew quienes disfrutaban una tarde juntos en lo que Elroy les daba instrucciones a Archie después de escuchar donde habían estado esa tarde, y casi una hora después llegó un malhumorado Albert a la mansión con el pretexto de que necesitaba unos documentos para su boda. Lo cierto era que quería saber que había pasado con Candy, necesitaba verla, aunque fuera de lejos. No entendía por que Candy no había acudido a la cita.

Cuando los vio juntos tranquilamente de la mano platicando con su tía en medio de la sala tomando té y galletitas, su primer intento fue retirarse de inmediato. Mientras él había estado esperando como un estúpido toda la tarde en el parque donde había quedado de verse con ella en la carta, la preciosa rubia había estado con su sobrino, estaba decepcionado y dolido con ella.

Él había estado seguro de que ella asistiría; había casi casi saboreado los besos que pensaba robarle cuando ella llegara al parque. Él sabía que ella aun lo amaba, su corazón no podía mentirle. Es más, había preparado un picnic para ellos dos, solos; él quiso recrear aquel maravilloso día donde juraron compartir todo. Quería convencerla de su amor, y erróneamente había pensado que la podía convencer arriba de un árbol compartiendo un emparedado, tal como cuando habían vivido juntos solo años atrás.

Ese día despertó contento, confiado en poder convencerla de que lo escuchara; era un hermoso día de primavera; un marco perfecto para el romance, la naturaleza estaba en todo su apogeo. Preparo todo con sumo cuidado ya que quería recrear la atmosfera de aquella unión que tuvieran años atrás para poder convencerla de esperarlo y luchar por su amor. Sabía que era una locura, era un egoísta por tratar de hacerlo, pero la amaba y no quería perderla; era su última oportunidad.

Sin embargo, cuando las horas pasaron lentamente, y nunca miró llegar a su preciosa llorona al parque, con desilusión, se dio cuenta que ella nunca llegaría a la cita; con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que aceptar que Candy lo había dejado plantado. No le quedó otro remedio más que retirarse con el corazón partido en mil pedazos. Había sido especifico en la carta, había desnudado su alma para ella, pero al parecer a ella no le había importado.

Subió a su automóvil completamente dolido, furioso y decepcionado de ella; y acelerando hasta el fondo del potente motor de su lujoso automóvil, se dirigió a la oficina. Estaba tan distraído manejando, que casi ocasiona un accidente; tuvo que frenar abruptamente para evitar la colisión con otro vehículo; nervioso estacionó su automóvil en una de las transitadas calles para calmarse. Con desesperación apoyo su frente sobre el volante.

— Candy… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preciosa, porque me dejaste plantado? ¿Acaso no te explique mis razones? ¿Acaso no te sentiste mi arrepentimiento? Te amo más que a mí misma vida, y tú, ni te dignas a verme...Candy…. ¿Por qué?

Varios suspiros profundos se escucharon en su automóvil, un violento golpeteo de su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Estaba desesperado, hoy era su última oportunidad para hablar con ella. Necesitaba calmarse, a su atormentada mente llegaron miles de imágenes de esa hechicera de ojos verdes. ¿Cómo demonios fue que se metió en semejante lio? Todo estaba perfecto con ella, y ahora...estaba a punto de perderla para siempre. Tenía que calmarse, nada ganaba con desesperarse, estuvo a punto de ocasionar un accidente.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, la brisa de la tarde meció su corto cabello refrescando al mismo tiempo su cara, abrió sus ojos celestes mirando al cielo; dejo escapar un profundo respiro y sonrió levemente. Un poco más tranquilo, giró las llaves y el potente ruido del motor se escuchó; había tomado una decisión, dio vuelta al volante y se dirigió a la mansión velozmente; no iría a la oficina. Quería verla para reclamarle su desdén; tal vez si le reclamaba su desamor se sentiría mejor. Al menos se desahogaría su rabia, y tal vez después de desahogar su frustración podría decirle todo lo que su atormentado corazón guardaba para ella y podría tal vez hablar de sus planes.

.

Pero todo cambio al verla ahí sentada…con él. Todo lo que tenía planeado decirle aquella mañana y tarde salió volando por los grandes ventanales. Ahí estaba ella con él…de la mano sonriente, le dolió profundamente su rechazo, pensó erróneamente que había significado más para ella; pero al parecer se equivocó. Sin embargo, al ver a la parejita tan relajados e indiferentes a su llegada e interno drama sentaditos junto a su tía tomando té y galletitas, de repente le pareció que Candy nunca había leído la carta.

¿Sería posible que ella no la hubiera leído? Recordaba perfectamente que la había dejado en un lugar visible en su cuarto, justamente sobre la cara de su sobrino, rió por dentro cuando lo hizo. No entendía nada. Si ella la hubiera leído, estaba seguro de que Candy saldría corriendo a hablar con él. En esa carta él le había confesado todo, inclusive su desliz y su futura paternidad. Él juraba y perjuraba que ella iría a verlo, aunque fuera a descargar su furia y coraje contra de él por lo del bebé, pero entonces, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no llegó a la cita? ¿Por qué no estaba furiosa con él?

No entendía nada, frustrado suspiró profundamente frente de ellos ganándose la mirada extrañada de los tres ante su comportamiento errático, al ver la cara de sorpresa de los tres miembros de la familia, trató de simular una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

.

— Buenas tardes —, los saludos solemnemente, el saludo fue contestado por los tres de forma amable.

.

De reojo miró el semblante de Candy quien lucía tranquila e indiferente ante su presencia, actuando ante él como venía haciéndolo desde que anunciara su matrimonio; parecía que nada la perturbaba. Esto le confirmó sus sospechas…Candy no había leído la carta; estaba tan serena, ni siquiera lo miraba con odio o desilusión. Su corazón saltó de júbilo, eso quería decir que ella no lo había rechazado; nunca llegó porque nunca leyó la carta. Una sonrisa se iluminó en su cara, estaba feliz.

Que lejos estaba de imaginar que ella sí la había leído y sí lo estaba rechazando. La desilusión comenzó desde el día que anunció su boda, y la carta simplemente fue el último clavo del ataúd de ese romance frustrado que nunca llegó ni a comenzar entre ellos dos, por eso ella ya no mostraba su desilusión, ya la había desilusionado bastante; no había manera de mostrar en su cara más desilusión.

La mente de Albert trabajaba a mil por hora, aún tenía la posibilidad de hablar con ella. Ahora su problema era en tener que decirle toda su verdad en persona ahí mismo en la mansión, pero ¿cómo lo haría? Sin embargo, su drama interno paso a segundo plano cuando miró como la parejita seguía agarrados de la mano indiferentes a su presencia. ¿Es que acaso a ella ya él no le importaba? Él estaba ahí frente a ella, parado como un idiota ¿por qué le hacía eso? ¿Habría perdido a Candy ya? Las miraditas de complicidad y las risitas que se estaban dando delante de sus narices le estaban indicando que tal vez ella ya no quería nada con él; le dolía el alma verlos así, y no poder hacer nada para evitar su cercanía y complicidad.

La manera en que Archie la tenia de la mano enfrente de su tía le indicaba que su relación iba viento en popa y que no estaban intimidados con su presencia, también al mismo tiempo comprendió de golpe que no podría hablar con ella ese día; él no lo dejaría acercase a ella esa tarde, y entrar a la alcoba no era correcto, capaz que esta vez su tía Elroy sí lo sacaba a balazos de la alcoba si lo encontraba. Por lo pronto tendría que callarse y mantenerse quieto.

En vez de salir huyendo a la biblioteca para no torturarse con las escenas románticas de la parejita, decidió quedarse un rato con ellos en la sala ya que quería intimidarlos con su presencia. Se sentó enfrente de ellos para acompañarlos a tomar té con galletitas. Candy y Archie ajenos a las intenciones de Albert seguían platicando en voz baja al mismo tiempo en que Albert ordenaba a uno de los empleados que le sirviera solamente el famoso té, no estaba para galletitas ni pastelitos ni nada parecido, el único dulce que quería lo tenía enfrente y no estaba con él, sino con su sobrino.

De reojo miró como Candy se sonrojaba por los cumplidos que le hacía Archie en aquellos momentos, se sintió fatal y celoso al ser testigo de esa complicidad. La parejita por su parte continuaba ajena a lo que sin querer provocaban en el poderoso líder del clan y continuaban inmersos en su propia burbuja de amor enfrente de su cara.

Elroy para reducir la tensión del ambiente que empezaba a ponerse demasiado denso debido a las miradas matadoras de Albert hacia la parejita, le empezó a preguntar de los preparativos de la boda; él solo contestaba con monosílabos porque su mirada celeste continuaba fija en ese par. Su preciosa llorona, su Candy, aunque le doliera, tenía que reconocerlo y aceptarlo…parecía feliz, con él.

Archie y Candy decidieron ignorarlo sin ponerse de acuerdo y platicaban cosas triviales enfrente de ellos; Candy dejaba escapar risitas de vez en cuando ante los comentarios de Archie. El chico de ojos miel necesitaba distraerse porque no se le habían quitado las ganas de partirle la cara y de reclamarle a su tío por haberle escrito esa cartita a su novia. Es más cuando lo vio entrar a la sala, tuvo que contener sus ganas de pararse y reclamarle enfrente de su tía y hacer un escándalo, hasta el estómago le dolió del coraje al verlo, pero sabía que tenía que ser prudente por su amada y su tía; no podía olvidar que, aunque en este momento no lo soportaba eran familia. La risa cantarina de su amada novia era música para sus oídos, en cambio para Albert era un dolor de estómago escucharla reír porque eran risas para Archie.

.

De repente el mayordomo llegó interrumpiendo la plática de monosílabos entre Albert con su tía, con premura le informó a él que tenía una llamada en la biblioteca de George quien aún estaba en New York a esa hora ya que George tomaría el tren en New York hacia Chicago esa noche para poder llegar a tiempo a la boda de su muchacho. Él se disculpó de inmediato, y se retiró con premura hacia la biblioteca, la verdad es que le agradeció a su mano derecha la interrupción; fue una bendición del cielo recibir la llamada en ese preciso momento. No soportaba verlos juntos, algo tenía que hacer para detener eso.

Ellos inmediatamente al verlo dirigirse a la biblioteca, comenzaron de nuevo a platicar a cerca de las preparaciones de la boda del Albert, tenían tantas cosas que hacer que hasta Candy se acomidió a ayudar a su madre con todas las cosas pendientes que tenía pendiente; antes se había mantenido al margen, pero después de la carta se había dado cuenta que el pasado era pasado y era momento de olvidar y de enterrarlo. Archie como siempre atento a su amada, le apretaba suavemente la mano para infundirle ánimo. En eso estaban cuando un pálido Albert entró rápidamente a la sala donde ellos estaban platicando tranquilamente.

.

— Tía, tengo que marcharme a New York, inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? Te has vuelto loco, la boda es mañana, es más tu prometida debe estar llegando a Chicago.

— Ese es el problema tía, Diane no puede viajar…ella, ella…

— ¿Ella que William?, habla —, Albert no se atrevía a hablar, temía decir lo del embarazo de Diane enfrente de Candy y Archie porque presentía que Candy no había leído la carta, ya que nunca fue llegó a la cita. Sin querer su angustiada mirada celeste se digirió a la pareja.

.

Los jóvenes intuyeron que quería hablar en privado con su tía al negarse a hablar enfrente de ellos y al ver la manera en que los observaba; Archie de inmediato se levantó y tomó la decisión de marcharse del lugar. Necesitaban privacidad para que su tío pudiera hablar con confianza con su tía.

.

— Nosotros estaremos en el jardín, cuando te desocupes, por favor nos avisan tía abuela para que me sigas diciendo todo lo que quieres que hagamos para ti —, estiró sus brazos y con cariño levantó a su hermosa novia.

— ¿Nos vamos Gatita? —, ella le dio sus delicadas manos sonrientes y mirándolo a los ojos le contestó muy alegre.

— Sí Gatito, vámonos —, se volteó a hablar con su madre. — Mamá, en un rato nos vemos —, se despidió dándole un sonoro beso a su madre. Después ambos se despidieron amablemente de Albert y salieron de la mano hacia la terraza del jardín.

.

Albert se quedó estupefacto ante lo presenciado, los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, apretó los puños furiosos por los sobrenombres cariñositos y cursis que este par había usado enfrente de su cara; en ese momento surgió dentro de su entraña unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara a su sobrino y a ella de llevársela con él a la fuerza y de…

Inmerso en sus celos, no se dio cuenta que era observado por su tía. Elroy solo meneó la cabeza en una mezcla de enojo, frustración, rabia y tristeza, su corazón estaba partido en tres, pero se inclinaba en favor de su rubia amada: su hija. Candy era la única que en verdad le preocupaba, y mientras ella estuviera viva velaría por su felicidad; adoraba a Albert y a Archie por igual, pero si tenía que sacrificar a alguien por verla feliz, lo haría encantada.

Siguió su análisis mental al mirar a su sobrino perdido en su mundo. Estaba más delgado y desaliñado, atrás quedaron la imponente imagen del poderoso patriarca, pareciera que estaba pasando por un grave problema no solo moral sino físico y mental.

No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, pero debería de entender que él y solo él había provocado el nacimiento de esa unión. Su precipitada boda desencadenó su drama, y parecía que aún no entendía que ella ya estaba con su sobrino, no comprendía que más necesitaba su sobrino ver para entender esa unión de una buena vez. Así que decidió sacarlo de su ensueño.

.

— Estamos solos, habla—, la voz enérgica de su tía lo sacó de su letargo, confundido volteó a verla y exclamó.

— ¿Qué?

— Digo que estamos solos, que me digas que ha pasado —, un profundo suspiro escapó de su cuerpo; Albert de pie empezó a decirle su problema atropelladamente mientras caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro.

— Tía, Diane tuvo una amenaza de aborto, no puede viajar. Tengo que estar a su lado.

.

Elroy sintió como si hubiera recibido una cubetada de agua fría; reaccionó inmediatamente ante la noticia.

.

— ¿Y la boda William, la estas cancelando?

— Sí y no tía. Necesitaremos cancelar la de la iglesia, pero me casaré mañana con ella por el civil, para que ella esté tranquila no quiero que pierda al bebé. George me explicó que está muy mal en este momento, y es lo que pide a gritos, el doctor dijo que tiene que guardar reposo y estar calmada, sino puedo perder a mi hijo. Después cuando el bebé nazca me casaré por la iglesia. Creo que es lo mejor. Ahora mi preocupación es escándalo que esta cancelación causará en nuestras amistades y los negocios.

.

Elroy quería que el mundo se la tragara, ahora esto; se llevó su mano a la frente. Todo era una serie de equivocaciones y de arrebatos de su querido sobrino. Tenía unas ganas de regañarlo y de darle un jalón de orejas por haber sido un tonto al involucrarse con esa mujer, pero al verle la palidez de su cara, decidió no mortificarlo de más. Nada se ganaba, mientras no obtuviera un reporte completo de su detective, no sabría si ese niño era el hijo de él o no. Así que por el momento tenía que apoyarlo, Albert era el hijo de su querido hermano. Elroy se paró, y con cariño le puso una mano en su hombro.

.

— Vete sin cuidado, yo arreglaré todo, Archie se hará cargo de la oficina, y George será tu testigo de la boda civil; entre los tres trataremos de parar el escándalo que se nos viene. No te preocupes, lo importante es tu hijo.

.

— Gracias tía —, se sintió un poco aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo quería gritarle que le había escrito una carta amorosa a Candy donde le pedía perdón, donde le explicaba las razones de su boda y donde la había citado para verse con él. Hubiera querido gritarle que él quería convencer a Candy de esperarlo, pero no se atrevió. No era el momento…había un pequeñito que lo necesitaba. Su hijo, su hijo que podría no nacer. Miró a su tía desesperado.

.

— Tía, no sé que les va a inventar a Archie y a Candy para explicar la cancelación de la boda, y que tengo que irme y casarme con Diane en New York; tal vez es el momento de decirles toda la verdad, que estamos esperando un bebé —, le decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, de pronto se detuvo y la miro fijamente a los ojos. — …tía Elroy, ¿podría ser yo quien le dijera todo a Candy, especialmente lo del bebé? No quiero que me odie o me desprecie más de lo que ya lo hace. ¿Cree usted que podría hablar con ella antes de marcharme y explicarle yo todo?

.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y duramente, ni en estos momentos dejaba de molestar a su hija.

.

— No, tú te vas a casar mañana, tu mujer puede perder a tu hijo. Mi hija no tiene nada que hablar contigo de ese problema. Te lo vuelvo a repetir William, Candy no es tu problema. Yo le explicare a Candy y a Archie lo que yo crea prudente. Tú en este momento tienes obligaciones con otras personas, ella te lo repito por última vez, no es ni será nunca más tu problema.

.

Albert quería gritarle que no, que él hablaría con Candy, aunque ella no quisiera, que era lo menos que él merecía hacer. Quería gritarle que Candy aún continuaba siendo su problema, pero en ese instante el mayordomo apareció interrumpiendo la plática.

.

— Señor, el equipaje ya está en el automóvil, lo esperan.

.

Albert volteó a verlo furibundo, hubiera querido mandarlo al demonio no solo a él, a su tía, y al mundo entero incluyendo a Diane, pero no podía ser un inconsciente, había un pequeñito que lo necesitaba. Respiró profundamente, y con voz autoritaria y más calmado dio indicaciones precisas.

.

— Gracias, dígale al chofer que, en un momento bajo, revise que todo esté en su lugar.

.

Albert ya no tenía tiempo para discutir, de reojo miró el viejo y antiguo reloj de sus antepasados que adornaba la pared central, en menos de una hora, el tren partiría de Chicago a New York; George había arreglado todo para que lo tomará y llegara lo más pronto posible. Era tanta su desesperación que había pensado en ignorar el tren y manejar después de hablar con Candy, pero la mirada dura de su tía junto con su negativa, lo trajo a la realidad, Diane lo necesitaba, tenía que irse; con tristeza aceptó que ella tenía razón en ese momento. Esperó a que el mayordomo se retirara y comenzó a hablarle muy serio a su tía.

.

— Esta bien tía, no es momento de discutir. Nos veremos después tía, tan pronto el peligro haya pasado y pueda dejar a Diane sin preocupaciones. Vendré a visitarlas y hare lo que yo creo que es prudente con su permiso o sin su permiso.

.

Elroy lo miró molesta, pero suspiró frustrada. Lo entendía estaba enamorado de su hija, pero estaba obligado moralmente con otra mujer, y ahora la vida de su hijo pendía de un hilo. Como buena mujer de negocios que era, Elroy decidió que no era el momento para discutir; además la única persona que tenía derecho de tomar la decisión de verlo o no verlo, no estaba presente, así que optó por llevar la fiesta en paz, sólo por el momento.

.

— No te preocupes William, tu futura esposa, la madre de tu hijo te necesita, te esperare con los brazos abierto. Vete, todo saldrá bien.

.

Él solo asintió, y se marchó a recoger unas cosas que necesitaba de la biblioteca. Elroy con tristeza lo miró partir y sintió un presentimiento, esto no terminaría bien, lo sentía por William. No solo había perdido a Candy, ahora estaba lo del bebé. Se llevó su mano al corazón mientras, rezaba una plegaria en silencio por su querido sobrino y ese pequeño bebé. Con lentitud se acercó a la ventana a verlo partir, hubiera dado su fortuna por ver a todos sus seres queridos felices, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Cada persona era responsable de sus actos, y al parecer la vida en ese momento le estaba pasando factura de errores a Albert, solo el tiempo diría que era lo mejor para cada persona. Así fue como lo vio partir esa tarde de primavera en busca de un nuevo destino, y a proteger a la mujer que llevaba al parecer en su vientre: su heredero.

Tal como le dijo Elroy a Albert, entre Archie, Candy y ella se encargaron de cancelar los preparativos de la boda. Sí hubo un enorme escándalo, pero el dinero y poder pueden acallar hasta los más grandes escándalos. La pareja cuando fueron informados de la partida de Albert, también fueron informados del futuro bebé y de la gravedad del embarazo de la futura mujer de Albert. Ellos no le dijeron que ya lo sabían por una carta, solo le dijeron que lo sentían por el bebé y era verdad, la criatura era inocente de todo, querían mucho a Albert, y por eso le habían puesto todas las ganas para ayudar a Albert con su cancelación no querían que se mortificara de más.

Elroy se extrañó al no recibir más preguntas por parte de los jóvenes, los miró a los ojos e intuyó que este par de alguna manera se habían enterado de todo, pero no quiso indagar más. Bastantes problemas tenían que resolver para preocuparse de como lo habían averiguado. Lo hecho estaba y nada se podía remediar.

.

El tiempo pasa lentamente para algunos, mientras que, para otros, pasa rapidísimo, ese era el caso de Candy y Archie quienes estaban ocupados preparando la presentación en sociedad de la chica. Mientras tanto en New York, para un joven multimillonario, el tiempo pasaba con lentitud y dolor. Albert miraba por la ventana de su oficina el tráfico de la gran ciudad. Se sentía vacío y triste. Tal como ese maldito día que supo que iba hacer padre, no estaba arrepentido por ser padre, pero si estaba arrepentido de haber cometido una estupidez y de haberlo hecho con la mujer equivocada.

Diane estaba por cumplir cinco meses de embarazo, y el riesgo de perder a su bebé aun no pasaba, su embarazo era delicado y pasaba casi todo el día en cama. Por esa misma razón, ella no asistiría a la fiesta de presentación de Candy, él lo haría en nombre de los dos; Albert moría por verla.

.

— Albert de veras que eres masoquista —, suspiró profundamente.

.

Quería verla, oír su risa, y voz, aunque fuera cerca de su sobrino. Por su tía sabía que el noviazgo iba viento en popa. De solo imaginárselos de novios, le daba dolor de estómago de celos. Malditos celos, era irónico, él nunca supo lo que eran los celos hasta que Candy empezó a andar con Archie. Ni con Terry los sintió; ahora no solo los tenía despierto, hasta soñando sentía celos de su único sobrino. Tenía unas ganas de desparecerlo y escaparse con ella, con su Candy.

Faltaban solo unos días para esa presentación, aunque le doliera su corazón, la vería, tenía que verla era su obligación como patriarca del clan.

.

Mientras un guapo rubio moría lentamente de amor, otro guapo joven de ojos color miel estaba feliz con su amada. Ambos estaban en el jardín de la mansión esa tarde de primavera. Él la besaba apasionadamente, cada vez la necesitaba más y más. Sin saber cómo, sus manos comenzaron a viajar a otros rumbos, ella brincó y se ruborizó cuando sintió esas caricias.

.

— Lo siento amor, es que te amo tanto —, le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión mientras suspiraba y colocaba con cuidado su frente a la de su amada. Adoraba respirar su perfume, adoraba estar con ella cada instante que podía. Ella era el ser me mas amaba, la razón de su vida.

.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, había tanta amor y pasión en ambos, y volvieron a unirse en una caricia que cada vez era más íntima…hasta que escucharon unos ruidos de unas pisadas. Ambos detuvieron sus besos, y arreglaron como pudieron sus ropas. De pronto escucharon la voz de Elroy.

.

— Candy, Archie, donde están, los necesito quiero que revisen esta lista.

.

Ambos se limitaron a tratar de tranquilizarse a la vez que sonreían con complicidad, parecía un par de niños que había sido descubiertos haciendo una travesura, y que travesura. Ambos suspiraron al verse. Candy más repuesta quiso irse, cuando Archie la detuvo.

.

— Candy, ¿podemos hablar después de la cena, por favor?

.

Ella le sonrió, y acariciándole su mejilla, con una inclinación le dijo que si lo harían. Ambos más calmados fueron hablar con Elroy.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Archie esperaba a Candy en el jardín, estaba nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro; la noche era preciosa, había una luna llena gigante en la bóveda celeste, era un día especial para él, la belleza de esa inmensa luna le daba un toque romántico esa noche al hermoso jardín de la mansión; parecía que la luna estaba ayudando al chico de los ojos color miel con su sorpresa para su amada Gatita.

Era el momento que había esperado desde que la conociera, el momento que había soñado toda su vida, ya no quería esperar, no más. Se estaba arriesgando, él lo sabía, pero sentía su amor cada vez que estaban junto, ella por fin era de él. Finalmente había aprendido a amarlo como él la amaba.

.

— Hola amor, ya estoy aquí. Duré un poco porque mamá está más nerviosa que yo por la presentación. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?

.

Archie la miraba embobado, cada día la adoraba más y más, estaba más bella que nunca, llevaba su cabello suelo, y vestían un vestido blanco…se la imaginó en ese momento vestida de blanco en un futuro caminando juntos a un altar; un profundo suspiro salió de él mientras una sonrisa de alegría iluminaba su gallardo rostro. Le colocó unos de sus rizos sueltos tras de sus oídos, y besó sus labios con cariño, al tiempo que le tomaba ambas manos.

.

— No amor, todo está bien. Ven siéntate por favor —, ella obedeció, y de repente Archie se inclinó y le dijo.

— ¿Gatita, amor mío, me concedes esta pieza? — ¿Pieza? ¿Cuál música? Pensó ella, pero al ver su guapo rostro, y la forma tan cariñosa que se lo pidió, no le importó que no hubiera música, solo sonrió y aceptó graciosamente su pedido.

.

En eso empezaron a escuchar música que venia del salón, uno de los empleados tocaba el piano para ellos. Ella estaba feliz. De lejos, Elroy los veía en silencio. Archie había hablado con ella el día anterior. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero rogaba a Dios que ella aceptara.

Bailaron varias canciones, hasta que Archie súbitamente detuvo el baile, le besó las manos; y de pronto ante la mirada atónita de la rubia, Archie puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro donde extrajo un hermoso anillo, mientras la miraba a los ojos, le dijo, le dijo con su voz emocionado y grave…

.

— Candy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de vida?

.

Candy no lo podía creer, se quedó sin palabras, Archie con cuidado le fue deslizando el anillo lentamente en el dedo de su amada, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Ella lloraba emocionada, y miraba el anillo en su mano.

.

— Sí, Archie, sí acepto ser tu esposa, la compañera de tu vida.

.

Emocionado, el guapo joven, se levantó inmediatamente, la besó apasionadamente, y la abrazó con todo el amor que su corazón tenía por aquella guapa rubia, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

.

— Te amo, te voy hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. Eres mi sol, el aire que respiro, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

.

Feliz por la aceptación, el joven emocionado dio varias vueltas con ella; sólo se escuchaba las risas felices de la pareja. Archie estaba emocionado, la amaba tanto; Candy White Andrew finalmente seria su esposa; después de haberlo deseado desde el instante en que la conoció.

,

 **.**

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi única excusa es mis ganas de continuar escribiendo para seguir tratando de hacer más largo y más entretenido el capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo disfruten yo al escribirlo. Como les he comentado anteriormente, las musas a cada rato se ponen en huelga, y no hay manera de convencerlas de volver, así que tengo que ser paciente para que aparezcan ideas y poder continuar con la historia, así que mil disculpas por el retraso.

.

La semana pasada varios países fueron nuevamente azotados por desgracias naturales, terremotos y huracanas en diferentes partes del mundo. Mi querido México por segunda y tercera ocasión fue afectada este mes, y lo mismo paso en el Caribe con varios países hermanos, Puerto Rico, de verdad que me uno a los ruegos de todas las personas que están orando por todos los países que han sido víctimas de desgracias naturales; desde California les mando un abrazo y les tengo en mis oraciones. Espero que se mejore las situaciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos. No han sido unos días fáciles para muchos países hermanos.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños; es una historia dramática.

Sé que es duro ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, y tal vez me alucinaran por tenerlo sufriendo de más en la historia, pero es necesario mantener el dramatismo, las sorpresas y el romance en una historia para mantener el interés de ustedes. Habrá clímax, habrá calma, habrá suspenso, nuevos clímax y seguirá la historia hasta que se termine de contar.

A esta historia le falta muchísimo, apenas llevamos como un tercio de la historia. Ya no es tan corta como lo tenía planeado, ya que a medida que he escrito los capítulos me he dado cuenta de que tengo más tela de donde cortar.

Como siempre les pido paciencia. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia les dé un momento de distracción de la rutina diaria.

 _... Recuerden sin drama no hay historia ..._

 _._

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Escribir un fic de Albert no ha sido fácil porque él es un personaje muy querido, pero le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para que les guste y lo disfruten como lo hago yo cuando escribo los capítulos de esta historia._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia._

 _Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de_ _reviews_ _, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

.

 **.**

 **SilAndrew**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Nena Abril**

 **Alebeth**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Gaby**

 **Elena**

 **Mony**

 **Silvia**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Reeka21**

 **Guest 1**

 **Candyfan777**

 **Guest 2**

 **Grey**

 **alexas90**

 **Guest 3**

 **Guest 4**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Imonroe1214**

 **maravilla121**

 **mabolla15**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Guest 5**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Carolina Macias**

 **Guest 6**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Val rod**

 **Guest 7**

 **ROS: MadelRos**

 **Guest 8**

 **YenyMoon**

 **Guest 9**

 **Crazzy76**

 **Ybag 1**

 **Guest 10**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **OHHCartist**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	15. Chapter 15

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XI** **V: Te Amo**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos se abrazaban enamorados. Archie lo había logrado, ella lo amaba; cada célula del cuerpo de su amada Candy se lo mostraba. Ta la vez no con la misma intensidad que él, pero lo amaba. Eso era lo importante.

Hubiera querido tener a sus queridos seres, Anthony y Stear para compartirles su alegría. Sus sonrientes caras felicitándolos mientras la abrazaba con todo su amor, aparecieron de repente en su mente, se sintió acompañado de su cariño.

Desde el momento que se reflejó en sus verdes esmeraldas por primera vez en su vida, se había convertido en su esclavo y ahora se convertiría en su compañero de toda la vida; siguió abrazándola con todo su amor y pasión, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el dulce perfume de rosas y jazmines de la dorada cabellera de su amada, con amor besó delicadamente su mejilla y boca haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar de pies a cabeza, y continuó abrazándola mientras volvía a dar vueltas con ella. Por fin su musa adorada sería de él; sí, ella sería finalmente su esposa.

Candy por su parte estaba en la luna, mareada de amor y alegría. Siempre había soñado unirse al amor de su vida, y eso era lo que Archie se había convertido para ella, en su otra mitad. Finalmente comprendía la diferencia entre el amor y la ilusión; y este amor que sentía por Archie le llenaba su alma y corazón.

Era feliz en este momento; atrás había dejado su pasado, un pasado de viejas ilusiones y viejos amores que nunca volverían a su vida. Si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que se convertiría en la esposa de Archie, probablemente le hubiera dado un coscorrón o un puntapié al de la bromita, o si no se hubiera muerto de risa. Ella esposa de Archie, eso nunca estuvo en ninguno de sus sueños. Sin embargo, los hilos del destino cambiaron su rumbo y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, se entretejieron sus destinos para que estuvieran juntos en la vida.

De repente, se escuchó unos aplausos, ellos voltearon sorprendidos; vieron a una sonriente y feliz Elroy acercarse a ellos. Candy corrió a abrazarla.

.

— Mamá, ¿tú lo sabias?

— Sí, Archie me lo dijo, ayer. Felicidades hijos, me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— Gracias tía, por ayudarme —, le dijo un sonriente Archie mientras abrazaba con cariño a su tía abuela, la anciana mujer lo recibió feliz, después los abrazó a ambos, esto se tenía que celebrar.

— Archie, hijo, tú y Candy son el futuro de este clan, nada me hará más feliz que verlos casados a ambos. ¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo?

Archie volteó a ver a su amada quien lo miraba amorosa; la verdad es que, con tanta celebración, ambos habían olvidado platicarlo, contestó ruborizado.

.

— Aún no hablamos de eso tía, pero me gustaría anunciar nuestro compromiso en la fiesta de presentación. ¿Tú que piensas Candy?

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Elroy sonriendo.

— Esta bien hijos, solo que…—, ambos se le quedaron mirando atentos.

— ¿Qué pasa tía?

— Archie, hijo, sólo te quiero recordar en unos meses tendrás que viajar a Londres y a Escocia; ¿no sé si te acordabas de eso? William no podrá seguir viajando por el momento debido a su hijo, George se está haciendo cargo de mandar todos los papeles de las transacciones que tendrás que ocuparte de manejar. Eso nos dará suficiente tiempo para preparar la boda con calma.

.

A Candy se le congeló la sonrisa al igual que a Archie quien había olvidado por completo ese asuntito. Lo más probable era que tendría que durar unos meses en Europa sin verla; le dolió el corazón de sólo pensar en estar sin ella. Ninguno de los dos le puso atención a lo que estaba Elroy hablando, él estaba pensando en cómo arreglar los negocios para no estar tantos meses lejos de su amada; si por él fuera, se casarían con ella en ese momento; no quería dejarla, pero las obligaciones no podían posponerse.

Ella por otra parte estaba también preocupada, no quería separarse de su Gatito, quería estar con él; la temporada que estuvo viviendo en Lakewood sin él se le hizo eterna, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar un año para su boda. Un taciturno Archie habló triste mientras se pasaba por su cabello su mano en señal de desesperación. Candy lo miraba absorta, lo amaba tanto…

.

— Es verdad tía abuela lo había olvidado, eso será en unos meses…tendré que empezar a pensar en cual…

.

Sin embargo, antes de que él siguiera exponiendo los puntos a la tía Elroy, la cantarina voz de Candy se escuchó agitada.

.

— No es necesario esperar

.

— ¿Cómo? —, gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

— Digo que yo podría irme contigo.

.

Elroy la miró sorprendida y antes de que Archie aceptara ese absurdo, dijo.

.

— Hija eso no puede ser, aunque ustedes estén comprometidos, no puedes viajar sola con Archie ya que yo no podría acompañarlos y preparar la boda al mismo tiempo…

.

— Digo que yo podría irme contigo casada.

.

— Gatita yo qué más quisiera —, le besó las manos rápidamente mientras la devoraba con los ojos. —…pero a más tardar en cuatro meses debo estar en Londres y la tía Elroy tiene razón, ella no...

.

Candy no lo dejo continuar, sonriente le puso su mano en la mejilla mientras Elroy los miraba enternecida por el despliegue de amor de ese par.

.

— No me han entendido, digo que podría irme contigo casada porque podríamos casarnos en tres meses después de la presentación. ¿Qué te parece Archie? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —

— ¿De acuerdo? Por supuesto mi amor, te lo iba a proponer, pero pensé que querrías más tiempo para...

.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con amor y lo volvió a interrumpir.

.

— No necesito tiempo para saber y decir que te amo; además no necesitamos una fiesta grande.

.

Archie la abrazó con tanto amor, mientras Elroy lloraba emocionada quiso objetar tal locura, ella sí quería una fiesta enorme para la futura matriarca del clan y su sobrino, pero se veían tan felices…lentamente los dejó solos sin que ellos lo notaran; ya se la ingeniaría ella para hacer la boda del año así tuviera que contratar a un ejército para llevarlo a cabo. Como que se llamaba Elroy Andrew, sí señor.

.

— Te amo Candy, te amo.

.

Un beso de amor y profunda pasión selló de nuevo su compromiso. Ambos estaban felices, tanto que se habían olvidado de la vieja Elroy. Cuando terminaron, y reían enamorados, les cayó el veinte. ¡Se habían olvidado de ella!

.

— Dios mío que vergüenza Archie—, dijo una ruborizada Candy quien quería que se la tragara la tierra, avergonzada por su conducta, se cubría su bella cara recostada en su fuerte pecho, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente. Después de unos momentos, con cuidado él la apartó un momento de su cuerpo, y le quitó con sumo cuidado sus delicadas manos de su hermoso rostro, y la miró con adoración mientras le sostenía el rostro con sus fuertes manos. La amaba tanto; enamorado Archie, la besó dulcemente al terminar le susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos que tanto amaba

.

— No te apenes amor, ella nos dejó solos para que celebremos. Mañana hablaremos con ella. Ahora yo solo quiero estar así, abrazándote, y tenerte junto a mí. Te amo, te he amado toda mi vida, Candy, te voy hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo; te amaré toda mi vida, y más allá de la muerte.

— Te amo Archie, sé que te he hecho sufrir por muchos años

— ¡Shh! —, la calla con un amoroso beso. Al terminar, ella lo mira con los ojos brillantes, llenos de luz.

— Archie amor, amor déjame decírtelo. Se que, por años, fui indecisa, y estuve corriendo tras del amor…equivocado. Lloré lágrimas que no debía haber llorado, te hice sufrir. Te tenía ahí a mi lado, y te hice sufrir, pero sabes, estos últimos meses…he descubierto lo que es el verdadero amor, ahora sé que te amo, te amo. Lo de antes fue siempre ilusiones, ilusiones de una soñadora, pero tú eres mi verdadero amor…yo no, no lo sabía. Perdóname.

— Candy, yo no tengo que perdonarte nada. Doy gracias a Dios por haber cruzado nuestras vidas aquel día en Lakewood, te he amado desde ese momento. Me ha dolido verte llorar…por otros porque te amo —, sonríe mientras le acaricia la cara. — Te he amado en silencio desde que te conozco y desde ese instante lo único que he querido siempre es verte feliz; hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Candy White Andrew, vas hacer mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, mi señora, te voy adorar toda la vida y más allá de la muerte. Te amo.

— Te amo Archie, te amo, y te voy amar toda mi vida y más allá de la vida.

.

Un apasionado beso selló su compromiso y todas sus promesas de amor del par de enamorados jóvenes; sus únicos testigos en ese momento eran las Dulce Candy que un día su querido Anthony creara para ese angel rubio y la hermosa luna que adornaba la noche.

Unas notas musicales se volvieron a escuchar, Elroy les había mandado poner más melodías para que ellos siguieran bailando y celebrando su compromiso.

.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita Gatita?

— Sí adorado Gatito, te concedo eso y todas las que me pidas el resto de nuestra vida.

.

El galante y apuesto joven la tomó levemente del talle y empezó hacerla girar al compás del vals; aquel vals que ella un día bailara con sus tres paladines, "Un Baile de Ensueño; la estrechó y la pegó a su cuerpo, la quería tener a su lado para siempre. A la mente de Archie vinieron viejas escenas del pasado que le alegraron la cara, las imágenes de sus seres queridos en esos recuerdos lo alegraron aún más de lo que estaba. Sin proponérselo, los mismos recuerdos de antaño llegaron a Candy, traviesa le susurró al oído.

.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando bailamos este mismo vals la primera vez Archie?

Él sonrió, claro que se acordaba por dos razones, por tenerla por primera vez en sus brazos y por el pisotón que ella le diera.

— Jajajajaja, sí Gatita

Ella lo miró sorprendida

— ¿Por qué la risa, no entiendo?

— ¿No te acuerdas preciosa?

Ella se quedó pensando mientras bailaban, se llevó un dedo a su preciosa boca girando al compás de la música; de repente se puso roja al recordar con detalle ese famoso primer vals con sus paladines. —

— Lo siento —, y enterró su bello rostro en su pecho.

— Jajajajaja, no te apures amor, hoy puedes pisarme todo lo que quieras tengo pies de hierro, ese día no me molestó el pisotón…fue —, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar con su confesión. —… bueno amor lo que pasa es que…es que yo, yo estaba celoso, sí celoso, muy celoso de Anthony.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De veras?

— Sí amor, esa es la verdad amor —, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras sonreía con nostalgia. — …estaba celoso de Anthony, creo que siempre lo estuve.

— ¡Archie!…

— Es cierto Candy, pero con el tiempo entendí que tú lo preferías, y lo acepté; aunque no fue fácil, pero quería que fueran felices —, de pronto calló al recordar lo que paso después con su querido primo; un nuevo suspiro escapó del joven que en ese momento tenía el rostro triste por el recuerdo de la tragedia. — Desgraciadamente, tú sabes…después pasó todo lo de ese maldito día y ustedes, él, yo…

— ¡Shh! —, lo besó brevemente y suavemente, ambos se miraron y continuaron bailando. — Ya no importa Archie, sé que donde quiera que esté tanto él como Stear estarían contentos con nosotros.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes pensando en sus seres queridos y siguieron bailando ese querido vals que tantos queridos recuerdos les traía a ambos.

— Tienes razón Gatita, no es momento para estar tristes sino felices. Te amo Candy

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras la música del querido vals seguía sin detenerse.

— Yo también te amo Archie

Un beso fugaz selló su declaración y continuaron su baile, más abrazados y enamorados que nunca. Su baile de celebración siguió sin descanso por horas, tenían mucho que celebrar y platicar.

.

A miles de kilómetros un guapo rubio miraba la luna desde su balcón, había apenas llegado de la oficina esa noche, tomó sin saborear todo el líquido ambarino que llevaba en su copa de cristal; esa noche se sentía intranquilo y cansado. Sí, estaba cansado de vivir una farsa con una mujer que no amaba e intranquilo por estar lejos de la mujer que él sí amaba, Candy. No había tenido ningún contacto con ella, solo sabía de ellos dos por su tía, pero presentía que algo estaba pasando, algo muy grave con ella; lo sentía en todo su ser.

.

— ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento Candy? ¿Estarás pensando en mí? Te amo Candy.

.

Dijo con melancolía mientras miraba la cara de la guapa chica rubia reflejada en la hermosa luna llena que tenía enfrente de él…esa noche siguió bebiendo; estaba intranquilo, su corazón estaba triste, más triste de lo acostumbrado y no sabía por qué. Se le estaba haciendo rutina llegar y tomar una copa en su balcón, era la única manera de salir del hastío que sentía en su vida.

Volvió a servirse otra copa, esa noche quería aturdirse, lo necesitaba; ese día no solo se sentía intranquilo con el recuerdo de la rubia jovencita. Sonrió tontamente por el whisky ingerido, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos vivido por la mañana, fue tan extraño, una gitana, jajajajaja, sí una gitana diciéndole el futuro, fue una soberana ridiculez. Si su tía Elroy supiera, le daría unos coscorrones por inconsciente e ignorante. Bueno en su defensa él no le pidió que le leyera su mano o que le predijera su futuro, la mujer lo había hecho solita.

Cerró los ojos ante el peculiar recuerdo y volvió a tomar toda la copa nuevamente, sonrió sarcásticamente. Era una completa estupidez lo que había pasado…pero por alguna razón esa mujer lo había inquietado. Agarró la botella de whisky de una mesa y tambaleante y se sentó en una silla, esta vez comenzó a beber directamente de la botella, ya la copa no era suficiente para apagar esa sed y esa angustia que esa noche sentía.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Inicio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Salió desganado de su oficina a medio día, George había salido en la mañana a arreglar unos asuntos de unos negocios y estaba solo, no quiso manejar su automóvil, ni tampoco deseó que el chofer lo condujera a ningún restaurant. Quería estar con la naturaleza, con las manos en los bolsillos se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, de repente sin darse cuenta estaba en un parque rodeado de árboles; sonrió al darse cuenta del lugar, era el parquecillo donde solía salir a pasear con Candy cuando vivían juntos. Sin darse cuenta había caminado cuadras y más cuadras, estaba bastante lejos de su oficina, pero no le importaba, se sentó y puso sus manos en su sien, le dolía la cabeza tenía noches que no dormía bien._

 _De repente miró una sombra. Levantó los ojos y miró una mujer mayor de ojos café obscuro y cabello negro canoso, vestida humildemente parecía una gitana; se veía necesitada y llevaba de la mano una niña parada muy cerca de él. La mujer estaba vendiendo muñecas de trapo. Albert inmediatamente se llevó su mano a su cartera, se paró y le dio varios billetes en la mano a la anciana mujer, se veía que la mujer estaba necesitada por sus humildes ropas. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y de repente le dijo._

 _— Gracias, Dios lo premiara con amor y felicidad eterna._

 _Una mueca de dolor y burla se reflejó en la cara de Albert a lo dicho por la anciana mujer, él quiso retirarse, pero la mujer tomó las manos de Albert ante la sorpresa de él y serenamente le dijo._

 _— Es cierto que ha perdido todo en este momento…el amor de su vida está lejos de usted y lo estará por mucho tiempo. Usted está con alguien que no es para usted…pero nada en la vida es eterno. Se llora, se sufre, siempre hay momentos negros y desesperantes en la vida que hacen dudar a uno de nuestra propia existencia en esta vida. Siga adelante su familia lo necesitará, un día llegará a usted una nueva oportunidad, no será fácil y no estará exenta de lágrimas, pero ella volverá a usted en un futuro lejano._

 _Sus destinos no están unidos en este momento porque el compañero de otra vida esta con ella en este momento. Sus caminos se han separado, fue su culpa. Cuidado con las mujeres, otra burla no se perdona. Tenga fe, las oportunidades en ocasiones se presenta, pero se tiene que estar listo para ello. Risas, amor y felicidad vendrán en un futuro a su vida, nunca pierda la esperanza, pero tenga cuidado con las personas que lo envidian. Recuerde siempre que en la vida se pierde y se gana, nada es seguro en esta vida._

 _Antes de que Albert dijera algo, la anciana se fue y le dejó en las manos una pequeñita muñeca de trapo rubia, s_ í _rubia como su pequeña. Albert meneó la cabeza en señal de enfado, que mujer tan extraña se sentó de nuevo en una banca. Por supuesto que él no le creía nada, pero de todo lo que le dijo sólo una cosa recordó…había perdido el amor de su vida._

 _Miró la diminuta muñeca en su mano, se paró y quiso tirarla a la basura, pero no pudo hacerlo, la humilde mujer se la había regalado, no podía hacer eso; la guardaría y se la regalaría a alguien que la necesitara. Era pequeña y la puso en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y mirando con desesperación al cielo, se marchó de ese lugar, estar ahí solo le traía recuerdos dolorosos de los tiempos que nunca volverían._

 _A lo lejos la gitana lo miraba con tristeza, ella presentía que este pobre hombre sufriría mucho, pero al final recuperaría el amor que en este momento había perdido._

 _._

 _Fin de flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Albert sonrió burlón a lo acontecido, sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña muñeca de trapo. Se paró tambaleante con la muñequita en la mano, caminó con trabajo todo le daba vueltas, había terminado la botella de whiskey. Llegó con trabajos a su cama y se tiró sobre ella, la muñeca fue a parar al suelo, tal como sus actuales sueños con el amor de su vida. Al día siguiente una de las trabajadoras con más años con la familia entró a la habitación a hacer la limpieza, cuando recogía la recamara, encontró la peculiar muñeca y sin saber qué hacer con ella sólo atinó a ponerla en uno de los cajones y se retiró con tristeza del cuarto de su niño, todos en la mansión sufrían al verlo en ese estado, pero no podían hacer nada por él.

.

En Chicago, una discreta Elroy subía lentamente a su recamara después de dejar a los chicos solos celebrando. Al llegar a la sala de su recamara, se acercó a los enormes ventanales, y retiró las cortinas un poco, y los buscó con la mirada hasta que los encontró. Ambos reían mientras bailaban, los siguió observando por un largo rato; se veían felices bailando a lo lejos.

La vieja matriarca del clan estaba contenta por los enamorados jóvenes, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar a sus otros dos nietos fallecidos giró y miro el retrato donde estaban sonriente los cuatro, se veían tan inocentes y llenos de vida ese día, con tristeza murmuró…

— Anthony y Stear, mis pequeños…

Le dolía el alma pensar en esos dos jóvenes tan bellos y tan nobles. Ellos dos en vida también habían amado a su hija, y ahora Archie tal vez sin saberlo con su boda estaba haciendo realidad el sueño de sus otros dos sobrinos queridos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo también sentía una pena muy grande por su otro querido sobrino, William.

Con tristeza imaginó su reacción a la noticia, la boda le causaría un dolor tan grande, probablemente el mismo dolor que William le causó a Candy cuando él anuncio su compromiso aquella fría noche de enero.

Aún le dolía recordar la cara de su hija cuando William enfrente de decenas de personas les anunciara su boda con su ahora esposa Diane; nunca olvidaría la tristeza y sorpresa reflejada en el hermoso rostro de Candy, ella no lo podía creer. En ese momento hubiera querido cachetear ahí mismo a William por la burla a su hija, pero no fue necesario. La vida da muchas vueltas y tiene extrañas maneras de hacerte ver y pagar tus errores y aciertos. Si bien era cierto que aparentemente seria padre, y estaba feliz por eso, William había perdido el verdadero amor con esa boda y se confirmaba con el compromiso de su hija y Archie.

Se retiró de las ventanas y se acercó a su tocador, tomó su rosario y comenzó a rezar; lo necesitaba. Necesitaba orar y pedir por la felicidad de la nueva pareja y por William, él necesitaría resignarse por haberla perdido para siempre, su sobrino iba a necesitar mucha fortaleza y madurez para superar esta realidad. Parecía que William empezaba a pagar su equivocación más rápido de lo que ella había predicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi única excusa es mis ganas de continuar escribiendo para seguir tratando de hacer más largo y más entretenido el capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo disfruten yo al escribirlo. Como les he comentado anteriormente, las musas a cada rato se ponen en huelga, y no hay manera de convencerlas de volver, así que tengo que ser paciente para que aparezcan ideas y poder continuar con la historia, así que mil disculpas por el retraso.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

Sé que es duro y hasta tal vez molesto ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, la verdad que lo siento nunca ha sido esa mi intención, yo solo he querido crear una historia que las entretenga. Como les venido explicando la historia tendrá drama, romance, suspenso y sucederá en toda la historia hasta que se termine de contar, y al final se quedará sus personajes favoritos juntos.

Como siempre les pido paciencia. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia les dé un momento de distracción de la rutina diaria. Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia.

««Recuerden sin drama no hay historia»»

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de_ _reviews_ _, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

Serenity usagi espero que te recuperes pronto de tu problema médico. Maravilla 121 como siempre gracias por leer mi borrador, Val Rod suerte con tus estudios.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas ustedes, por hacerme el favor de leer esta humilde historia, gracias por su apoyo y tiempo.

.

 **.**

 **Alebeth**

 **Silvia**

 **Awylin0440**

 **JENNY**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Mony**

 **Gaby**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Pelusa778**

 **mabolla15**

 **Yuyu**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Ybag 1**

 **Reeka21**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **maravilla121**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Imonroe1214**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Paolau2**

 **Guest 1**

 **Candyfan777**

 **Luka gottchalk**

 **Guest 2**

 **Guest 3**

 **Grey**

 **Yo**

 **Val rod**

 **Cintymaldonado**

 **Guest 4**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Alexas 90**

 **Guest 4**

 **Ster star**

 **Guest 5**

 **Cris**

 **Guest 6**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **RORE**

 **MadelRos**

 **AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON**

 **Angeles grandchester**

 **Luz (Grey)**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	16. Chapter 16

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **X** **V: La Platica**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando uno es feliz y desea que las cosas sucedan rápido, el tiempo corre lento, pero cuando estas tan nervioso y tienes miedo, quisieras que las cosas sucedieran lento.

Ese era el caso de Archie quien quería tener aquella máquina del tiempo que un día su amado hermano, Stear, le decía de niño que quería inventar para que celebrar lo más pronto posible la presentación de su amada y anunciar su compromiso, y al mismo tiempo quería acelerar esos tres meses de compromiso para contraer matrimonio con su amada Gatita, la única dueña de su corazón.

Por otra parte, la rubia muerta de nervios también quería que el tiempo corriera rápido para casarse con su amado Archie, pero todos los arreglos y cosas que Elroy la tenía haciendo la tenía comiéndose las uñas por los nervios. La pobre atolondrada con tantas cosas por preparar, necesitaba días de 48 horas para terminar todos lo que su madre, Elroy, necesitaba para preparar. Aunque sonreía nerviosa, por dentro, moría de ansias para que el tiempo volará porque ya quería ser la mujer de Archie Cornwell Andrew.

.

Ajeno a las nuevas noticias, Albert en New York, veía pasar lentamente los días, el embarazo de su esposa era aún de cuidado, y el humor de ella era denso y asfixiante. Diane estaba de mal humor desde la cancelación de su maravillosa boda. Ella se había soñado rodeada de la gente más poderosa del país y de del mundo el día de su boda, haciéndole pleitesía por ser la nueva matriarca del clan Andrew, uno de los grupos más importantes, influyentes y ricos del mundo. Sin embargo, su realidad fue diferente, no solo se canceló su fabulosa boda por la gravedad de su embarazo, sino que, además, fue informada de una verdad que ella ignoraba: ella nunca sería la matriarca de ese poderoso clan. Cuando su prometido Albert llegó a New York se lo informó de la manera más cruel según ella; de nada valieron todas sus lágrimas y reproches, su sueño dorado fue destruido por una huérfana de ojos verdes.

Al principio la idea era casarse por el civil de inmediato, pero esa ceremonia no se llevó a cabo ese día debido a los problemas que surgieron entre Albert y Diane.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Inicio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Un preocupado Albert ven_ í _a desvelado a preguntar por la salud de su prometida; George lo había recogido en la limousine de la familia._

 _._

 _— ¿Estas bien William?_

 _— Si George, solo estoy cansado y quiero finiquitar esto de una buena vez, ¿tienes todo listo para la boda civil?_

 _._

 _Un asombrado George pregunto irónico._

 _._

 _— ¿Tanta prisa tienes por casarte William?_

 _._

 _Una mirada glacial fue la respuesta, si las miradas matarán, George estaría cantándole a San Pedro en ese momento._

 _._

 _— Lo siento William, pero no es necesario casarte hoy, hoy en la mañana que vine, la señora Diane estaba mejor de salud —, le contestó un apenado George quien seguía aun sorprendido por la urgencia de la boda._

 _._

 _Un bufido salió del pecho de Albert, molesto estrujó su cabello, no solo estaba desvelado venia molesta por todo lo que había pasado con el noviazgo de Candy y Archie y después la noticia de lo de Diane._

 _._

 _— George perdóname tú a mí, solo que quisiera encontrar la mejor salida para este problema y por más que pienso no hay nada; así que no necesito esperar más._

 _._

 _George lo miró fijamente, William estaba desmejorado no solo anímicamente sino físicamente y mentalmente; desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo._

 _._

 _— ¿Has sabido algo de la investigación?_

 _— No, lo siento…todo sigue igual._

 _._

 _Un molesto chasquido salió de la boca de Albert, demonios, todo seguía igual como en el principio; no quería hablar y se dedicó a observar el camino por las ventanas del automóvil. George sólo lo observó de reojo en completo silencio. En pocos momentos arribaron a la residencia de los Bendingfield; de pronto ambos miraron un mundo de gente con cámaras fuera y dentro de la mansión…eran periodistas. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos se miraron sorprendidos, no entendían que era ese tumulto. ¿Acaso algo había pasado con Diane y el bebé? Rápidamente, el chofer maniobró hábilmente el automóvil para evadir a la muchedumbre y los dos elegantes hombres entraron a la mansión de inmediato sin ser vistos por los reporteros. Tan pronto se anunció su presencia un sonriente Bendingfield llegó a recibirlos y los hizo pasar de inmediato a su elegante biblioteca donde todos tomaron asiento._

 _._

 _— Bienvenido William, Diane y los periodistas están esperando la ceremonia y el anuncio de la noticia._

 _Tanto Albert como George se miraron a los ojos sin entender nada._

 _— No entiendo Alan, ¿acaso le ha pasado algo a Diane o al bebé?_

 _— Por supuesto que no William, es solo que Diane quiere que anunciemos su boda por el civil ya que no podrá hacer la boda religiosa que había soñado, por eso quiero hacerlo público por todo lo alto y al mismo tiempo quiere anunciar que desde hoy será la matriarca del clan Andrew._

 _Probablemente si hubiera recibido una cubetada de agua fría, no le habría hecho el mismo efecto al escuchar la noticia._

 _— Qué estás diciendo Alan? —, George al mirarlo furioso, lo detuvo levemente del brazo._

 _— ¿No te había dicho nada mi hija? Disculpa pensé que ayer le habían informado a tu secretario._

 _Albert respiró profundamente y apretó los puños con rabia, necesitaba calmarse, George a su lado se preocupó por su muchacho, parecía que el verdadero William Albert Andrew estaba despertando._

 _— Alan, en primer lugar, George no es mi secretario, es el Asistente General del Director General las empresas Andrew que quiere decir mi mano derecha, en segundo lugar, Archie, mi sobrino es el tercero en el mando. En tercer lugar, George es mi amigo personal, él es como si fuera un hermano para mí, y, en cuarto lugar, yo no voy a anunciar nada de la boda ni mucho menos anunciaré lo de la matriarca porque eso nunca pasará._

 _El señor Bendingfield palideció al escuchar al poderoso William Andrew negarse a las peticiones de su hija, Diane le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, ella era la madre de su hijo y William estaba haciendo todo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo._

 _— No entiendo tu negación, William. Te vas a casar con mi hija, y están esperando su primogénito._

 _Albert rechinó los dientes de rabia, hubiera querido gritarle que aún no sabía si el niño era su hijo, pero no quería ocasionar un escándalo. Antes de que Albert explotará, George tomó la palabra._

 _— Lo que el Señor William Andrew quiere decir, es que por ningún motivo otro escándalo le conviene a la familia. La cancelación de la boda provocará muchos dolores de cabeza que podrían causar daños a la imagen de la familia y en segunda…_

 _Albert no lo dejó terminar._

 _— En segunda, Diane nunca será la matriarca del clan, ese puesto ya está ocupado._

 _El hombre se puso nervioso al ver la seriedad de William._

 _— S_ í _entiendo William la actual matriarca del clan es tu tía, pero cuando tú te cases con mi hija, ella será…_

 _— No tú no estás entendiendo, la única futura matriarca del clan es la hija de mi tía Elroy, Candy White Andrew, esa es la última palabra._

 _— Pero…pero y mi hija, ella…_

 _— Ella será mi esposa si acepta todas las condiciones que tengo, sino no, yo sólo le daré el apellido Andrew al niño —, George sonrió, por fin William había despertado. Si eso hubiera hecho desde un principio, tal vez la señorita Candy nunca lo hubiera dejado; bueno eso era un decir. ellos dos nunca tuvieron una relación. Con disimulo y aguantándose la risa, observó la reacción exagerada del padre de Diane, a el pobre hombre casi se salían los ojos del coraje y de la sorpresa, furioso reclamó._

 _— Esto es inaudito William, mi hija espera un hijo tuyo y…_

 _— Alan con todo respeto, Diane no es ninguna niña, lo que paso entre nosotros es muy penoso, pero aun así acepté casarme, pero eso no quiere decir que yo haré lo que ella o tú decidan. Ella no es ni será nunca la matriarca, es más hay una alta posibilidad que yo deje de ser el patriarca debido al escándalo de este embarazo._

 _— ¿Qué dices?_

 _— La verdad, cuando los miembros del clan descubran que embaracé a una mujer sin casarme, mi nombre quedará por los suelos y eso no es bueno para la imagen del clan. Así que ustedes decidan. ¿Quieres que yo hable con Diane o se lo explicas tú?_

 _El hombre guardo silencio, entendió cada una de las palabras de William, él tenía toda la razón, su hija había sido una insensata y él un soberano estúpido por seguirle el juego. Tomó una campana y llamó al mayordomo._

 _— ¿Necesitaba algo el señor?_

 _— S_ í _Dante, por favor indícales a los reporteros que todo fue una equivocación y no hay ninguna noticia que reportar, que yo les mandaré un jugoso cheque por todas las molestias ocasionadas, necesito que desalojen la mansión de inmediato._

 _William sonrió triunfal y rápidamente volteó a ver a George para darle instrucciones a su viejo amigo._

 _— George hazte cargo tú de este problema, por favor._

 _George se levantó de inmediato para solucionar el problemita causado por los Bendingfield. Cuando salió, George alcanzó a escuchar a su muchacho, ese era el joven que él había preparado, por fin estaba despertando._

 _— Entonces Alan, ¿quieres que yo le diga las condiciones a Diane de la boda, tu abogado tiene una copia del contrato prematrimonial y de lo que te acabo de decir, o le dices tú? Si ella no acepta. no abra boda ni hoy ni nunca._

 _El hombre nervioso se paró de su escritorio y le dijo seriamente._

 _— Seré yo él que le diga lo del título que no tendrá, lo del contrato prematrimonial no le diré nada, no tiene caso, mi abogado personal y yo revisamos todas las cláusulas y estamos de acuerdo, en cuanto a que pierdas el título de patriarca, eso prefiero guardármelo al menos hasta que nazca el bebé, esperemos que para ese entonces el escándalo del embarazo no haya afectado tu puesto. En un momento vuelvo._

 _._

 _Albert no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró fijamente, y lo miró salir apurado. Demonios, ¿por qué no había actuado así desde un principio? Se recriminó a sí mismo, si lo hubiera hecho habría arreglado todo ese asunto de otra manera y Candy nunca se hubiera desilusionado de él ni anduviera de noviecita de manita sudada con Archie._

 _Mientras esperaba a su futuro suegro, se acercó a una de las ventanas a mirar la muchedumbre que comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente de la mansión, George lo había logrado; una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su cara. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta de Diane. Rogaba a Dios que la mujercita no quisiera, si eso pasara saldría corriendo a Chicago y le pidiera perdón a Candy de rodillas, no suplicaría de rodillas por una segunda oportunidad. Todo dependía de Diane, él ya había movido sus piezas de ajedrez._

 _._

 _Mientras en la recámara de Diane, un drama extremo se vivía. Cuando su padre le informó que nunca sería la futura matriarca del clan porque ese puesto le correspondía a la hija de Elroy Andrew, Candy. Las nuevas noticias a Diane le provocaron un tremendo coraje que casi casi le causaron un paro cardiaco y por poco sufre también en ese instante un aborto espontaneo. Sus gritos y reproches se escucharon por toda la mansión de su padre y sus alrededores, Albert y George se sacudieron los oídos ante tremendos gritos; afortunadamente para todos, George había despachado a todos los chismosos periodistas antes de que se escucharan los gritos._

.

 _— Calmante hija puedes perder al bebé, entonces sí que no tendrás ninguna excusa para casarte con William._

 _— ¿Como quieres que me calme!, si me dices que Albert amenaza con no casarse conmigo y además me está negando el título que me corresponde._

 _— En eso estas equivocada Diane, Elroy Andrew se lo puede dar a su hija si ella así lo decide y lo ha decidido así. Si no estás de acuerdo…él no se casará contigo._

 _Ella se llevó sus manos al vientre del dolor por el coraje, su padre corrió a auxiliarla._

 _— Diane piénsalo hija, puedes perder todo por un simple capricho. Tú decide hija, lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré, tú y tu madre son lo único que tengo._

 _La mente de Diane era un caos, odiaba que la acorralaran, le gustaba hacerlo, pero no le gustaba que se lo hicieran. No entendía nada, ¿qué diablos había pasado con William Albert Andrew!, él había hecho todo lo que ella le había exigido y ahora que la vida del bebé estaba en peligro él sale con esto. No, esto era preocupante, necesitaba calmarse. Respiró profundamente y miró a su padre._

 _— Este bien papá, dile que acepto sus condiciones._

 _No era que las aceptara, la verdad era que no le convenía hacer un escándalo; podría perder todo por nada. En ese momento era mejor una boda sencilla a dejar de ser la esposa del multimillonario magnate del clan Andrew, un partido así sería muy difícil de encontrar. Prefería aguantarse la vergüenza y la rabia de no ser la matriarca de ese clan, a perderlo todo. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a atrapar al heredero, y no lo iba a dejar escapar de sus redes tan fácilmente._

 _Lo que Diane ignoraba era que su padre le había oculado otras verdades porque no quería mortificarla más, verdades que le afectarían en el futuro._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _._

La sencilla boda civil se llevó días después, unas simples firmas marcaron el destino de ambos. Fue cuando Albert entendió que había perdido el amor de su vida para siempre por una mujer que no conocía y por un bebé que no sabía si era de él, se acordó de la gitana, era verdad, la había perdido para siempre. Diane en su cama estaba orgullosa de su logro, al menos se había salido con la suya; lo había logrado finalmente, ya era la mujer de William Albert Andrew y nunca lo dejaría.

Diane ignoraba los contratos prematrimoniales que se firmaron ante el juez, su padre le hizo firmarlos sin explicarle nada; ella firmó todos los papeles a ciegas. El señor Bendingfield estaba convencido que su hija era una chica decente y que ese hijo era de William Andrew, no había nada que perder; la fortuna de William seria de su hija y de su heredero. No quiso decirle nada para no mortificarla, bastante molestias y corajes William Andrew ya le había hecho pasar ese día que llegó a New York. El por un momento pensó que su hija abortaría por tanto corajes; así que los secretos de los arreglos prematrimoniales quedaron solamente entre él y su abogado principal ni siquiera los asistentes del su abogado estuvieron enterados de los arreglos prematrimoniales hechos entre los Andrew y los Bendingfield ese día.

.

El excéntrico patriarca del clan sufría en silencio, él quien siempre soñó gozar cada momento de su vida con su esposa, la mujer de su vida procuraba estar todo el día en la oficina, y llegar lo más tarde posible a su mansión. Nunca pensó que se casaría sin amor y con la mujer equivocada. Daba gracias a Dios que por lo menos no estaba casado por la iglesia, él había tomado una decisión con respeto al matrimonio religioso al darse cuenta del infierno que vivía, él no pensaba hacerlo nunca. Sería una farsa, una falta de respeto a lo que representaba el matrimonio; él no la amaba ni nunca la amaría.

Todo lo relacionado a Diane lo asfixiaba, ni siquiera iba a comer ni a cenar con ella; Diane por otra parte estaba feliz por no verlo. Eran simplemente dos extraños unidos por un niño que aún no nacía, y su futuro nacimiento aún estaba incierto debido a las complicaciones de su embarazo. Por lo mismo Albert trataba lo menos de hablar con la mujer, no quería provocar un disgusto entre ellos.

Dos días antes del cumpleaños de Candy, Albert había planeado viajar a Chicago a la celebración, no le diría nada a Diane, su excusa seria que tenía que acudir a una reunión de negocios de familia. La verdad es que no mentía, la presentación de Candy, en si era algo así como un ritual social de familia. Se presentaba en sociedad a la hija soltera de la familia, en dicha fiesta la chica era expuesta ante la sociedad. Era como un escaparate ante ellos. No era que se expusiera con un letrero y se dijera, ¡eh mírenme, estoy disponible! No, pero era una oportunidad o un escaparate para las jóvenes casadera para que las conocieran los posibles pretendientes.

Lo único bueno de esto, es que Candy ya tenía novio. Novio, ¡grrrr! Esa palabrita le daba dolor de estómago y quería pulverizar al susodicho, aunque fuera su bendito sobrino, Archie.

George lo miraba con lastima, pobre Albert, si supiera que no solo se presentaría Candy ante la sociedad, sino que se anunciaría su compromiso de matrimonio con Archie Cornwell Andrew, de verdad que le daba lastima su muchacho. Elroy le había advertido el problema, y ambos sabían que tenían que controlar al guapo rubio patriarca durante la presentación, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirle nada, no sabían cómo reaccionarían.

.

— Listo Albert, salimos en una hora, tengo los boletos y todos los documentos. La señora Elroy nos espera mañana por la tarde.

Albert, lo miró satisfecho.

— Perfecto George, ya quiero estar en Chicago. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer.

Mientras George guardaba unos documentos, lo miró de reojo y preguntó con tacto.

— ¿Vas hablar con ella antes de la fiesta?

— Mmmm…me gustaría George, pero no sé si pueda. Yo…quisiera darle el regalo que le tengo para esta fecha. Lo tengo desde el año pasado —. Suspiró con pesar. —No sé si ella quiera hablar conmigo, ha evitado hacerlo todo este tiempo. Mi tía me ha prohibido acercármele, pero pasado mañana será la presentación, y tendremos que portarnos como una familia en armonía. Trataré de hablar con ella mañana en la noche.

— ¿Lo intentarás cómo lo hiciste la otra vez? —, preguntó sarcástico y molesto. Le había dado una santa reprimenda cuando le platicara lo que había hecho aquella madrugada en la recamara de Candy; a George casi le da un desmayo cuando escuchó las barbaridades que había hecho, él no lo había educado para que hiciera esas bajezas. Estaba temeroso, si Albert volvía a repetir la misma tontería, esto terminaría en tragedia, Archie no se lo permitiría; más valía que lo calmará para evitar un problema.

— No, eso fue una estupidez, se lo pediré a la tía.

George asintió con la cabeza, y respiró aliviado por lo menos no habría un altercado entre Archie y su muchacho; la verdad es que también estimaba al joven Cornwell Andrew.

— William concuerdo contigo, es necesario mantener la armonía de la familia, y no solo con Candy sino con tu propio sobrino, Archie, por la familia y por el bien de los negocios.

— Sí, George así será, te lo prometo; listo, vámonos.

Ambos salieron de la oficina con rumbo a la estación de ferrocarriles, el camino era largo, casi veinte horas; eran las nueve de la noche y todavía faltaba una hora para partir. Se sentía nervioso y desesperado, tenía días sintiéndose nervioso por su necesidad de verla, pero hoy esas ganas se estaban intensificando por su ansiedad, el tiempo que faltaba para verla era agónico para él; sería un largo y desesperante viaje.

En Chicago, todo era caos en la mansión. Elroy y Candy corrían de un lado a otro con las preparaciones, pero todo era felicidad y excitación por la fiesta.

Era casi de noche cuando Albert y George llegaron a la mansión; en ese momento los chicos y Elroy se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en el elegante comedor. Todos se saludaron amablemente. Albert moría por verse reflejado en los ojos de su amada, pero no lo lograba. Candy calmada solo se entretenía mirando a su madre y a Archie quien trataba de calmarse y controlar sus celos; no le gustaba las miradas indiscretas que su tío disimuladamente le daba a su amada. Le hervía la sangre al ver como él la devoraba con la mirada. Lo bueno es que su amada lo ignoró toda la cena. La plática fue mínima en la cena; se sentía un ambiente denso en el lugar, hasta que Archie rompió el silencio.

Tenía que decírselo antes de la fiesta. Aunque no le gustará, Albert era su tío y no quería un escándalo que lastimara a su amada, el día del cumpleaños de su amada Gatita. Además, necesitaba hablar con él, de hombre a hombre, había esperado bastante tiempo. Hoy era el día.

.

— Albert, necesito hablar contigo después de la cena, ¿tienes un momento?

.

Candy y Elroy se miraron preocupadas, ambas temían lo peor. La verdad que no solo ellas, George también estaba preocupado por su muchacho y por el joven Cornwell. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Albert lo miró extrañado, era lo menos que le apetecía, él quería hablar, y estar con ella, sí, pero con ella, solo con ella, bueno y hacer otras cosas más con ella, pero hablar con su sobrino para nada. Sin embargo, entendía que ya no podía postergar la plática con su joven sobrino. Tal vez se estaba preocupando de más, y quería consultarle algo de los negocios. Habían mantenido una comunicación mínima después de la discusión en el balcón, el día que anunciara su compromiso con Diane.

— Sí Archie, tengo tiempo, podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca después de la cena —, contestó con desgano. Los demás se miraron entre si preocupados por esta platica.

Al terminar de cenar, Candy trató de averiguar el propósito de la plática de su amado, ambos salieron al balcón a disfrutar de la esplendorosa noche; Candy amorosa lo abrazó y le preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos.

.

— Archie, amor mío ¿para qué vas a hablar con Albert? — Él sólo le beso las manos

— Cosas de la compañía amor —, ella lo miró a los ojos, y reconoció su mirada. Sonrió lo conocía también.

— Por favor prométeme que no pelearas con Albert, te conozco y sé que estas molesto —. Él le dio un beso en la frente.

— Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —, le dijo al oído con esa voz sensual que la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

— Sí, y tú sabes que yo también.

— Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo está bien, ¿me crees? —, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Sí —, le dio un beso breve, y ambos se abrazaron. — Ven te llevo con la tía mientras hablo con él o ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

— Con mama —, la abrazó y con cariño la dirigió a la sala, pero su tía ya se había subido a su recamara, Archie la iba a acompañar a su recamara, pero ella se detuvo y le puso sus manos cariñosas en el pecho, y melosa le dijo.

— No te apures amor, yo me voy sola, ve de una vez.

Él le sonrió, volteó para ver si no había nadie y al ver que no había peligro la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, ella se derritió en sus brazos.

— Te veo al rato, amor —, y el joven se retiró a la biblioteca, dejando una preocupada Candy quien en silencio rezaba para que no hubiera un enfrentamiento entre ellos.

Cuando Archie entró, encontró a Albert de espaldas mirando la noche atreves de los cristales. Cerró la puerta y se sentó enfrente del sillón principal del escritorio; pasaron unos minutos, y Albert seguía mirando la noche, Archie empezaba a impacientarse así que decidió hablar.

— Dijiste que tenías tiempo, si estas ocupado, podemos hacerlo mañana temprano —, Albert volteó a mirarlo. Archie sintió un poco de pena al mirarlo tan triste, ya no era el Albert alegre de hace unos meses atrás. En la cena no lo había podido observar con detenimiento por lo celos y el coraje. Se veía ojeroso y más delgado, pero no era su culpa, ni la de su amada. Cada persona es arquitecto de su propio destino, y Albert decidió su propio destino cuando se enredó con Diane.

— ¿Estas bien Albert?

Albert sonrió levemente, y se sentó enfrente de él.

— Sí, Archie disculpa estaba distraído, no te escuché cuando entraste. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Archie suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Mañana, después de la presentación, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

Albert palideció inmediatamente cuando lo escuchó; sólo alcanzo a balbucear con dificultad...

— ¿Com…compromiso?

— Sí Albert, en tres meses nos casaremos Candy y yo.

.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi única excusa es mis ganas de continuar escribiendo para seguir tratando de hacer más largo y más entretenido el capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo disfruten yo al escribirlo. Como les he comentado anteriormente, las musas a cada rato se ponen en huelga, y no hay manera de convencerlas de volver, así que tengo que ser paciente para que aparezcan ideas y poder continuar con la historia, así que mil disculpas por el retraso.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

Sé que es duro y hasta tal vez molesto ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, la verdad que lo siento nunca ha sido esa mi intención, yo solo he querido crear una historia que las entretenga. Como les venido explicando la historia tendrá drama, romance, suspenso y sucederá en toda la historia hasta que se termine de contar, y al final se quedará sus personajes favoritos juntos.

Como siempre les pido paciencia. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia les dé un momento de distracción de la rutina diaria. Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia.

««Recuerden sin drama no hay historia»»

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia. También quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas personas que continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, como huracanes, incendios y terremotos, y a las compañeras que están enfermas y se están recuperando de una enfermedad, Nerckka, y Serenity Usagi. Animo amigas, mis oraciones están con ustedes. También a todas las compañeras que están estudiando, Val suerte en tus estudios universitarios, y Maravilla 121 gracias por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme. Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

.

 **.**

 **Val rod**

 **Mony**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Silvia**

 **Maravilla 121**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Guest 1**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **MARY Celeste**

 **Cris**

 **Ybag 1**

 **Serenity Usagi**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Guest 2 (CGG)**

 **Guest 3**

 **Ster Star**

 **Vialsi**

 **Halina P**

 **LilianaPP**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Luz**

 **EveR Blue**

 **Guest 4**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Imonroe1214**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Alexas90**

 **MadelRos**

 **AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON**

 **Angeles grandchester**

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	17. Chapter 17

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **oOo**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **X** **VI: El Compromiso**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Albert sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies; el amor de su vida se casaba, ¡se casaba! Un frio profundo lo sacudió interiormente, sus celestes ojos miraban a Archie en completa negación. Eso no podía ser cierto, era una broma de su sobrino; sí, eso era, ¡una broma macabra del destino!

Archie lo miraba con lastima. Nunca había querido causar un daño a alguien de su familia, pero no era su culpa; nada de lo que Albert estaba confrontando lo había causado él. Fue Albert quien enamoró a otra mujer, fue Albert quien decidió casarse con esa mujer y olvidarse de ella, fue solamente él, nadie más.

Él a pesar del intenso amor que sentía por Candy, calló su amor por años y nunca le volvió a hablar de amores a ella por respeto a Albert, ya que Archie pensaba e intuía que Albert también la amaba como él. Sin embargo, todo cambió la noche del compromiso de Albert con esa otra mujer. Con esa acción, Albert les demostró que no amaba a Candy. Fue hasta en ese momento que Archie decidió luchar por el amor de su Gatita, fue esa noche cuando se atrevió a pedirle una oportunidad a su amor y ella se la dio.

Esa oportunidad, fue para Archie como recibir agua en un desierto. Su pobre corazón había estado sediento de amor por ella por años y la vida le había dado esa oportunidad. Así había sucedido todo; nada fue planeado por Archie, fue el destino el que los unió, pero Albert lo provocó al escoger a otra mujer como esposa. Ahora Candy era de él; sólo de él.

Era irónico estar ahí parado informándole de su futura boda a Albert porque probablemente lo que Albert estaba sintiendo en ese momento con esa noticia, su adorada Gatita lo había sentido en carne propia meses atrás, y de la peor manera: enfrente de toda la gente en una reunión.

Archie en cambio, estaba ahí enfrente de Albert informándole de su futura boda; le estaba dando una oportunidad que Albert le había negado a Candy. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella fiesta de compromiso que diera Albert a principios de enero. Nunca olvidaría la cara de desilusión y dolor en el rostro de Candy; la pobre chica tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar en ese momento enfrente de los invitados. Ella ese día se veía llena de felicidad antes del famoso compromiso, pero todo cambió después de que Albert anunciará su boda con Diane. Archie en aquel momento había querido partirle la cara a su querido tío por la burla hacia Candy. ¿Cómo demonio se había atrevido a besarla esa noche de fin de año, si ya tenía a otra mujer?

Nunca comprendió esa burla y aun después de haber leído esa carta que le escribiera Albert a Candy, seguía sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de no hablar con Candy antes del anuncio del compromiso? ¿Por qué dejo que Candy se ilusionara? ¿Por qué la humilló de esa manera enfrente de la gente, si en esa carta decía amarla con locura? Nunca lo entendería. Hoy, la vida misma le estaba cobrando factura a Albert, de aquella canallada que cometiera aquella noche de su compromiso.

A pesar de haber tenido tanta rabia ese día, no estaba siendo nada fácil para Archie, hablarle a Albert de su futura boda con Candy, pero era su deber hacerlo porque era lo correcto, y ese hombre que estaba sufriendo en ese momento en frente de él, era su pariente. Respiró profundamente, y apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Como veía que Albert seguía sin decir nada y mirando a la nada, decidió hablar de nuevo.

.

— Tío...Albert, ¿estás bien?

.

¿Bien? ¿Cómo diablo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Le estaba diciendo que se casaría con Candy en su cara, y ¿cómo demonio quería este tonto que reaccionara? ¿Qué acaso pensaba que iba a saltar de alegría con esta noticia? Albert quería romperle la cara, y raptar a Candy; apretó con rabia los puños hasta que se hizo daño de la fuerza usada. Sí, esa sería una excelente idea, llevársela hasta el fin del mundo, donde nadie los pudiera separar. Eso era lo que Albert, el enamorado, hubiera querido hacer, pero tenía que ser realista.

Él había cometido un error que lo había hecho perder la oportunidad de vivir con el amor de su vida; ahora estaba casado con una mujer que no amaba y esperaba un hijo con ella, el futuro patriarca del clan Andrew. Enfrente de él tenía a su único sobrino, y se casaría con ella, con su pequeña Candy. Respiró profundamente, y tratando de sonar calmado contestó.

.

— Te…te felicito Archie, de verdad que los felicito a … ambos, quiero decirte que…son mi familia y siempre estaré apoyándolos en sus…sueños. ¿Cuándo…cuándo dijiste que, que es…la boda?

— En el mes de agosto, tres meses después de su cumpleaños.

.

Albert se volvió a quedar mudo, en tres meses…al principio pensó que había escuchado mal, era demasiado pronto, pero no, desgraciadamente sí había escuchado bien la primera vez…tres meses. En tres meses Candy sería la mujer de su único sobrino…ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Apretó los puños, con gusto lo hubiera golpeado, pero…al que debería golpear en ese momento, era a él mismo, por haber sido tan tonto y haber dejado escapar la felicidad y la mujer de su vida. Tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar, tenía que seguir aparentando frialdad e indiferencia, él era el patriarca del clan.

.

— La tía Elroy, ¿lo sabe?

— Por supuesto Albert, ella es su madre —, le contesta un sonriente Archie.

.

Albert lo miró intensamente, ese joven sonriente hubiera sido él, si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido. Su error fue enredarse con Diane, y sentía que no le alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse de ese estúpido coqueteo que un día tuviera con ella. Suspiró resignado, y mencionó calmadamente.

.

— Entonces no tengo nada que decir.

— Entonces me retiro Albert —, sin embargo, antes de que el joven de mirada ambarina abandonara la elegante oficina, con voz nerviosa Albert lo detuvo.

— Espera Archie…quiero pedirte algo —, Archie lo miró con interés.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Podría…podría hablar con Candy?

.

Archie se sorprendió por la petición, pero cierta parte de él lo entendió; le hubiera encantado decir que no. También le hubiera encantado preguntarle ¿para qué demonios quería hablar con ella? Quería decirle que Candy era suya, sólo suya, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Sólo ella podía decidirlo. Ocultando sus celos y enojo, le contestó muy serio.

.

— No sé Albert, eso tendría que preguntarle a Candy.

— ¿Podrías preguntarle, por favor?

.

Archie afirmó con una inclinación, se levantó para retirarse de ese lugar, y cuando tenía su mano en la manija de la puerta se detuvo y volteó a verlo, y regresó a hablar con él; se detuvo hasta que lo miró de frente mientas que Albert sorprendido observaba su extraño comportamiento.

.

— Sólo una cosa Albert.

— ¿Dime?

— El hecho de que hables o no hables con Candy, no quiere decir que tienes derecho a molestarla. Recuerda, tú estás casado, y ella es mi prometida. No me gustó la manera que la estuviste mirando en la cena, recuerda ella es mi prometida. Si a ti no te importa tu esposa, respeto tu decisión, pero tendrás que respetar a Candy, ella es tu prima, y mi futura esposa.

.

Ambos se miraron retadores, Archie era varios años más joven que Albert, pero no se dejaría intimidar por su tío, ella era el amor de su vida, y por ella lucharía, así fuera en contra de su propia familia.

.

— ¿Entendiste Albert? —, lo miró amenazante. Sus bellos ojos miel demostraban fiereza y determinación.

.

Albert solamente apretó los puños, y nuevamente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Archie se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Albert se quedó mirando como cerraba la puerta con fuerza, suspiró profundamente, y cerrando los ojos, giró su silla para mirar hacia la ventana. Sabiéndose solo en la biblioteca, Albert meditó lo dicho por Archie.

— Tienes razón Archie, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no solo prohibiría que la miraran como lo hice, le partiría la cara a quien lo hiciera —, suspiró profundamente, se sentía tan frustrado. — No sé qué voy a hacer cuando los vea juntos. Candy…creo que cada día te amo más —. Mientras decía eso, desesperado se llevaba sus manos a su cabello, dejó escapar varios suspiros mientras cerraba sus celestes ojos. No encontraba calma o consuelo a su adolorido corazón.

Se levantó lentamente de su cómodo sillón, se sentía vacío, sin ganas de vivir; abrió uno de los grandes ventanales para recibir un poco de aire en su cara, sus celestes ojos llenos de una infinita tristeza voltearon hacia el firmamento como buscando un consuelo divino. Miró con tristeza las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento de esa trágica noche, una de las peores de su vida, nada lo consolaba. Otro suspiro profundo se escuchó en la elegante oficina. Su vida era un completo desastre, y el caos se incrementaba día con día, mañana sería una pesadilla para él. Sonrió con amargura, eso era una mentira, su vida era una continua pesadilla, y eso comenzó cuando Diane le anunció que sería padre.

.

.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la biblioteca, una rubia nerviosa caminaba angustiada de lado a lado en su recamara, de tan inquieta que estaba comenzó a morderse las uñas de sus dedos, pero reaccionó a tiempo antes de estropeárselas sin remedio. Si su madre se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho con sus manos, la habría regañado. Le pareció ver la cara de ella reganándola, ella sonrió al imaginársela dándole un sermón.

.

— Candy, una dama debe mantener la calma, una dama nunca debe morderse las uñas. ¿Está claro?

.

Se sentó un momento, la angustia la estaban matando. Temía por ellos, la verdad era que no quería un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Quería a ambos de diferente manera. Archie era su prometido, el amor de su vida, mientras que al mismo tiempo reconocía que Albert siempre sería alguien muy especial en su vida. Alguien que estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Tenía mucho que agradecerle, no sólo le salvó la vida dos veces, sino que le dio un hogar también, pero un buen dial le había rotó su corazón.

Sin embargo, ella ya lo había perdonado. Es más, Candy nunca sintió la necesidad de perdonarlo, nunca lo odió, simplemente él la decepcionó profundamente. Candy había entendido que no podía culparlo por no amarla y por haberse comprometido con otra mujer. Ella durante todos estos meses había comprendido que el destino es caprichoso y las cosas suceden por algo, un día alguien le comentó que "el tiempo de Dios son perfectos," y eso era verdad, finalmente había comprendido esa famosa frase.

Lo de ellos no funcionó porque no era su destino, no había amor, solamente ilusión por parte de ella, y de él, tal vez fue simplemente fue un coqueteo o tal vez una simple ilusión, pero nadie tenía culpa de lo que pasó. La vida se había encargado en colocar a cada persona con su pareja correcta, y ella ni las manos había metido; fue la vida misma quien lo hizo. Lo que, si era cierto, es que ella había aprendido por fin lo que era amar de verdad, y le daba las gracias a la vida por esa oportunidad.

Los golpes que había recibido en su corta vida le habían enseñado algo, nunca más en su vida, correría o seguiría tras de una ilusión. No volvería a llorar por alguien que no valorara su cariño. Esa Candy había muerto ese día que él la engañó y decepcionó. Eso fue lo que le había ayudado a salir adelante y a modificar esa ilusión amorosa que un día había sentido por Albert; esa ilusión se transformó a un cariño diferente. Al mismo tiempo se había enamorado perdidamente de Archie, él era su vida, su apoyo, su todo, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por tonterías o imprudencias de Albert. Ella también se había sentido incomoda con las miradas de Albert durante la cena, y sabía que Archie había estado molesto con las miradas. Nerviosa se paró de la cama, tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir esperando más.

.

— Archie estas tardando mucho, y ¿si se están peleando? No, mejor voy a buscarlo.

.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió a buscarlo; iba casi corriendo tan distraída que no miró un cuerpo que venía en la misma dirección donde ella iba corriendo como poseída, hasta que rebotó en el atlético cuerpo que venía caminando muy sereno en su dirección. Del impacto, Candy casi cayó, pero unos fuertes brazos lo evitaron, y con cuidado la sostuvo, mientras le preguntaba muerto de la risa.

.

— ¿A dónde vas Gatita, tan distraída?

— Archie, amor, ¿estás bien? —, lo abrazó emocionada.

— Claro que estoy bien amor, ¿estabas preocupada por mí? Ella se separó de sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente mientras él la sostenía con amor de sus hombros. Estaba avergonzada por su arrebato, tanto que su bella cara se cubrió de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza.

.

— Es que tardaste tanto…que yo pensé…que—, Archie sonrió al imaginar su preocupación, con amor le tomó su mentón para que lo viera, miró a todos lados para ver si no había "moros en la costa" y la besó.

Al principio el beso fue dulce, pero poco a poco fue tornándose en un intenso y apasionado beso conforme pasaba el tiempo; la caricia intensa se terminó hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos enamorados y sonrieron. El joven la abrazó con amor, y ella colocó su bello rostro sobre el atlético pecho del guapo joven; y mientras él le acariciaba el dorado cabello, le empezó a preguntar con calma.

— ¿Pensabas que nos habíamos peleado Gatita? — Ella estaba más roja que un tomate por la vergüenza de haber pensado mal.

— Yo…este, sí Archie, la verdad es que sí —, ocultó su sonrosado rostro en su pecho. Él la separó de su pecho con delicadeza para verla y con amor, le tomó el mentón y le dio un fugaz beso; después con calma le dijo…

— Siento haberte preocupado amor, todo está bien, pero…—, permaneció callado por varios segundos, Candy al ver que no seguía hablando, preocupada entonces preguntó.

 **—** Pero…pero ¿qué Archie? ¿Pasa algo? **—** Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

 **—** Candy…Albert quiere hablar contigo, me pidió que te preguntara si podías hablar con él.

 **—** ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él.

 **—** No se Gatita, no quise preguntarle, yo…— Archie suspiró profundamente, y elevó sus ojos al cielo un momento tratando de calmar sus celos mientras Candy lo miraba fijamente. Ella no entendía porque su prometido se había puesto tan nervioso, la chica de verde mirada, le acaricio con cariño su mejilla, esa caricia hizo que el joven de ojos ambarinos reaccionara y sonrojado por la mentirilla dicha momentos atrás, aclaró un poco su voz antes de hablar al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con todo su amor la mejilla de su amaba.

— Perdóname Candy, no es verdad; te mentí.

— ¿Me mentiste? — Lo miró extrañada mientras le comentaba incrédula. El joven avergonzado asintió, y continuó su relato.

— Si amor te mentí porque yo si quería preguntarle…pero al final no lo hice, me contuve. No te voy a negar Gatita que me costó trabajo hacerlo, pero creo que eso lo tienes que hacer tu Gatita, si es que quieres hablar con él. Candy, ¿quieres tú hablar con Albert?

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, en esta ocasión ha sido por causas mayores. Primero perdí una de mis queridas mascotas, uno de mis periquitos, que quería muchísimo y la verdad eso ha sido muy difícil para mí, adoro a mis mascotas y lo tenía por años; su parejita también está muy triste, se adoraban y la verdad no tenía ganas de nada. Después me enfermé horrible de la gripa, tanto que estuve en cama y para rematar se me bajo la presión horrible, me dio un susto y de tan mal que me sentí me dio un ataque de pánico, apenas me estoy recuperando de la gripa. La verdad que lo siento mucho, pero todo se me junto y me atrasado en todas mis historias y en todo, una disculpa queridos lectores. Las musas también se pusieron tristes, se enfermaron conmigo y han estado en huelga también. Espero que las cosas se mejores y que poco a poco las cosas regresen a la normalidad. Así que hoy más que nunca les pido su comprensión y paciencia para una servidora.

.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Es un Albertfic y fue escrita en honor de Príncipe de la Colina por su cumpleaños.

Sé que es duro y hasta tal vez molesto ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, la verdad que lo siento nunca ha sido esa mi intención, yo solo he querido crear una historia que las entretenga. Como les venido explicando la historia tendrá drama, romance, suspenso y sucederá en toda la historia hasta que se termine de contar, y al final se quedará sus personajes favoritos juntos.

Como siempre les pido paciencia. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia les dé un momento de distracción de la rutina diaria. Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia.

««Recuerden sin drama no hay historia»»

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas._

 _Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de_ _reviews_ _, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, a aquellas han sido o continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, como huracanes, incendios y terremotos, a las compañeras que están enfermas y se están recuperando de una enfermedad, Nerckka, y Serenity Usagi, espero que se sigan recuperando, a las chicas que están estudiando, Val Rod, y en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 que siempre me hace el favor de leer mi borrador, gracias amiga es un apoyo enorme._

 _…_

 _Esta vez también quiero dedicárselo a las chicas que me hicieron el favor de mandarme recados y preguntar por mi salud, se los agradezco. Saber que se preocuparon por la salud de una servidora fue muy lindo; la verdad que recibir sus mensajes fue un aliciente en esos momentos tan difíciles que he pasado. Gracias Maravilla 121, Sandy Sanchez, Rosas Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Val Rod, Loreley Ardley, Serenity Usagi, YAGUI FUN, MadelRos, Pelusa778,_ Adoradandrew _y si me falto alguien mil disculpas, gracias amigas._

 _…_

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

.

 **.**

 **Guest 1**

 **Mony**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Ster Star**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Maravilla** **121**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Cris**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Ybag 1**

 **Serenity Usagi**

 **Silvia**

 **MadelRos**

 **Guest 2**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Imonroe1214**

 **LilianaPP**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **JENNY**

 **Paolau2**

 **Luz**

 **Val rod**

 **Alexas90**

 **CGG**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **UsagiYady**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **EveR Blue**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **amuletodragon**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gracias a_ _todas_

 _Cuídense_


	18. Chapter 18

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XVII: No Te Cases – Parte 1**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Candy se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a su prometido, miró su rabia y angustia reflejada en ellos; pero también vio en esos ojos ambarinos que tanto amaba, esos celos intensos que tanto lo hicieran sufrir en su juventud en Londres, odiaba verlo así. Ella sabía que su Gatito era un celoso compulsivo y que en ese momento estaba aguantándose para no explotar. Tragó saliva, ¿por qué Albert tenía que causar este problema entre ellos?

Por una parte, no quería hablar con Albert, ¿para qué?, ella no le veía el caso hacerlo. No había nada que hablar entre ellos; sin embargo, sabía que tarde que temprano debería de hacerlo. Eran familiares, además Albert nunca le prometió nada. Solo fue un estúpido beso, pero lo que aún no le perdonaba fue la escena en su recámara, eso era algo que le atormentaba; le había faltado al respeto. Ni en sus más locas pesadillas imaginó a Albert hacer una cosa así de atrevida en contra de ella; aun no podía creerlo. ¿Como se había atrevido Albert hacer una cosa tan ofensiva a ella quien siempre lo había tratado con dulzura y respeto en el pasado? Era obvio que ese Albert que ella conociera en el pasado, ya no existía.

Apretó los puños con rabia al recordar esa escena, eso sí que tenía que aclararlo con esa cabeza hueca, para que nunca se le ocurriera hacer algo parecido. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que Archie supiera lo que pasó esa noche? Ella no quería un altercado, y su madre tampoco había querido decir nada, pero esa afrenta se la quería cobrar a ese cínico. Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto para que Archie se calmará y arreglará cuentas con Albert de una buena vez.

Con un simpático y sexi puchero, Candy se le acercó seductoramente al cuerpo de su prometido, y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de su amado y con la voz más seductora que pudo, comenzó a decirle…

.

— No quisiera Archie, no se para que quiere hablar conmigo…pero creo que necesito hacerlo para que de una vez aclare cualquier duda que haya quedado en el pasado. La verdad amor, me tiene sin cuidado hablar o no hablar con él.

Él tragó seco ante el juego erótico de su prometida; ella le sonrió seductoramente mientras veía como los ojos ambarinos de su novio se abrían intensamente ante el seductivo juego de los botones. Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras seguía comenzaba a jugar con el cuello de la camisa de Archie, él sudaba frio ante el sorpresivo movimiento juguetón de los dedos de su adorable novia; poco a poco fue acercando más y más su esbelto cuerpo al de él, hasta que le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras se paraba de puntitas y melosamente le decía al oído.

.

¿Estás tú de acuerdo amor? ¿Qué piensas de eso Gatito?

.

Archie se puso tan nervioso de los audaces movimientos de su adorada Gatita, que ya no sabía ni como se llamaba en ese momento. Su cuerpo sólo pedía a gritos a esa diosa que tenía en frente de él, su sexi Gatita estaba jugando con él un juego muy peligroso, pero a la vez muy divertido.

.

— ¿Archie, amor? ¿Qué piensas corazón?

.

Él como respuesta la tomó de la cintura y la besó tan apasionadamente que Candy se olvidó de todo; el tiempo se detuvo para ambos mientras se besaban desesperadamente con todo el amor y la pasión que su amor les provocaba. Candy se sentía en las nubes con él, lo amaba intensamente. El pasado era eso: el pasado. Archie era su presente y su futuro, lo demás, lo demás…no tenía importancia.

Después de ese mágico momento, él la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, le encantaba el aroma de amada y amaba tenerla de esa manera en sus brazos, protegida por él. Se miraron a los ojos y dio varias vueltas con ella en sus brazos, ambos reían a carcajadas en el amplio pasadizo de la mansión. La amaba tanto, aun no lo podía creer, en tres meses sería su esposa, su esposa.

La miró a los ojos, y supo que no tenía nada que temer, Albert…era el pasado, nada más.

.

— Candy, lo que tú decidas y hagas lo respetaré, te amo y confió en ti —, le dijo mientras le quitaba los cabellos del rostro.

.

Ella sonrió y ambos se dieron un beso fugaz, y con las manos entrelazadas, él la llevó a la biblioteca para que finiquitara esa página de su vida.

.

Un taciturno Albert miraba distraído la tranquila noche, el viento que entraba por la ventana mecía levemente su cabello; de repente un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de su trance; desganado cerró la ventana y regresó a su escritorio e invitó a entrar al inoportuno visitante.

.

— Pase.

.

Una esbelta rubia apareció en la puerta y preguntó con calma.

.

— Archie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿tienes tiempo, o quieres que hablemos otro día?

.

Albert sudó frio al verla, lucía tan bella, ella siempre se había visto hermosa desde que era una adolescente, pero últimamente, su belleza se había incrementado. Su nueva vestimenta y sus diferentes estilos de cabello lo tenían babeando por ella. Estaba contento, finalmente podría hablar con ella, y aclarar las cosas que habían quedado pendiente entre ellos.

.

— A…adelante Candy, gracias Candy, por aceptar hablar conmigo, por favor pasa —, le dijo nerviosamente; tragó secó al verla frente de él, era como si el mismo sol entrara en esa obscura y fría habitación.

.

Ella lo miraba seria, tenía rabia por el incidente de su alcoba meses atrás; el beso robado y las palabras falsas de amor, eso ya lo había superado. Estaba agradecida por todo lo que él había hecho por ella en el pasado, pero tenía que ponerle las cosas claras a este rubio tonto de una buena vez y para siempre. Con paso firme la joven entró y se paró enfrente de él.

.

— Archie me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo, aquí estoy, ¿dime que querías hablar conmigo? —, le dijo muy seria.

— Siéntate por favor, ¿quieres…quieres tomar algo? —, hizo el intento de llamar a la servidumbre con una campanita, pero ella inmediatamente le indicó que no era necesario.

— No, Albert estoy bien, solo quisiera que me dijeras ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? —, le dijo mientras se sentaba frente de él.

.

Albert la miró intensamente, ¿por qué la vida es tan complicada? ¿Por qué había sido un estúpido y había perdido el tiempo en estúpidos coqueteos con otras mujeres en vez de dedicarse a conquistar a esa mujer que tenía enfrente? ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle…su voz varonil se escuchó firme.

— ¿Quería saber si leíste la carta que te dejé?

— Sí

.

Albert abrió los ojos incrédulo, ella había leído la carta, pero ¿entonces?… ¿Por qué estaba tan rara con él?; no entendía la razón de su frialdad con él.

.

— ¿Cuándo la leíste Candy? – casi le gritó.

.

Ella lo miró interrogante, no entendía su comportamiento. Tranquilamente le contestó.

.

— El día que la dejaste en mi recámara, ese día que volviste a entrar a mi alcoba sin mi permiso.

.

Albert ignoró el reproche de Candy porque en ese momento estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? ¿Qué había leído la carta el mismo día? ¿Entonces por qué no acudió a la cita? Con rabia se paró de golpe del escritorio y le gritó.

.

— Si la recibiste ese mismo día, ¿por qué no acudiste a la cita? ¿Por qué me dejaste esperándote como un imbécil por ti en el parque?

.

Candy lo miró furiosa, sus bellas esmeraldas relampaguearon chispas de indignación.

.

— Si vas a gritar, me voy —, le dijo con voz muy seria; lo miraba indignada y furiosa.

.

Albert se sorprendió ante la contestación, y de inmediato recapacitó, más le valía calmarse si quería hablar con ella, se sentó nuevamente y se acomodó en el asiento con calma ante una seria Candy que lo veía indiferente.

.

— Lo siento Candy discúlpame, pero yo quiero…es decir, yo necesito saber ¿por qué me dejaste esperando por ti como un idiota en el parque?

.

Candy respiró profundamente y lo miró furiosa. Tenía que controlarse, con calma le contestó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

.

— Por dos simples razones, una es porque tú y yo no teníamos ninguna razón para vernos en un lugar a solas. Tú por si te has olvidado, te ibas a casar al día siguiente y número dos y la más importante es porque yo tengo un novio a quien amo y a quien respeto que por cierto es tu sobrino por si se te ha olvidado. Tú y yo solo somos parientes, nada más.

.

Albert se sorprendió ante la contestación tan seca que le acaba de dar.

.

— Si esto era todo lo que tenías que decirme…

.

Quiso pararse, pero Albert la detuvo.

.

— Espera Candy por favor, no te vayas, es necesario hablar; hay muchas cosas pendientes entre nosotros.

.

— No sé qué cosas hay pendientes entre tú y yo-, dijo entre dientes, pero se sentó de mala manera.

.

Albert la miró fijamente y le dijo muy serio.

.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros la noche de fin de año.

.

Ella meneó la cabeza, la verdad era que quería salir corriendo y dejar esa plática absurda.

.

—Eso…eso ya está olvidado —, le contestó con desgano.

.

Albert sintió como si recibiera una cubetada de agua fría. ¿Olvidado? ¿Acaso había olvidado que se estremeció entre sus brazos? Entonces decidió seguirle su juego.

.

— Entonces, ¿me has perdonado Candy?

.

Candy lo miró con tristeza y lastima, Albert lucía tan demacrado y más delgado que la última vez que lo vio de lejos. En la cena evitó mirarlo de frente para no crear conflictos entre Archie y él. Ella en verdad no deseaba nada malo para él. Ella estaba feliz y quería que todos fueran como ella. Respiró profundamente, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le dijo.

.

— Albert, primeramente, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú simplemente no me amabas, y todo fue una confusión de tus sentidos —. Sonrió levemente — Probablemente pensabas que estabas con tu novia Diane. Estabas tomado; de verdad Albert, todo está olvidado.

.

Sus palabras le calaron hondo, fue como si lo hubiera cacheteado.

.

— ¿Olvidado? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de que me amabas pequeña? Pensaba tristemente Albert. No podía entender la actitud calmada de su pequeña revoltosa. Él pensaba que ella llegaría a reclamarle su matrimonio, su engaño, pero no. Tímidamente se atrevió a preguntarle lo que su corazón gritaba por saber.

.

— Candy, ¿acaso de verdad ya te olvidaste de nuestro amor?

.

La rubia se sorprendió por las palabras de Albert, no le gustó ese cuestionamiento; lo cierto era que se estaba hartando de esta platica sin sentido, molesta se movió en el asiento y lo encaró.

.

— Albert, tú y yo, no tuvimos nada. Tú estás casado con Diane y vas a hacer padre, por cierto, felicidades —, le sonrió ampliamente ante lo dicho, y continuó como si nada. — Y yo voy a casarme con Archie. Francamente no entiendo tu pregunta, y si no tienes nada mejor que decir me voy.

Ella se levantó molesta, pero él de inmediato trató de impedirlo de nuevo.

— Candy, no, por favor espera. Por favor siéntate…yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz. No quisiera que cometieras un error del cual te fueras a arrepentir el día de mañana. Ustedes son muy jóvenes para casarse. Deberían conocerse más antes de…

— Albert basta, nosotros no nos metimos en tu compromiso. Te hemos apoyado en tus decisiones, además no necesitamos de tu permiso. Mi madre ya lo autorizó, y es lo único que necesitamos.

— Por favor Candy…

.

De mala gana, la rubia chica se volvió a sentar enfrente del patriarca del clan. Él estaba sudando, tenía que ser cauto si quería que ella lo escuchara; la miró en silencio, quería zarandearla y decirle que estaba cometiendo un error. Quería besarla y decirle que la amaba con locura, pero él ya no podía. No tenía ningún derecho, él estaba casado, pero no quería que ella se equivocara y sufriera lo que él estaba sufriendo en carne propia por haberse casado sin amor. Albert creía que Candy se casaba con Archie por despecho, para castigarlo, o para no hacer sufrir a Diane.

Albert aun creía que ella lo amaba, pero sabía que Candy era terca de nacimiento, y tenía un corazón tan noble que era capaz de sacrificar su amor para no lastimar a la gente, aunque ella sufriera. Necesitaba hacerla reaccionar.

.

— Candy por favor…no te cases…Están muy jóvenes para ese compromiso…— calló un momento mientras la miraba. Era tal su desesperación que en su mente le gritó. — Tú no te puedes casar porque eres mía, mía. Me perteneces.

.

Pero con dolor comprendía que no podía decirlo, eso era lo que él hubiera querido hacer, pero ella no era de él. Desgraciadamente él había perdido ese derecho cuando se casó con Diane. Candy pudo haber sido su mujer, pero su estupidez lo impidió; así que decidió ser cauto, y le dijo tiernamente para que comprendiera que lo que le decía era por su bien.

.

— Yo, yo solo quiero que tú y Archie sean felices, y creo que sería mejor que esperaran unos años para conocerse, piénsalo, por favor. Me imagino que Archie te está presionando para…— fue interrumpido por una enojada Candy quien lo miraba a los ojos fijamente mientras le decía la verdad de su vida.

— Te equivocas Albert, fui yo la que decidió que tres meses son suficiente tiempo para preparar la boda.

— Candy, ¿te estas casando con Archie, para castigarme?

.

Candy abrió los ojos incrédula, esto era risorio, meneó la cabeza fastidiada y le contestó firmemente.

.

— No, me voy a casar con Archie porque lo amo—, eso fue una bofetada para el rubio que ofendido no pudo controlarse y le gritó.

— Tú no lo puedes amarlo, tú me amas a mí.

.

Candy ya estaba molesta de esta tonta e innecesaria platica, meneó la cabeza nuevamente con desgano y se levantó de su asiento para encararlo nuevamente.

.

— Escúchame muy bien Albert. Uno puede amar de distintas maneras. Yo siempre he amado a Archie. No tengo porque darte más explicaciones, pero como veo que tú piensas cosas que no soy te voy a explicar. Yo estoy enamorada de Archie, sí fui muy tonta en el pasado cuando lo rechacé. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría, y lo hubiera aceptado desde que me habló de amores en el colegio. Fui una estúpida al rechazarlo, él me ha amado siempre, pero fui una tonta persiguiendo y buscando el amor en donde no debía. Siempre tuve el amor a mi lado, enfrente de mis narices, él ha sido la única persona que siempre ha estado conmigo y nunca me ha abandonado, me escuchas, nunca me ha abandonado.

— Entonces, ¿estas agradecida con él? — le reclamó furioso. Ella meneó la cabeza molesta.

— Albert no me interrumpas, por favor. Yo fui una tonta soñadora que perseguí el amor donde no debía, por eso he sufrido tontamente. Tú tal vez no lo sabes porque yo nunca te lo mencioné antes, pero Archie siempre me gustó, sí Archie me fascinó desde que lo conocí en Lakewood— sonrió al recordar lo guapo que se veía cuando lo conoció; la había impresionado tanto, había sido tan tonta. Suspiró profundamente, Albert la miraba intrigado eso él no lo sabía, solo sabía de Anthony y de Terry, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, esto no le estaba gustando nada. — pero apareció Anthony…y…yo descuidé ese cariño. Después…después pasó esa horrible desgracia con mi querido Anthony, ese dolor siempre atormentará mi corazón…nos fuimos a Londres con el corazón destrozado por su perdida. Luego, luego llegó Terry a mi vida y volví a equivocarme. Tú…tú fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi protector…después fuiste una ilusión de una jovencita soñadora, solo una ilusión pasajera, nada más. Esa ilusión desapareció con tu boda y con la forma cobarde en que entraste a mi recamara.

— ¡Candy!

— Eso fue Albert y no le dije a Archie lo que paso esa noche nefasta porque no quiero problemas en la familia; él es tu sobrino, él único que tienes. Por favor si en algo valoras la amistad y el cariño que me tuviste desde niña, ya no me causes problemas. Yo quiero, y amo a Archie, y también quiero que tú seas feliz porque eres una persona especial para mí; te debo mucho en la vida, tú me salvaste la vida dos veces…yo…

.

Sin poder contenerse de la decepción Albert la interrumpió.

.

— -Candy tú me amas, lo sentí cuando te besé, no puedes mentirme y decirme en este momento que nunca signifiqué nada para ti, eso es mentira, y tú lo sabes.

.

Ella apretó con rabia los puños, ya estaba harta, y Albert la iba a escuchar, se volvió a sentar.

.

— Escúchame muy bien Albert porque sólo te lo voy a decir una sola vez. Sí, tienes razón, no te voy a mentir…hubo un tiempo que pensé que te amaba —. Rió con ironía. —¿Y sabes cómo me di cuenta de ese sentimiento Albert?

.

Albert meneó la cabeza, un escalofrío lo inundó, por alguna razón sintió que lo que venía no le iba a gustar. Ella con una sonrisa triste continuó su relato mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Me di cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por ti había cambiado, me di cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por Terry —, suspiró profundamente mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada. Con una triste sonrisa siguió su relato. — Yo me di cuenta de que Terry ya no era especial para mí, cuando en una fiesta donde eras homenajeado como el patriarca del clan… te miré —, lo miró fijamente a los ojos al final de su relato.

—¿Me miraste? — la cuestionó un sorprendido Albert.

.

Ella bajo la vista y sonrió con tristeza.

.

— Sí te miré.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

A todos mis queridos lectores Feliz Año Nuevo, les deseos que este año nuevo sea el mejor de su vida y esté lleno de puras cosas positivas.

 _._

 _Un billón de disculpas por este largo retraso, han sido largas semanas ausente de Fancfiction, pero tuve algunos problemas de salud y asuntos familiares que necesitaron mi atención. Espero que me comprendan y sigan apoyando a una servidora. Cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, me di cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que contar en el capítulo, así que decidí dividirlo en varias partes para no aburrirlas con capítulos muy largos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, planeo poner un nuevo capítulo este viernes si Dios me lo permite._

 _._

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que me hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme o dejarme un mensaje para saber de mí durante mi ausencia, aquellas personas que continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, aquellas que están atravesando por enfermedades y en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121. Gracias amiga por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme._

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _._

.

Sé que es duro y hasta tal vez molesto ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, la verdad que lo siento nunca ha sido esa mi intención, yo solo he querido crear una historia que las entretenga. Como les venido explicando la historia tendrá drama, romance, suspenso y sucederá en toda la historia hasta que se termine de contar, y al final se quedará sus personajes favoritos juntos. Como siempre les pido paciencia. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia les dé un momento de distracción de la rutina diaria. Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia.

…Recuerden sin drama no hay historia….

.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 **.**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Alebeth**

 **Cris**

 **Silvia**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Maravilla 121**

 **Ybag 1**

 **Guest 1**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Val Rod**

 **Mony**

 **JENNY**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Aly**

 **Guest 2**

 **Luz**

 **YenyMoon**

 **Magnolia A**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **CGG**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **Luz**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Jean Perez**

 **Amuletodragon**

 **Karito**

 **Carolina Macias**

 **VCU Terry**

 **Silvia**

 **Caro Caraballo**

 **Crazzy 76**

 **Nicky Martz**

 **.351**

 **Amaly Malfoy**

 **Aster31**

 **EveR Blue**

 **Guest**

 **IQS**

 **Guest**

 **.**

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XVII: No Te Cases –** **Parte 2**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Su mirada volvió a perderse en la nada, hacía años que no pensaba en eso.

.

— Te miré…—, repitió levemente.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flashback_

 _._

 _Candy había terminado de bailar con Archie, él quería seguir bailando con ella, pero la mirada insistente de Annie la había intimidado todo el tiempo mientras bailaban, así que argumentó que estaba cansada y quería salir un rato al balcón._

 _A pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, la chica Britter odiaba ver a Candy en brazos de Archie; él se veía tan feliz con ella. No entendía como esa insignificante chica de coletas podía seguir siendo el amor del chico Cornwell._

 _Candy con tristeza había visto a Albert bailar toda la noche con guapas y elegantes mujeres. No sabía porque se sentía incómoda cada vez que lo veía reír con ellas, él era su amigo, su querido amigo, y ella estaba enamorada de Terry._

 _._

 _Caminó lentamente hacia el balcón, a pesar de lucir hermosa seguía viéndose como una chiquilla. Esa noche de verano había una hermosa luna llena, con calma se sentó en una de las bancas más lejanas que encontró, no quería que nadie la viera. Se sentía tan triste, no sólo las miradas asesinas de Annie la habían intimidado, sino que algo muy dentro de ella estaba triste. Tomó una margarita de una de las macetas, se sentó en una fría banca de mármol, y comenzó a desojar la bella margarita que llevaba en la mano._

 _._

— _Me quiere…y no me quiere …me quiere, no me quiere…me quiere_ — _, y cuando llegó al último pétalo con tristeza dijo_ — _…y no me quiere._

 _._

 _Un profundo suspiro salió de su ser y sin saber el por qué, la gallarda cara de Albert vino a su mente. Meneó con molestia su cabeza, eso no estaba bien. Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de su joven cuerpo, y se asustó, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué había pensado en Albert? Albert era su amigo. En eso estaba cuando escuchó voces cerca de ella, ella se paró con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó un poco para ver quienes o quien era la pareja que se había alejado de la fiesta, ella no era chismosa, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella, además era su casa, o ¿no? Se colocó detrás de uno de los arbustos que estaba en el balcón. Sabía que no estaba bien que anduviera de curiosa, si su madre la viera, de seguro pondría el grito en el cielo, pero por alguna razón la voz masculina se le hacía conocida. Cuando por fin pudo mirar el origen del ruido, se quedó helada. No lo podía creer. Era Albert con una hermosa mujer, pero lo que estaban haciendo casi le produjo taquicardia. Albert devoraba a la rubia joven a besos, las caricias comenzaron a hacer más audaces; Candy asustada, se fue caminando hacia atrás al ver la atrevida escena, y sin darse cuenta tiró una de los jarrones de la decoración. La pareja detuvo su arrebato pasional cuando escucharon el ruido._

 _._

— _Vámonos, hay alguien aquí — se escuchó la voz varonil de él; Albert la tomó de la mano y se la llevó._

 _._

 _Candy se quedó ahí parada como estatua, helada, sus ojos lloraban mares, sentía un dolor intenso. Albert estaba con una mujer…Albert su amigo…su amigo. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver, sin dejar de llorar cayó de rodillas. ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto verlo con esa mujer? No podía ser…no, él era sólo su amigo, su amigo. Se llevó su mano a la boca, tratando de callar su llanto. ¡Dios!, como le dolía lo que había visto, fue en ese instante que se le cayó la venda de los ojos. Ella estaba enamorada de Albert, de Albert, su mejor amigo._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Candy suspiró tranquila todas esas imágenes ya no le dolía, eso era pasado. Sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo.

.

—Sí te miré con la señorita Smith en el balcón; se estaban besando. Ella era la hija del importante dueño de negocios en Portugal, ¿la recuerdas? — volteó para verlo directo a los ojos.

.

El negó con la cabeza, ella sólo movió los hombros indiferente y le dijo.

.

— Yo sí. Fue en ese instante que comprendí que ya no te miraba como mi amigo, sino como alguien especial para mí. Esa noche me di cuenta de que Terry había dejado de ser importante en mi vida, y que tú habías ocupado su lugar…pero también esa esa noche empezó mi otro calvario.

.

— ¿Tu otro calvario? Yo no entiendo —, dijo un confundido Albert.

.

Ella sólo meneo la cabeza con fastidió y siguió su plática como si nada, mirando a la nada nuevamente.

.

— Sí, él calvario de verte con tus múltiples conquistas por años, debía callar como sino viera nada y lloraba oculta por las esquinas cuando te veía acompañado. No quería que nadie me mirara y se dieran cuenta que me dolía.

—¿Pero…pero tú nunca me reclamaste nada? ¿Nunca me dijiste nada?

.

Ella volteó a mirarlo molesta.

.

— Yo no tenía que reclamarte, ni decirte nada, tú siempre me trataste como tú amiga, como tu…pequeña, y eso fui para ti todos esos años. Tú pequeña, la pequeña Candy que nunca creció ante tus ojos. Mientras tú bailabas, enamorabas y besuqueabas a otras mujeres, yo moría de amor por ti. ¡Ah! —, exclamó con frustración. — Pero, aunque fuera doloroso ¿con qué cara iba yo a decirte algo? Si yo nunca fui nada para ti, yo sólo fui la pequeña Candy. Nunca te reclamé nada porque no tenía derecho, yo nunca tuve derechos de nada, ni nunca los tendré —, calló un momento y lo miró burlona antes de continuar. — Además Albert, la mujer no es la que declara su amor, es el hombre quien conquista a la mujer de su vida. Eso fue lo que hizo Archie conmigo y eso ha sido lo que yo he leído en las novelas que he leído…es el caballero quien se encarga de enamorar a la chica que le interesa. Eso hizo mi personaje favorito, el Señor Darcy, con Elizabeth Bennet en "Orgullo y Prejuicio." Es curioso que tú trates de insinuar otra cosa, si eso era lo que tú hacías todo el tiempo con esas chicas en las fiestas, por favor no pretendas que ignoras eso, ¿a quién tratas de engañar? —, le dijo con marcada ironía cruzada de brazos. ¿Qué demonios pensaba él?, ¿qué ella no sabía nada de romances? Tan poca cosa la considero todos estos años, estaba tan furiosa y desilusionada de él.

.

Albert se quedó sin habla, él nunca supo, ni sospechó que Candy había sabido de sus amoríos con otras mujeres. Ella siempre lo trató con cariño, nunca reclamó nada. Candy lo había amado por años y hasta ahora se venía a dar cuenta, había sido un estúpido. Él siempre pensó que esas veces que llegó a mirarla triste o llorosa era por Terry, pero no, nunca fue así. Ella misma se lo estaba diciendo en su cara, esas lagrimas fueron por él, que idiota había sido.

Bajó su mirada avergonzado, su vida cambio tanto después de recuperar la memoria, todo fueron conjeturas erróneas y hasta ahora venía a enterarse que había sufrido en silencio por él, ¡por él!

Levantó su celeste mirada para encontrarse con la brillante mirada cargada de reproche y de burla. Sí de burla porque ahora le estaba dando clases de como un hombre debe de conquistar a una mujer, que equivocado había estado con ella.

.

Candy de pronto se quedó mirando a la nada, y suspiró profundamente cuando recordó la cara de su amado Archie todos esos años que había estado sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, y sonrió enamorada; él siempre estuvo cerca de ella. Recordó con ilusión innumerables anécdotas con él en ese instante.

Mientras ella seguía perdida en sus recuerdos, Albert continuaba mirándola sorprendido, estaba ante una Candy que él no conocía. Ella siguió su relato mirando a la nada en aquella biblioteca donde el ambiente se hacía más lúgubre para Albert cada instante...

.

— La única persona que lo supo siempre fue Archie…él siempre ha estado conmigo en todo. No solo me llevaba al trabajo, él también iba a recogerme...aunque estuviera estudiando o trabajando…siempre encontró tiempo para mí. Recuerdo como él me apoyó y protegió cuando me molestaba un médico…él…

— ¿Qué medico? Dime Candy, ¿de quién estás hablando. ¿Quién fue el doctor que te falto el respeto?, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Dime — gritó un furioso Albert dando un manotazo en el escritorio.

.

Candy lo miró de reojo y sonrió burlona, ignoró sus preguntas y siguió su relato con su mirada perdida en el pasado.

.

— Eso ya no importa Albert, como siempre fue Archie quien arregló ese problema hace años…él estuvo ahí para darme consuelo en mis tristezas, cuando me rompías el corazón sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Siempre estaba Archie ahí para arreglar todo por mí, él era el que siempre bailaba conmigo, él era el que siempre me acompañaba en esas largas y solitarias veladas. Mmmm… tú en cambio, tú nunca te diste cuenta de nada. Tú estabas ocupado…siempre con alguien diferente en cada baile o reunión.

Lo miro a los ojos nuevamente con burla, la verdad que estaba gozando verle la cara que estaba poniendo. Albert nunca supo nada de su vida; hasta ahora ella se estaba dando cuenta. Se aclaró la voz para continuar su relato esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— El último nombre que recuerdo fue el de la señorita Anderson, sí creo que en ese tiempo era ella; bueno me acuerdo muy bien de ella porque le dedicaste la mayor parte de tu tiempo en varios bailes —, hizo una pausa mientras le sonreía burlona, Albert la miraba fijamente. —Hubo un tiempo que pensé que ella sería la futura señora Andrew por tantas "atenciones personales" que le dabas en los salones y en los balcones, pero después pasó a la historia…bueno eso creo porque nunca la volvimos a mirar cerca de ti. Creo que después se casó con un amigo tuyo o se fue de viaje, no sé. Pero después dejé de prestar atención a quien o a quienes les dedicabas tiempo porque siempre eran diferentes —, levantó los hombros indiferentes mientras miraba ahora a la nada, para ese entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en la cara de Candy y su voz se iba quebrando en cada frase. — La verdad me hice la sorda, la tonta y la ciega para no sufrir…para no sufrir de amor por ti; por años guardé esos recuerdos en mi corazón, pero comencé a recordar todo después de leer tu carta.

.

Albert se sintió más miserable en ese momento al verla llorar. Quería pararse y abrazarla, besarla, pero sus piernas no le respondían, sabía que no debía hacerlo, él estaba casado. Sólo se animó a darle un pañuelo…ello lo miró titubeante y enojada, pero al final lo tomó y comenzó a limpiar sus bellas esmeraldas.

.

— ¿Tienes tú idea qué era lo más importante para mí en aquellos tiempos?

.

Él sólo meneó la cabeza en total negación, mientras Candy se iba limpiando las lágrimas con el pañuelo de seda que Albert le diera, las lágrimas que corrían libremente por aquella delicada piel.

.

— Tu felicidad

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y musitó levemente.

— ¿Mi felicidad?

— Sí Albert, yo lo único que quería era que fueras feliz…No te voy a mentir, es verdad, me dolía verte con otras mujeres, pero si eso te hacía feliz, yo lo aceptaba porque siempre has sido importante para mí. Nunca estuvo mal de tu parte lo que hiciste…siempre te entendí. Eras soltero, joven, guapo, exitoso y por primera vez en tu vida podías vivir libremente sin ocultarte…era normal que quisieras disfrutar lo que por años te negaron las…las absurdas costumbres de este clan…yo, yo era feliz cuando te veía reír porque sabía que estabas contento y eras feliz; aunque mi tonto corazón en ocasiones sufriera…por eso te amé en silencio por años…mientras tú eras feliz, yo era feliz.

— Candy yo…—, ella lo interrumpió de inmediato.

— No te equivoques Albert, tú nunca me hiciste nada, tú no sabías nada. Yo…siempre estaré agradecida contigo toda mi vida, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú me diste un hogar y nunca podré pagarte eso. Albert gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí; de verdad muchas gracias por haberme regalado un hogar.

.

Candy terminó de hablar llorando sin parar, Albert en ese momento sintió una pequeña ilusión.

.

— Entonces Candy ¿por qué …por qué me negaste el derecho que te pedí en la carta? …ahí te expuse mi corazón, te abrí mi alma. Te dije todo lo que tú significas para mí…eres y siempre serás la mujer de mi vida yo…

.

Ella abrió los ojos ofendida y le comenzó a gritar con rabia.

.

— ¡Basta Albert!, no sigas con lo de la carta, eso no tiene sentido. ¡Por Dios! Por años me ignoraste y de repente te nació el amor ¿Tan estúpida me crees? Deja de sentirte culpable por ese maldito beso que me disté, yo ya lo olvidé, has lo mismo. Olvídalo y deja de mentirte y castigarte por mí. No mientas más. Cada mentira tuya en esa carta me ofendió, no sé cuántas Dianes tuviste en tu vida, ni me interesa saberlo porque a la única mujer que le importa es a ella, tú esposa. Pero ya que te has empeñado en que hablé, te diré lo que pienso del pasado, escuchaste del p-a-s-a-d-o…tú tuviste muchas señoritas Smith y Anderson en tu vida, y tal vez muchas Dianes también, pero solo una de ellas te va hacer padre, y esa es Diane, tu esposa. Yo no tengo nada que ver en tu vida, ni ayer, ni hoy ni nunca. Así que no quieras verme la cara de tonta porque no lo soy. ¡Deje de ser la pequeña e ingenua Candy hace años!

.

Él la miró sorprendido, y dolido le contestó.

.

— Yo no te he mentido, todo lo que te dije en esa carta es verdad…yo…Candy, yo, yo…te amo, te he amado por…

.

Ella inmediatamente lo interrumpió mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada, esa mirada que él adoraba y ahora lo acusaba como dagas filosas que herían su corazón.

.

— Pero yo no Albert, tu estas casado, no me ofendas, soy la prometida de Archie, su futura esposa, respétame. Estoy cansada de escuchar tantas necedades y mentiras.

— ¿Mentiras?

— Sí mentiras… ¿Por qué demonios tengo que repetirte esto tantas veces? Si tú hubieras sentido algo, aunque fuera algo insignificante por mí, jamás te hubieras enredado con otra mujer o con otras mujeres como lo hiciste por años. Tú hubieras tratado de conquistarme si quiera una maldita vez en todos estos años, pero no lo hiciste porque yo nunca, nunca te importe, entiéndelo de una vez, y deja de sentir remordimientos por ese maldito beso.

— Candy por favor eso que dices no es verdad —, le dijo desesperado. Ella se hizo para atrás cuando en un intento él estiró su brazo para tomarle la mano, él necesitaba que ella se calmara. Él la miró sorprendido.

.

— No te atrevas a tocarme Albert, nunca más lo vuelvas hacer en tu vida. Te lo dije esa vez que entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso y te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez, nunca pero nunca más te atrevas a tocarme en tú vida —, ella le gritó indignada.

— Candy por favor escúchame, sé que cometí muchas estupideces todos estos años…yo siempre pensé que tu amabas a Terry fue por eso por lo que no me acerque a ti, pero yo te amo, te he amado siempre pequeña en silencio, tal como tú lo hiciste.

.

Ella bajo la vista al suelo, meneó su cabeza desilusionada y furiosa; estaba harta de esa absurda platica. Era increíble que un hombre como Albert inteligente, noble y educado no entendiera nada y estuviera haciendo el ridículo de su vida enfrente de ella. Después de un instante de silencio que usó para tratar de calmarse un poco ya que temblaba de indignación. Alzó su vista para mirarlo a los ojos y le habló con toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

.

— Mientes una y otra vez. Por Dios ya te lo dije, ¿qué acaso no has estado escuchando todo lo que te he dicho hasta este momento? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? Si tú me hubiera amado la mitad de lo que Archie me ama, tú me hubieras esperado como Archie me esperó por años, o me hubieras tratado de conquistar como él lo ha hecho. Archie, mi Archie, él si sabe lo que es amar, siempre me lo ha demostrado por años, él nunca buscó otras mujeres. Archie siempre me ha amado y me lo ha demostrado desde que lo conocí, yo fui la tonta que lo obligó a una amistad absurda con Annie. Por favor Albert, ya no quiero escuchar más tonterías de tu boca, ni quiero seguir repitiendo lo mismo, ni quiero que me sigas faltando al respeto, yo soy la prometida de Archie, tu s-o-b-r-i-n-o, y tú estás casado, sí tú estás c-a-s-a-d-o. Vas a tener un hijo, por Dios piensa, vas a ser p-a-d-r-e. Me voy, tú no respetas nada, no sé para qué diablos querías hablar conmigo si solo querías faltarme el respeto. ¿No sé dónde quedó el Albert gentil, ecuánime y decente que yo conocí en el pasado? —, ella se paró ya harta de que le ofendiera y de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

— Candy no te vayas, por favor, siéntate —, lo que Candy le dijo al final le dolió.

Nunca imaginó el dolor que Candy había cargado por años, ella estaba decepcionada de él. La mente de Albert trabajaba a mil por hora, tenía que cambiar la imagen negativa que ella tenía de él, pero también tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella. Ella cerraba los ojos con impotencia parada ahí frente a él; respiró profundo mientras su joven cuerpo seguía temblando de rabia y de indignación. Si salía en ese momento esta platica quedaría pendiente. Lo menos que quería era causar un problema con Archie, ambos eran familia. Tenía que terminar para siempre con esto por una buena vez, de mala gana se sentó nuevamente, aunque quisiera mandarlo al demonio todo, sabía que era necesario cerrar esa negra página en su vida.

Albert la miraba desesperado, agradecía enormemente que ella no se hubiera marchado, con dolor y celos preguntó.

— Candy, ¿quieres decir que Archie…tú estás diciendo que…Archie ocupa mi lugar?

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _._

.

Sé que es duro y hasta tal vez molesto ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic, nunca ha sido esa mi intención y tampoco ha sido mi intensión ridiculizar ningún de esos queridos personajes de esta serie. Tomé prestados sus nombres para crear un argumento y presentarles una historia nueva que las entretenga. Como les explique desde el principio, este es un Albertfic donde sus personajes favoritos se quedarán juntos y es una historia que tiene drama, romance, suspenso y eso seguirá sucediendo hasta que se termine de contar, el argumento así fue creado. Lo único que les pido es paciencia y que dejen que la trama continúe contándose hasta el final. Como siempre les pido paciencia. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia las distraiga de la rutina diaria. No soy escritora, soy simplemente una persona que le apasiona leer y que está tratando de contarles una historia de una manera diferente para que ustedes pasen un buen rato. Espero que sigan apoyándome, les agradezco su tiempo, apoyo y mensajes.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 **.**

.

 **Liliana81**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Guest 1**

 **Silvia**

 **Guest2**

 **JUJO**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **ALY**

 **Candyfan777**

 **Guest 3**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Mony**

 **Guest 4**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Guest 5**

 **Guest 6**

 **Val Rod**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **YAGUI FAN**

 **Guest 7**

 **Yuyu**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Clau claudita**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Luz**

 **.**

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XVII: No Te Cases –** **Parte 3**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus verdes ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron ante el sorpresivo cuestionamiento, no lo podía creer. Un sonoro…

.

— ¡No! —, fue la respuesta de la rubia joven ante la absurda pregunta.

.

Él sonrió alegre, eso era una esperanza. Desafortunadamente para él, sus castillos en el aire se desmoronaron tan rápidamente de la mismo forma que los creó cuando la guapa rubia le contestó inmediatamente.

.

—Archie es el amor de mi vida…tú y Terry fueron las ilusiones de juventud de una adolescente soñadora-, le dijo triunfante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Queeeé?

— Sí Albert, Terry será recordado como la persona que me ayudó con la pérdida de mi adorado Anthony —, suspiro y río melancólica. Él miró como sus esmeraldas brillaban mientras miraba a la nada. — Sabes, cuando pienso en lo que lloré por Terry me da risa…de verdad que era una adolescente muy dramática —. Volteó a verlo a los ojos.

— Tú…en cambio —, suspiró alegre. — Tú siempre serás para mi…el Príncipe de la Colina de Pony, eres el recuerdo de una niña que soñaba con príncipes y castillos, y siempre…siempre serás mi adorado amigo, el amigo que estuvo conmigo en los momentos más tristes de mi adolescencia…y Anthony —, un profundo suspiro salió de su garganta, con la voz ahogada por un llanto que trataba de ahogar le dijo con dolor. — Mi amado Anthony…él siempre estará en mi corazón como la ilusión amorosa más pura que una chiquilla pueda haber tenido en su juventud, fue mi primer amor…y nunca lo olvidaré, siempre vivirá en mi corazón —, terminó limpiándose las lágrimas, pero con una tierna sonrisa en su cara, aún le dolía recordar a ese ser maravilloso que la había amado tanto.

.

Albert la miraba dolido aun no podía créele lo que le había dicho. Entendía lo de su sobrino, hasta lo del inglés, pero lo de él. No eso era mentira. Albert por un instante quiso gritarle que mentía, quiso atravesar la barrera que ella está poniendo entre ambos y besarla con vehemencia para que dejara esas falsas poses, pero permaneció callado al ver como se iluminaba la cara de la guapa rubia cara nuevamente.

.

— Tú eres y siempre serás especial en mi corazón —, se llevó su mano a su pecho mientras Albert la miraba incrédulo con tristeza. — porque como te dije antes, te debo mi vida, me salvaste la vida no solo una vez, dos veces y tú…tú me diste un hogar —, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en esas verdes esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente. —…pero, pero el amor, él único amor que existe en mi corazón en este momento y para la eternidad es Archie. Él… ¡ah! Archie es el amor de mi vida. Nunca pensé que el amor fuera así; siempre pensé que era otra cosa; él me ha enseñado amar. Una cosa es ilusionarse, querer, gustar, pero amar es otra cosa. Él me ha enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor, gracias a su constante y continua conquista de todos los días, se lo que es amar. Archie me sacó de mis tristezas y desilusiones cuando yo creí que todo se derrumbaba alrededor mío. Archie me enseñó que había un nuevo mañana, que se podía renacer de las cenizas, de que las ilusiones son efímeras cuando no valen la pena. Sin darme cuenta, me enamoré perdidamente de él, con sus platicas diarias, de sus detalles, cariños, cuidados, su amor es decir de su manera de ser. Fue como si redescubriera a ese Archie que siempre había estado frente de mi durante todos esos años. Archie hace que cada día sea mejor para mí; a pesar de tener ciertos gustos diferentes, somos muy parecidos en muchas cosas y vemos la vida de la misma manera. Él es mi pareja, mi complemento, mi otra mitad, aquél que siempre me escucha y brinda su apoyo cuando lo necesito, es el que me da amor sin pedir nada a cambio y yo lo hago igual. Cuando uno está enamorado, solo quiere estar cerca de la persona que amas, quieres vivir con esa persona amada, quieres envejecer con el ser amado, es decir quieres estar toda tu vida con la persona que adoras y amas. La aceptas con sus errores, virtudes, aciertos y desaciertos y solo quieres que el ser amado sea feliz…sí, eso es, lo quieres ver feliz y alegre, no importa si es contigo o sin ti, lo importante es que el ser amado sea feliz; eso para mí es el amor, y eso es lo que yo siento por Archie, lo amo como jamás pensé que iba amar a nadie. —. Ella se rió para sí misma y sus ojos brillaron intensamente y miraron a la nada. Albert por su parte tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no gritarle que era una mentirosa y solo se estaba burlando de él para vengarse.

— ¡Dios!, hasta este momento me doy cuenta —, se llevó la mano a la frente. — Sí que tonta he sido, Archie me ha estado enamorando y conquistando por años y yo no quería verlo, siempre ha querido que yo sea feliz con él o sin él; Archie siempre me ha amado intensamente…está plática contigo me ha hecho verlo por fin tal como es. Si antes lo amaba, ahora lo amo más —, terminó con una sonrisa.

.

Albert se quedó helado. Ella volteó a verlo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

.

— Gracias Albert por haberte cruzado en mi vida, como te dije antes; gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí; toda mi vida le daré gracias a Dios por haberte conocido aquel día en la Colina de Pony, tú cambiaste mi vida, mi destino. Yo solamente he querido verte feliz todos estos años, es lo único que siempre he querido para ti, tu felicidad; has sufrido mucho en tu vida; yo no quiero causarte ninguna pena. Esa nunca ha sido mi intención, al contrario, tú sabes que yo daría mi vida para que todos en esta familia sean felices, siempre será así, son mi familia.

.

Él se quedó mudo. ¿Qué podía hacer o decir? Que no le creía, que le estaba mintiendo; que Archie no la amaba como él. Estaba furioso, pero tenía que ser inteligente si quería conquistarla de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y trató de sonar lo más seguro posible cuando le comenzó a hablar.

.

— Yo…quiero pedirte perdón por haberte ofendido, por haberte lastimado sin saberlo todos estos años

.

Ella lo interrumpió furiosa.

.

— Por favor, ya termina con eso, ¿es qué acaso me voy a pasar toda la noche repitiendo lo mismo? Tú no tienes por qué pedirme perdón por mis sueños de adolescente, nunca fue tu culpa. No sientas lástima por mí. Tú nunca me ilusionarse, no te equivoques. Fui yo la que me ilusioné sola, tú siempre te portaste como un caballero conmigo, como el mejor amigo del mundo. Recuerda, tú nunca me enamoraste, ni siquiera lo intentaste. Siempre me respetaste y me miraste como la pequeña Candy, eso siempre fui para ti, y está bien no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, eso ya pasó —, le dijo con un tono cansado, estaba harta de estar ahí.

.

— Es que yo no sabía…yo.

.

— Tú no tenías por qué saberlo, yo nunca te dije nunca nada de mis sentimientos por ti, ni siquiera lo intenté. Ni tú nunca trataste de conquistarme. Tú nunca te diste tiempo para conocer mis nuevos sueños, mis ilusiones, ni mis problemas; fue mi error, mío, sólo mío. Estamos a mano. —, le dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su pecho. — Sabes, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho toda mi vida, a pesar de haber cometido muchas tonterías porque al final del día, la vida misma me ha premiado sin que yo me diera cuenta, me ha llevado al hombre que siempre me ha amado desde que me conoció: Archie. Tú nunca debiste de haberte enterado de lo que se ha hablado está noche, pero tú me forzaste a hablar con tus preguntas necias, y a decirte todo lo que yo callé por años. Por favor Albert yo ya no quiero que te sientas mal por mí, por favor te lo suplico que demos vuelta a la página de una buena vez. Llevamos no sé cuánto tiempo discutiendo y no salimos de lo mismo; ya me cansé de decirte que todo está bien entre nosotros. Somos familia, ¡ah! y por el maldito beso, no te preocupes, como te lo dije antes, eso también está olvidado. Yo fui feliz viéndote feliz todos estos años, por favor terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Tú estás felizmente casado, vas a ser padre, y Archie y yo vamos a casarnos. Todos seremos felices, bueno al menos todos trataremos de ser felices. Por favor deja en paz el pasado, tus deberes son únicamente con tu esposa, Diane, y tu bebito así lo decidiste tú cuando decidiste conquistarla. Lo único que yo te exijo es que nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a faltar al respeto y nunca se te vuela a ocurrir a entrar a mi recámara sin mi permiso. ¿Está claro?

.

Él aún no salía de su sorpresa, Candy lo tenía sorprendido con esa actitud tan fría e indiferente hacia él en esos momentos él había pensado que las lágrimas habían cambiado todo, pero esa actitud tan indiferente hacia él solamente lo confundía más. Albert sólo atinó a asentir y tragó saliva antes de continuar.

.

— Te doy mi palabra de que…de que nunca volveré a molestarte con mis sentimientos, ni nunca jamás te volveré a ofender, ni nunca volveré a entrar a tu recámara sin tu permiso. Tienes razón, somos familia y es mejor tratar de llevarnos bien. Perdóname si te he ofendido, nunca fue mi intensión.

.

Candy sólo se limitó a mirarlo, solo esperaba que fuera sincero.

.

— Te disculpo si prometes no molestarme nunca más con tus tonterías, y si prometes dejarnos en paz a Archie y a mí.

.

Él asintió con tristeza, ya no había nada que decir, la había perdido; no tenía ningún as en el manga escondido que pudiera regresar el tiempo y corregir sus errores del pasado. Tragó saliva antes de hablar con melancolía.

.

— Esta bien Candy, yo les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo en su matrimonio. Te deseo que seas feliz con el hombre que has escogido para ser tu esposo…merecen, merecen ser felices ambos. Archie…él te ama, eso siempre lo he sabido…él es un hombre honesto, trabajador…él, él te hará feliz. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo…yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca lo olvides. Siempre estaré aquí para ti pequeña. — Le decía con voz nerviosa mientras la miraba intensamente, se le estaba yendo la vida con cada palabra hacia ella.

— Gracias, tú…tú también puedes contar con nosotros somos familia, con tu permiso.

.

Antes de que Albert reaccionara, Candy se levantó y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente; él se quedó parado mirando como su amada lo dejaba solo en su inmensa fría biblioteca. Ya todo se había dicho, la había perdido para siempre. Meneó la cabeza, era un estúpido, ¿es que acaso pensó que Candy iba aceptar convertirse en su amante? él estaba casado y Archie era libre.

.

— Libre…maldita sea, él es libre y yo estoy atado a ella, soy un idiota. Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad de que me diera si quiera una oportunidad —, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, se sentía derrotado.

.

Con paso cansado se paró y se dirigió al bar. Se sirvió una copa del líquido amarilloso y lo tomó de un sorbo, volvió a servirse otro mientras una lagrima de frustración y rabia corría sobre su mejilla. Furioso arrojó la copa al suelo; de esa misma manera quería tirar su falso matrimonio y su aparente paternidad. Había sido un estúpido; su tía había tenido razón debió haberse esperado y averiguar si el bebé era suyo antes de casarse. ¿Con que cara le pedía a Candy que le diera una oportunidad si él no era libre? Probablemente ella pensaba lo peor de él. ¿Amante? Claro que no era lo que él quería de ella, él la quería para que fuera su esposa, pero casado. ¿Cómo se atrevió a confesarle su amor de esa manera? Era un soberano imbécil. Era obvio que ella lo iba a mandar a freír espárragos, aunque lo quisiera. Necesitaba averiguar si ese bebé era de él, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde para ser libre para ella. Aunque después de esta desastrosa plática con Candy, lo más probable era que ella pensara lo peor de él. Se quedó mirando a la nada con los puños apretados lleno de rabia y frustración, nuevamente había actuado impulsivamente cegado por su amor. Si quería recuperarla tenía que cambiar de táctica, pero sentía que, aunque corriera, ya no habría tiempo para llegar a ella.

.

Afuera, un preocupado Archie la esperaba, había dejado una marca sobre la alfombra con todo lo que había caminado en la sala de un lado a otro; estaba inquieto por esa platica. Cuando la vio salir, la miró descompuesta y con los ojos llorosos. Ella corrió a sus brazos, él solo atinó a abrazarla con todo su amor, le acarició el cabello con cariño mientras ella tenía ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

Quiso preguntarle el porqué de su llanto desconsolador, pero no se atrevió. ¿Qué le había hecho Albert que la había hecho llorar de esa manera? Tenía unas ganas de ir a la biblioteca y agarrar por las solapas a su querido tío y preguntarle qué le había hecho a su amor, pero recordó que tenía que confiar en ella. Ya no quería ser aquel joven celoso que peleaba con el joven inglés a cada instante por ella en el colegio. No, él debía de confiar en ella, la acurrucó en su pecho con todo su amor, y cuando sintió que ella ya estaba más calmada, le preguntó con cuidado al mismo tiempo que seguía acariciando el cabello dorado de la jovencita.

.

— ¿Estás bien amor?

.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

.

— Sólo abrázame, por favor —, él la abrazó más fuerte con dulzura y besó con cariño su frente.

— Te amo Candy —, le dijo mientras acariciaba ese rostro que adoraba.

— Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón Archie.

.

Un beso apasionado selló su compromiso de amor, mientras a lo lejos, unos celestes ojos los miraban con rabia, envidia y tristeza a la pareja de enamorados. Archie tenía a la mujer que él amaba, y pronto sería su mujer. Mañana se comprometería.

Cada día que pasaba la perdía más y más. Maldecía una y otra vez su estúpido error; no sus estúpidos errores. Que ciego había sido, de repente recordó todas las veces que George, su fiel amigo, le advirtiera que sus coqueteos lo meterían en líos. Infinidad de veces se lo advirtió, pero él no le hizo caso; siempre pensó que Candy lloraba por Terry y prefirió esconder su dolor en otros labios; que equivocado estuvo. Qué razón había tenido el bueno de George. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca sentía que ella lo seguía amando, fueron muchos años amándolo en silencio, eso no podía olvidarse de la noche a la mañana, y esta platica se lo había dejado claro, al menos su necio corazón le estaba gritando eso.

.

— Digas lo que digas Candy, yo sé que aún me amas. Te juro que algún día, aunque sea en otra vida, serás mía, te lo juro Candy.

.

Pensaba Albert, mientras Candy y Archie ajenos a sus deseos, seguían en su burbuja de amor.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

.

Por los mensajes, sé que ha sido molesto ver al guapo Albert sufrir en este fic. Antes que nada, quiero decirles que mi única intención al escribir esta historia ha sido crear una historia diferente para entretenerlas. Tomé prestados los nombres de estos queridos personajes, para crear este argumento y presentarles una historia nueva que las distraiga de la rutina diaria. Este es un Albertfic, sus personajes favoritos se quedarán juntos, aunque en este momento no parezca; simplemente es una historia que tiene drama, romance, y suspenso y está contada de una manera diferente. Lo único que les pido es paciencia y que dejen que la trama continúe contándose hasta el final. Nunca ha sido esa mi intención molestar o incomodar a ningún lector con la trama de la historia, ni tampoco ha sido mi intensión ridiculizar ningún de esos queridos personajes de esta serie. Yo simplemente quiero que mi humilde historia las distraiga.

No soy escritora, soy simplemente una persona que le apasiona leer y que está tratando de contarles una historia de una manera distinta para que ustedes pasen un buen rato. Espero que sigan apoyándome, les agradezco su tiempo, apoyo y mensajes.

 _"Hay errores en la vida que se pagan con una eterna soledad, y otros con un matrimonio lleno de odio sin amor. La vida real está llena de ejemplos como esos tristemente, y todo por errores que en su momento se disfrutaron, y después se lloran amargamente para siempre. Segundas y terceras oportunidades pueden pasar...pero no siempre se tiene la oportunidad en la vida...aunque la vida puede deparar sorpresas."_

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Tal como lo hice con el capítulo anterior, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias a todas, especialmente a Maravilla121 por leer mi borrador, y Luz gracias también por ayudarme a encontrar esos errores, se los agradezco.

 **.**

.

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Silvia**

 **Guest 1**

 **Yuyu**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Awylin0440**

 **JUJO**

 **Mony**

 **Bunny**

 **Guest 2**

 **Crazzy76**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Ster star**

 **Vialsi**

 **ALY**

 **Alexy fanalbert**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Guest 3**

 **Guest 4**

 **Chickiss SanCruz**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **AdventureSam**

 **Imonroe1214**

 **CGG**

 **Dekillerraven**

 **Luz**

 **Amuletodragon**

 **Ana Isela Hdz**

 **Val rod**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **.**

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Aviso**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

He leído cada uno de sus mensajes, incluyendo los que me han ofendido porque cada lector se tomó el tiempo de dejarlo. Además, apoyo la libre expresión y pienso que uno como lector tiene derecho de expresar lo que la lectura te motiva.

.

Ahora bien, el hecho que apoye la "libre expresión," **no quiere decir que me guste que me estén insultando ni a mi, ni a ninguna otra persona.**

.

 **Yo no he insultado a nadie; estoy respetando y por lo mismo quiero respeto**. **A ustedes les consta que he tratado a cada lector con respeto y atención.**

.

Este fin de semana ha sido bastante doloroso recibir mensajes donde se me ha criticado y ofendido por escribir esta historia sin ton ni son.

Lo peor de todo es que a raíz de esto, una compañera escritora y amiga, **Sandy Sanchez** , ha decidido dejar de publicar sus historias porque también fue atacada al tratar de defenderme.

Es triste que alguien tan talentoso como Sandy Sanchez se haya retirado del foro, hemos perdido una excelente escritora y todo por un absurdo, por insultar, por atacar.

Yo estoy triste porque me siento indirectamente culpable de que haya sido atacada por defenderme y que este ataque la haya motivado finalmente a dejar el foro, este ataque fue la cereza del pastel.

.

El fin de semana **estuve tentada a dejar esta historia** y no publicar más capítulos y concentrarme en mis otras dos historias que tengo porque no se vale que algunas lectoras se hayan sentido con el derecho de atacarme simplemente porque según algunas lectoras creen que estoy destruyendo el personaje de Albert. Déjenme decirles querido lector que están completamente equivocadas, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia ficticia que el único propósito que tiene es entretener.

.

Sin embargo, después de platicar con mi familia, mis amigas Maravilla121, Sandy Sanchez y muchas otras lectoras y escritoras de Fancfiction, llegué a la conclusión que **no debo de hacerlo** porque sería darle gusto a esa lectora o lectoras que me han atacado con saña. También **no sería justo** para todas ustedes, las lectoras, que amablemente me han dado su apoyo y tiempo con esta historia.

.

Yo como lector se lo que es quedarte con las ganas de saber que sigue en historias que te gustan. Tengo dos años esperando los capítulos de una historia que estoy leyendo que me encanta y tal vez la escritora de esa historia nunca la termine, pero sigo aun esperando que un día regrese y la termine.

.

Yo lo único que quiero es llevar la fiesta en paz, que me dejen escribir mi historia sin problemas. La verdad me siento pésimo con lo que paso con Sandy, ella no merecía que la atacaran por defenderme. **Nadie tiene que atacar a nadie**.

.

Soy pacifista, no me gusta la violencia y creo que hablando se entiende la gente, en este caso, escribiendo.

.

Es necesario querido lector que entiendan que es una historia ficticia donde los nombres de sus personajes favoritos han sido usados para desarrollar un nuevo argumento.

.

En la trama viene cosas que a las que son super fans de ese Albert perfecto que tanto me reclaman probablemente no les va a gustar, pero yo les digo a esas fans que ese Albert perfecto corresponde a la serie perfecta de Candy Candy.

.

Mi Albert, es el Albert de la historia llamada "Una Nueva Oportunidad." Mi Albert es un Albert con conflictos que tendrá que enfrentar la vida sin su musa por sus decisiones equivocadas, pero por azares de la vida, la vida le dará una nueva oportunidad de volver a tenerla nuevamente.

.

Ese es mi reto que estoy presentando, yo solo les pido que lean si les gusta, y **sobre todo que haya paz aquí.**

.

Nunca pensé que una historia mía causaría tal conflicto; es más aun no entiendo el malestar que está causando ya que es simplemente una historia ficticia. Les falta mucho a los personajes por vivir en esta historia, así que simplemente les pido paciencia y tolerancia para todos.

Una cosa es clara, yo no voy a cambiar el argumento, el argumento está escrito y seguiré creando los capítulos de acuerdo a mi argumento. Es mi historia y la seguiré narrando de la manera que la visualicé.

.

 **Ya es hora de que nosotros, los lectores, entendamos que el amor a un personaje no nos da el derecho de ofender o atacar con saña al escritor por no estar desarrollando la historia como uno quiere o quisiera que pasara.**

.

 ** _Sandy_** _espero que recapacites y vuelvas a publicar tus historias, eres una excelente escritora y tienes muchas lectoras que te admiramos y amigas que te estimamos. Suerte donde quiera que decidas volver a hacerlo, y gracias por tu apoyo. De verdad siento muchísimo lo que paso, estoy muy apenada contigo._

.

Gracias, a las chicas que siempre me han apoyado, su apoyo es lo que me motiva a seguir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias muchas gracias por todo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XVIII: En Familia**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando un serio George entró a la biblioteca no le extraño ver un distraído Albert mirando a la nada cerca de los ventanales; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Esa actitud de apatía a la vida era una costumbre que últimamente el joven patriarca venía haciendo desde que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados al comprometerse en matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba. Lo observó por un momento sin decir nada. Albert sin sentir su presencia, seguía parado frente a las grandes ventanas, su azul mirada estaba perdida en el vacío; inmerso en su mundo interior ignoraba todo a su alrededor. George sentía dolor al ver a su muchacho de esa manera, le daba tristeza ver que el tiempo pasaba y ese joven alegre de alma noble estuviera sufriendo y muriendo lentamente; ese no era el chico que él miró crecer, algo tenía que hacer para calmarlo y redirigir su vida.

.

— ¿William, estás bien? — tuvo que repetir la pregunta dos veces.

El volteó distraído a ver querido mentor, sus azules ojos lo miraron extrañado.

— ¡George! —, sonrió tristemente. — Te hacia descansando George, ¿necesitas algo?

George lo miró serio, este era un tema que había estado evadiendo en New York, pero debía de discutirlo ya.

— Sí necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

El joven magnate le indicó que sentara mientras él hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Importante? No entiendo George, en el camino hacia Chicago no me dijiste que teníamos algo importante que tratar. ¿Es necesario hacerlo en este momento? ¿Podemos hacerlo cuando regresemos a New York? La verdad no tengo cabeza para nada que tenga que ver con los negocios; este día ha sido…muy difícil para mí —, suspiró profundamente.

George se sintió mal por echarle a perder más esa noche; sabia de su estado de humor ya que lo había buscado antes y Archie le informó que estaba hablando con Candy. Él no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de la situación de la joven con el joven Cornwell; William no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

— William sé que no te sientes bien, pero tenemos que hablar de la investigación de la señora Diane.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes nueva información? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Desde cuando tienes esta nueva información? ¿Es algo nuevo?

— Lo siento William, el investigado habló conmigo ayer por la mañana me dieron el último reporte de la investigación, y decidí esperar para hablar contigo hasta que estuviéramos en Chicago. Y no, no tengo nueva información; lo siento William, pero todo sigue igual.

Albert sintió un hueco en su estómago por un leve instante tuvo esperanzas, molesto preguntó.

— ¿Me puedes decir que dice la nueva información?

— El doctor sigue pensando que ella se embarazó en el mes de diciembre…pero.

— ¿Pero ¿qué? — lo interrumpió rápidamente Albert.

George tranquilamente, abrió su portafolio y le dio el reporte a Albert para que él mismo los leyera. Después de un rato, Albert preguntó ansioso.

— Aquí dice que aún no está seguro del tiempo del embarazo, ¿es cierto esto George? — lo interrogó mientras ojeaba el reporte.

George asintió y le dijo calmadamente.

— Así es William, el doctor casi podría asegurar que el bebé tiene unas semanas más de lo que debería por el tamaño del embarazo…sin embargo, es imposible determinar eso hasta que nazca el bebé. Tal vez el tamaño del embarazo se deba a que vas a tener un hijo muy grande —, Albert lo miró frustrado. Nada, seguía sin saber nada; meses de investigación y seguía en la oscuridad.

Se paró furiosos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, se detuvo y le habló secamente.

— ¿Quiere decir que tendré que esperar hasta que nazca el bebé para determinar si nace en el tiempo que se supone debe nacer? ¿Es eso lo que me estas queriendo decir George?

George lo miro muy serio, de nada le servía a su muchacho perder la cabeza, él solito había provocado todo.

— William, esta investigación tiene que llevarse hasta las últimas consecuencias y tiene que tener todas las pruebas en caso de que haya un engaño. No podemos acusar sin saber si estamos en lo correcto. En este momento no tenemos nada que nos garantice un cien por ciento de seguridad de que esto sea cierto, por lo tanto, no podemos exponer a la familia a un escándalo, además todo te señala a ti como el único culpable, es decir como él padre de la criatura. Ante la sociedad tú eras el único hombre importante con quien a ella se le relacionó. No puedes pensar que le puedes achacar el hijo a cualquier persona sin tener todas las pruebas en la mano.

— George yo necesito estas pruebas, ella se casa en unos meses y yo…

— Basta William —, le gritó fuertemente George. Albert lo miró sorprendido, George nunca había perdido la compostura con él.

— ¡George!

— No William, ya es hora de que reconozcas que la has perdido. Esta investigación, aunque pruebe que tu paternidad sea falsa, no te va a servir de nada.

— Eso no es cierto George, si yo pruebo que.

— No William, aunque así fuera que aún no sabemos. La señorita Candy ya eligió y no eres tú su elegido. Lo siento, pero no quiero decir "te lo dije," pero te lo dije muchas veces que la trataras de conquistar en vez de perder el tiempo con otras mujeres, pero tú nunca me hiciste caso. Preferiste pensar que ella amaba al joven inglés. Nunca la observaste como yo lo hice, era obvio que ella te amaba, todos los sabíamos menos tú, pero ya es tarde William. Acepta, tú has perdido, la señorita Candy tiene derecho de ser feliz.

.

Albert lo miró furioso, no George estaba equivocado, si el doctor tenía razón había cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que el bebé no fuera suyo, así que aún había la posibilidad de que ella pudiera parar su compromiso.

.

— No George, tú eres el que está equivocado, aún tengo la oportunidad porque yo…

George suspiró frustrado y lo callo como si fuera un chiquillo, tal como lo hacía cuando era un chiquillo.

— Dime una cosa William, ¿amas a Candy?

— Por supuesto ella es mi vida.

— Entonces William déjala en paz, si la amas como dices, entonces la querrás ver feliz contigo o sin ti.

.

Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido por haber escuchado eso, no él no podía hacer eso, pero antes de que refutara lo que George le dijera, su mentor volvió a tomar la palabra.

.

— William…yo sé que la amas con todo tu ser, sé que tú eres un hombre noble, y sé que en este momento estas molesto con la vida, pero ya es hora de que pienses que la perdiste para siempre. William se puede seguir amando y ser feliz viendo al ser amado siendo feliz…

.

Albert lo miró a los ojos, y en ese momento recordó el amor frustrado de George por su hermana Rose, él siempre la amo en silencio, nunca correspondido, pero siempre fue feliz viéndola feliz. Se volteó y cerró los ojos, la imagen de su querida hermana vino a su mente, George lo miraba con tristeza.

.

— William la investigación seguirá hasta las últimas consecuencias y si descubrimos engaños, usaremos las cláusulas que pusimos en tu contrato prematrimonial para protegerte a ti y a la familia, pero esta investigación no te va a ayudar a resolver tu problema que tienes actualmente. No vas a poder recuperar algo que perdiste hace tiempo. No, la perdiste el día que decidiste casarte con la señora Diane, la perdiste desde el momento que decidiste estar con otras mujeres en vez de enamorar a esa chiquilla que te idolatraba. Ese fue tu error, la señorita Candy es feliz en este momento con tu sobrino y tú debes dejar que ellos sean felices por el bien de ellos, el tuyo y el de la familia…Tu oportunidad se fue, pero tienes muchas nuevas oportunidades en la vida. En ti esta elegir la correcta, eres joven. William cuando se ama tan profundamente como tú la amas, no importa estar fuera de ese amor, lo importante es que el ser amado sea feliz, eso tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

.

Albert lo escuchaba sin voltear, no quería mirarlo porque sabía que tenía razón, él mismo se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el corazón se niega aceptar la realidad? Aunque le haya prometido a ella volver a ser el amigo de antaño, su corazón aún se negaba aun aceptar que la había perdido a pesar de saber que ya no había nada que hacer.

George entendió su silencio y salió lentamente de la biblioteca, no sería fácil para su muchacho aceptarlo, pero sabía que su noble corazón terminaría haciendo lo correcto, a él le había pasado lo mismo, y si él pudo hacerlo, su muchacho podría hacerlo también, solo tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo.

.

.

Candy dormía plácidamente sin preocupaciones, Elroy la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, parecía que la guapa rubia estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso ya que sonreía dormida y tarareaba una canción.

La joven ojiverde estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño donde se encontraba con su cabello suelto vestida con un largo vestido ceñido al cuerpo color plata, iba descalza subiendo una escalinata de mármol dentro de la mansión de Lakewood, iba sola feliz, de repente unos fuertes abrazos la tomaron del talle por detrás, volteó un poco asustada y se encontró con la mirada brillante ámbar de su novio, él la levantó y giró con ella un rato, después de bajarla la tomó de la mano y la guió al centro del inmenso salón. De repente, su largo vestido plateado cambio de tono y se transformó en aquel vestido de antaño que Archie y Stear le hieran en el pasado para su primera fiesta con ella; él vestía un elegante traje negro. Las notas de un vals conocido se empezaron a escuchar y el guapo joven la comenzó a guiar al compás del vals, "Un Baile de Ensueño." Ambos bailaban mirándose a los ojos del aquel querido vals que bailara una vez con su querido Anthony. Candy se sentía feliz en los brazos de su amado novio quien la giraba una y otra vez en el inmenso salón al compás de la agradable música.

.

Elroy la observó bastante divertida, su hija profundamente dormida tarareaba una canción, una melodía que por alguna razón le parecía conocida.

.

— Y ahora hasta habla dormida. ¿Qué estarás soñando hija mía? Pensó mientras ahogaba su risa y seguía observándola muy atenta.

.

Candy seguía bailando y ese elegante frac negro que llevaba su amado se transformó de repente a su elegante traje escoses, ambos reían y seguían bailando sin parar hasta que de repente, una luz brillante proveniente de uno de los balcones comenzó a iluminar el lugar; ambos voltearon hacia la intensa luz…sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que miraron frente de ellos. Lágrimas de felicidad llegaron a sus ojos, eran ellos: Anthony y Stear, los paladines faltantes. La música cesó, y ellos dos solemnes entraron al salón tocando la gaita para ellos dos, por un largo rato de la mano los escucharon entusiasmados. De repente todo se fue oscureciendo; Archie y los paladines desaparecieron de su lado, ella los buscó asustada; se fue acercando a un salón que tenía una luz intensa y antes de llegar Candy se miró las manos y llevaba en ellas un ramo de novia vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco. La luz se intensificó aún más y de repente ella estaba dentro de una inmensa iglesia frente al altar casándose con Archie, ella volteó sonriente al verlo vestido con su azar en su elegante traje negro. Ambos felices escuchaban al padre decirles.

.

— "Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

.

Cuando Archie la iba a besar, Candy sintió una mano que meneaba su hombro con cuidado.

.

— Despierta dormilona —, Elroy cansada de esperar a que su dormilona hija despertara por sí sola, decidió ayudarla.

.

Ella se talló los ojos y estiró sus manos aun con sueño, y con los ojos entrecerrados miró a su alrededor, y encontró la cara de su madre adoptiva, Elroy, que la miraba emocionada.

.

— Mamá…buenos días

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña hermosa —, ambas se abrazaron emocionadas.

— Alguien afuera quiere verte, pero no lo he dejado entrar, puedes ponerte una bata para verlo.

.

Ella con rapidez se puso la bata que le diera su madre sobre su camisón para ver a su visitante misterioso.

.

— Adelante —, dijo Elroy.

.

Lo primero que miraron fue un enorme ramo de Dulce Candy en el marco de la puerta, después la varonil y atractiva cara de su prometido, Archie.

— Feliz cumpleaños amor.

.

La abrazó con amor ante la mirada alerta de su madre, no pensaba dejarlos solos por nada en el mundo, solo faltaban tres meses, pero debía de andar con ojos de águila para vigilarlos, eran demasiado jóvenes y cualquier cosa podría pasar con estos dos.

.

— ¡Ahem!

.

Ellos se separaron ruborizados, ante la aguda mirada de Elroy.

.

— Lo siento mamá.

— Tengo algo para ti, por favor ábrelo —, le dio unos estuches para que lo abriera.

.

Uno de los estuches tenía un hermoso brazalete de oro, con hermosos diamantes, esmeraldas y topacio imperial que igualaban el color de ojos de ambos, verde y miel. El otro estuche, tenía un collar de oro que hacía juego con el brazalete, y el ultimo estuche un anillo hecho con el mismo material del collar y el brazalete. Candy se quedó maravillada de los regalos.

.

— Son hermosos Archie, me fascina. Te amo —le dio un abrazo.

— Espero que te los puedas poner hoy en la noche, creo harán juego con el vestido que elegiste para hoy.

.

Ella asintió contenta, su madre le dio otro regalo bello también. De repente, se escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Los tres se miraron extrañados. Archie abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando miró de quien se trataba.

.

— ¡Albert!

— Buenos días, solo quería felicitar a Candy y darle un regalo, ¿puedo?

.

Archie hubiera querido decirle que no, sus celos afloraron como en antaño con Terry, pero las imágenes de dos risueños Anthony y Stear, diciéndole "no seas celoso, es un pariente," calmaron su ser, respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

.

— Pasa —, le abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

.

Cuando entró, Elroy y Candy se quedaron sin habla. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Albert aquí a esta hora?

.

— Buenos días tía, buenos días Candy, pequeña, feliz cumpleaños.

.

Tanto Archie como Candy sintieron un retorcijón en el estómago, Albert se veía abatido.

.

— Gra…gracias Albert.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, pequeña?

.

Candy instintivamente miró a Archie y después a su madre, ambos asintieron levemente un sí. No podían negarse, ¿Cómo negarse con un Albert que se veía derrotado y sufriendo? La verdad que odiaban verlo así, eso nunca debió de haber pasado.

.

— S…Sí —, contestó una titubeante Candy.

.

Albert la abrazó con cariño, fue un rápido pero caluroso abrazo, por fin la volvía a tener en sus brazos, aunque fuera por unos instantes, pudo aspirar ese aroma a rosas que le encantaba y extrañaba. Había decidido que volvería a ganarse su respeto y cariño; la plática con George le reafirmó más esa idea; no tenía caso oponerse al destino. Aunque su corazón le gritaba que ella aun lo amaba, debía aceptar que su actual situación legal le impedía decírselo. No había futuro para ambos, pero al menos quería tenerla cerca. Ya no quería seguir alejándola de él. No más, él cambiaría, sería otra vez, Albert su amigo y confidente; todo con tal de estar cerca, aunque fuera como amigo, lo importante era verla feliz, con él o sin él; George como siempre tenía razón, esta vez le haría caso a su mentor. La amaba y por amor se hacía a un lado.

.

— Feliz cumpleaños Candy, tengo esto para ti, espero que te guste pequeña.

.

Candy no entendía nada, ¿pequeña? Tenía tiempo que no la llamaba así. ¿Qué pretendía Albert? Él le dio un estuche. Archie empuño las manos, esto no le gustaba nada, a su lado dos fantasmas lo sujetaban sin que él se diera cuenta, tenía que calmar sus celos. Candy lo abrió no muy convencida de este nuevo Albert o viejo Albert que se presentaba ante ellos.

Dentro del estuche estaba un collar, bracete y anillo con diamantes pequeños y esmeraldas, una belleza que igualaba el regalo que le había hecho Archie. Aunque a Candy le había gustado, ella…

.

— No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado Albert.

— Por favor Candy acéptalo…es un regalo de Diane y mío, somos familia, tú ayer me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? — Sí como no pensó Elroy, esa mentira no se la creía ni la ingenua de su hija, pero tenía que mantener la paz entre sus dos sobrinos, así que tendría que seguirle la corriente.

— Acéptalo hija, William tiene razón ustedes son familia, él es tu primo, mi sobrino y tío de Archie…y Diane es …ella es ya de la familia. Somos una familia, nunca lo olviden —, Elroy enfatizó cada palabra para que tanto Albert y Archie llevaran la fiesta en paz entre ambos. Candy entendió lo que su madre quería decir.

— Gracias Albert, quiero decir, gracias primo, o futuro tío. Por favor dale las gracias a tu esposa o mi prima cuando la veas —, dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín para cerrar en paz esta reunión.

.

Para reducir la tensión que se sentía en la habitación de Candy, Elroy comentó.

.

— Ahora es mi turno hija.

.

Ella sacó una caja que se la dio a Candy, al abrirla, Candy descubrió el broche de los Andrew, su emblema que sería entregado esa noche durante la fiesta.

.

— Este es tu broche hija, esta noche te lo pondré y cuando seas la esposa de Archie, te convertirás en la futura matriarca del clan.

.

Le dio un beso amoroso, Candy solo lloraba emocionada. Ambos hombres sonreían contentos ante ese cuadro que veían. Nunca se imaginaron que su tía Elroy pudiera querer a Candy de esa manera.

.

— Mi otro regalo es este.

.

Era una caja pequeña, y al abrirla encontró una llave.

.

— ¿Qué es esto mama?

— Esto es la llave de una caja especial que tengo en la bóveda de los bancos. En ella encontraras las joyas de la familia que he heredado, y ahora todas serán tuyas —, de pronto la voz se le entrecortó, y se limpió unas lágrimas traviesas que asomaron su cansado rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá?

.

La miró bañada en lágrimas, Candy conmovida de ver a su madre en ese estado le acarició la cara, tanto Archie como Albert se miraron el uno al otro, era extraño ver a su tía de esa manera. Elroy con la voz quebrada por la emoción, le dijo.

.

— En…esa bóveda encontrarás…las joyas de Rosemary…eran herencia de Anthony. Un día, un día, An…Anthony me…me dijo que quería que fueran para ti. Hoy cumplo finalmente con su deseo.

El rostro de Candy se bañó en lágrimas al escuchar eso. Anthony, su querido Anthony aun muerto seguía sorprendiéndola, ambas se abrazaron. Archie también se emocionó, su querido primo, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella también, miró hacia arriba y emocionado pensó.

— Anthony, donde quiera que estés, gracias por haberla amado…te prometo que siempre la cuidaré.

.

Albert también estaba impresionado por el acto de su querido fallecido sobrino, él también la amaba como ellos, suspiró nostálgico al pensar en él y su adorada hermana.

Después de llorar un poco. Elroy, le limpio las lágrimas a Candy, y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Ya no llores mi amor, hoy es un día para celebrar.

— Candy, yo también tengo algo que Stear no pudo terminar para ti, este es su regalo. Lo llevé con una persona para que lo terminara, ya sabes él era el científico de la familia. Aunque traté de continuar su trabajo, perdóname amor, pero no pude hacerlo; afortunadamente dejó sus apuntes —, guardó silencio le costaba pensar en su querido hermano, se controló y le dijo. —Toma.

.

Candy emocionada, abrió la pequeña caja que Archie le estaba entregando, tenía mucha curiosidad. En ella encontró una pequeña caja musical en forma de cisne, la misma figura del cisne blanco que Stear usara para hacer un bote, le dio cuerda y el pequeño cisne giró sobre la base al compás del vals "Un Baile de Ensueño." Archie con cuidado limpió con sus yemas unas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

.

— No llores amor, por favor a Stear le hubiera gustado verte sonreír, por favor siempre sonríe, Anthony siempre decía que eras más hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras, y tenía toda la razón. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos enamorados, y la abrazó con cariño ante la presencia de todos.

.

Albert se quedó pasmado, no infartado era la palabra correcta para describir sus emociones. Él no podía ni tocarla, y su sobrino podía besarla delante de sus narices y todos contentos; ahora hasta le había robado su frase. Bueno no podía decir que era su frase, también su sobrino Anthony la había usado sin saber que él lo había hecho primero; por eso era por lo que ahora el entrometido de su sobrino sabía de ella. Recordó con nostalgia la infinidad de veces que Candy le había platicado de su primer encuentro con Anthony y de como él había usado es misma frase al verla llorar cuando se conocieron en el Portal de las Rosas. Lo irónico era que esa frase él también la usó cuando él la conoció por primera vez.

.

— Vaya, al parecer esa frasecita viene de familia-, pensaba con cierta molestia, pero a la misma vez con resignación, la vida le había jugado una mala jugada y ahora no le quedaba nada más que afrontar su destino.

.

Elroy notó la cara de molestia del patriarca del clan hacia la enamorada pareja, a pesar de estar feliz por su hija y Archie, ella sentía pena por su otro sobrino. Lo miró con resignación, esto era apenas el comienzo y por su bien esperaba que entendiera que ellos se amaban y que para Candy él sería simplemente su querido amigo, el amigo que Candy siempre adoró desde la infancia. En alguna ocasión Candy le platicó de cómo había conocido a Albert en la Colina de Pony y había comprendido el comportamiento de Albert hacia ella, desgraciadamente ahora ya todo quedaba en el pasado de ambos. Ahora solo le quedaba a su querido William dirigir su vida al destino que él había escogido con otra mujer, él fue el que decidió eso, así que no había nada más que llorar o pelear.

Candy, ya más calmada se volteó a ver a todos, y con una hermosa sonrisa les digo.

.

— Gracias, se los agradezco, todos los regalos son hermosos, pero lo más hermoso es que los tengo a todos ustedes. mi familia, y se abrazó a su madre con cariño.

.

Todos se relajaron, y esa fue la clave que Elroy uso para intervenir y sacar a ambos hombres del lugar, había una fiesta que atender esa noche.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

.

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he tenido problemas de salud. Así que lo siento mucho y espero que me comprendan. En este momento traigo una gripe de aquellas así que disculpen queridos lectores por este retraso.

.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, disculpas a las que no quieren tanta miel, ya se amigas me lo han reclamado, pero aún queda más, así que mil disculpas. Es medio lento el capítulo así que disculpen en caso de que las aburra, trataré de poner el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Estoy editándolo, espero que esta gripe que traigo se me quite pronto. Un saludo y abraso a todas.

.

Gracias queridos lectores por ese enorme apoyo que me regalaron en cada uno de sus emotivos mensajes que me dejaron, me hicieron llorar de emoción. Sus palabras me ayudaron mucho, en ese momento, la verdad que lo necesitaba, gracias. Afortunadamente, nuestra querida amiga Sandy Sanchez ya regreso al foro y eso me dio un gusto enorme, bienvenida Sandy. Estoy muy agradecida con Sandy y con todas ustedes queridos lectores por estar apoyándome.

La manera que me han apoyado me ha dejado impresionada, emocionada y muy contenta. Espero que lo que siga escribiendo en esta historia y en las que siga escribiendo les siga gustando.

Yo siempre he creído en la libre expresión, por eso me mantuve en silencio hasta que paso lo que paso. A mí no me gusta estar envuelta en problemas ni crear problemas. Yo entiendo que mi historia no guste y provoquen molestias, como dice el dicho "para gustos hay colores." Sin embargo, no hay excusa para las agresiones a ninguna persona, lector o escritor.

La verdad querida lectoras yo lo único que quiero es llevar la fiesta en paz, y distraerlas un rato.

Ese fue el propósito mío desde que comencé a escribir, crear algo distingo para distraer y espero que lo este logrando. En ningún momento he deseado lastimar o molestar a nadie. Solo he tomado prestado los nombres de esos maravillosos personajes, y le di rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación para escribir la historia, fue eso nada más. Así que espero que tengan paciencia conmigo como les dije antes, no soy escritora solo escribo porque me encanta leer.

También les pido disculpas porque esta vez no pude contestar los mensajes como siempre lo hago para agradecer su apoyo. Como les comenté, no me he sentido bien últimamente, espero me comprendan. Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad con mi salud y pueda volver hacerlo como antes. Gracias por su apoyo queridas lectoras y espero que sigan acompañándome con esta historia😊😊😊😊

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga tu ayuda es invaluable. eres un sol de persona. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

 **Awylin0440**

 **Silandrew**

 **Guest 1**

 **MJ**

 **Bunny**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Nina**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Yelani**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **JUJO**

 **Keyag**

 **Lore campos**

 **Triny**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Key**

 **Maria 1972**

 **Gladys**

 **Mary silenciosa**

 **Paty**

 **Dane**

 **Juniper**

 **Guest 2**

 **REINA. PIRINOLA**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Guest 3**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

 **Luz**

 **Nena abril**

 **Dekillerraven**

 **Dulce Candy**

 **Anna**

 **Guest 4**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Gaby**

 **EveR Blue**

 **Alebeth**

 **Ladybug**

 **Idamis**

 **Guest 5**

 **MJ**

 **Alexas90**

 **Paloma**

 **Denny andley**

 **Denny andley**

 **Enamorada**

 **Noem Cullen**

 **Nina**

 **Pao**

 **Ster star**

 **Karito**

 **Guest 6**

 **Ana isela Hdz**

 **Val rod**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Jean Perez**

 **Chickiss SanCruz**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Guest 6**

 **Amuletodragon**

 **Guest 7**

 **Guest 8**

 **Ani Yesenia**

 **Guest 9**

 **Mj**

 **Idamis**

 **Maggi**

 **Asuna-san 1998**

 **Moonlo86**

 **Nijus67**

.

 _Gracias queridos lectores por su apoyo_

 _Cuídense_


	23. Chapter 23

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XIX: La Presentación**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando ellos se marcharon, Elroy comenzó a ayudar a su hija a arreglarse para la celebración de esa noche; la amaba tanto, era la hija que siempre había soñado tener. Por ese amor hacia ella y por las culpas que sentía por haber sido tan cruel con esa pobre chiquilla rubia por tantos años, Elroy desterró para siempre de su lado a la familia de los Legan. De nada valieron las mentiras de Sara y Eliza Legan para desprestigiar a Candy, ella nunca volvió a creer en sus mentiras. Desde entonces, era solamente Candy y ella, unidas como madre e hija, por la familia que ambas amaban. Elroy estaba segura de que sus dos adorados sobrinos donde quiera que estuvieran estarían felices por verlas finalmente unidas como ellos siempre quisieron.

Toda la mansión se empezó a vestir de gala, un ejército de empleados dedicado a embellecer cada rincón del salón y de las entradas a la mansión, corrían de un lado a otro; todo tenía que salir a la perfección. Las horas pasaban rápidamente, después de un baño de rosas relajante y un ejército de maquillistas y estilistas, la preciosa rubia quedó espectacular, lucia hermosa. Sus bellos ojos verdes lucían magníficos, Elroy derramó unas lágrimas de emoción.

.

— Hija mía, tu prometido se infartará cuando te vea está noche, las alhajas que le regalara su amado la hacían lucir hermosa. Llevaba un sexi escotado vestido verde que igualada la tonalidad de sus brillantes ojos.

.

Unos golpes en la puerta indicaron que alguien estaba afuera.

.

— Debe de ser Archie hija; ya es hora. Déjame adelantarme con William para atender los invitados, te llamaremos cuando sea el momento adecuado. Dorothy se quedará para ayudarte —, y cuidarte, pensó.

.

Elroy abrió la puerta de la habitación, y en efecto era el guapo Archie, lo dejó entrar ya que no quería perderse el espectáculo de la sorpresa reflejada en su gallardo rostro.

El atractivo joven se quedó impactado al ver a la mujer que amaba. Candy lucía un vestido que se encajaba sensualmente a su cuerpo, se quedó sin habla. Elroy se retiró riéndose.

Al ver que no decía nada, Candy se preocupó. ¿Acaso estaba muy descarada o fea?

.

— ¿No te gusta amor? ¿Me veo fea? —, le dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—¿Fea? —, Archie solo se rió y la barrió de arriba abajo, Dios con que ganas él la llevaría a la gloria en ese instante.

— Gatita mía, estas hecha un monumento. La misma Afrodita palidecería ante tu belleza. Te vez hermosísima —, la chica emocionada, lo abrazo con amor. Dorothy disimuladamente, se retiró a la orilla de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad. Archie aprovechó para decirle con una voz su grave y entrecortada por la emoción muy cerca de su oído.

— Me gustaría raptarte en este momento y casarnos hoy mismo. Candy, tres meses se me van ha de eternos, te amo tanto —, ella se ruborizó y se estremeció al oírlo, nerviosa le contestó.

— A mí también amor, se me va a hacer eterno; yo te amo más.

Ambos se iban a besar, cuando un ataque de tos de Dorothy los interrumpió.

.

Candy enrojeció de pena, y Archie hubiera querido mandarla de paseo para que los dejara en paz y poder devorar a su amada Gatita, pero entendía que la pobre chica sólo obedecía órdenes. El joven tuvo que frenar sus impulsos salvajes por su amada, y conformarse con sólo besar sus manos, y esperar la señal de Elroy para bajar al salón.

Todos estaban impresionados por la belleza y la frescura de la guapa heredera, William también quedó anonadado de la impresión cuando la vio, pero un ligero codazo de su siempre atento mentor, George Johnson, lo despertó de su letargo. Tenía que comportarse como él hombre casado que era y el patriarca del clan.

Su presentación fue en éxito, la simpatía de Candy se ganó a todos los invitados. Los que quería acercarse y conquistar la preciosa heredera, con sorpresa y desilusión descubrieron que su corazón ya tenía dueño cuando se anunció su compromiso y la próxima boda de los herederos del clan. El compromiso quedó sellado cuando la pareja abrió el baile de la fiesta esa noche.

La atractiva pareja se convirtió en la envidia de la noche, las mujeres suspiraban por el gallardo joven, y los hombres por la atractiva jovencita que bailaron sin cesar la noche de su compromiso. Archie deseaba estar con ella a solas para hablar y besarla sin cesar. Moría por hacerlo desde que la viera en su alcoba, y aprovechó un descanso para llevarla a la terraza sin que nadie los viera; lo que ellos no sabían era que unos ojos celestes habían estado atentos a ellos toda la noche. El joven patriarca platicando con los invitados; no les perdía la pista la pareja mientras tomaba copas de champán una tras otra para adormecer su dolor del corazón; se disculpó un momento y discretamente los siguió al jardín. Como un ladrón se ocultó en la penumbra, para observarlos.

.

— ¿A dónde me llevas Archie? —, decía Candy entre risas mientras Archie la llevaba de la mano rápidamente al balcón. Él se detuvo y le dijo al oído en un tono muy sensual.

— A un lugar donde podamos estar tú y yo solos —, ella se ruborizó y se estremeció ante las palabras y el tono de su amado. Ambos siguieron caminando mientras Archie vigilaba que nadie los siguiera. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar de la mirada atenta del patriarca del clan Andrew.

.

Albert sufrió al verlos besarse apasionadamente en el balcón, su pequeña parecía enamorada de Archie, eso le dolía intensamente. No soportó más el desagradable espectáculo cuando Archie comenzó con sus cusirles frases de amor. Bastante tenía con escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortada por la pasión, para seguir escuchando cursilerías baratas. Decidió marcharse y se retiró a descansar. En realidad, él solo los miró darse un beso, ya que los chicos solo eso hicieron en la obscuridad del balcón y después de platican un rato en el balcón de sus futuros planes regresaron nuevamente a su fiesta, después de todo ella era la homenajeada, pero celos de Albert magnificaban todo lo que veía y lo hacía ver fantasmas donde no los había.

En su alcoba tomó otra copa para tratar de mitigar su pena de amor, su corazón presentía con dolor, que ese par se la estaban pasando fenomenal en la oscuridad de la noche, y nada podía hacer para ponerle un alto a esa relación. Ella …ya no era de él, pero comprendía que ella tenía derecho de ser feliz, ella merecía eso y más, y para él lo más importante era eso, verla feliz. Se llevó a la boca otra copa para seguir celebrando su triste realidad.

.

Albert regresó a New York más triste que nunca, y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo día y noche para no pensar; George a su lado lo apoyaba en silencio. Seguía pensando que era cosa de tiempo, ese dolor tarde que temprano tendría que pasar, eso él lo sabía por experiencia propia. Miró el tráfico neoyorquino pasar, una tarde más moría. Se veía el ocaso teñir el cielo de tonalidades rosadas, y a lo lejos en el mar se reflejaban los últimos destellos del astro rey en sus violentas olas. Volteó y suspiró profundamente y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio para acompañar a Albert a seguir con el trabajo que tenía a su muchacho absorto.

.

El clima comenzó a cambiar, los preciosos días de primavera comenzaron a convertirse en calurosos días de verano, en New York un distraído Albert veía pasar los días sin emociones sin deseos, mientras en otra parte, en Chicago, una pareja joven disfrutaba de esas calurosas tardes veraniegas paseando de la mano bajo los frondosos árboles de la mansión o miraban las tardes morir en el horizonte remando tranquilamente en un lago.

.

El tiempo es implacable y pronto esos días largos se convirtieron en meses. Albert suspiró profundamente, y su cabello rubio se meció suavemente.

.

— Tres meses Candy, tres meses sin verte —, pensaba mientras firmaba el último contrato del día y miraba su calendario con tristeza. Finalmente, el día tan temido por Albert y ansiado por Archie y Candy llegó; su pequeña Candy se casaría con su sobrino, y él nada podía hacer o decir para impedir esa maldita boda.

.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de Chicago y la ceremonia religiosa sería en la catedral de la ciudad. Todo estaba preparado para el gran evento, la familia había invitado a infinidad de amistades; ella a su vez invitó a sus seres queridos del Hogar de Pony, y a su vieja amiga de antaño Patty quien parecía tener una amistad muy cercana con su hermano del Hogar, Tom.

.

Se paró con una copa en la mano, aun no estaba seguro de aceptar esa locura que su tía Elroy le había pedido. Es mas no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos, lo más probable era que ellos se negarían, sobre todo él, lo más seguro es que trataría de impedirlo, si él estuviera en sus zapatos haría lo mismo…pero era eso o era eso, no había otra salida para ellos.

.

— No…es una locura, yo no puedo hacer eso, no voy a poder hacerlo —, miró al cielo pidiendo ayuda. Si no lo hacia él, la gente comenzaría a murmurar. No había otra opción…volvió a servirse otra copa mientras recordaba lo ocurrido días antes.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Estaba solo en la oficina, era tarde entre más tarde llegaba a su casa era mejor para él, así evitaba mirar a Diane. Leía las últimas líneas de un contrato más, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono; mecánicamente tomo el teléfono._

 _. — Bueno_

 _—William —, era su tía Elroy, Albert palideció, era cerca de las diez de la noche. ¿Cómo sabia su tía que se encontraba ahí? ¿Abra pasado algo con Candy y Archie?_

 _— Tía Elroy, ¿estás bien? ¿pasa algo?_

 _._

 _Elroy estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle, es más, era una soberana estupidez lo que le iba a pedir, pero era la única solución, a menos que un milagro hiciera que él pudiera llegar a tiempo. Se quedó callada, ¿cómo le iba a decir? No iba aceptar._

 _._

 _— Tía Elroy, ¿me escucha?_

 _._

 _Elroy seguía jugando con el cordón del teléfono, ¿Qué iba hacer? Aun suponiendo que él aceptará, su hija y su otro sobrino se pondrían furiosos, pero aun así tenía que tomar esa decisión, era por el bien de ellos, del clan. Suspiró, y se aclaró la voz antes de contestar._

 _._

 _— Sí William, te escucho._

 _— ¿Pasa algo tía Elroy?_

 _— Sí William, tengo un problema muy grave. ¿Tienes tiempo?_

 _— Si tía tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿Qué necesita? —, por supuesto que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no quería regresar a su casa y ver a Diane._

 _._

 _Elroy se paró con el teléfono en la mano, necesitaba serenarse para decirle y exponer su problema. Entre los dos tenían que encontrar la mejor solución para su dilema._

 _._

 _— William…es acerca de la boda de Candy y Archie —, el corazón de Albert comenzó a latir violentamente, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Acaso…acaso se pelearon? Se recriminó mentalmente por pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, pensó en lo que había prometido, así que sacudió su cabeza y preguntó nuevamente._

 _— ¿Qué pasa con la boda de Candy y Archie tía? ¿Tienen problemas?_

 _— No, William, ellos están bien, es otro el problema._

 _— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces tía, no entiendo?_

 _._

 _Albert, escuchó un profundo respiro del otro lado del teléfono, parecía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo a su tía decidirse a decirle lo que pasaba._

 _._

 _— William, recibí un telegrama de Vincent._

 _— ¿Vincent? —, pensó Albert, ¿qué demonios tenía su cuñado, el padre de Anthony, que ver con la boda de ellos? Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Elroy continuó preocupada._

 _— Vincent tuvo un pequeño accidente, y no cree que pueda llegar a tiempo a la boda._

 _— ¿Esta bien tía? ¿Es grave?_

 _— No, afortunadamente no es grave, tenía pulmonía y apenas se está recuperando…no sabe si llegara a tiempo._

 _— Sí, entiendo tía, todos vamos a extrañarlo, especialmente Candy sé que lo estima mucho…pero no entiendo tu preocupación. Él no está grave, no te preocupes tía, ya verás que…_

 _— No Albert, eso no es lo que me tiene así._

 _— ¿Entonces tía Elroy, por qué estas preocupada?_

 _._

 _Ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle la verdad._

 _._

 _— Estoy preocupada porque Vincent iba acompañar a Candy el día de la boda, él era el que la iba a entregar. Si Vincent no está, no sé qué vamos a hacer._

 _— ¿Cómo?_

 _— Sí William, no se quien pueda entregarla en la iglesia —, ya está ya lo había dicho, había tirado el anzuelo, solo esperaba que reaccionara como debía; él era el patriarca del clan y era su responsabilidad. Odiaba hacerle esto, pero no tenía otra salida._

 _._

 _Albert se quedó helado, entregarla, llevarla al altar. Vincent era el encargado y ahora no estaba. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, la sola idea de la boda era bastante tortura para pensar en más cosas, ¿y si le decían a George?_

 _._

 _Elroy seguía jugando con el cordón del teléfono, mordía su labio con nervios, no sabía que iba a pasar. Esto era un dilema, después de un silencio, se escuchó la voz de Albert._

 _._

 _— Tía, no creo que te debas preocupar George lo puede hacer._

 _._

 _Elroy meneó la cabeza frustrada, esto era lo que temía, él ni siquiera lo sospechaba, no entendía que…él debía de hacerlo por ser el patriarca del clan, solo había una solución, una maldita solución._

 _._

 _— No William, lamentablemente no podemos hacerlo._

 _._

 _Albert se sorprendió ante la negativa, su tía siempre había estimado a George, él era el indicado George era su mano derecha y … de repente lo entendió. Él era el patriarca del clan._

 _._

 _— No Dios mío, que no sea lo que estoy temiendo —, se puso más blanco que una cera y empezó a sudar frio, esto no podía ser, no era justo. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? No esto no le podía estar pasando a él. ¿Y ellos lo sabía?_

 _._

 _— William, ¿me escuchas? —, le preguntó una preocupada Elroy._

 _— Sí tía te escucho…y ya entendí tu dilema._

 _— ¿Entendiste?_

 _— Sí, quiere decir que si Vincent no llega a tiempo…yo tengo que entregar a Candy en el altar, yo…por ser el patriarca del clan, el líder de la familia, ¿no es así?_

 _._

 _Elroy suspiró derrotada, se odiaba por esto. No quería hacerlo ni por él ni por los muchachos, pero no había otra solución. Solo le pedía a Dios que Vincent llegara a tiempo._

 _._

 _— Sí William…debes ser tú, si no lo haces la gente podría murmurar…podrían atar cabos y empezarían los chismes, yo lo siento William._

 _._

 _Un silencio profundo inundo ambas oficinas, estaban a miles de millas de distancia y parecía que estaban frente a frente, ambos percibían su nerviosismo y dolor._

 _._

 _— ¿Lo saben ellos?_

 _— No._

 _— ¿Cuándo planeas decirles tía Elroy?_

 _._

 _Ella bajo la mirada, imaginaba el semblante serio de su sobrino._

 _._

 _— Pienso…pienso que un día antes o el mismo día de la boda._

 _._

 _Albert apretó con rabia un papel que tenía a la mano, odiaba en ese momento a su tía, odiaba al clan, los protocolos, la sociedad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Ya había perdido tanto en la vida y ahora esto, ¿Por qué la vida lo castigaba tanto?_

 _._

 _— Esta bien tía…creo que es mejor decirles el día de la boda —, sonrió irónico. — Tal vez tengamos suerte y mi cuñado llegue a tiempo y nadie se dé cuenta de este maldito problema —, dijo airadamente a su tía Elroy. Calló mientras apretaba sus dientes con rabia, necesitaba ese milagro o tal vez tendría suerte y a Archibald le daría un ataque de la rabia y celos al enterarse de lo que planeaban, y no tendrían boda pensó burlonamente, pero inmediatamente se recriminó por haberlo hecho. Se había jurado nunca volver a interferir en la felicidad de Candy. Renegó y meneó su cabeza mientras del otro lado de la línea una anciana mujer no la estaba pasando mejor que él. Él se sintió mal al escuchar los sollozos de ella en la línea, pero no dijo nada para confortarla, estaba furioso con ella por ponerlo en ese predicamento._

 _._

 _Mientras él sufría en silencio en New York, Elroy lloraba amargamente en Chicago, temblorosa sostenía el teléfono mientras le pedía a Dios, un milagro para no atormentarlo más, otra vez lo lastimaba por las malditas formalidades, por la maldita sociedad. Lo había hecho toda su vida y seguía haciéndolo, se odiaba por eso. Se limpió las lágrimas, y dijo temblorosa._

 _._

 _— Se..será como tú digas William…gra..gracias, buenas noches hijo._

 _._

 _Albert solo escuchó cuando la línea se cortó, no contestó nada, que podía decir más, ya había dicho mucho; como un autómata colgó el teléfono._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

No, desgraciadamente tenía que hacerlo, era su deber, su maldito deber.

Con la mirada perdida en la nada, solo en aquella solitaria oficina, Albert seguía tomando de su copa mientras continuaba renegando de ese "pequeño inconveniente que su tía le había encargado."

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su atractivo rostro mientras se llevaba otra copa a su boca, al darse cuenta de algo, meneó la cabeza y se carcajeó con amargura. Albert sonrió burlón y dirigió su celeste mirada a la ventana, sí era risorio, pero todo sería al revés si él fuera él que estuviera a punto de casarse con Candy.

Respiró con dificulta mientras cerraba sus ojos, volvió a sonreír burlón. Sí, sin ninguna duda si Candy y él estuvieran a punto de casarse, la tía Elroy le hubiera pedido a Archie que entregara a Candy en el altar, tal como lo estaba haciendo con él. Todo por el maldito nombre de la familia.

Sí, suspiró con melancolía, si las cosas estuvieran al revés, Archie sería el que estuviera en ese maldito momento sufriendo esta rabia y dolor que él está sintiendo. Maldita sea, desgraciadamente el hubiera no existe, y todo era al revés. ¿Por qué fue él y no Archie el que tiene que pasar por esto? Se maldijo una y otra vez su maldita suerte. Tal parecía que estaba maldito, algo terrible debió de haber hecho en su vida anterior para estar pagando tanto en esta vida. Solo un milagro lo salvaría de tal dolor y de ese papelón. No quería entregarla…no quería, pero por ese maldito clan lo tendría que hacer, se odiaba con toda su alma.

.

Se acercó a los cristales tambaleante…esa noche no había luna, todo estaba obscuro, tan obscuro como su vida.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

También quiero darles gracias por sus saludos y buenos deseos, ya gracias a Dios estoy mejor junto con mi pequeña hija. Gracias.

.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, disculpas a las que no quieren tanta miel, ya se amigas me lo han reclamado, pero aún queda más, así que mil disculpas. Y no se enojen por lo que pasa en el capítulo por favor es solo una historia, una simple historia. Todo es parte del argumento y todo tiene un propósito para la historia. Un saludo y abraso a todas.

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, eres un sol de persona. CGG mil disculpa la otra vez no te envié saludos por despistada, pensé que lo había hecho, mil disculpas amiga, y Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por el mensaje, comente que era medio lento.

 **Guest 2:** Que te puedo decir, yo presento una historia nueva con un argumento donde se presenta un hombre que por circunstancias de la vida pierde un amor. Yo no estoy diciendo que Albert es tonto, ni ha sido un mal hombre ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco Archie ni Candy son personas malas, simplemente son personas que actúan de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Albert era soltero y no tiene nada de malo que haya sido mujeriego, simplemente cometió errores y ahora paga sus errores porque por ellos perdió a la mujer que el ama, así de simple. Las cosas son así, en parte de la historia, el amor que Albert perdió hace su vida aparte tal como se lo dijo la gitana, y no puedo decir más porque eso es lo que estoy preparando para el futuro de la historia. Solo espero que seas paciente y le des una oportunidad. En ningún momento he querido faltarle el respeto a nadie, mucho menos denigrar los personajes, espero que eso quede claro. Simplemente presento una historia con un argumento distinto y tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esa nueva historia. Y no, no me enoja lo que me dices en este mensaje, entiendo como lector que uno se apasiona muchas veces y sufres por el personaje. Gracias por el mensaje.

 **Silandrew:** Jajajajaja, gracias por el mensaje me hiciste reír. Si es medio tonto, pero fue por el amor me parece que cuando te enamoras te vuelves medio sonador y muy despistado jajajajaja. Lo malo es que se dio cuenta tarde, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, afortunadamente ya estoy mejor de verdad que agradezco tus buenos deseos y por ser paciente conmigo.

 **YuYu:** Que linda eres Yuyu, gracias por tan bello mensaje de verdad que te lo agradezco me levanta el ánimo y me anima a seguir. Yuyu, nuevamente gracias por ese apoyo y por esas palabras de Benito Juárez "El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz." Te agradezco el apoyo.

 **Gaby:** Querida Gaby todavía falta un poquitín, así que te pido mucha paciencia, faltan capítulos, pero te prometo que veras esa pareja que tanto quieres más delante de la historia. Sabes a mi me gusta tratar de que ustedes vean lo que yo trato de proyectar y por eso llevo la historia de esa manera, tal vez un poco lenta pero no quiero correr, quiero llevar la historia como debe de ser para que ustedes vean porque una persona se comporta de una manera u otra. Albert tendrá que resolver su problema con Diane y ver si quiere hacer su vida con ella, averiguar si el bebito es de él y otras cosas mas y el futuro nada tiene seguro en la vida de los personajes, la vida da mucha vuelta. Yo solo les pido paciencia mucha paciencia. Gracias por acompañarme.

 **Silvia:** No tarda mucho en saberse si el bebito es un Andrew o no, eso será después de la boda de Candy, así que un poquito más. Muchas gracias por el mensaje y apoyo.

 **Nina:** Muchísimas gracias querida Nina por tus deseos. Me matas de la risa, gracias. Se que es difícil imaginar a los gatitos juntos, pero también Candy no puede vivir eternamente por Albert, lo que pasa es que Archie ha estado al lado de ella toda la vida y la conquistado con detalles que no han tenido con ella, por primera vez tiene un noviazgo lleno de detalles y amor. En cuanto al futuro entre los rubios no será de la noche a la mañana. Eso sí, será algo que llevará tiempo y después de años y circunstancias porque tienes razón abra cosas que hilar y heridas que sanar, pero para eso falta todavía. Yo solo les pido mucha pero mucha paciencia. Y gracias por ese apoyo que me regalas con cada visita yo de verdad lo aprecio mucho y perdona a esta pobre pasante de escritora que está presentando una historia diferente que lo único que quiere es entretener las, gracias.

 **Guest 3:** Eres un amor, muchas gracias por tan bello capitulo.

 **Mj:** Gracias Mj por tan acertado comentario, yo como lector pienso lo mismo y de verdad te lo agradezco. Como escritora de esta historia yo solo trato de entretener y en ningún momento he querido ofender a nadie, yo solo presento una historia X con un argumento X y ya. Solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz y la verdad que nunca pensé que una historia mía podría causar este tipo de reacción. Gracias Mj por tu mensaje de verdad que lo agradezco.

 **Serenity usagi:** Espero que ya estés mejor de salud amiga y gracias por tus deseos. Muchas gracias por decirme eso de la historia, me da gusto que te guste, gracias Serenity.

 **CGG:** Disculpa mente CGG, pensé que te puse. Reviso la lista varias veces y se me paso, pero esta vez te voy a poner dos veces, mil disculpas CGG, entiendo lo que quieres decir porque a mí me han hecho eso y no se siente nada agradable, así que discúlpame amiga, de verdad no fue mi intensión. Ojalá y te registraras para poder mandarte un PM. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Ster star:** Eres un sol de persona, muchas gracias por decirme que te gusto y por ese apoyo, gracias querida amiga, de verdad que uno necesita escuchar eso.

 **Lore:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tus deseos, de verdad que te lo agradezco. No me molesto por lo que dices en el mensaje. Mira la razón que escribí esta historia de esta manera es que yo quería que mi historia fuera original, no quería que me tacharan de plagiar un argumento porque existen tantas historias de Albert hermosas en este foro que cuando decidí escribir el argumento, traté de hacer algo diferente por eso estoy presentando esta historia de esta manera. Se que tal vez pueda molestar porque uno es el primo y el otro el tío, eso me paso cuando leí la historia de Corazón Salvaje de Caridad Bravo Adams con las hermanas, pero lo olvidé por la forma en cómo se desarrolló la trama. Espero que eso pase aquí, además sí Archie y Albert son parientes, pero ellos no han convivido juntos como parientes. El lazo que los ha unido es solamente el apellido y la misma Candy, pero no existe ese nexo o cariño que Archie tuvo con Anthony, son parientes, pero no hay esa unión tampoco se puede culpar de amar la misma persona. Archie la amó desde que la conoció y Albert se enamoró después de ella, y cuando el perdió la memoria al menos en mi historia, mucho después que Archie, por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa y Archie siempre respetó mientras supo que Candy lo amaba, pero cuando el otro se comprometió fue su turno. Ojalá y le des la oportunidad a esta historia que es diferente, yo tengo la historia terminada de principio a fin, solo estoy editando los capítulos y tardo bastante porque reviso la gramática y agrego más cosas para hacer los capítulos más grandes, pero respetando la esencia de la idea original de cada capítulo. Gracias.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Gracias amiga mía por tu apoyo, de verdad que te lo agradezco como siempre y gracias por defender a esta tu pobre amiga, de verdad que eso es muy lindo, gracias.

 **Luz:** Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y ayudarme a corregir los errores que encuentras en mis historias. La fiesta por fin llegó y espero que te guste amiga.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Jajajajaja, gracias por el excelente humor. Así es amiga, ni modo, la hora de pagar las facturas llego. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Elo Andrew:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Así es amiga, el chico prefirió la vida loca y ni modo ahora le toca pagar.

 **Maravilla121:** Querida amiga muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre con mis borradores, saber que cuento con tu ayuda y apoyo me hace sentir mejor. Gracias amiga por todo, eres un sol de persona.

 **Crazzy76:** Gracias por el consejo, me encantó, estoy tratando de hacerlo. Muchas pero muchas gracias por tan bello comentario y por tu apoyo. Gracias.

 **Adoradandrew:** Amiga me mataste de la risa, gracias por el mensaje y ese apoyo.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Así es mi querida cuatacha del alma, George es un tipazo super inteligente que le ha dado maravillosos consejos que el rubio ha ignorado, Albert debió poner atención a ese famoso refrán de "El que no escucha consejos, no llega a viejo." Y si por no seguirlos se metió en un tremendo lio que le cambio la vida y nada a enfrentar sus errores y de nada sirve llorar. Lo bueno que esto es ficción y mas adelante la vida le dará una nueva oportunidad, haber si ahora si le hace caso a su querido mentor. Gracias Sandy por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 4:** Disculpa amiga es que he tenido problemas de salud, gripa y aparte tengo otros problemas crónicos que me han traído frita, por eso del retraso, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Guest 5:** Gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Awylin0440:** Jajajajaja, como siempre me encanta tu sentido del humor. Pobre gatito, pero entiendo tu sentir, gracias amiga mía por tu simpático mensaje me encantó.

 **Guest 6:** Así es amiga él hubiera no existe, ¿cuántas veces no le pasa a uno en la vida y duele tanto? y ahora a confrontar las consecuencias de los errores. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Moonlove86:** Muchas gracias por tu bello mensaje y por tus palabras, es un halago lo que me dices, que bella eres. Así es yo pienso también que existen muchos tipos de amor en la vida y si ya la gitana le había dicho eso a Albert, en este momento ella tiene un destino diferente y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Sin embargo, la vida da tantas vueltas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Bunny:** Gracias por tu apoyo Bunny, no ha sido fácil para él, pero está tratando de cambiar.

 **Vialsi:** Así es mi querida Vialsi, solito cabo su tumba, tal como lo dijo George. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 7:** Jajajajaja me has matado de la risa, me da gusto que te guste el comentario de Awylin0440, gracias amiga por estar aquí apoyando esta historia.

 **JUJO:** Jajajajaja me has matado de la risa, me fascina tu ironía, jajaja. Mira respeto tu comentario y nada es tu sentir. Que te puedo decir JUJO en este momento de la historia así tiene que pasar porque yo estoy tratando de presentar una historia original con todo el respeto del mundo porque yo no quería que me tacharan de plagiar y fue así como concebir la idea de este argumento. Nunca pero nunca pensé que iba a causar polémica. Lo único que te puedo decir es que en una parte de la historia estarán juntos, y nada. Ojalá y le sigas dando la oportunidad a esta historia. Gracias JUJO por tu mensaje de verdad que te lo agradezco.

 **Guest 8:** Gracias por tu mensaje amiga.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Muchas gracias querida amiga por tus deseos, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Sabes a mí también me ha pasado muchas veces con las historias y con los PM, a cada rato tiene problema la página. George es encanto amiga, es el único pensante en esa familia y sino fuera por él estarían todos perdidos, lo adoro es un tipazo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Ever Blue1:** Sabio consejo amiga me encantó, gracias por tu mensaje te lo agradezco.

 **Alexy fanalbert:** Jajajajaja me encanta tu mensaje. Tienes razón amiga, el guapo rubio tiene que arreglar sus problemas y no falta mucho para empezar hacerlo, y los otros dos pues bueno tienen su otro destino como le dijo la gitana en este momento, aunque nada es eterno, no te enojes solo te pido paciencia. Gracias amiga.

 **Guest 9:** Gracias amiga. Tienes razón te puedes enamorar a primera vista, pero lo que realmente te enamora es lo que sigue, los detalles, la convivencia con el ser amado y si eso no existe creo que se convierte en enamoramiento solitario y eso fue lo que le paso a Candy por eso pudo enamorarse de Archie porque ella estuvo enamorada en silencio de Albert, pero al casarse el con Diane, todo se acabó y bueno el amor floreció en la relación de noviazgo con Archie. Eso si influyo mucho la desilusión. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Gracias querida amiga por tus palabras y deseos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sí amiga, la boda está a la vuelta de la esquina, veremos qué pasa con eso.

 **YAGUI FUN:** Me gusta mucho que estés disfrutando esta historia amiga, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 10:** Gracias por el mensaje.

 **Karito:** Wow Karito me dio gusto que te gusto esa parte, traté de transmitir mis sentimientos cuando escribí esa escena del adorado Anthony, gracias por decirme que pude hacerlo, hiciste mi día. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Rosas Gardenias:** Amiga mía gracias por tus bendiciones, DIOS te colme de bendiciones y dichas a ti y a tu familia. Así es amiga mía, Albert tiene que enfrentar sus problemas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **E.K.V.V:** Gracias por tu mensaje y no me molesta para nada, te agradezco tu sinceridad. Te aseguro que ese enredo esta desenredado en el argumento que escribí desde que cree la historia, aunque no lo parezca. Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo yo ya tenía el argumento terminado. Solo he ido editando capítulos. Cuando edito aumento o borro información a la vez que corrijo la ortografía la gramática y es muy pero muy tardado hacerlo. Espero que la manera que desenrede el enredo que yo cree les guste, yo solo les pido paciencia y que no se molesten conmigo. Yo tenia que crear una historia original porque ya existen muchas y no quería que me acusaran de plagiar así que tenía que crear algo diferente por eso tienes este enredo que dices, pero la verdad amiga nunca pensé que iba a causar tanto malestar, nunca ha sido mi intención. Yo lo único que quiero es entretenerlas.

 **Chickiss SanCruz:** Gracias por el mensaje, que te puedo decir amiga lo que paso es que Albert destruyó y desilusionó el corazón de una jovencita y otro llegó a levantarla. Su error fue casarse y no averiguar, ahora solo tiene que enfrentar sus errores, pero nada es eterno, tal como se lo dijo la gitana. Yo solo te pido paciencia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 11:** Antes que nada, gracias por el mensaje. Yo nunca he querido causar polémica ni mucho menos ofender a nadie. Mi única intensión ha sido yo solo he creado una historia diferente y entretenerlas. Este Albert que cree in mi historia es diferente al maravilloso Albert que todas conocemos de la historia original porque es una historia con un argumento diferente escrita por mí, una fan. Para escribir uno tiene que amar a los personajes, así que no amiga es todo lo contrario amo a los tres protagonistas de mi historia. Ojalá y puedas seguir la historia, gracias.

.

.

Cuídense y gracias por su apoyo


	24. Chapter 24

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **XX: La Boda**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba preparado para el gran evento, cientos de arreglos de Dulce Candy adornaba la inmensa mansión incluyendo la majestuosa Catedra del Santo Nombre de Chicago donde se bendeciría la unión religiosa esa tarde.

Archie no había dormido esa noche en la mansión Andrew, se había quedado en la mansión de sus padres por aquello de las supersticiones que la rubia escuchara desde niña; tales como que el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de la boda. Por eso la jovencita decidió que no quería verlo el día antes de la boda, más valía prevenir que lamentar; su sorpresiva decisión fue algo que no le gustó nada al guapo heredero quien, aunque lo protesto enérgicamente, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su amada Gatita quien se negó rotundamente a tenerlo cerca de ella por temor a que algo malo ocurriera el día de su boda.

Mientras el chico de mirada ambarina rumiaba su mala suerte por no poder estar cerca de ella la última noche de su soltería, otro saltaba de alegría por el dolor ajeno causado por esas extrañas supersticiones de la joven rubia. La ausencia de Archie en la mansión alegró el corazón de Albert ya que pudo pasar toda la tarde cerca de Candy.

Esa tarde la joven rubia había planeado pasar la última tarde de su soltería con su madre platicando en una de las salas de la mansión. Era su última oportunidad de estar solas, después de la boda ella saldría de luna de miel y no se verían por varios meses. Albert se dio cuenta de esa reunión por accidente cuando Candy y Archie platicaban a la orilla del lago la tarde anterior, él había llegado de New York y los escuchó por accidente. Al darse cuenta de las supersticiones de Candy sonrió maquiavélicamente al darse cuenta del disgusto de su sobrino y de su suerte. Aunque fuera por unas solas, podría estar a solas con ella sería su última vez.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _Albert iba llegando de New York, a su lado su fiel mentor George, con aire cansado entraron a la mansión, una ocupada Elroy los recibió efusivamente. Después de platicar un rato con ella, él decidió salir a caminar un poco al jardín, apenas atardecía y le apetecía salir a caminar, extrañaba el ambiente del lugar. El ardiente calor del verano golpeó su atractiva cara, con las manos en su pantalón caminó un rato rumbo al lago, estaba deprimido, faltaban dos días para la boda y no sabía si tendría que hacer lo que le pedía su tía. Se quedó parado a la orilla del lago artificial mirando a la nada, de repente le llegó un murmullo lejano de risas, movido por la curiosidad se acercó lentamente y los miró._

 _Archie tenía abrazada a Candy y ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un gigantesco roble blanco, su sobrino le daba pequeños besos en su frente y le hacía cosquillas mientras reían alegremente. Frunció su entrecejo y apretó los puños con rabia y frustración. Ese par no perdían el tiempo, tenía unas ganas de pararse frente a ellos y regañarlos, pero ¿qué podía decirles? En primera no estaban haciendo nada malo, en segunda ¿qué derecho tenía para hacerlo? En su opinión su sobrino era un estúpido, si él fuera él no estaría jugando; no, él estaría devorándola a besos, adorándola y haciendo otras cosas. Meneó la cabeza con molestia, no tenía que pensar esas cosas, ella estaba prohibida. Molesto con él mismo, se giró y se iba a retirar cuando escuchó la voz de su sobrino, se escuchó un poco molesta, esto lo intrigó._

 _._

 _— Por favor Candy, dime que estas jugando conmigo, ¿es broma verdad?_

 _Ella se puso de rodillas y lo miró fijamente y negó con un coqueto movimiento._

 _Archie la miró fijamente a los ojos, la amaba con toda su alma, pero…_

 _— Candy no lo pienso hacer —, le dijo y se volteó molestó con ella._

 _._

 _Albert curioso se escondió para escuchar la discusión, ¿qué tal si Candy necesitaba su ayuda? Él estaría ahí para apoyarla y protegerla del bruto de su sobrino. — No seas idiota Albert, eso no va a pasar —, se recrimino mientras meneaba su cabeza. Esa era una excusa tonta, pero su curiosidad pudo más, y permaneció en el mismo lugar. Candy le dio un beso fugaz en su boca y con las manos en su breve cintura le dijo muy seria._

 _._

 _— Lo vas a hacer porque si no lo haces, me enojo contigo…y te estoy hablando enserio Archivald Cornwell Andrew._

 _._

 _Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa._

 _._

 _— Esto se pone bueno —, pensó sonriente Albert, era la primera vez que los escuchaba discutir desde que este par empezara su relación todo era miel sobre hojuelas._

 _._

 _Archie la miró fijamente, no le gustaba verla así, pero era tan absurdo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Estiró su mano y le acarició su mejilla con amor._

 _._

 _— Candy lo que me pides es una locura._

 _— No es una locura, es la tradición —, le dijo con un puchero._

 _._

 _Él sonrió y la besó tiernamente, Albert no entendía de que estaban hablando, pero quería saber que era lo que causaba la discusión en la pareja del momento._

 _._

 _— Tramposa, la tradición es que no te vea antes de la boda, no que no te vea todo el día antes de la boda._

 _— ¿Eh? —, pensó Albert. — ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cuál tradición?_

 _Ella sonrió traviesamente, mientras se mordía el labio. Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar._

 _— No se Archie, tal vez es como dices, pero yo no quiero que pase algo. Vivimos en la misma casa y ¿qué tal si me ves antes de la boda y pasa algo malo?_

 _Él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ella se moría de la risa mientras un rubio los miraba molesto._

 _— Y dime Gatita, ¿dónde se supone que voy a quedarme todo ese día y noche? ¿Es que acaso quieres que me vaya mañana a la mansión de Lakewood o a un hotel?_

 _— Con tus papás, jajaja, Archie, ya no, amor, ya no, jajajajaja —, le contestó muerta de la risa por las cosquillas._

 _._

 _Él paró inmediatamente al escuchar eso, la observó intensamente. Su mujercita era adorable, solo a ella se le ocurrían esas cosas. ¡Supersticiosa, quien lo diría! No tenía problema en cumplirle sus caprichos…pero ahora tendría que compartir techo con ellos, eso sí lo ponía de mal humor. La abrazó y aspiró el perfume de su amada; se recargó en el tronco del árbol mientras se la llevaba en sus brazos. No quería estar bajo el mismo techo con sus padres, Sí, eran sus padres…pero para él eran dos extraños. Candy lo sintió tenso, algo pasaba con él._

 _._

 _— ¿Te pasa algo amor? —_

 _._

 _Un profundo suspiro se escuchó, las verdes esmeraldas lo miraban atentas._

 _._

 _— No es nada preciosa, solo que…me cuesta trabajo estar cerca de ellos. Tú sabes que ellos llegaron desde la semana pasada, y a pesar de que han insistido en que me mude a vivir con ellos, no he querido hacerlo. No solo los he rechazado…yo, yo he evitado verlos, Candy yo —, él guardo silencio mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer, le costaba hablar de ellos, era un tema doloroso en su vida._

 _Candy guardo silencio también, solo lo miró intensamente. Siempre lo había sabido, aunque nunca lo hubieran platicado. Siempre intuyo que Archie guardaba cierta molestia en contra de sus padres por ausencia de ellos en su vida. Stear y él crecieron sin ellos y eso no podía olvidarlo. Y ahora ella con sus locuras y supersticiones lo estaba poniendo en una situación difícil. Cerró sus ojos preocupada y lo abrazó tiernamente, Albert los miraba confundidos desde su escondite, ¿Por qué Archie no quería estar con sus padres? ¿De que estaban hablando? Se preocupó, Archie se veía triste y ausente y ella mortificada. Él no debería de estar escuchando su conversación, pero era su único sobrino que tenía en este mundo, y lo que le pasara a él también le afectaba._

 _._

 _Archie besó su frente y resignado le dijo._

 _._

 _— Sabes Gatita, cuando era pequeño todas las noches rogaba a Dios que mis padres volvieran por nosotros. Por años supliqué por su regreso; nunca entendí que error cometimos Stear y yo para que nos abandonaran con la tía Elroy —, calló mientras miraba a la nada y seguía abrazando a Candy, ella lo escuchaba mortificada, lo mismo que Albert quien ignoraba eso de su sobrino. La verdad era que nunca había estado cerca de él, primero por órdenes del Clan se mantuvo lejos de sus sobrios, después al convertirse en el patriarca, las obligaciones y sus diversiones lo alejaron de todo. Nunca se dio el tiempo para conocerlo._

 _._

 _— Perdóname amor —, le dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. — Soy una inconsciente…yo siempre sospeché…solo que yo, yo no me he atrevido a preguntarte…olvídalo amor, no lo tienes que…_

 _._

 _Archie la interrumpió dándole un beso._

 _._

 _— No Gatita, lo haré si es importante para ti —, decía dulcemente mientras sostenía su rostro en sus fuertes manos. — Tengo que enfrentarte a mis fantasmas del pasado, después de todo, son mis padres —, le limpio las lágrimas que corrían por su bello rostro. Ella lo miraba dudosa, él al darse cuenta de eso, comentó en son de juego. — Además es importante que tus supersticiones sean cumplidas al pie de la regla, aunque las odie, no vaya a pasar algo y me arrepienta el resto de mi vida. Se me va a hacer eterno mañana. Ella lo abrazo y melosa le dijo._

 _— Solo será por la tarde Gatito mío, recuerda que en la mañana iremos a la catedral a confesarnos, así que sí estaremos juntos una pequeña parte del día. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, él le acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y se fundieron en un abrazo tierno. No le gustaba para nada la idea de estar con sus padres, pero por ella lo haría, ella era lo más importante para él, y por ella iría al fin del mundo._

 _._

 _A lo lejos Albert los seguía observando, en ese momento los celos desaparecieron y dejaron que la compasión apareciera en su alma. Se sentía mal por su sobrino, se retiró cabizbajo. La verdad era que, aunque le alegraba la posibilidad de pasar una tarde solo con Candy, le daba tristeza que en su familia siempre los hijos crecían sin la presencia de sus padres, ya fuera por desgracias o por negocios. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el corazón. Él pronto sería padre, ¿acaso sería así él? ¿Un mal padre, un padre frío y desconsiderado, ajeno a los sentimientos de sus hijos, sólo atento al dinero y poder? No, él no podría ser así, no, él tenía que cambiar la tradición maldita de los Andrew, aunque no amara a Diane. Él era su hijo, y con ese pensamiento se retiró meditabundo a la mansión, ese era su destino le gustara o no, su hijo._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Ambas estaban platicando y degustando ricos pastelitos de chocolate cuando un guapo rubio llegó sin invitación a su reunión, ambas se miraron sorprendidas, no se esperaban eso. Inteligentemente se integró a la plática y ellas no pudieron hacer nada para ahuyentarlo, así que los tres se la pasaron charlando tranquilamente esa tarde. Mientras tomaba té Albert disimuladamente admiraba de lejos a la rubia mientras ella platicaba sonriente con su madre. Ella esa tarde estaba contenta disfrutando su último día de soltera.

Albert por su parte a pesar de seguir nervioso y preocupado porque aún no sabía si tendría que entregar a Candy en el altar, todavía él seguía esperando un milagro. Por lo pronto, la suerte le sonría, tenía a Candy para él solito, bueno mejor dicha tenía a la tía Elroy y a Candy para él solito, hizo una mueca de resignación. Las horas pasaron lentamente, y el sol desapareció del horizonte.

.

— ¿Eres feliz pequeña? —, ella lo miró a los ojos confundida cuando él sorpresivamente le preguntó eso aprovechando que Elroy los dejo solos un momento en la sala.

— Sí Albert, soy muy feliz —, le contestó inmediatamente con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Albert tragó saliva, por lo menos ellos dos serían felices.

.

Suspiró profundamente, aunque le dolía saberlo, eso lo tranquilizaba. Lo que menos quería era que Candy se estuviera casando por despecho, no quería que ella viviera lo que él estaba viviendo en carne propia: un matrimonio sin amor.

Un silencio siguió la cándida confesión de Candy, Albert se armó de valor y se acercó a Candy quien en ese momento tenía puesta toda su atención a un platito de chocolates; ella levantó la vista sorprendida cuando sintió su presencia.

.

— Toma, sé que la costumbre es que lleves algo nuevo en la boda —, le dio una cajita negra de terciopelo. Candy miró la cajita con sorpresa y lo observó confundida.

— Albert, yo…

— Por favor tómalo, somos amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? —, ella no pudo negarse al ver la súplica en su celeste mirada, él tenía razón eran amigos. Albert seguía siendo alguien muy especial para ella, fue su mejor amigo y su protector de toda una vida.

.

Tímidamente tomó la pequeña caja mientras Albert la miraba atento y sonriente. Candy abrió lentamente el regalo, sus verdes esmeraldas se iluminaron. Lo que encontró fue unos preciosos aretes con diamantes incrustados en un elaborado diseño que encantó a la rubia.

Albert la miró embelesado, le fascinaba verla feliz, contentó le dijo.

.

— Harán juego con tu collar que usaras, la tía me lo mostró…los mandé hacer especialmente para ti. Espero que te gusten.

.

Candy lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía emocionada, y un poco apenada por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

.

— Gracias Albert…yo de verdad que te lo agradezco. Albert, siento mucho…los malos entendidos…

— Candy…

.

Ella le indicó con la mano que guardara silencio, y se paró lentamente hacia las ventanas, mientras se llevaba la cajita a su pecho. Albert la miró atento, esperando que hablara. Se volteó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y soltando un profundo suspiro comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

.

— Yo te quiero mucho Albert —, al ver la cara de asombro y felicidad de Albert, se preocupó, no quería darle falsas esperanzas ni ideas erróneas. Ella meneó la cabeza y dulcemente dijo — te quiero como amigo. Siempre estaré agradecida contigo, me salvaste la vida, me diste una oportunidad de vida, siempre te querré, te querré toda mi vida, nunca olvides eso, solo que no pudo ser Albert. La vida tenía otros caminos para ambos. Todos nos equivocamos en algo, yo desde un principio por no ver lo maravilloso que era Archie y por cometer tantos errores en mi vida —, suspiró profundamente y con una sonrisa le dijo — yo le agradezco a Dios haberte podido ayudar cuando necesitaste mi ayuda, el me dio la oportunidad de ayudar al ser maravilloso que cambió mi vida desde niña. Eso fue un hermoso regalo que Dios me mandó. Los meses que vivimos juntos en el departamento del Magnolia, serán recordados con mucho cariño en mi corazón…Albert, yo quiero que seas feliz, tú siempre serás importante para mí. Sé que tu esposa e hijo te harán feliz. Gracias Albert por haber aparecido en mi vida.

.

Albert se quedó sin habla, por una parte, le decía que lo quería, que haber vivido con él fue una época bella de su vida, si él no fuera importante en su vida, ni siquiera recordaría esa época, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba su verdad: él tenía una esposa y un hijo. Ella tenía razón, no había nada que hacer ya; la vida había decidido por ambos.

.

— Gracias pequeña, yo también quiero que seas feliz. Candy, tú…tú siempre serás mi pequeña. Pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo, yo también quiero que seas inmensamente feliz, te lo mereces pequeña.

.

Albert la abrazó sin pedirle permiso, ella se sorprendió al principio, pero entendió que todo estaba aclarado entre ambos. Lentamente y con un poco de vergüenza correspondió al abrazo como lo hacía antes, por un momento el mundo se detuvo para Albert al tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, en ese instante pudo aspirar su perfume natural mezclado con rosas, lo había extrañado tanto. Ese maravilloso momento para Albert fue interrumpido por una despistada Elroy que quedó boca abierta ante la escena. Un ligero tosido separó a la pareja, Candy se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió a su madre con ternura a su madre. Albert se sorprendió ante su llanto, no se había dado cuenta que Candy estuvo llorando mientras la tenía abrazada, por haber estado fantaseando, ni siquiera sintió cuando sus lágrimas mojaron su camisa blanca. Ante la mirada inquisidora de Elroy, Albert se apresuró a hablar.

.

— Tía…le decía a Candy que siempre contará conmigo y que quiero que sea muy feliz ella y…Archie.

.

Elroy sonrió, parecía que por fin las cosas se aclaraban entre ambos, su hija estaba tranquila y feliz con su futuro matrimonio y parecía que por fin Albert entendía su lugar en la vida de su hija. Candy más calmada se acercó a su madre.

.

— Mira mamá, lo que Albert me regaló —, le mostró los hermosos aretes.

.

Ella quedó maravillada, ya Albert le había dicho lo que quería hacer cuando ella le mostró el collar que había estado en la familia por generaciones y que Candy usaría en la boda.

.

— Ahora hija mía solo te falta algo prestado, eso ya lo tengo pensado y mañana te lo daré, lo viejo será el collar que hará juego con esos aretes, y lo azul ya lo mandé bordar —, todos rieron.

.

Cada una de las tradiciones de matrimonios sería llevada al pie de la letra para garantizar un éxito en el joven matrimonio. Nada de llevar collares de perlas, eso era de mala suerte se lo había advertido una y otra vez Elroy desde que empezara la elaboración del vestido. La tradición dictaba que tenía que llevar algo nuevo, viejo y prestado, sí, Elroy tenía cubierto cada uno de esos detalles para que su pequeña hija estuviera finalmente lista para el día más importante de su vida: su boda.

.

La tarde termino rápidamente para un triste Albert que disfruto cada instante a su lado, grabaría en su memoria cada risa, cada gesto y cada palabra dirigida a él con cariño esa tarde. Fue como volver al pasado, fue en ese momento su Candy de siempre, la que él tontamente había dejado escapar por ir en pos de conquistas fáciles sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se despidieron, Candy le dio una sonrisa llena de ternura hacia él y por enésima vez le dio las gracias por los aretes que él le regalara. Él galantemente las acompañó a las escaleras y sus celestes ojos la miraron alejarse con tristeza del brazo de su madre. Mientras subían las escaleras, Elroy le empezó a preguntar en voz baja si ya tenía todo preparado para la boda, no se había atrevido hacerlo enfrente de Albert.

.

— ¿Y dime Candy ya tienes todo empacado para mañana?

— Sí mama.

— ¿También lo que te regalé?

.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente, no entendió muy bien porque le había regalado esas…esas prendas íntimas tan transparentes, cuando le preguntó a su madre, ella se ruborizó intensamente al igual que la rubia. Solo le dijo que a Archie le encantaría y que él le explicaría el día de la boda. También le dijo que esa noche sería una noche especial donde nada era como la gente lo decía. Cada persona lo experimentaba de distinta manera, ella no quería decirle una mentira como a ella le dijeron. — Nada es como le dicen a uno Candy…todo es diferente para cada persona, solo confía en la persona amada, él sabrá guiarte —, fue toda la información que obtuvo de ella. No sabía nada de lo que pasaría en su noche de bodas, solo que todo es diferente para cada persona. Menudo lio, con esa información todo estaba dicho, ¡ja!, y ahora que ni modo que le preguntara a Dorothy, si ella tampoco tenía experiencia, era soltera como ella, por eso ella tuvo que...

.

— ¿Candy? ¿Candy no me has dicho si lo hiciste o no lo hiciste? —, tan metida estaba en sus dilemas de que era lo que pasaría el día de la boda que Elroy tuvo que sacarla de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —, ruborizada volteó a verla, si su madre supiera lo que estaba pensando. — Sí mama, ya Dorothy tiene todo listo para el viaje.

.

Elroy sonrió disimuladamente, sabía dónde andaban los pensamientos de su hija, ella había estado en los mismos zapatos de ella y no quería hacerle lo que ella le habían hecho: asustarla. Por eso había sido tan parca en la información, no quería decir de más, ni menos, solo la verdad, cada persona era distinta y solo rogaba al cielo que el tonto de su sobrino fuera el hombre que ella creía que había educado e hiciera feliz a su hija en todas las facetas del matrimonio. Ambas siguieron subiendo la escalera vigiladas por un rubio quien no les quitaba la visa de encima. Al llegar al segundo piso, Candy se detuvo y le pregunto curiosa.

.

— Mamá, ¿ya sabes que es lo que usaré prestado mañana? ¿Podrías ensenármelo?

.

Ella sonrió, melancólica soltó su brazo de Candy, bajó su mirada al final de la manga de su vestido negro y señaló una pulsera brillante de oro con diamante que llevaba en su muñeca de la mano izquierda.

.

— Esto es lo que llevaras prestado —, Candy curiosa le tomó la mano para obsérvala con detalle, esa pulsera siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero nunca le había dicho nada a pesar de que siempre había observado que su madre nunca se la quitaba; siempre la llevaba consigo —, después dirigió su mirada a Elroy.

— Esta pulsera —, ella la tocó, y Candy pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Con voz temblorosa continúo. —…era de mi madre, me la regaló cuando cumplí 16 años, desde entonces nunca me la he quitado. Su madre se la había regalado también; será tuya cuando yo muera —, levantó su vista llena de lágrimas y ambas se abrazaron, llorando juntas.

.

Albert al pie de las escaleras no les perdía la pista, frunció el ceño, no entendió porque ambas se detuvieron en el pasillo y lloraban abrazadas. Sin embargo, le dio una alegría inmensa verlas así, presentía que era la tristeza de su tía al saber que Candy partiría al extranjero por varios meses. Se dio una vuelta y caminó rumbo a su biblioteca, tenía sed; necesitaba desahogarse un poco de su dolor.

.

.

El canto de las alondras despertó a Candy, ese día se casaría. Hizo a un lado las sabanas, y se levantó risueña, descalza se acercó a los grandes ventanales, quería respirar el aire frio de la mañana, abrió su ventana y sonrió, lucia radiante, bella como nunca. Tocaron a la puerta e imaginó quienes eran, de inmediato indico que entraran, era Elroy con un ejército de empleados. Era hora para para que la comenzaran a arreglar, pero también entro Dorothy con un suculento desayuno.

Después de un largo baño aromatizado con flores y de un arduo trabajo de eficientes empleadas, ella estaba lista para su gran día, el día de su boda. La belleza de la blanca tela del hermoso diseño enmarcada perfectamente su belleza y pureza; el blanco tul cubriría su hermosa cara hasta que fuera descubierto en el altar por su futuro marido, al terminar la ceremonia.

.

En otra parte de la mansión, Albert caminaba de un lado a otro esperando un milagro, se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de ver algo. Nada, solo los empleados corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando la mansión para la recepción, pero lo que él necesitaba, aun no aparecía. Afligido se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del lugar, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Tenía que tener valor.

En ese mismo instante un lujoso automóvil se detenía enfrente de las elegantes puertas de madera, del vehículo, bajó un enigmático George quien avanzó con paso elegante a la mansión, tenía una cara seria.

George había salido muy temprano esa mañana, se la había pasado averiguando desde el día anterior la ubicación del cuñado de William. No le había querido decir al joven patriarca que había recibido un telegrama de él anunciando que aparentemente llegaría esa mañana ya que todo dependía de la pequeña embarcación que Vincent había usado para hacer la travesía y estar a tiempo a la boda, él no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su muchacho.

Entre Elroy, George y Vincent habían movido cielo y tierra para tratar lograr que Vincent estuviera presente en la ceremonia.

.

La angustia de tener que llevar a la mujer que él amaba en la iglesia y entregárselo a otro, seguía martirizado a un desolado Albert quien no encontraba consuelo con nada. Sonrió con amargura, sabía de otro que también de infartaría al verlo del brazo con ella cuando lo viera, Archie, pero lo de él no era nada comparado con su dolor. Respiró profundamente, miró su reloj, ya era hora. Con la angustia reflejada en su guapo rostro tomó su traje negro para ponérselo, de pronto se escuchó un firme golpe en la puerta que fue ignorado por un atormentado Albert quien seguía perdido en su mundo. Al no obtener respuesta, George abrió la pesada puerta de caoba, sus ojos buscaron la figura de Albert mirando a la nada mientras se ponía el saco, George tragó seco, sintió pena por su muchacho. Viéndolo tan distraído George caminó hacia él para llamar su atención, Albert se estremeció al sentir finalmente la presencia de su mentor.

.

— ¡George!

— Lo siento William, toqué varias veces, pero no me escuchaste.

.

Albert sonrió tristemente, al menos tenía a su eterno amigo a su lado, lo miró interrogante. George le sonrió con cariño, su pobre muchacho estaba pálido y ojeroso, se veía que no había podido dormir, no podía hacer nada para quitarle ese dolor de saber que ella se casaba, pero por lo menos estaba contento de que había puesto su granito de arena para ayudarlo y le había quitado un peso de encima, al menos era un dolor menos que tenía que sufrir.

.

— William todo está bien.

— ¿Bien? No entiendo.

— Quiero decir que Vincent Brown finalmente llegó, acaba de llegar conmigo, y esta abajo esperando por la señorita Candy, al menos ya no tienes que sufrir. ¿Nos vamos?

.

Albert suspiró agradecido y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Gracias Dios mío! —, al menos él no tendría que llevarla y entregársela a su sobrino en el altar.

— Gracias George.

— No me agradezcas a mi William, agradécelo a tu cuñado quien movió cielo y tierra para lograrlo. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos en este momento y esperemos a la señorita y a tu tía en la iglesia —, George quería llevárselo cuanto antes, la verdad es que quería evitarle más sufrimiento. Albert asistió, por una parte, le hubiera gustado ver a Candy antes de la iglesia, pero era mejor no hacerlo.

— Si George, estoy listo vámonos.

.

En la sala, Elroy estaba feliz por ver a Vincent en la mansión, gracias a Dios William no tendría que hacer ese sacrificio enorme, ni Candy ni Archie se mortificarían. Afuera, Albert entró a uno de los vehículos y esperó que su mentor entrara con él, pero para su sorpresa, George solo metió su cabeza dentro del vehículo para decir.

.

— William, yo me iré en otro automóvil, aún tengo unas cosas que hacer con tu tía, el chofer te llevara, nos vemos en la catedral.

.

Albert suspiró resignado y asintió, dio instrucciones al chofer y George con una enigmática sonrisa miró partir a su muchacho. Se giró y camino rumbo a la mansión, él llevaría a Elroy. Una nerviosa Candy descendió lentamente las escaleras, abajo Vincent, Elroy y George sonrientes la esperaban, lucía como un angel por lo hermosa que se veía. El padre de su querido Anthony inmediatamente la alcanzó y le dio su brazo al llegar al último escalón para después fundirse en un abrazo, lo quería como un padre.

.

Para Albert era doloroso el camino hacia la catedral, imágenes a lado de Candy bombardeaban su mente, hoy perdería para siempre la mujer de su vida. De repente …

.

El corazón de Candy latía apresuradamente, estaba nerviosa, finalmente habían llegado a la imponente entrada de la Catedral del Santo Nombre que con su arquitectura neogótica recibía a la joven rubia a llevar acabo su unión con su amor; adentro un elegante joven de mirada tierna y soñadora intranquilo no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada esperando ver a su amada. Estaba nervioso, el tiempo corría lento para el joven heredero, con gusto hubiera querido salir y traerla él mismo para de una buena vez desposarse, pero tenía que respetar el protocolo y las supersticiones de su Gatita, no podía verla hasta que llegara al altar, se lo había repetido varias veces. Miró al cielo y elevó una plegaria en silencio pidiendo por ella y por su incipiente matrimonio. Las caras risueñas de sus queridos hermanos vinieron a su memoria, le hubiera encantado tenerlos a su lado; sonrió burlón, lo más probable es que si Anthony viviera él fuera el padrino y Anthony el novio. Un dejo de tristeza llenó su corazón, los extrañaba, ese vació que ellos habían dejado en su corazón, nunca seria llenado, pero estaba seguro de que donde quiera que estuviesen estarían contentos con lo que estaba pasando entre Candy y él. El la amaría y protegería toda su vida, era una promesa en silencio que le hizo al recuerdo de sus seres queridos.

.

Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de traicionar a Candy cuando llegaron, los nervios la traicionaron, pero el abrazo de su madre y las palabras tranquilizadoras de ella y de Vincent calmaron sus nervios. Hoy era su boda, el día más feliz de su vida, tenía que calmarse y ser feliz en su día, un día para recordar. Elroy después de calmarla, los dejó para tomar su lugar en la catedral para darle tiempo a Candy de entrar, George a su lado la acompañaba.

.

Vincent le dio la mano para bajar, temblorosa se la dio, respiró profundamente y salió. Un mundo de gente los esperaba atraídos por los encabezados de los más importantes periódicos del país, los herederos de una de las familias más importantes del país unían sus vidas. Los primeros acordes de la Marcha Nupcial se escucharon en la catedral cuando la joven rubia entró nerviosamente a la catedral junto a Vincent, todos los ojos de los invitados los miraban atentamente. En el lejano altar, un apuesto joven abría los ojos para verla mejor, su corazón latía apresuradamente, por fin su sueño más anhelado se hacía realidad. Candy su amada Gatita sería su esposa.

Candy ya más tranquila y con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara caminaba segura del brazo de Vincent en dirección hacia el apuesto galán que esperaba parado al final del camino, en el altar, feliz por desposarse con la mujer de su vida. Sus miradas ámbar y esmeralda se conectaron, ambos sonrieron, hoy era su día y nada podía impedir su felicidad.

.

— Hazla feliz —, murmuró Vincent cuando le entregó la mano de Candy a Archie, para Vincent fue como si se la entregara a su hijo fallecido. Archie era el único sobreviviente de ellos y sabía que su hijo estaría contento por ver a su amada Candy feliz con su querido primo.

— Te lo prometo tío, la amo con todo mi corazón —, le contestó con una sonrisa cuando alegremente tomó la mano de su amada novia, le dio un beso en la mano y la sitúo a su izquierda al mismo tiempo que le decía en voz baja, "te amo"; Elroy junto a Vincent se colocaron a la derecha de Archie, y los padres de él a la izquierda de la feliz novia. La ceremonia empezó inmediatamente.

.

Elroy disimuladamente preguntó a George.

.

— ¿Dónde está William, George?

— No lo sé Madame.

.

Elroy molesta movió la cabeza, era el colmo. William el patriarca del Clan no estaba presente en la boda de su hija. Entendía que entregarla era difícil para él, pero tenía que estar aquí para evitar rumores y no estaba.

George por su parte, estaba tranquilo, su muchacho estaba bien.

.

Nadie lo miró, pero oculto entre las sombras había otro hombre joven sufriendo por la rubia, un atractivo joven de ojos color turquesa tuvo que viajar para cerciorarse de esta boda. Aun no salía de su asombro. Su Tarzán pecoso se casaba…se casaba con él, con el elegante. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Candy terminaría casada con Archie nunca lo hubiera creído, él sabía del amor del chico de ojos color miel por ella, pero Candy lo amaba a él. ¿Cuándo dejo de amarlo? No, eso no era verdad, lo más probable era que se casaba por despecho. Sí por despecho porque Candy no podía haberlo dejar de amar, así como así, ya que el en todo ese tiempo, no había dejar de hacerlo.

A pesar de estar oculto, George se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sintió lastima por este otro enamorado, tres hombres la amaban probablemente con la misma intensidad y solo uno era el dueño de ese angel de luz, y era ese el que en este momento la estaba desposando. George respiró resignado, este día tendría que ser fuerte por su muchacho, solo esperaba que este otro joven tuviera un hombro con quien platicar su pena de amor.

.

Mientras la ceremonia comenzaba, a varias millas de distancia, un joven apuesto molesto caminaba de un lado a otro. No lo podía creer, esto no podía estar pasando, él tenía que estar ahí con ella.

.

— No seas mentiroso Albert, tú no querías estar ahí. Este percance es un regalo del destino. Dios, como duele perderla. A lo lejos vio como la figura de su chofer se perdía en el camino, solo esperaba que solucionara el problema. Quería estrangularlo por inepto. ¿Cómo demonios se habían atrevido salir sin una llanta de repuesto?

.

Todavía no salía de su asombro, como fue posible que la llanta se ponchara en el camino, de milagro no chocaron.

.

— Y ella, ¿que estarán haciendo en este momento?

.

En la catedral la ceremonia seguía su curso, el padre con una acostumbrada calma y claridad les hizo la acostumbrada pregunta, — _"¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad, sin que nada ni nadie los presione?"_

.

Terry desde su escondite tuvo el impulso de gritar a los cuatros vientos que no, que fue su estúpido error, su estúpido deber lo que alejó a Candy de su vida, y la llevo a los brazos de Archie —. Ellos contestaron alegremente con un claro y simple — _"sí."_

.

.

Albert miraba con tristeza el camino, estaba tranquilo. Para que se hacía tonto, si él hubiera querido estar en esa boda hubiera corrido o tomado un taxi, metió sus manos al bolsillo y pateó una pequeña piedra que encontró en el suelo.

.

— ¿Qué te estará preguntando el padre en este momento pequeña? De seguro, de que si han venido a contraer matrimonio y todas esas tonterías —, rio sarcástico. — Obvio ustedes dirán que sí, pero yo digo que no. Ustedes están ahí casándose por mi culpa, por mi estupidez perdí el amor de mi vida, yo fui el que puse a Candy en charola de plata para Archie, yo, solo yo —, se golpeó el pecho molesto con él mismo.

.

Mientras en la catedral…

— _¿Están dispuestos a recibir con amor y responsabilidad los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la Ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?"_

Ambos volvieron a contestar _"sí"_ a la pregunta.

.

Terry musitó levemente — Pecosa —, inmerso en su dolor, siguió atento a la ceremonia que continuaba ceremoniosamente.

.

.

A lo lejos, Albert seguía imaginándose que estarían preguntándole el padre. — Y después ¿qué sigue? —, se llevó su mano a la cabeza, los transeúntes que pasaban lo miraban extrañados; Albert caminaba de un lado a otro hablando solo. — ¡Ah! Sí, sí, ya sé que te van a preguntar después, es algo de las responsabilidades de…de los hijos.

¿Hijos? se había olvidado de los hijos, ella tendría los hijos de Archie, le dolió el estómago de solo pensarlo. Candy nunca sería la madre de sus hijos. No, Diane era la madre del hijo que cambió su destino. Con dolor imaginó a su pequeña con un bebe de Archie, maldita sea de Archie y no de él, y todo por su estupidez. Se detuvo, escuchó un ruido y miró que era su chofer, finalmente llegó. Había caminado muchas cuadras para encontrar un repuesto. El pobre hombre venía todavía pálido del miedo, lo más seguro era que lo iban a despedir. Él juraba y perjuraba que la llanta de refacción estaba en el automóvil, él lo reviso en la mañana como todos los días, se lo dijo a Albert cuando lo reprendió, pero este lo ignoró. El pobre empleado solo rogaba que su patrón se controlara y después de comprobar con los otros empleados lo que lo dicho era la verdad, que todos los choferes revisaron los vehículos como todos los días por la mañana para asegurarse que tuvieran los neumáticos y todo en orden. Algo paso y no sabía que era.

.

En la catedral, un elegante hombre de negro cabello y bigote, sonreía enigmáticamente al imaginar la escena con William. Él lo había tramado toda esa mañana, nadie miró cuando el quitó la llanta de refacción del vehículo, tenía todo calculado para que ponchara en la calle correcta. Había instruido al chofer para que llevara a William a la catedral por otro rumbo diferente al que ellos tomarían, así evitaba que se toparan en el camino. Sabia donde vendían las llantas así que calculaba que Albert llegaría después de la mitad de la misa o al final. No quería que su muchacho viviera el dolor que él vivió cuando su amada Rosemary se casó con Vincent, ese era un dolor que aun guardaba y con uno de ellos que sufriera bastaba por los dos.

.

La varonil voz de Archie se escuchó en la imponente catedral.

.

— _Yo Archibald Cornwell Andrew te acepto a ti Candy White Andrew como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"_ —, ella emocionada le contesta…

— _Yo Candy White Andrew_ _te acepto a ti Archibald Cornwell An_ _drew_ _como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respet_ _arte todos los días de mi vida"_

 _._

 _El obispo les dijo firmemente,_ — _"Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su Bendición lo que DIOS acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre."_

.

Terry cerro los ojos con dolor y salió sigilosamente tratando de pasar inadvertido, nadie debía de saber que él había estado ahí. Volteó un momento antes de salir para siempre de la vida de ella.

.

— Adiós pecosa, se feliz por los dos porque yo no lo soy.

.

En silenció se marchó, le dolía profundamente haberla perdido, era un iluso ¿acaso pensaba que ella iba a esperarlo toda la vida? No ella tenía derecho a buscar su destino como él lo había hecho equivocadamente, y el desgraciado del "Elegante" fue el afortunado. Lo detestaba, pero admitía que ese inútil la amaba tanto como él, era lo único que lo consolaba. Sonrió con tristeza, la vida lo odiaba. Le había castigado desde que él recordaba y ahora perdía nuevamente al amor de su vida…solo esperaba que la vida le diera una nueva oportunidad.

.

La ceremonia continuó con la entrega de anillos, arras, y el lazo fue colocado sobre la pareja por los padres de Archie. Todo ocurría alegremente ante la mirada serena del clan Andrew, todos estaban presentes excepto el guapo líder del clan Andrew. Elroy no sabía que inventar, él tendría que hacerlo porque si ella decía algo diferente, la gente empezaría a sospechar y en realidad ella lo último que supo fue que él salió antes que ellos. Solo le rogaba a Dios que estuviera bien.

.

Muy cerca de ahí, un elegante vehículo era manejado velozmente, un callado taciturno rubio venía pensando en lo que había pasado todos estos meses. A pesar de amarla con toda su alma, ya era prohibida para él. Tenía que fingir cuando llegara a la iglesia, no tenía que inventar una excusa por no haber estado en la ceremonia, el destino inventó esa excusa, un maldito problema con el automóvil, algo común y típico que a todos les puede pasar y tenía que pasar precisamente hoy, en este día, y lo mejor, tenía testigos: su chofer y medio Chicago. A medida que se acercaban, empezaron a ver el mundo de gente esperando ver los novios, no sabía si debía de entrar o esperarlos fuera de la catedral. Todo ese caos lo convención, en realidad no tenía caso entrar, la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar.

.

El chofer le abrió la puerta, y Albert se ajustó el saco y salió ahora a disimular, estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a eso. Tenía que poner una máscara, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de amor y dolor. Si él no hubiera estado enamorado de su pequeña hubiera sido feliz como todos los que los acompañaban, aunque la amaba con todo su ser, les deseaba una eterna felicidad a la pareja, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía miserable estar ahí en la iglesia cerca de ellos. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era volver a ganarse la confianza de ambos para estar cerca de ellos. Tenía que ser lo que había sido antes, el eterno amigo, el eterno confidente de su pequeña.

.

La ceremonia finalmente llegó alegremente a su fin, y Archie pudo levantar el velo de su bella esposa, él quedó maravillado por su hermoso rostro, le había parecido un angel cuando la miró entrar a la iglesia y ahora lo comprobaba, se había casado con un angel terrenal. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, probablemente su hermano y primo habían abogado por él allá arriba porque aun sentía que estaba en un sueño, la chica que amó desde que la miró por primera vez, era finalmente su esposa, sí su esposa. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Un beso tierno y corto fue fotografiado por cientos de fotógrafos. Era la pareja del momento.

.

Para Albert fue todo como una terrible pesadilla que apenas comenzaba, y lo peor es que estaba despierto y no podía detenerla. Candy y Archie se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de Albert, pero lo habían entendido, era lo mejor para todos. En cambio, Elroy estaba molesta, al salir un mundo de gente se había acercado. ¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a decir? Todos querrán saber dónde estaba su sobrino y ella no tenía ni la menor idea. George se acercó y murmuró.

.

— Madame, el señor William está aquí.

.

Ella volteó y lo miró, se veía triste pero tranquilo. Esa mirada podría engañar a los extraños, pero no a ella ni a George, se sintió mal por él, se veía que estaba sufriendo. Sí estaba enfadada con él, pero esos ojos celestes tan parecidos a los de su hermano le hicieron no poner más atención a la falta cometida. Suspiró resignada, hoy tenía que estar contenta por su hija, mañana sería otro día, William tendría que dar las explicaciones, no ella. Albert los miró y se acercó, la besó con cariño.

.

— ¿Qué pasó William? —, le dijo mientras sonreía a la gente y lo miraba de reojo.

— Tuvimos un problema con el automóvil tía.

— ¿Cómo? —, volteó sorprendida a verlo.

— Así es tía, no pudimos llegar a tiempo porque tuvimos un problema.

— ¿Estas bien William ¿—

— Sí tía, no te preocupes estamos bien. Cuando explotó la llanta del automóvil, afortunadamente el chofer pudo controlar el carro y no hubo ningún otro problema.

.

Ella meneó la cabeza, esto era increíble, todo se había confabulado para William. Tenía la coartada perfecta para evitar murmuraciones. Ella le dio instrucciones de que se acercaran a saludar a la pareja, tenían que dar las felicitaciones. De mala gana, Albert la acompañó, cuando Candy y Archie lo miraron, se quedaron sorprendidos, no esperaban verlo ahí, ya que no lo habían visto al inicio de la ceremonia, pero le sonrieron, no era momento para discutir, ellos estaban felices.

.

Después de abrazos y felicitaciones, la flamante pareja juntos como esposos llegaron a la mansión, ellos fueron recibidos con aplausos. Candy se sentía feliz, todo el lugar fue adornado con sus amadas Dulce Candy y se veía magnifico; con ellos en la mansión, la ceremonia comenzó. Después de la cena, Albert fue el encargado de decir unas palabras para el brindis; ahora si no había escapatoria para el líder clan y como tal tenía que actuar, puso su corazón en un caparazón y dio un discurso que hizo que una que otra damita dejara escapar lágrimas, risas y suspiros al hablar de la pareja y su amor intenso, ja, esa ni él se la creía, lo que dijo en ese discurso fue su intenso amor de él sentía por ella, pero eso nunca nadie lo sabría, fue la única forma que tuvo de decirle al mundo cuanto la amaba aunque ellos pensaron que era Archie quien la amaba así…aunque si era sincero con él, no dudaba que Archie sintiera lo mismo.

.

Después del brindis, toda la atención se centró en la pareja, Archie ordenó que pusieran el vals "Un Baile de ensueño" y condujo a su flamante esposa al centro de la pista para empezar iniciar el baile de su boda. Se veían felices, la tomó con delicadeza de su breve talle, ambos vibraron al contacto, se amaban tanto. Se miraron a los ojos, por la mente del joven vino la imagen de como la conoció, rió embobado con ella, desde que se reflejó en sus ojos la amó y soñó con ese instante; Candy por su parte recordó todos los momentos felices a su lado, no supo en qué momento se enamoró de él, siempre lo quiso desde que lo conoció y ese cariño sin darse cuenta se transformó en el más intenso amor que había sentido en su vida. Acercó su rostro a ella mientras giraban al compás del vals, ella sonreía sonrojada.

.

— Te amo Candy con todo mi corazón, gracias por darme una oportunidad en tu vida y aceptar ser mi esposa.

— Te amo Archie, gracias por haber estado siempre presente en mi vida.

Se acercó a su oído y enamorado le susurró.

— Ya quiero que acabe esto y empezar nuestra luna de miel —, Candy enrojeció de pies a cabeza y casi tropezó por la declaración, pero la fuerte mano de su esposo detuvo su equilibrio, ambos se miraron y rieron por el incidente.

.

Un beso tierno cello sus palabras llenas de amor, y por un momento, se olvidaron de los invitados, hasta que los aplausos los atrajeron a la realidad, ella ruborizada hasta la raíz de su hermoso cabello solo se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo para tapar su vergüenza. El baile continuó sin más interrupciones de la pareja.

.

Albert atentó a sus movimientos, los había felicitado y hasta brindado por su felicidad. Se sintió feliz cuando bailó con ella, al menos ese fue un momento mágico entre tanta tristeza ese día. Se le hizo un instante y bailaron dos canciones; hasta que Archie decidió que ya era suficiente al ver la cara de admiración y de amor de Albert por su esposa. El joven controló sus celos y astutamente llevó a su tía con él al compás de la música e intercambiaron parejas, para quedarse solo con su esposa. Con frustración Albert tuvo que cederle a su bella acompañante, sabía que se había excedido con el número de sus bailes con su pequeña. Lo entendió al mirar disimuladamente la mirada de reproche de su tía quien sentada le exigía que la dejara, pero él no podía, Candy disimuladamente miraba a su esposo con suplica, ya no quería seguir bailando con Albert quien se había dedicado hablar del pasado y ella ya no quería causarle más dolor, no era justo ni para él ni para ella. Archie a lo lejos captó de inmediato su ruego.

Después de abandonar la pista de baile, besó la mano de su tía, y abandonó la pista de baile. Queriendo evitar más dolor, no soportaba verlos juntos, dirigió sus pasos a que balcón donde le robó su primer beso. Se quedó estático cuando llegó aquel lugar donde fue el hombre más feliz en ese fin de año, llevaba en sus manos una copa que le quitara a un mesero, la tomó completa. Tenía una sed incontrolable, giró y llamó a un mesero. Se sentó y comenzó a tomar sin control; George lo notó y discretamente se lo llevó a la biblioteca para que llorara su perdida con la borrachera que apenas comenzaba para él.

Antes de marcharse, se decidió que era la hora de tirar su ramo, Archie la guió al centro y después de llamar a todas las solteras damiselas, la joven rubia lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Los novios vieron muertos de risas como un mundo de jóvenes se peleaban por el ramo, al final la que se quedó con el ramo que Candy tiró, fue su amiga Patty quien se sonrojó cuando Tom la miró enamorado, Candy y Archie se miraron y rieron con complicidad, su amiga merecía el mejor amor, y esperaban que Tom se lo diera.

Sin que la gente lo notara, Elroy llevó a su hija a cambiarse, para que partiera con su esposo de luna de miel.

Así sin que nadie los viera ambos abandonaron la mansión, solo dos pares de ojos los miraron salir, eran Albert y George. Este le sirvió a Albert otra copa, sería una larga noche para su querido muchacho.

.

Esa noche una joven pareja comenzaba su nueva vida.

.

— Lista Gatita

— Sí amor…

Ambos rieron y salieron de la mano a su nuevo destino.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

Antes que nada, un millón de disculpas por el retraso, pero tuve unos inconvenientes familiares y aparte las musas estaban de huelga por eso tardé mucho en este

capítulo, pero es un capítulo largo, espero que eso dispense de algo la espera.

Espero que les guste y disculpas a las que no quieren tanta miel, ya se amigas me lo han reclamado, pero aún queda más, así que mil disculpas. Y no se enojen por lo que pasa en el capítulo por favor es solo una historia, una simple historia. Todo es parte del argumento y todo tiene un propósito para la historia. Un saludo y abraso a todas.

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, eres un sol de persona y Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

 **Lore:** Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Jajajajaja, me matas de la risa Sandy, me encanto tu ingenioso mensaje, gracias. Que te puedo decir con ese amor loco e imposible de Albert tienes toda la razón, soy bien dramática y exagerada, pero como te decía yo he conocido cada menso que, aunque los pisen siguen así de mensos, y bueno me exagere un poquito más, jajaja. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Gracias amiga.

 **Pinwy Love:** Gracias Pinwy que linda eres, de verdad que como siempre te agradezco cada uno de tus hermosos mensajes y tu apoyo.

 **Moonlove86:** Gracias que linda eres, de verdad que te agradezco tu apoyo y tu hermoso mensaje. Y si cada acción tiene una consecuencia, y para su mala suerte ahora en este momento de la historia le toco perder. Afortunadamente no todo es eterno y la vida le dará una nueva oportunidad.

 **Awylin0440:** Consté amiga que trato de reducir la miel en los capítulos, gracias por tu mensaje te agradezco tu apoyo. No te preocupes, nada es eterno y ya le llegara su oportunidad y los gatitos pues es su oportunidad en este momento. Gracias amiga por apoyar a esta pasante de escritora que solo busca entretenerla un rato.

 **Mony:** Muchas gracias amiga te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo. Así es Mony por lo pronto tendrá que afrontar sus errores con todo lo que viene y ellos pues viven su mundo aparte. Gracias.

 **JUJO:** Jajajajaja, me has matado de la risa con tu comentario, gracias JUJO, es un agasajo recibir tus mensajes. Como veras amiga, no fue necesario el tequila. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Asuna-san1998:** Que linda eres, me fascinó tu mensaje, de verdad que te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. No ha sido fácil para mi esta historia, por todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca pensé que habría polémica cuando la escribí, yo solo pensaba en hacerles pasar un buen rato. Por eso la sigo escribiendo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes y de verdad que da mucho gusto saber que sigue gustando. Gracias por todo.

 **Chickiss SanCruz:** Muchas gracias por esas palabras que me regalaste en tu mensaje, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Y la verdad que me animan a seguir adelante, mi único propósito es entretenerlas un rato. Espero que lo que venga te siga gustando. Gracias por todo

 **MJ:** Muchas gracias MJ por tu apoyo y cada uno de tus mensajes, es su apoyo lo que motiva a uno a seguir escribiendo, la verdad que te agradezco cada una de tus palabras. Muchas pero muchas gracias por todo.

 **ALY:** Gracias por tu mensaje, apoyo y por tus bendiciones. Dios te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia también.

 **Silvia:** Muchas preguntas y todas se aclararán ya verás mi querida amiga. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Serenity usagi:** Serenity, que linda eres. ¿Cómo sigues amiga de tu problema de salud? Espero que ya te hayas curado y estés 100% bien. A mí me da mucho gusto que te guste esta parejita, gracias por todo tu apoyo de verdad.

 **EveR Blue 1:** Gracias por tu mensaje, te lo agradezco. Veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo. Gracias.

 **Guest 1:** Jajajajaja, me mataste de la risa, me imagine a Clint con corbata y todo, gracias por esa imagen. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sayuri1707:** Lo que es un hecho amiga es que Albert tendrá que resolver sus problemas, ya pronto sabremos si el bebito es su hijo o no. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest2:** Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Denisse J:** Me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a comentar, se te agradece. Espero que te guste como resolví el dilema del capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maravilla121:** Amiga gracias por toda tu ayuda que me das con mis borradores y tu apoyo de siempre, es invaluable.

 **Guest 3:** Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, tarde pero seguro.

 **E.K.V.V.:** Jajajajaja, gracias por el mensaje y el humor. Espero que te guste como quedo, al final no asistió a la boda.

 **Guesther:** Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, al final del día no asistió a la boda.

 **Alexy fanalbert:** Jajajajaja, me encantó eso de los vientos huracanados, buenísimo. Pues no fue necesario, solo se necesito una llanta ponchada, ya ves como es George. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 4:** Jajajajaja, lo de Clin es buenísimo. Yo sigo imaginándomelo con tuxedo y corbata. Gracias por el mensaje.

 **Lore62:** Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, gracias por el mensaje.

 **Adoradandrew:** Amiga mía, no te preocupes, las cosas pasaran, pronto sabremos si el bebito es de Albert. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Lara:** Gracias por tu mensaje

 **Guest 5:** Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Carol:** Espero que te haya gustado lo que paso en el capítulo, no llegó a la iglesia, aunque tuvo que estar en la recepción, no había otra llanta que explotar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 6:** Jajajajaja, gracias por hacerme reír, de verdad que te lo agradezco, y también agradezco tu apoyo.

 **Guest 7:** Jajaja, eso me dio mucha risa, me imagine a los dos mininos, gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Guest 8:** Ni Tom ni Jimmy, al final fue Vincent y Albert gracias a George no llegó, gracias por tu mensaje.

 **YAGUI FUN:** Amiga espero que hayas disfrutado la boda. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Guest 9:** Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Luz:** Sorry Luz, pero no había mucho que platicar de la fiesta, esper que este capitulo si este mejor. Nuevamente gracias por ayudarme con mis errores ortográficos, de verdad que te lo agradezco.

 **Guest 10:** Jajajajaja, gracias por tu mensaje, me has hecho reír bastante.

 **Guest 11:** Muchas gracias de verdad que adoro tu mensaje y me da muchísimo gusto saber que disfrutas mi historia, gracias de verdad que muchas gracias por decirme eso y por mandarme este bello mensaje.

 **Guest 12:** Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Amiga el pobre si sufrió, pero no tanto, George le ayudo para que no sufriera lo que él vivió en carne propio. Ojalá y hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Pelusa778:** Jajajajaja pelusa eres genial, gracias por el mensaje.

 **CGG:** Gracias por tus deseos para mi hija y para mí. De verdad que te lo agradezco. Mira lo que tienes que hacer es ir a Sign Up, después creas un User Name, un nombre que te guste para que la gente te identifique, en tu caso CGG o si quieres otro, pones tu correo electrónico y una clave, después te pide otras cosas y ya. Es sencillo. Si tienes problemas, pones otro mensaje y te ayudo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo es muy bonito para mi saber que puedo transmitir los sentimientos del personaje.

 **Guest 13:** Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi historia, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo.

 **Val Rod:** Val espero que todo este saliendo excelente en tus estudios académicos. Y tienes toda la razón, George es una excelente persona, siempre atento e inteligente. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga mía.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Serenity espero que te estés sintiendo mejor, gracias por tu apoyo te lo agradezco.

 **Val rod:** Gracias querida amiga, para mi es un honor leer tu mensaje viniendo de alguien tan talentoso como tú, gracias Val.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Disculpa la tardanza amiga, pero estaba atorada y no salía nada en este capítulo. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

 **Aliandrew:** Gracias por incluir mi historia en tu alerta de subscripciones

 **Yirehailish:** Gracias por incluir mi nombre en tu lista de autores.

 **Gisela30m:** Gracias por incluir mi historia en tu alerta de subscripciones.

 **Rosas Gardenias:** Gracias por tus bendiciones, DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu familia amiga.

.

.

.

 _Gracias por su apoyo_

 _Cuídense_


	25. Chapter 25

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Aviso**

 **.**

Este Aviso es para informarles que en esta ocasión presentaré dos capítulos.

.

 _ **Capítulo XXI: Luna de Miel**_. Este capítulo tiene la luna de miel de los recién casados.

.

 _ **Capítulo XXII: Nueva Vida**_. Este capítulo tiene la nueva verdad de Albert que marca su nueva vida después de la boda de Candy.

.

Así que aquellos queridos lectores que quieran leer los dos capítulos pueden hacerlo y los que no quieran leer la luna de miel, pueden ir directamente al segundo capítulo, Capitulo XXII.

.

Si deciden ir directamente al segundo capítulo que presento, no perderán ninguna información, se pueden leer independientemente el uno del otro.

.

Esto lo hice para aquellos queridos lectores que me han estado pidiendo en los mensajes reducir la miel en los capítulos.

.

Usted querido lector puede decidir que leer, por favor no quiero reclamos, solo recuerde que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

.

 _También quiero pedir una disculpa por atrasarme en la actualización de la historia._

 _Mil disculpas, primeramente, he tenido que condensar cuatro capítulos en dos capítulos para presentarlos en este nuevo formato que estoy presentando esta vez para ustedes. Fue un poco laborioso porque tenía que tener cuidado de no afectar el argumento de la historia y eso me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensé para poder hacerlo._

También participé en la Guerra Florida, y eso me atraso un poco más. Además, he tenido episodios de salud, tengo una familia que requiere mi atención, y en ocasiones las musas están de vacaciones. Sé que nada es una excusa válida, pero esas son mis verdades, así que espero que entiendan mis razones. Gracias.

.

.

 _._

 _Gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco._

 _._

 _Como decía mi compatriota Benito Juárez, "El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz."_

 _._

 _Gracias a toda y cada una de ustedes por el tiempo que dedican a esta historia._

 _._

 _._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en Fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot - Terryfic

.

.

 _Gracias por su apoyo y tiempo_

 _Cuidense_


	26. Chapter 26

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXI: Luna de Miel**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Archie había planeado llevar a su amada esposa a una cabaña cerca de un lago, propiedad de la familia, una propiedad que ella no conocían, sabia de su gusto por la naturaleza así que pensaba sorprenderla, la había conocido cerca de un lago así que quería repetir la experiencia. Pasarían una semana en ese lugar, y después partirían a su viaje de luna de miel en un barco a Europa.

.

Candy iba nerviosa en el automóvil a su lado, era una mezcla de deseo por conocer y sentir más caricias de lo que Archie le había dado hasta ese momento, pero a la vez tenía miedo a lo desconocido. Muchas veces Archie tuvo que controlarse cuando se basaban apasionadamente. ¿Qué pasaría o debería pasar entre una pareja de recién casados? Se preguntó constantemente la guapa chica por varias semanas. La respuesta que le dio su madre la dejó peor de lo que estaba. Eso de que todo era diferente para cada persona, la dejó más confundida, pero el nerviosismo exagerado de su madre le indicó que era mejor no preguntar más y preguntarle mejor a quien ella le dijo que le encantaría esa ropa tan delgada que le regalara para esa "noche especial". Por supuesto que su madre nunca supo lo que hizo, ni loca le hubiera dicho que le preguntó al mismísimo Archie, él hombre con quien compartiría su luna de miel, era obvio que le preguntara a él, ni modo que le preguntara a la cocinera porque Dorothy estaba igual que ella de ingenua.

Todavía recordaba cuando curiosa trató de preguntarle a su amado en una tarde de verano bajo la sombra de un árbol, se rió nerviosamente al recordar esa tarde y sus mejillas ardieron por el intenso rubor al recordar esas escenas. Afortunadamente Archie manejaba y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con su pequeña mujercita.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _Ya casi anochecía, el ocaso se veía magnifico desde donde estaban sentados, muy cerca de su lago artificial, Archie la tenía sentada cerca de él, ambos platicaban animadamente de sus actividades del día y cuando estaban platicando de los preparativos de la boda. La rubia despistadamente mencionó la palabra "luna de miel," disimuladamente lo miró de reojo moría por saber algo más, nadie había querido decirle nada, su madre fue esquiva, Dorothy estaba igual que ella, la cocinera pues no había esa misma amistad que Candy tenía con Dorothy. Rió mentalmente ni modo que le hubiera preguntado en una carta a la señorita Pony o a la hermana Maria, capaz que la hermana Maria la hubiera excomulgado._

 _._

 _Archie dejó de hablar y sus ojos color miel brillaron traviesamente mientras la miraban intensamente de arriba abajo, Candy tragó seco ante su intensa mirada. Archie sin titubear la subió a su regazo y le comenzó a acariciar su cara con cariño mientras le sonreía coquetamente. Ella se asustó al principio, pero el guapo joven pronto la hizo olvidar sus miedos con suaves besos que le fue dando lentamente. La acercó hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a hablarle al oído palabras de amor que hicieron que una corriente eléctrica corriera a través de su cuerpo, la jovencita se ruborizó intensamente cuando la miró nuevamente a los ojos. Le acarició su cara con cariño, y la empezó a besar lentamente poco a poco aquel beso caso se intensificó y comenzó a devorar a besos a su guapa novia, al tiempo que la abrazaba con amor y locura._

 _Esos besos que le dio fueron tan intensos y apasionados que a Candy se le olvidó hasta de cómo se llamaba ella. Envuelta en una ola de deseo, no puso objeción cuando la boca de Archie besó con pasión su largo cuello, ella giró su rostro para darle más acceso a su amado, sumidos en la intensa oleada de pasión, el guapo joven comenzó sin darse cuenta a acariciar levemente su esbelto cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que iba bajando sus ardientes besos hacia el sur de su cuello hacia al escote de su bello vestido negro, sus hábiles manos, comenzaron a tratar de desabrochar uno de los botones que tenía por detrás para tener más acceso al cuerpo de su amada. Un leve gemido de placer de la garganta de la rubia hizo que el joven despertara de su ensueño. Con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo, Archie detuvo su arrebato amoroso antes de perderse en la vorágine de amor y deseo que lo embargaba en ese momento por su prometida, tenía que parar por respeto a Candy a la familia, ella era su responsabilidad._

 _._

 _Con un dulce beso en su frente dio por terminada ese intercambio de ardientes caricias. Ambos continuaron abrazados por un rato mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Se miraron a los ojos, y un rubor tiño la cara de ambos, era lo más atrevido que habían hecho juntos. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho abochornada y él besó con amor su cabello; estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza por su amada. Después de un rato, ambos jóvenes regresaron a la mansión caminando abrazados bajo la claridad de la luna que iluminó su camino._

 _Una vocecita interna le indicó prudencia a la guapa rubia y decidió no volverle a preguntar nunca más a su amado a acerca de la luna de miel hasta después de la boda. Esa intensa experiencia pasional vivida con Archie debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol le indicó que era muy peligroso volverle a preguntar a su amado algo de esa palabrita antes de la boda especialmente si se encontraban solos sin chaperona._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Sin darse cuenta el movimiento del automóvil sobre la carretera la arrulló y terminó dormida sobre el hombro de su esposo. Él sonría contento al tener a su hermosa esposa sentada a su lado.

.

— Candy por fin eres mía, eres finalmente…mi esposa —, elevó una plegaria al cielo. — Stear, Anthony, donde quiera que estén, ayúdenme a ser un buen esposo para Candy. Ella ha sufrido tanto desde su niñez; yo la amo con todo mi corazón —. Un suspiró intenso escapó del joven, la melancolía inundo su corazón al recordar las caras de sus queridos seres que ya no estaban más con él. Le hubiera encantado compartir con ellos su felicidad; aunque presentía que tal vez otro hubiera sido él elegido de su amada.

.

Sin embargo, el amor que ella le profesaba en ese momento, le indicaba que ella suya desde otra vida, era su otra mitad. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su guapo rostro, mientras sus atractivos ojos color miel brillaban emocionados mientras manejaba con cuidado en la carretera que lo llevaría al lugar que había elegido para pasar con Candy su luna de miel.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Archie la miró embelesado con la claridad que le daba la luz de la luna llena de esa noche especial. Con cuidado le quitó unos mechones de su rubio cabello que cubrían parte de esa cara que él amó desde el primer momento que miró cuando era todavía un precoz adolescente.

.

— Despierta Gatita, ya llegamos —, la besó con dulzura en la boca.

.

Ella al principio se sorprendió cuando sintió su boca sobre la de ella, pero al abrir los ojos y mirar su cara amada, enamorada le acarició con ternura su varonil rostro, y Archie lentamente la comenzó a besar, pero esta vez con una pasión diferente, sin restricciones, por fin Candy era suya. Fue un beso voraz que sacudió cada una de sus fibras de ambos, sus cuerpos ya estaban listos para ese momento mágico entre ambos.

Sin dejar de besarla la sacó del auto y la llevó en brazos a su cabaña. Él ya la había abierto y metido sus pertenencias sin hacer ruido cuando llegaron. De una patada cerró la puerta, y la siguió besando desesperado por beber más de su boca, tal como un sediento bebe agua en un desierto. Necesitaba más de ella. Con cuidado la depositó en un sillón, y siguieron besándose un rato más hasta que la respiración les falto.

.

— Te amo Candy, eres todo para mí —, le dijo quedamente mientras ponía su frente sobre la de ella.

.

— Yo te amo más Archie —, le contestó embriagada por el deseo que había despertado en ella.

.

Un nuevo beso selló ese momento intimo entre ambos. Él le beso las manos, y procedió a cerrar bien todo dentro de la cabaña. Todo estaba preparado como Archie ordenó, comida para una semana, la chimenea estaba lista, una mesa rústica tenía pastas, fruta, dulces, chocolates y un pedazo de su pastel favorito, a un lado tenían unas copas para brindar.

.

— Sé que no comiste en nuestra boda amor, come un poco Gatita —, le quiso dar pasta, pero ella riendo le dijo que no con un movimiento de su cabeza, él sonrió. Archie solo estaba bromeando, él ya sabía lo que ella quería, con el tenedor tomó con cuidado un pedazo de ese pastel que le gustaba tanto a ella, con cuidado le dio de comer en la boca el delicioso pastel de chocolate cubierto de crema de chocolate y fresas.

.

Ella lo comía sonrojada de pies a cabeza, se sentía rara comiendo así con su amado esposo, era la primera vez que lo hacían. Ella decidió seguir el mismo juego que Archie jugaba y ella le dio de comer con otro tenedor a él en la boca.

.

— Mmmm…ahora te toca un poco a ti —, cuando le quiso dar, le embarró la cara de crema.

.

Ambos rieron felices por lo hecho, y ella lo limpió cuidado con pequeños besos; al terminar él le besó con pasión, después dio un beso suave a sus manos. Para seguir quitándose los nervios; siguieron comiendo y compartiendo poco a poco las deliciosas fresas en la boca una por una. Al finalizar ambos bebieron un poco de vino, y brindaron por su amor.

Archie le quitó la copa con cuidado y besó nuevamente con pasión su boca, la acercó a él y fue dejando pequeños mordiscos en su níveo cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

Sus fuertes manos recorrieron su talle y sus delicados montes causando un sobresalto a la joven quien se ruborizó de pies a cabeza; la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la recamara. Caminó sobre un camino lleno de pétalos Dulce Candy que Candy ya había notado desde que llegaran. La bajó con cuidado sobre la suave cama que tenía un corazón de pétalos de rosas rojas. Un delicioso aroma de lavanda se podía percibir en la recamara.

La luna llena afuera se veía brillante y deslumbrante, era el cuadro mágico para una noche de amor. Archie quería que su primera noche fuera mágica e inolvidable, y por Dios que lo trataría de hacer; la amaba tanto.

Un beso intenso fue el comienzo de aquella unión amorosa, poco a poco se fue haciendo más intensos los besos que siguieron, la ropa poco a poco fue desprendiéndose entre beso y beso una a una. Los pétalos de una rosa van cayendo y solo queda el capullo para ser tomado con amor, pasión y ternura.

Al inicio de este andar juntos en su vida como esposos, iniciaron con nerviosismo y completa ignorancia los pasos requeridos para este vals romántico. Primero fueron palabras llenas de amor y dulzura al oído, besos descendiendo de camino y lugar haciendo que él bebiera como un sediento niño sus tiernos campos virginales. Esas devoradoras caricias la hicieron gemir al sentir ese intenso nuevo placer que la estaba volviendo loca, él por su parte vibrar de emoción por descubrir territorios nuevos y estaba enajenado de pasión por su amada esposa. Ambos bailarines estaban aprendiendo a bailar tímidamente juntos de la mano, ese vals de unión intima. Giros y giros de baile y besos apasionados se dieron por todas partes y lugares, antes de llegar al premio prometido para ambos.

Lleno de pasión la miró intensamente a los ojos mientras iba poco a poco entrando con ese vals lleno de caricias y besos pasionales al camino prometido del ensueño. Ese vals intenso de caricias poco a poco dio paso a un pequeño dolor intenso que asustó un poco a la bailarina; un descanso fue requerido por el bailarín que colmó de besos a su amada para poder controlar el ritmo de esa danza amorosa que recién comenzaba. Archie necesitaba llevar lentamente a su bailarina al ritmo de ese baile desenfrenado que él quería darle esa noche con el menor dolor posible para hacerla explotar de placer. Los múltiples besos y caricias fueron lentamente relajando a la joven bailarina y eso permitió al apuesto danzante a llevar con más intensidad los nuevos pasos de baile en su vals del amor. Todo comenzó a ser más intenso, más placentero para ambos, el dolor había pasado y solo suspiro y gemidos se dejaron escuchar en aquella habitación rustica. Cada giro en el vals fue impetuoso hasta que toda pasión se desbordó en la rosa como un rayo en el cielo. Ambos juntos tocaron el cielo en este val frenético que culminó con muchos "te amo" en ambos danzantes. Así fue la unión amorosa de esta pareja enamorada que comenzó su primera vez de la manera más apasionada y harmoniosa posible. Ambos llevarían en su memoria cada instante vivido esa noche en este vals romántico, el vals que los volvió pareja para siempre, esa noche de verano, Candy se convirtió en la mujer de Archie Cornwell Andrew.

.

Archie la llenó de besos el rostro de su amada, después de haber tocado juntos el cielo, la arropó con sus brazos, ya era suya, toda ella. Candy lo abrazó, su sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara expresaba la alegría vivida con su amante esposo, había sido una experiencia única, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Ahora entendía porque Archie reaccionó enajenado aquella vez que mencionara la palabra, "luna de miel," él si sabía lo que pasaría. Los nuevos esposos descansaron un poco de ese vals amado que los había llevado a la gloria.

.

— Te amo Candy, gracias… ¿estás bien? — Él le quitó con amor unos mechones sobre su cara.

— Sí Archie…te amo — él la miró con amor mientras ella le contestaba, y volvió a besarla con todo su amor.

.

Después de ese beso profundo, siguió acariciando su rostro con su adoración.

.

— Eres los más importante de mi vida, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad? – completamente extasiado le dijo mientras la miraba enamorado.

— Sí – le sonrió graciosamente al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia ella para regalarle un breve beso sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Ambos se miraron sonrientes. Ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, Archie la miró extrañado antes de comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, curioso preguntó mientras la acariciaba con calma por todo su escultural cuerpo.

— Mmmm…que te causa tanta risa Gatita….

.

Ella entrecerró los ojos extasiada ante las caricias recibidas por su joven esposo y contestó nerviosamente.

— Q.… que aun…aun no entiendo, no entiendo...la importancia…de, de esas batas…tan delgadas que mi mamá d…dijo..o —, aturdida por las múltiples sensaciones que Archie estaba despertando en ella detuvo su agitada platica. El curioso preguntó mientras seguía besándola sin descanso.

.

— Dijo, dijo… ¿qué mi vida?

.

Ella se mordió el labio por las sensaciones y tragó seco antes de continuar, su marido estaba causando estragos en ella, tenía que enfocarse e hilvanar sus pobres ideas.

.

— …qq…que…eso…que esas batas delgadas…sí…las batas que te gustaría, al final yo…yo ni las u…useeeé —, un intenso calor la hizo estremecerse intensamente, la pobre rubia apenas terminó de medio contar lo que estaba pensando, las sensaciones eran agudas y extremadamente placenteras.

.

Archie paró lo que hacía al escucharla, sonrió y la miró con cariño. ¡Dios! la amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, le había causado ternura todo dicho por su amada mujercita. Le quitó con cariño unos cabellos rizados que tenía sobre su hermosa cara, mirándola a los ojos, y con la voz entrecortada por el deseo la tomó del rostro y con amor le dijo.

.

— A mí la única tela que me importa es la tela que Dios te regaló.

.

Ella abrió sus esmeraldas sorprendida por lo escuchado y antes de que contestara, Archie la beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla íntimamente. Se separaron hasta que les faltó el aire para respirar, con calma siguió besando su níveo cuello mientras acariciaba su desnudo cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le decía embriagado por el deseo que bullía en sus venas nuevamente por volver a gozar las mieles de su maravilloso cuerpo.

.

— Tu piel es lo único que mi importa…es lo único que abra entre tú y yo cuando estemos solos…no necesito…telas, ni adornos…sólo tu piel…tu piel vida mía, tu piel, te amo Candy.

.

— Archie…te amo —, contestó hechizada por sus palabras mientras llevaba sus manos al cabello sedoso de su marido.

.

Un beso silenció sus juramentos de amor, y volvieron a fundir sus cuerpos una vez más esa noche. Él estaba sediento de pasión y amor por ella, había sonado día a día con este momento y lo vivido era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en toda su vida. Adoraba a su mujer, sí su mujer, a la dueña de su vida, su Candy, su Gatita del alma.

.

Archie y Candy se amaban intensamente, él la adoraba y la besaba de los pies a la cabeza, no había rincón amado que no se hubiera besado y adorado en ella esa madrugada. Ambos cuerpos jóvenes siguieron insaciables toda la noche, sin tregua alguna. Esas danzas de amor que reclamaban sus jóvenes cuerpos fueron intensificando con cada práctica. Se amaban intensamente y esa noche, sus cuerpos lo demostraron con cada unión que siguió.

.

Lo que continuó después fue amor y más amor todas y cada una de las noches y los días que vivieron su luna de miel en esa rustica cabaña. El lugar fue testigo mudo de candentes escenas del amor de aquella pareja, ellos llenaron las cuatro paredes del lugar de dulzura, pasión y amor.

.

No solo la cabaña fue testigo de esas apasionadas entregas, los jóvenes esposos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión bajo un frondoso árbol. Lo que una vez tuvieron que detener en la mansión por prudencia, ahí lo continuaron sin ningún control ni mesura. No había testigos que los perturbaran, estaban solos, solo la naturaleza y el cielo fueron testigos de cada entrega intima que hubo en aquella luna de miel entre la pareja de recién casados.

.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, y el final su corta estancia terminó. Con la felicidad a flor de piel, los recién casados estaban por abandonar la cabaña que habitaron por una semana. Estaban más enamorados que nunca, ambos se habían compenetrado de una manera única.

.

— Lista Gatita, es un viaje largo, pero descansaremos un poco, mañana partimos a Europa por la noche —, le decía Archie mientras terminaba de llevar sus pertenecías en el automóvil.

.

No eran muchas porque Archie había mandado la mayoría de su equipaje a New York días antes para que estuviera listo e instalado en su habitación cuando abordaran el barco a Europa. Candy lo veía enamorada, se veía tan guapo con esa ropa tan elegante, y con unos mechones de su cabello cayéndole en su guapo rostro; ella solo suspiraba emocionado lo amaba tanto. Ella se le acercó provocadora, y lo beso tiernamente poniéndole sus manos en el cuello, diciéndole al oído.

.

— Mmmm, sí, pero…—, lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión. Él la miro extasiado, su mirada se encendió de deseo puro por su joven esposa.

.

— Ca…Candy, ¿qué haces Gatita tenemos que partir —, traviesa empezó a caminar contoneándose de una manera provocadora, sabía que él la miraba intensamente, podía sentir sus candentes miradas sobre ella. Volteó y guiñándole un ojo le dijo.

.

— Pensé que… – Archie la miraba embobado, ella se mordió el labio y empezó a desatarse el cabello dejándolo caer libremente sobre su cuerpo, después le mando un beso y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente los botones de su vestido que tenía en su pecho, él solo se atrevió a murmurar nerviosamente.

.

— ¿Q…qué Gatita? —, ella coquetamente le indicó con la mano que se acercara, él la obedeció de inmediato y cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo abrazó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y le decía.

.

— Mmmm…que una despedida antes de partir…sería excelente. ¿No crees amor?

.

Él ya no contestó, la beso apasionadamente y la tomó en sus brazos con una sola idea en la mente; la puerta de la recámara se cerró. Tenían un día y medio para llegar al su destino. Ambos disfrutarían juntos cada instante, por Dios estaban de luna de miel, y cada minuto era maravilloso para ellos.

.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Por favor no se enojen por lo que pasa en el capítulo por favor es solo una historia, una simple historia. Todo es parte del argumento y todo tiene un propósito para lo que sucederá en la historia. Un saludo y abraso a todas. Nuevamente disculpas por el atraso, espero que lo largo del capítulo disculpe mi tardanza 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, fue por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Val suerte en tu examen, espero que tu sueño se haga realidad, Serenitymoon20 espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, y Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, por más que edito se me pasan, te agradezco tu enorme ayuda. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

Awylin0440

MJ

Idamis

Pelusa778

Silvia

Guest 1

Guest 2

Guest 3

JUJO

Mony

ALY

Yuyu

Alexy fanalbert

E.K.V.V

Sandy Sanchez

Guest 4

Guest 5

Guest 6

Maravilla121

Pinwy Love

Adoradandrew

EveR Blue 1

Kitty community

Elgatovolador

Guest 7

Elgatoconbotas

Sayuri1707

Insegura

Aliandrew

Guest 8

Mary silenciosa

Malu

Ster Star

Loreley Ardlay

TamyWhiteRose

Guest 9

Guest 10

Guest 11

CGG

Gresy

KMfic

Guest 12

Luz

Rousy de Grandchester

Guest 13

Guest 14

Guest 15

Guest 16

Guest 17

Paloma

Guest 18

Phambe

Keila M

Reeka 21

Jean Perez

Guest 19

Guest 20

.

 _Gracias a todas_

 _Cuidense_


	27. Chapter 27

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XX** **II: Nueva Vida**

 **oOo**

 **.**

A cientos de kilómetros…en Chicago, las cosas fueron completamente distintas a lo que la pareja estuvo viviendo desde que salieron a su luna de miel.

Albert brindó por ellos, por su felicidad, con rabia y dolor arrojó la copa al suelo mientras George movía la cabeza con resignación. Lo ayudó a sentarse y le sirvió más licor para que siguiera embruteciendo esa noche, Albert necesitaba desahogar su dolor, siguió tomando hasta que perdió la consciencia.

El nuevo amanecer lo sorprendió en el escritorio de la biblioteca. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo sacudió, a su lado seguía su fiel mentor quien preocupado miró como Albert mirando en dirección al jardín se sirvió otra copa. Ni siquiera había cenado el día anterior, hoy no le interesaba desayunar, solo quería servirse más licor. Callado siguió observando como Albert seguía bebiendo sin control, Elroy se entró a la oficina, pero Albert ni siquiera se dio cuenta, miró desesperada a George, no hubo necesidad de hablar, él asistió a su ruego con determinación. Ella se dio la vuelta y salió llorando. George levantó la botella del escritorio y con calma trató de dialogar con Albert.

.

— William por favor necesitas comer, la bebida no te ayudará en nada.

.

Él lo ignoró, una sola cosa ocupaba su mente, ella, Candy la mujer que había perdido para siempre. Sus ojos celestes lucían apagados, nada mermaba el dolor de saberla perdida para siempre. Hasta el último momento pensó que Candy se arrepentiría y no habría boda, pero eso no sucedió. Ella lucia radiante y enamorada. Le dolió admitirlo en voz alta, pero resignado, miró a George con infinita tristeza y le dijo seriamente.

.

— Ella lo ama George, lo ama.

.

— William deberías de dejar de tomar; ya no puedes hacer nada. La señorita Candy…es decir la señora Candy es feliz con el joven Archie.

.

Albert lo miró con rabia, sus ojos vidriosos por el licor echaban chispas de solo pensarla en los brazos con él amándose; se paró tambaleante y casi cayó, pero George lo detuvo. Sentía tanta pena por su muchacho. Lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón. Su matrimonio con Diane había destruido su felicidad, y lo separó de ella para siempre.

.

— Sabes George, siempre pensé que ella me seguía queriendo, y se casaba con Archie simplemente por despecho, para hacerme pagar su dolor, por la burla sufrida…pero estaba equivocado. Ayer me di cuenta…que la perdí para siempre. Candy, ella…ella lo ama —, suspiró profundamente, y cerró los ojos a la vez que apretaba los puños. — Lo pude ver en su mirada…ni siquiera cuando estuvo enamorada de Terry sus ojos brillaban de esa forma —, sonrió con amargura. — Lo ama George, tanto como Archie la ama a ella, la perdí —, le dolía su corazón aceptar la realidad: Candy se había enamorado de su sobrino.

.

El terminó su bebida de un solo trago, quería ahogarse, no quería saber nada, nada. Aun borracho, reconoció que él la había perdido aquella fría noche de enero cuando anunció su compromiso con otra mujer. Le dolía profundamente saber que su pequeña, Candy, era ya la mujer de Archie. Sí, ella era la mujer de su sobrino para siempre. Una botella se estrelló sobre uno de los cristales de las ventanas; estaba llenó de rabia y dolor al imaginárselos… quiso tomar otra botella, pero perdió el equilibrio y calló de bruces. George no hizo nada esta vez para evitarlo, ya era hora que creciera y tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, esto ya rayaba en obsesión. Molestó llamó a unos sirvientes para que lo levantaran y llevaran su ebrio cuerpo a su a habitación, parecía una marioneta sin voluntad. En su habitación, le ordenó colocarlo en la regadera, ellos lo miraron dudosos, pero la fiera mirada de George los intimido y de inmediato obedecieron y salieron inmediatamente de la habitación. Albert sumido en un sueño etílico, no sabía dónde estaba sentado, con una risa burlona, George sin ningún miramiento abrió la llave de agua fría, tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, sino podría enfermar o morir por tanto alcohol ingerido. Elroy quien los había seguido en silencio lloraba desgarradoramente mirando la triste escena, le dolía su sobrino y nada podía hacer por ayudarlo, salió de la habitación con el corazón acongojado de pena.

.

Albert despertó de su aislamiento al sentir el agua fría cayendo en su cuerpo, al principio protestó, pero las duras palabras de George quien lo miraba furioso lo sacudieron.

.

— William tienes que reaccionar, eres el líder de este clan. Sino lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu tía Elroy, la estas matando de pena. Si lo estás haciendo para que ella regrese a ti, déjame decirte que perdiste tu oportunidad hace meses. Eres un Andrew, no puedes dejarte morir así.

Albert lo miró confundido al principio, bajó el rostro mientras el agua fría seguía cayendo sobre él, George se inclinó y lo observó fijamente. Cerró la llave del agua fría, y esperó que reaccionara.

.

— Yo la amo George, la amo más que a mi vida misma, la necesito. Nunca supe cuánto la amaba, hasta que la perdí, fui un est...

.

— Basta William. ¿Qué querías William? ¿Qué la señorita Candy se quedará soltera y amargada esperando por ti toda su vida? Estas casado…c.a.s.a.d.o y esperas un hijo de otra mujer, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? ¿Qué acaso te olvidaste de que llevas meses casado? ¿Te olvidaste de que te comprometiste enfrente de ella semanas después de hablarle de amor a ella? La señorita Candy tenía derecho de buscar la felicidad que tú no quisiste compartir con ella en otro lugar. Tuviste la oportunidad en tus manos y la desperdiciaste miserablemente con otras mujeres. No quiero decirte, "te lo dije," pero te lo advertí y me ignoraste. Te recomendamos que no te casaras hasta averiguar el origen del bebé, pero ignoraste nuestras recomendaciones, ahora no te quejes, acepta tu realidad. Deja de causar pena. Albert completamente empapado por el agua fría, lo miró con rabia.

.

— Ella era mía George…mi…

.

— No, William, la señorita Candy nunca fue tuya, ni nunca lo será; la señora Candy es la esposa de Archie, tu sobrino. Acéptalo, tú y solo tú la alejaste de tu vida. Pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo cuando descubriste lo del embarazo, pero decidiste casarte con una mujer que no amabas. La lastimaste, ahora acepta las consecuencias. Vas a ser padre, por amor de Dios, reacciona. ¿Es que acaso quieres que tu hijo viva tu misma experiencia? ¿Quieres que sea un huérfano sin padre?, reacciona, no me decepciones.

.

Albert se llevó su mano a su pelo mojado, cerró los ojos y recuerdos de una triste y solitaria niñez y adolescencia sin el amor y la presencia de sus padres llegaron a su mente que aún estaba nublada por el alcohol. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos negros de un furioso George, él tenía razón. No, él no quería eso para su hijo; él no tenía la culpa de sus errores y estupideces.

.

— William en unas semanas serás padre…piensa en ese bebé, en tu hijo, tu primogénito. Te dejo solo, estas bastante grandecito para aceptar tus errores; ya es hora de volver a tus obligaciones, eres un Andrew maldita sea compórtate como tal.

.

George salió de la habitación dando un portazo y lo dejó solo, necesitaba hablar con la señora Elroy. Si su muchacho no reaccionaba, necesitarían hacer algo drástico con él.

.

Albert completamente empapado se quedó mirando al piso mientras meditaba cada una de las duras palabras de George. Abrió la llave de agua fría, y dejó correr el agua fría en su cuerpo por varios minutos; necesitaba sentir ese frio para tratar de despertar de su estupidez. No más lágrimas, no más lamentos, esto era el final de un sueño…ella nunca sería de él, pero tenía un hijo, un hijo que venía en camino y necesitaba de su padre.

Después de hablar con Elroy y de hacer unas llamadas, George se dirigió a buscar a Albert dos horas después, tocó la puerta temiendo encontrarlo peor. George había quedado bastante preocupado con la plática con Elroy…

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _— ¿Crees que reaccione? —, le dijo tristemente mientras miraba a través de los cristales. George la miraba atentamente._

 _._

 _— Eso espero Madame, pero en caso de que no lo haga, ya he hecho algunas llamadas._

 _._

 _Ella volteó para verlo y lo invitó a sentarse._

 _._

 _— Gracias George_

 _— Es mi deber Madame, pensé que dejándolo desahogar su dolor sanaría, pero fue un error._

 _— Todos nos equivocamos George —, suspiró cansada. Ni siquiera había podido descansar, pasó la noche envela junto a George cuidando a William por temor a que cometiera una tontería, después cuando quiso descansar la visita que recibió esa mañana la dejó nerviosa…esa información, cambiaba todo — ¿Leíste el informe George?_

 _— Sí Madame — asentía mientras sostenía la carpeta en su mano._

 _— ¿Qué piensas George?_

 _._

 _Un suspiro profundo de frustración se escuchó en la habitación._

 _._

 _— No me extraña Madame Elroy…cometimos un error, creo que debimos unir nuestras fuerzas. Mi fuente se dedicó a investigar su pasado, presente, pero…esto Madame es…_

 _— Sí George esto es increíble a estas alturas de —, un bufido de frustración se escuchó; aún no asimilada la información recibida por lo inverosímil que podía ser dado la situación de alto riesgo. – Sin embargo…decidí hacerlo, nada perdía con aprobarlo, esto es increíble, aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con esta información?_

 _._

 _George la miró notificado, tenían en sus manos una bomba de tiempo y tenían que tener cuidado porque podrían causar una desgracia y podrían estar equivocados._

 _._

 _— Madame…aún no sabemos si…_

 _— Lo sé George, por eso no te comenté nada antes a ti o a él, pero esta información indica que…_

 _— Entiendo madame, pero aun así no estamos seguros. — calló, tenían un problema muy grande._

 _._

 _Ella asintió, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, está desesperada no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía cómo actuar. George la observó en silencio, no era fácil para él ver al emblema de los Andrew derrotado, ella siempre había guiar al clan aun en las peores crisis, sin embargo, hoy la veía abatida y desesperada por la información recibida._

 _Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en su pequeña sala._

 _._

 _— ¿Crees que debemos decirle todo lo que sabemos y sospechamos? – volteó a mirarlo._

 _._

 _George permaneció callado por un largo rato analizando los pros y los contras de la situación. Su muchacho necesitaba un aliciente, un motivo para vivir, aunque fuera en este un momento una mentira. Sabía que tarde que temprano explotaría todo, pero esperaba que, para ese entonces, William estaría listo para enfrentar lo que se venía._

 _._

 _— Madame…este no es el mejor momento para hablarle de este asunto, necesitamos comprobarlo, necesitamos pruebas…además, él necesita recuperarse para encarar este problema y resolverlo sin causar un escándalo que lo dañen a él o a la familia._

 _— Concuerdo contigo George, sé que se pondrá furioso con nosotros, pero prefiero eso a que se hunda más._

 _— Así es madame._

 _— Entonces George, no pueden marcharse hoy…mencionaste en la mañana que querías llevártelo hoy a New York, es necesario que todo siga normal. Se supone que ustedes se quedarían hasta el jueves, ¿no es así?_

 _._

 _George asintió, lo había olvidado, ellos habían planeado quedarse unos días verificando la aprobación de los nuevos negocios que Archie planeaba hacer en Europa. El joven de los ojos color miel dejó todo listo para llevar acabo las negociaciones en el viejo continente. Estaba tan preocupado por William que pensó hacerlo todo desde New York, pero Elroy tenía razón. Debían dar tiempo a la investigación._

 _._

 _— Se hará como usted diga._

 _— Muy bien George entonces, déjame contactarme con ellos._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

..

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Cuando George abrió la puerta, se sorprendió gratamente al encontrarlo vestido con un traje de oficina y rasurado. Parecía que William Albert Andrew estaba nuevamente frente a él. Cuando Albert lo miró, solo pudo decirle.

.

— Partimos a casa hoy mismo.

.

George sonrió satisfecho su muchacho había reaccionado finalmente. Su hijo lo sacaría adelante.

.

Aunque Albert hubiera querido marcharse en ese momento, George calmadamente le hizo ver que no podían y que tenían que permanecer unos días más en Chicago. El jueves por la tarde ambos subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso a New York, Albert regresaba a casa con Diane, su esposa, la mujer que esperaba un hijo de él, era el principio de una nueva vida para el joven patriarca, una vida lejos de la mujer que le había robado su corazón.

.

Mientras Candy y Archie continuaban de luna de miel, George y Albert llegaban finalmente a New York un viernes por la tarde. Albert permaneció callado todo el viaje, revisando documentos y más documentos, George sólo lo veía de reojo. De vez en cuando Albert miraba atreves de la ventanilla el paisaje que el viaje le brindaba y pensaba seriamente en su actual situación.

Le esperaba en casa su mujer, la madre de su hijo; tendría que hacer cambios. Desde que casará con su esposa por el civil, casi no veía a Diane. La verdad era que internamente la odiaba, y no le interesaba nada de ella. Se odiaba por sentir eso en contra de ella; ella era una víctima como Candy. Él y solo él había sido el causante de todo su dilema, por su culpa perdió el amor de su vida. No fue Diane la que lo sedujo, él prefirió por años buscar los besos de otras mujeres en vez de tratar de conquistar a su pequeña. Ahora no tenía por qué estar lamentándose su estupidez, era un Andrew, era el líder del clan y era hora que asumiera sus responsabilidades.

Le avergonzaba enormemente los sentimientos negativos que en ocasiones sentía hacia la madre de su hijo. Se supone que debería estar contento por el futuro nacimiento de su hijo, pero era todo lo contrario. Ni esa noticia que debería tenerlo bailando de contento, le podía quitarle el dolor de haber perdido para siempre a su a amada rubia. Un intenso dolor se alojaba en su corazón cada vez que recordaba la imagen de la joven de ojos esmeralda y sin poder evitarlos, moría de celos al imaginársela en los brazos de su sobrino, Archie sin proponérselo se había convertido en su acérrimo enemigo.

Sonrió con amargura, probablemente se convertiría en un excelente actor como Terry porque cuando los volviera a ver, tendría que aparentar desinterés hacia la pareja. Tendría que ser el hombre más hipócrita del mundo para poder aparentar alegría por el matrimonio de ellos, pero secretamente los quería ver separados. Esos sentimientos negativos hacia el matrimonio de ellos, lo hacía sentir el hombre más ruin del mundo, pero no podía evitarlo. La seguía amando y se odiaba por pensar así, ella era prohibida para él. ¡Era la mujer de su sobrino, por Dios!

Cerró la carpeta de documentos con fuerza, el fuerte ruido atrojó la atención de George quien solo se limitó a mover la cabeza con pena. No sería fácil para Albert olvidar, tenía un camino muy largo por recorrer, pero tenía fe en que él finalmente aceptara las realidades que vivía, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que Albert estaba viviendo.

Albert ni siquiera se dio cuenta del intenso escrutinio de George, él seguía inmerso en su propio mundo de dolor; entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza; debería de empezar a cambiar, esos sentimientos lo avergonzaban. Nuevamente dirigió su celeste mirada al desolado paisaje que miraba a través de los cristales, el verde paisaje que se presentaba frente a sus ojos le hicieron recordar la verde Colina de Pony, aquel lugar donde conociera por primera vez a aquella chiquilla de mirada verde. Cientos de imágenes de ella vinieron a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

.

— Basta Albert, ya basta —, se recriminó mentalmente furioso consigo mismo.

.

Su hijo pronto nacería, en el mes de septiembre. Candy y Archie lo conocerían hasta que regresaran de su larga luna de miel. Pasarían siete largos meses antes de volverlos a ver, eso lo entristecía, pero a la vez necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que ella era prohibida; tal vez la distancia le ayudaría a matar y a arrancar de raíz para siempre ese amor por su pequeña.

.

— Tal vez la distancia Candy…ayude. Te tengo que olvidar, sí te voy a olvidar —, tragó seco y elevó su mirada al cielo…— ¿pero ¿cómo le digo a mi necio corazón que entienda que te perdí para siempre? —, meneó su cabeza desesperado y suspiró profundamente.

.

Siguió mirando el camino mientras su mente continuaba siendo asaltada por hermosos recuerdos de la bella rubia que le producían un agudo dolor. George solo se limitó a mirarlo con pena, iba hacer un largo viaje…

.

.

Al llegar a su mansión de New York por la noche después de haber visitado la oficina, Albert fue a saludar inmediatamente a su esposa. Ella lo miró indiferente; ambos se trataron como lo que eran, dos perfectos desconocidos unidos simplemente por un embarazo. Cuando él entró a su recamara para hablar con ella; fueron sólo saludos cordiales, nada más.

.

— Pensé que regresaría inmediatamente después de la boda —, comentó ella sin ninguna alegría mientras se llevaba a la boca un panecillo. Albert la miró sin emoción mientras la observaba atento. Diane estaba en la cama, vestía una hermosa delgada bata de seda, muy atrevida para su embarazo, su cabello estaba elegantemente peinada y cuando se había acercado a saludarla sintió un agradable perfume en la estancia, sus pequeños labios llevaban un rojo carmesí que la hacían ver muy atractiva. Albert la miró extrañado, se veía muy arreglada para estar en cama, pero inmediatamente desecho el pensamiento probablemente su esposa solo quería verse guapa aun en su estado de gravidez.

.

— Tuve cosas que atender, por eso no regresé de inmediato. ¿Cómo te sientes? —, le contestó automáticamente sin ninguna emoción, ella le dedicó una mirada larga de rabia.

— Sola —, Albert fruncido el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Sola? Tienes un ejército de empleados atendiendo. ¿Cómo es que te sientes sola?

.

Ella sorpresivamente lo tomó de la mano y se la puso sobre su abultado vientre de ocho meses.

.

— Quise decir que te extrañamos —, le dijo irónica.

.

Albert al sentir el movimiento del bebé debajo de su mano, sonrió levemente. ¡Su hijo se estaba moviendo! Tras la emoción de sentir a su hijo, se sintió el más miserable hombre del mundo, él pensando en Candy y su hijo estaba creciendo dentro del vientre de su madre, su esposa. Avergonzado por engañar a su esposa con el pensamiento, le dio un beso en la frente y continuó acariciando el vientre abultado de su esposa sintiendo el dulce movimiento del bebé, una sonrisa dibujo el rostro del guapo rostro del patriarca de los Andrew. En ese momento se hizo un juramento, tenía que cambiar por su hijo. Se sentó a su lado, y volvió a besar la cabeza de su mujer quien sorprendida lo acepto, después la beso dulcemente en la boca. La abrazó y le dijo con cariño mientras seguía acariciando el abultado vientre.

.

— Te prometo que trataré de estar más tiempo con ustedes —, ella le sonrió enigmáticamente.

.

— Tu hijo entiende que su padre es el patriarca del clan y es un hombre ocupado —, Diane extendió su mano para acariciarle la cara — No preocupes —, le dijo con una voz pausada y calmada.

.

Albert sintiéndose el hombre más ruin del mundo, sólo sonrió levemente, y le dio un beso al vientre de su esposa.

.

— Todo cambiará, te lo prometo —, y la volvió a besar en la boca en un beso que al principio fue tierno, pero terminó en un beso pasional. En ese beso Albert quiso pagar sus culpas que sentía por engañar a su mujer con el pensamiento. Ambos siguieron platicando y besándose toda la tarde.

.

Esa noche, Albert a regañadientes regresó a dormir a recámara de soltero, esa noche por primera vez desde que se casara había tenido necesidad de estar íntimamente con su mujer. Albert y ella no habían vuelto a estar juntos íntimamente desde la noche que fue concebido su hijo, es decir desde diciembre, una noche que él aun no podía recordar. El haber podido sentir a su hijo motivó a Albert cambiar su actitud con su esposa, pero Diane le hizo ver que no era necesario. Ella necesitaba descansar y no era conveniente que ellos tuvieran…intimidad por la seguridad del bebé. Nunca habían compartido recámara debido al embarazo de alto riesgo de Diane y a que Albert no le había importado, pero ahora después del matrimonio de Candy y de sentir a su hijo, todo cambiaba. Sin embargo, Diane lo rechazo y aunque Albert se sorprendió al principio lo entendía porque por ningún motivo quería poner en peligro la vida de su bebé. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Albert.

.

— Es mi hijo…es mi futuro William…mi bebé —, dijo mientras miraba las estrellas desde su balcón. Esa noche se sentía más tranquilo con la vida.

— Papá, mamá gracias donde quiera que están por haberme mandado este hermoso hijo, gracias. Rose, hermanita, ayúdame desde donde estas con Anthony a hacer un buen padre, por favor quiero aprender a ser el mejor padre para esta criatura que viene en camino.

Siguió mirando el firmamento con la firme convicción que sus amados seres lo estaban mirando desde el infinito. Con paso cansado entró a su alcoba, comenzó a quitarse su ropa y se cansado se acostó sobre su cama. Por primera vez en meses se sentía tranquilo. Seguía y siempre amaría a Candy con todo su corazón, pero sentir el movimiento de ese pequeñito en el vientre de su madre había cambiado todo en él. Mirando fijamente al techo, se hizo una promesa.

— Te prometo hijo mío que todo cambiará. Me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma para protegerte y quererte —, sonrió levemente al imaginarse un niño rubio precioso parecido a él corriendo en la mansión. Sí, él iba a cambiar.

.

Al día siguiente salió a trabajar después de despedirse amorosamente de su esposa. Diane lo miró asombrada cuando Albert entró alegremente a su habitación y más aún cuando se despidió de ella con un apasionado beso. El joven heredero dejó la mansión con un claro propósito, convertirse en el mejor padre posible, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, pero este día sería diferente. Empezaría primeramente por hacer cambios con su relación con su esposa. Ese día iría a cenar con ella, la sorprendería gratamente con flores. El día transcurrió velozmente entre citas, firmas, llamadas telefónicas y contratos y más contratos.

.

Esa tarde salió temprano de su oficina, no informó a su fiel amigo George, simplemente tomó su sacó y salió, tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Subió a su elegante auto e indicó a su chofer que lo llevara a una lujosa mueblería, ahí ordenó los muebles más bellos que le mostraron en varios catálogos para su bebé, su bebé, cada vez que pensaba en su pequeño una inmensa alegría le llenaba el corazón. Salió con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo que aquellos elegantes muebles, cuna y blanco moisés serían enviados tan pronto fueran recibidos de Europa. Antes de salir, Albert entabló comunicación con un afamado arquitecto, el ala izquierda de la mansión seria dedicada completamente para el bebé. Construiría la habitación más bella que su fortuna pudiera construir y cientos de juguetes adornarían ese pequeño cuarto de juguetes que traían en su imaginación. Sonaba despierto con la imagen de su pequeño hijo en sus brazos. ¿Y si era nena? Sonrió, la querría por igual, sería su princesa, la dueña de su corazón.

Indicó al chofer estacionar el vehículo en un lujoso almacén, necesitaba comprar ropita de bebé, la primera que compraría, había sido un terrible padre, ni siquiera se había dignado a comprar unos zapatitos para su hijo. Los empleados le ensenaron todo lo que tenían a la mano y mostraron lo que podrían ordenar para su hijo o hija en diferentes catálogos. Al final se decidió por varios trajecitos que serían llevados por empleados del almacén, pero él personalmente en una pequeña bolsa le regalaría a su mujer unos pequeños zapatitos amarillos tejidos con un fino estambre delgado, sería su primer regalo.

Quiso caminar un rato, aún tenía tiempo para su siguiente compra, quería estirar un poco sus largas piernas, miró un pequeño parque donde varios niños corrían, caminó hacia ellos. Iba tan distraído mirando las parejas de padres con sus hijos que no miró cuando un pequeño cuerpecito se estrelló contra él, era una pequeña chiquilla. Albert con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse, la pequeña niña lloraba quedamente.

— No llores pequeña, todo está bien —, la trató de consolar mientras miraba a su alrededor para localizar a sus padres, de pronto unas arrugadas manos se acercaron a la pequeña que seguía llorando. Albert la observó con atención y pregunto amablemente.

— ¿Es la pequeña su nieta?

Unos ojos cansados de un café oscuro intenso con cabello canoso le dedicaron una sonrisa y con un asentamiento le indicó que sí, la mujer tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la arrulló quedamente mientras Albert se disculpaba por el incidente.

— Lo siento, no la mire.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, Albert la reconoció, era la gitana que una vez le regalara una pequeña muñeca de trapo, tragó saliva, ella serena contestó.

— _"Un intenso cambio viene en el camino…serenidad se le pide, justicia existirá en su vida. Sea cauto y será exitoso. Habrá lágrimas y sangre en su vida que no son causadas por su acto. Su rubio amor se ha alejado…años pasarán sin rencuentro, pero al final sus caminos se reencontrarán a través de una terrible desgracia después de años…todo está escrito, nada se puede evitar, el destino de ambos esta unido. Tratar de impedirlo es imposible, no se puede evitar la marea ni detener una tormenta, sea fuerte y sea el soporte de la familia, pero por un tiempo sea solo el observador, ese será su trabajo por años. Vaya a su casa lo espera su destino."_ —, la extraña mujer esta vez le regalo una rosa blanca y se alejó con la pequeña en brazos dejando a un aturdido y confundido rubio quien aún no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Y esto que demonios fue? —, se preguntó molesto, meneó la cabeza con disgusto, lo que menos quería era la negatividad de una gitana en su vida, ya una vez lo había molestado con sus charlatanerías, arrojó molesto la flor a la basura. Su mujer y su hijo lo esperaba, dio vuelta y regresó rápidamente a su vehículo. El chofer le abrió la puerta y ya dentro le indicó para que lo llevara a una florería, la sorprendería con un bello arreglo floral, aun no terminaba con las sorpresas del día. El elegante negro automóvil se perdió entre el tráfico de la ciudad, mientras una vieja gitana lo miró alejarse, ella sonrió enigmáticamente; el elegante joven iba directo a encontrarse con su destino, le esperaban sorpresas, muchas sorpresas.

.

Albert suspiró frustrado aún estaba indeciso en cuales flores eran las mejores para el arreglo floral que quería, las flores que le mostraban tenían una belleza singular. Las orquídeas tenían un color azul extraño y las rosas era de un color rojo obscuro escarlata, se llevó la mano a la boca para decidir, en eso un automóvil pasó por el lugar donde Albert seleccionaba las flores que quería ordenar para el inmenso arreglo floral para regalarle a su guapa esposa. Si él se hubiera volteado los hubiera mirado.

.

Dentro de un taxi iba Candy y Archie felices con el tiempo contado, ella iba recostada sobre el pecho de su guapo esposo. Habían tomado el tren el día anterior por la tarde después de abandonar su cabaña. Fue un viaje largo pero lleno de amor entre la pareja que tuvo su propia cabina privada para viajar más cómodamente en el tren. Después de más de 20 horas habían llegado finalmente a New York para tomar el barco por la noche que los llevaría a Europa. Un viaje al viejo continente que los llevaría a visitar varias ciudades en Italia un mes completo; después pasarían viviendo seis meses entre Escocia e Inglaterra por cuestione de negocios de la familia. Candy moría de curiosidad por conocer la ciudad de Venecia.

.

Después de pensarlo mucho, Albert se decidió por las rosas, la chica del establecimiento le hizo un hermoso arreglo floral para la esposa de Albert; la verdad era que la chica de la florería mientras preparaba el arreglo floral se lo comía con los ojos. Albert era un hombre extremadamente apuesto y acaparaba la atención de muchas mujeres en cualquier lugar donde se presentará. En realidad, él pudo haber mandar a un empleado a escoger un arreglo floral o pudo haber enviado a la mansión un elegante arreglo floral, pero Albert había decidido cambiar y convertirse en el esposo ideal de Diane y ser un padre ejemplar para ese bebé que venía en camino. Ya no rechazaba al bebé; el movimiento dentro del vientre de su esposa movió fibras que no sabía que tenía. Tal vez era el comienzo de algo hermoso para él y su familia.

.

Ese día decidió salir más temprano de lo que acostumbraba de su oficina para sorprender a su esposa. Nunca lo había hecho antes siempre llegaba a media noche para no verla, pero hoy sería el principio de una nueva relación, hoy comenzaría una nueva etapa en el matrimonio Andrew.

.

Cuando llegó a la mansión los empleados lo miraron preocupados, todos palidecieron al verle. El mayordomo blanco como una cera por el susto de verle temprano, le preguntó si le informaba a su esposa de su llegada. Albert le indicó que no ya que él quería darle una sorpresa, le dio el ramo de rosas y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, rápidamente Albert subió las escaleras con la pequeña bolsa de regalo en sus manos.

Si Albert hubiera puesto un poco más de atención, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta del comportamiento raro de sus empleados y hubiera sospechado que algo raro pasaba. Tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta del automóvil estacionado en la mansión, pero Albert venia tan distraído que ignoró todo. Solo quería tocar nuevamente el vientre de su mujer para sentir al bebé y darle su primer regalo a su hijo, los primeros zapatitos de su padre.

Llegó sin hacer ruido a su alcoba para cambiarse rápidamente, pero de repente se le ocurrió entrar por una sala que compartía el cuarto principal con su cuarto de soltero; tenía una puerta secreta, la iba abrir, pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era una tontería.

.

—Albert no seas imprudente. ¿Qué tal si ella se asusta, y dañas al bebé? —, pensó mientras sonreía y se auto regañaba.

.

Dejó de agarrar la manija de la puerta cuando de pronto escuchó una voz masculina dentro del cuarto; su sorpresa fue mayúscula. ¿Había un hombre en la recamara con su mujer? Eso no era posible ¿o sí? Pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al pensar que tal vez era el padre de Diane que había venido a visitarla. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le indicó prudencia. Se acercó a escuchar y lo que escuchó lo dejó helado.

.

— Sí amor, te amo. Ya no lo soporto. Dos semanas más y nace nuestro hijo.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Por favor no se enojen por lo que pasa en el capítulo por favor es solo una historia, una simple historia. Todo es parte del argumento y todo tiene un propósito para lo que sucederá en la historia. Un saludo y abraso a todas. Nuevamente disculpas por el atraso, espero que lo largo del capítulo disculpe mi tardanza 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, fue por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Val suerte en tu examen, espero que tu sueño se haga realidad, Serenitymoon20 espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, y Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, por más que edito se me pasan, te agradezco tu enorme ayuda. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

.

Awylin0440

MJ

Idamis

Pelusa778

Silvia

Guest 1

Guest 2

Guest 3

JUJO

Mony

ALY

Yuyu

Alexy fanalbert

E.K.V.V

Sandy Sanchez

Guest 4

Guest 5

Guest 6

Maravilla121

Pinwy Love

Adoradandrew

EveR Blue 1

Kitty community

Elgatovolador

Guest 7

Elgatoconbotas

Sayuri1707

Insegura

Aliandrew

Guest 8

Mary silenciosa

Malu

Ster Star

Loreley Ardlay

TamyWhiteRose

Guest 9

Guest 10

Guest 11

CGG

Gresy

KMfic

Guest 12

Luz

Rousy de Grandchester

Guest 13

Guest 14

Guest 15

Guest 16

Guest 17

Paloma

Guest 18

Phambe

Keila M

Reeka 21

Jean Perez

Guest 19

Guest 20

.

 _Gracias a todas_

 _Cuídense_


	28. Chapter 28

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XX** **II** **I: Engaño – Parte 1**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— "Si amor, te amo. Ya no lo soportó, dos semanas más y nace nuestro hijo…nuestro hijo."_

 ** _._**

El impacto causado por aquellas palabras fue infinito, esa mujer le había mentido. Albert apenas pudo silenciar su asombro, sorprendido sostuvo su cuerpo sobre la pared. Sin darse cuenta su respiración se aceleró. Miró al techo con los ojos desorbitados aun por la noticia, no lo podía creer, ¡ella tenía un amante y él era el verdadero padre de esa criatura!

.

— No es mi hijo, no es mi hijo —, susurró totalmente impactado por lo que había descubierto; sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba al su alrededor en ese momento. Ese niño que él amaba no llevaba su sangre, fue solo un espejismo usado por ella para atraparlo. Cerró los ojos con dolor su ira era palpable, fue un estúpido le creyó toda su mentira desde el principio, nunca le cuestionó nada. Respiró profundo, tenía que calmarse para seguir escuchando y averiguar todo su engaño; los amantes ajenos al intruso seguían con su plática intima.

.

Los ruidos provenientes de la recamara matrimonial lo sacaron de su trance, apretó furioso los dientes al escucharlos acariciarse del otro lado de la pared, su sangre hervía en sus venas de rabia e indignación al escuchar las caricias que su esposa recibía en su cama. Furioso apretó los puños, tenía unas intensas ganas de entrar y encarar a esa traidora y a su amante, pero no tenía que ser más astuto que ellos. Golpear al infeliz amante no borraría el engañó ni la traición.

.

— Cálmate Albert, no es momento para hacer estupideces, calmante —, se auto recriminó en silencio. Esa maldita mujer sabría lo que era meterse con William Albert Andrew, se encargaría que nunca se le olvidará. Su venganza sería mejor si conservaba la calma, tenía que conseguir pruebas para echarla de su vida, a ella y a…No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones porque las voces dentro de la alcoba lo volvieron de nuevo a su absurda realidad. Una voz que nunca había escuchado en su vida comenzó a burlarse de él.

.

— Sí, nuestro hijo mi amor. Él muy idiota piensa que es de él, jajajajaja —, rió burlescamente mientras le besaba el cuello con pasión. Ella se separó de él para unirse a la burla.

.

— Mmmm…si supiera, jajajajaja, el muy imbécil ni siquiera me tocó un pelo—, Albert quedó paralizado y estupefacto tras la puerta secreta al escuchar la nueva revelación.

.

— Fue un plan excelente querida. Le diste el narcótico exacto y gracias a eso no pudo recordar nada de lo que paso esa noche —, enamorado le acarició el cabello que tenía regado sobre la almohada mientras la miraba embelesado, ella lo miró a los ojos y él se inclinó para volver a besarla con pasión por unos instantes y con ternura comenzó a dejar besos sobre el abultado vientre de su amante, levantó la vista para verla y burlonamente le dijo mientras acariciaba a su hijo. —Ahora gracias a esta preciosa mentira, eres la mujer de William Andrew, el poderoso patriarca del clan Andrew —, ella frunció el ceño de enfado, sorpresivamente lo hizo a un lado, tomó una bata transparente y se paró de la cama ante la mirada atónita de él. Calmadamente llegó a su tocador y comenzó a peinar su cabello castaño disgustada, él se quedó mirándola sorprendido ante su reacción.

.

— Lo único que odio es que no puedo ser la matriarca, esa vieja maldita se lo dio a esa huérfana del demonio —, comentó muy molesta mientras se ponía perfume sobre su cuerpo, él hizo a un lado las sabanas y se acercó para besarle el cuello lentamente con pasión para tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que le decía con cierta burla.

.

— ¡Ah!, sí, ya recuerdo a la huerfanita, miré las fotos de su presentación y boda —, paró sus atrevidas caricias para ver su reacción. —Fue hace unos días, ¿verdad? —, ella lo hizo a un lado nuevamente con molestia.

.

— Sí, fue hace apenas unos días, la infeliz tuvo la boda que yo debí de haber tenido, me casé con el patriarca del clan, pero su boda fue el evento del año y no la mía —, replicó fúrica mientras volvió a tomar su cepillo para peinarse y se sentaba frente al inmenso espejo.

Mientras ella se arreglaba, él se puso a un lado de ella, ella, pensativo se llevó sus dedos a la boca y comentó.

.

— Es una beldad, con razón sospechabas que William estaba loco por ella —, ella volteó furiosa al escucharlo, se levantó y caminó hacia su cama ante la mirada sorprendida de su amante. No entendía su enojo, su marido no significaba nada para ella. Pero al ver su iracunda reacción, se arrepintió haber mencionado eso porque no era bueno que ella se molestara, podría causarle problemas a su criatura. Suspiró resignado, más le valía que la calmara.

.

— Cállate, ni la menciones…bueno gracias a eso, él ni siquiera viene y podemos vernos a nuestras anchas. Bésame —, le ordenó mientras lo llamaba con los dedos para que se acercara a ella. Titubeante contestó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

.

—¿Estas seguras que no lastimamos a nuestro hijo? Ya lo hici…

.

— ¡Shh! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no John, solo ámame —, lo interrumpió y le sonrió con desfachatez mientras le acariciaba su cara melosamente. — mmmm…tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros, el muy idiota de mi marido siempre trabaja hasta la madrugada…bésame…

.

.

Del otro lado de la pared, un marido engañado no podía salir de su asombro, su mirada se ensombreció de furia, los nudillos de sus manos blanquecieron por la fuerza ejercida en sus puños; esto era demasiado, quería entrar y matarlos con sus propias manos. Sí, eso merecían esos malditos, quería pulverizarlos con sus propias manos. Lleno de rencor tomó la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y confrontarlos. Era tanto su odio y asco que nada le importaba en esos instantes, la cordura desapareció de su mente.

Justo en el momento que estaba por girar la manija y confrontarlos fuera de sí, el rostro de una sonriente Candy llegó a su mente. Sus brillantes bellos s ojos llenos de paz y ternura lo paralizaron de inmediato. Albert cerró los ojos fuertemente, y colocó desesperado su frente en la puerta para tratar de controlar su sed de venganza. No, él no se iba a mancharse sus manos con la sangre de esas ratas, esa mujer no valía la pena; él no era un asesino.

.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, enfocó su mente en esos hechiceros ojos verdes que tanto amaba, su recuerdo lo había salvado de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida.

.

— Candy —, musitó con dolor. Dolía pensar en ella porque la había perdido por culpa de esa traidora. Se miró sus manos, estaban vacías, no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo. Hasta su nombre estaba siendo enlodado por esa mujerzuela. Nerviosamente se llevó su mano a su cabello y siguió respirando pausadamente para tratar de controlar esa cólera interna que lo estaba quemando.

.

No era el momento de perder la cordura, era momento de pensar. Sí, esa maldita mujer no se iba a seguir burlando de él, quería desenmascararla, correrla de su casa y divorciarse en ese maldito mismo instante, pero necesitaba evidencias para quitarse ese lastre de encima y para mostrarle a la sociedad que ella tanto adoraba la clase de basura que ella era. Quería golpear la pared de impotencia, pero no podía hacer ruido, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, no podía hacer una locura. Maldita sea, necesitaba demostrar su jugarreta, tenía que ser más inteligente que ellos. Silenciosamente salió de su habitación, ahí volvió a respirar profundamente. Al voltear se encontró con un empleado nuevo que limpiaba una de las mesas en el corredor, lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

.

.

Bajó lentamente los escalones y se dirigió a su biblioteca llenó de rabia y de vergüenza por el burdo engañó del que había sido víctima. Tan pronto entró a ella, inmediatamente llamó a George para que viniera a auxiliarlo con su "problema marital." Fue hasta que colgó el teléfono cuando se cuestionó, ¿cuántos de sus empleados estaban enterados del engaño? Meneó la cabeza y sonrió lastimosamente, que humillación. Lo más probable era que todos estaban enterados, excepto él, el idiota cornudo. El imbécil esposo que se la pasaba todo el día trabajando para mantener a su mujer y a su amante. Se dirigió a su bar y se sirvió una copa, quería ahogar sus penas, miró el ambarino color de la bebida y se lo llevó a su boca, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Molesto estrelló su copa en la pared. No, ya nunca más, se embruteció con el alcohol por el dolor de haber perdido el único amor que había conocido en su vida, a su Candy, pero no iba a tomar por esa traidora, esa no valía la pena. No volvería a tomar ni por su amor perdido ni por nadie más, nunca más. No, él era un Andrew y se había jurado salir adelante y por su honor que lo haría.

.

.

Dentro de un lujoso vehículo, un preocupado George venía revisando cada clausula escrita en el contrato prematrimonial, por suerte había agregado una "especial" que el padre de Diane ni siquiera había cuestionado por considerarla improbable: anulación de matrimonio por falta de consumación ya que había un bebé en camino. Esa ni siquiera se la mencionó a William. Su muchacho había sido demasiado noble con esa familia, por eso lo había protegido aún en contra de su voluntad. Él como Elroy nunca creyó la historia del repentino embarazo, pero William se negó a escucharlos. Su honor, su errónea idea del deber le impidió ver la realidad. Ahora todo dependería de los abogados, y la información obtenida por los detectives.

Albert ignoraba que el empleado que encontrará fuera de su biblioteca era el detective que contratará su tía. Mientras el joven patriarca estaba descubriendo el engañó dentro de su recamara, el detective inmediatamente informó a George por teléfono de la situación cuando vio llegar al joven patriarca más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Después de hacerlo permaneció fuera de la habitación para evitar una tragedia en caso de que el esposo engañado reaccionará impulsivamente cuando descubriera a los amantes. Esa era la razón por la cual George tenía todo listo cuando Albert lo contactó.

Era imperativo obtener todas las pruebas necesarias para liberar a William de ese penoso matrimonio de la manera más discreta posible. Desgraciadamente, el inteligente francés intuía que mantener oculto este escándalo sería imposible debido a que el engañó extramarital de Diane con uno de los empleados de su padre, era un secreto a voces conocido por varios de los empleados. Todo se salió de su control sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando tratando de mantener su idilio en secreto, la adultera mujer despidiera varios empleados leales a la familia Andrew. Esa fue la razón por la cual el detective de Elroy pudo descubrir la infidelidad de ella.

.

.

En el interior de la biblioteca, un malhumorado Albert caminaba de un lado en otro pensando en cómo demostrarle al mundo que esa criatura no era su hijo. No expondría la fortuna de la familia ante una mujer sin escrúpulos y tan cínica como Diane. Se paró frente a uno de los ventanales mientras miraba el atardecer, todo lucía apacible. Se llevó sus manos al cabeza desmoralizado. ¿Por qué su vida no era así? ¿Qué daño le había hecho a la vida para que le mandara tanta desgracia en su vida? Perdió a sus padres en la infancia, a su hermana en la adolescencia, tuvo que mantenerse lejos del hijo de su amada hermana ni siquiera pudo llorar su muerte, tampoco pudo estar ahí con Archie cuando Stear murió. Seguramente había hecho algo muy malo en otra vida, por eso lo estaban castigando. Lo único bueno que tenía en su vida lo descuido y al final lo perdió con su sobrino.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su tía? Fue un soberbio que no escucho los consejos que le dieron. Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados cuando decidió cumplirle a esa mujer. Que ironía al final vino haciendo lo mismo que Terry Grandchester, dejó al amor de su vida por un deber, ¡ja!, por su maldito honor y terminó casándose con una vil embustera. Ese niño no era su hijo, maldita sea, arrojó el primer libro que vio cerca de él a la pared. Se llevó nuevamente sus manos a su cabeza y recordó las duras palabras que su tía Elroy le dijera el día que anunciara el compromiso con Diane, esa maldita noche cuando destrozó el corazón de su pequeña con su vil comportamiento.

.

 _"— …espero que sea tu hijo…se la clase de fichita que es esa mujercita. Pero haya tú y tus tonterías."_

.

— Que razón tenías tía, me lo advertiste —, rió con amargura. Se giró y miró la foto de sus padres que lucía en el centro de la pared. Él solo quiso hacer lo correcto, lo que esperaba de un Andrew ante una situación similar, pero solo había cometido estupidez tras estupidez. La perdió a ella y fue engañado por una advenediza.

.

— Candy —, murmuró con profundo dolor mientras volvía acercarse a las ventanas. — …te lastimé, traicioné la confianza que me tenías porque creí que era responsable de la honra de otra mujer. Ni siquiera hablé contigo antes de anunciar mi compromiso, fui un cobarde y te perdí. Maldita sea, te perdí para siempre por cumplirle, por darle mi apellido a mi hijo, un hijo que nunca tendré. Fue esa misma maldita noche cuando Archie se cruzó en nuestros caminos y aquel amor puro que sentías por mí se perdió. ¿Y todo para qué? El niño no es hijo mío. Dios todo era una farsa para quedarse con mi dinero.

.

Tragó seco y meneó su cabeza disgustado con el mismo. Este no era momento para quejarse o culparse, era momento para evidenciar sus trampas. Afortunadamente la fortuna de los Andrew estaba a salvo por las cláusulas impuestas en el contrato prematrimonial, pero comprobar que esa criatura no era hijo de él, no sería una tarea fácil. Un breve toquido lo alertó, dirigió una mirada fría a la puerta e inmediatamente le ordenó que entrara. Un preocupado George entró en silencio a la amplia biblioteca, temía encontrar un derrotado William, pero se tranquilizó al verlo altivo y listo para enfrentar su destino.

.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te ordene? —, preguntó aparentando una calma que estaba muy lejos de tener.

.

— Todo esta como tú lo ordenaste, y ellos están afuera esperándonos —, le dio un sobre, el cual fue inspeccionado de inmediato por el rubio patriarca. Después de revisarlo y aprobarlo con un leve movimiento se acercó a su caja fuerte y sacó otro sobre que necesitaba para su plan.

.

— Listo, ha llegado la hora de terminar esta farsa —, ordenó con claridad mientras caminaba hacia la salida, su mano derecha lo siguió con semblante serio, lo que venía cambiaría el destino de William. Sabía que Elroy pondría el grito en el cielo, pero era la decisión final de él y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

.

.

Ajenos a la tormenta que se avecinaba, en la alcoba matrimonial Diane daba rienda suelta a la pasión malsana que sentía por su amante. Tenían días que no se veían debido a excesivo trabajo del joven, así que esa tarde se amarían hasta el amanecer. No temían ser descubiertos, la falta de interés de su marido hacia ella facilitaba su adulterio.

Sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un mar de personas entraron al lugar. Unos aturdidos amantes trataron torpemente de cubrirse, pero era demasiado tarde, los habían descubierto. Su desnudes y engañó fueron captados por los intrusos y diferentes fotos que tomaron diferentes ángulos de la escena protagonizada por los amantes. Diane estaba espantada, su joven amante solo atinó a abrazarla y tratar de cubrir su torso desnudo con la sabana. De pronto le pareció reconocer una cabellera rubia detrás del mundo de gente que los miraba con repulsión y sorpresa; angustiada lo miró pasar en medio de ellos. Con terror confirmó sus sospechas, la alta figura era Albert, su esposo quien tenía la mirada cargada de odio hacia ella. Ella atemorizada se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito de horror. La varonil y potente voz del patriarca del clan silenció todo ruido de inmediato.

.

— Quiero el divorcio de inmediato, y te juro por mi honor que no tendrás nada de mí. Te quiero fuera de mi vida en este momento. —, los ojos de él eran dos dagas plagadas de desprecio, se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí de inmediato, sentía asco. Ella al principio no supo que decir, pero el repentino movimiento de su bebé en su a su abultado vientre le dio una idea para salir airosa del problema. Albert iba saliendo cuando ella gritó desesperada.

.

— Nooo, nuestro hijo, tú no puedes dejarlo, el bebé te…

.

— No, "querida esposa" es tu hijo y el de este hombre —, le gritó con rabia desde la puerta; se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia enfurecido, George trató de detenerlo, pero Albert lo ignoró, estaba harto de ella.

.

Diane asustada buscó protección con su amante abrazándolo, este la arropó en sus brazos ante la mirada cargada de ira del engañado esposo. En dos zancadas estuvo ante ellos, sus ojos celestes destellaban chispas de odio hacia ellos, fue hasta ese momento que finalmente pudo ver la cara del amante de su esposa, cuando entró no se dignó ni siquiera a mirarlo, fue en ese instante que lo reconoció. Era John Lachner, el ayudante de un abogado de la familia de Diane. Él era un humilde guapo abogado de ojos y cabello negros. Sintió indignación, este infeliz siempre lo había saludado de una manera cortés y servicial infinidad de veces. ¿Cómo se ha de haber burlado de él todo este tiempo? Había sido un grandísimo estúpido, todos estos meses lo engañaron, ¿se preguntó si los padres de ella también eran parte de la mentira? Lo miró con absoluto desprecio, John avergonzado bajo la mirada, él amaba a Diane y por ella había cometido muchas locuras. A pesar de estar asustada por escándalo que podría provocar su adulterio, lo que la tenía más aterrorizada era la idea de perderlo todo. Tenía que jugar todas sus cartas para salvarse y convencerlo que era su hijo, sino sería su fin. Se separó de su amante y le gritó desesperada.

.

— ¡No! El bebé es tuyo, tuyo...te lo juro por su vida, yo… —, tenía que seguir mintiendo hasta el final, esa era su única solución. Los Andrew temían al escándalo, esa sería su salvación. Albert quien seguía mirándola con odio y desprecio, le gritó furioso.

.

— Cállate mentirosa, no jures en vano, mucho menos con la vida de tu hijo. Yo mismo te escuché, así que no te atrevas a negarlo, pero si quieres que esto salga a la luz pública, adelante sigue con tus mentiras. Se harán investigaciones para descubrir si tu bebé es mío o de este hombre —, señaló con desprecio a John Lachner, Diane se puso las manos en su boca, estaba completamente asustada. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir mintiendo. Era su palabra contra la de él; además John lo negaría. Sí, John lo negaría.

.

— No puedes, el bebé es tuyo —, Albert sonrió con ironía y le dijo con burla.

.

— Veremos.

.

Se dio la media vuelta, y se dirigió a la salida airoso porque él sabía que tenía el triunfo en sus manos, abrió la puerta con decisión, pero antes de salir le gritó furioso.

.

— Te aconsejo que pienses muy bien las mentiras que vas a decir porque no solo tú vas a perder todo, también tu familia lo hará. George se encargará de explicarte todo. Hasta nunca.

.

Salió dando un portazo de ese cuarto que lo asfixiaba, adentro se quedaba George, el abogado, los detectives y otras personas que serían los testigos de la infidelidad de Diane

.

.

La cara de una preciosa rubia de verde mirada vino nuevamente a su mente, el recuerdo de ella era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Bajó rápidamente los escalones ante la mirada discreta de varios empleados, con paso firme se dirigió al mayordomo con más antigüedad que aun conservaban en la mansión.

.

— ¿Está listo mi automóvil? —, preguntó fríamente, estaba decepcionado de todos sus empleados, ya se encargaría de lidiar con ellos después. Por lo pronto quería salir y respirar aire puro, sentía que se estaba ahogando.

.

— Sí señor —, contestó tímidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, finalmente todo se había descubierto. Albert salió caminando tranquilo hacia su automóvil, necesitaba alejarse de ese infierno, aunque fuera por unos momentos.

.

.

Mientras el joven patriarca se alejaba de ese lugar, George tranquilo seguía al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones. Con una señal indicó a los empleados que lo dejaran solo, los detectives habían tomado varias fotos, y los abogados había tomado nota de todo lo que se había encontrado en la habitación. Al quedarse solo, confrontó a la pareja quien seguía en la cama, ambos lo miraban asustados.

.

— Señora Diane, tengo órdenes estrictas de escoltarla fuera de la mansión en veinte minutos, sus cosas serán enviadas al domicilio de sus padres.

.

— ¿Queeé? —, preguntó horrorizada. Se llevó las manos a su despeinado cabello. Su amante cubrió su desnudez, él no se atrevió a mirar a Johnson, solo quería marcharse y llevarse a su mujer. Ella lo había perdido todo, y tenía que entenderlo. Respiró profundo, siempre supo que algo así pasaría, pero su amor desmedido por ella lo cegó.

.

George la miró fijamente y sin inmutarse, serenamente continuó su dialogo.

.

— Que tiene veinte minutos para abandonar la residencia del señor Andrew —, repitió calmadamente. — Tiene dos opciones, firmar la demanda de divorcio en este momento o pelear. Aquí tiene los papeles para que los lea y los firme. Le aclaro que no tiene derecho a ninguno de los bienes del señor Andrew.

.

Fuera de sí le arrebató el papel y lo rompió en mil pedazos mientras le gritaba enfurecida.

— ¿Qué? Esta usted equivocado, por supuesto que voy a pelear. No pienso darle el divorcio ni hoy ni nunca. Su hijo y yo no dejaremos que nos eche de nuestra casa. Como su esposa, yo tengo el derecho a la mitad de su fortuna.

.

Este movió su cabeza burlón, tenía un as en la manga y era el momento preciso para usarlo. Con absoluta calma, George volvió a sacar un nuevo papel de su portafolio.

.

— Como sabía que haría eso, aquí en esta mesa le dejo un nuevo papel, y le aconsejo que antes de romperlo lo piense dos veces. Existe un contrato prematrimonial que invalidada sus exigencias. En esos papeles se encuentra una copia de ese contrato donde se indica las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si el bebé no es del señor Andrew, sino el producto de su relación clandestina con el Sr. Lachner. No sé si su padre le informó de las cláusulas del contrato.

.

— Co…contrato —, contestó tartamudéate.

.

— Así es señora, le recomiendo que lo lea y en caso de que no lo entienda, tal vez el abogado Lachner le pueda explicar su contenido después de analizarlo. Quiero dejarle claro señora que, si se niega a darle el divorcio, las fotos que fueron hoy tomadas se publicaran en todos los periódicos del país.

.

Diane, ahogó un grito de susto, esto no podía estar sucediendo. No, solo estaba tratando de asustarla así que no se iba a dejar amedrentar por un empleaducho muerto de hambre.

.

— Pierde su tiempo, yo soy la esposa de William Andrew, el patriarca del clan Andrew. Un escándalo así perjudicaría su título, el clan nunca permitiría un escándalo así que…

.

— Siento interrumpirla señora, pero el Señor Andrew no le importa el escándalo, y el patriarcado será para el Señor Cornwell Andrew, así que el clan no tiene ningún poder en los asuntos maritales del señor Andrew.

.

— No, no, eso no es verdad, él es el patriarca…eso es una mentira.

.

— Temo contradecirla señora, hoy el señor William renunció a su puesto y ese puesto es para su sobrino el señor Cornwell Andrew.

.

Ella movió la cabeza molesta, eso no le podía estar ocurriendo, no, no.

.

— Además quiero informarle que, si se niega, su familia será expulsada de todos los negocios con la familia. En este momento su familia ha perdido dos de los negocios que tenía con ellos, es decir el treinta por ciento, el otro setenta por ciento se perderá si usted se niega a firmar. Está por demás decirle que en cuanto se conozca su engaño por el periódico, su padre perderá el resto de sus negocios con otras compañías. Las amistades del clan Andrew no perdonaran la burla hecha a el señor William.

.

— Pero usted dice que él ya no es el patriarca, él no...

.

— Siento informarle que esas órdenes las hizo antes de renunciar a su título, y el señor Cornwell Andrew con gusto aplicará todas las ordenes hechas por su tío, especialmente cuando se le informe lo que usted le acaba de hacer a su tío. Le aseguro que él no le perdonará haber enlodado el nombre de la familia. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, en caso de cooperar con la firma del divorcio, el señor Andrew la dejara quedarse un tiempo en una de las suites Andrew mientras decide qué hacer con su vida. Le aconsejo que firme en este momento y evite un escándalo mayor que no solo la perjudicara a usted sino a sus padres. Los dejo para que se alisten. Le vuelvo a recordar que no tiene que preocuparse por sus cosas, estas serán empacadas y enviadas a la casa de su padre. Como se lo expliqué anteriormente, tienen veinte minutos para abandonar la mansión, en caso de negarse, me veré en la penosa necesidad de sacarlos a la fuerza. Con su permiso.

.

Dio la media vuelta y embozando una risa de triunfo abandonó la recamara, al igual que William, él también sentía nauseas con la presencia de la pareja. Diane y John se miraron a los ojos, ella lloraba mares, se sentía pérdida, él se levantó y empezó a vestirse en absoluto silencio ante la mirada asombrada de ella.

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —, preguntó furiosa.

.

Él la miró sorprendido ante su absurda pregunta, contestó irónico mientras se ponía los zapatos.

.

— ¿Tú qué crees?, estoy haciendo lo que nos dijeron, nos dieron veinte minutos para marcharnos, se acabó Diane, nos descubrieron.

.

Ella lo miraba atónita, no podía creer que se rendía tan fácil. Tenían que pelear, ella no se iba a marchar con las manos vacías

.

— ¿Estás loco? Esta es mi casa, ni muerta me sacaran de ella —, le gritó al mismo tiempo que le aventó un cojín y un tarro de crema de su mesa de noche. Él se agachó para evitar que lo golpeará, después se acercó a la mesa donde George dejará los papeles y comenzó a leer el contrato prematrimonial en silencio. Ante su falta de atención, ella se dejó caer a la cama descompuesta, llorando, aun no salía de su sorpresa, planeo todo desde un principio. Todo funcionaba perfectamente, ¿qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Cómo fue que la descubrió? No podía ser, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. No, Albert no tenía el poder para correrla, ella no le daría el divorcio, sería su esposa para siempre. Todo lo que le dijo su empleadillo eran puras mentiras para amedrentarla.

.

John muy serio se acercó a Diane al terminar de leer las cláusulas, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cara.

.

— Diane, tenemos que irnos, el contrato prematrimonial existe, el señor Jonson no estaba mintiendo, todo lo que te dijo es verdad.

.

— ¿Queé dices? — preguntó asustada mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

.

— Que te vayas olvidando de la fortuna de los Andrew, existe una cláusula especial…que…

.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eso es mentira, yo no firme ningún contrato. No sé de qué hablas, eso no puede ser…

.

Él la miró con tristeza y lastima, todo estaba perdido para ella. Sorprendido por la ignorancia de su amante ante ese papel tan importante, la cuestionó.

.

— Querida aquí esta una copia de tu acta de matrimonio y tu firma está en el contrato prematrimonial. ¿Qué acaso no leíste el acta antes de casarte?

.

— No, yo no sabía nada, nunca me dijeron nada —, le gritó histérica, comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Él la quiso consolar, pero lo rechazó una vez más, con dificultad se levantó reusando la ayuda de su amante. Buscó desesperada entre la cama revuelta su bata blanca de seda para ponérsela. Fuera de sí caminaba descalza de un lado a otro gritando…

.

— Mi padre no me dijo nada, ellos mienten, mienten.

.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta interrumpió su airado monologó, George entró a la habitación inmediatamente después de tocar sin darles tiempo de reaccionar

.

— Lo siento, pero ya es hora, tienen que marcharse. Por favor, no hagan más penoso esto. Tiene 24 horas para decidir lo del divorcio, yo la visitaré mañana en su suite para saber su decisión —, comentó sin ninguna emoción.

.

Ella abrió los ojos desesperada, apenas unas horas atrás, ella estaba gozando las mieles de su amor con su amante y ahora… ¿había perdido todo? No, no lo permitiría.

.

Furiosa lo encaró.

.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposo? Exijo hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión final.

.

— El señor Andrew no esta este momento en la mansión, además él no la quiere ver, así que pierde su tiempo, él me…

.

— ¿Qué acaso esta sordo? Exijo ver a William Albert Andrew, en este momento —, lo interrumpió histérica mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

.

— Usted no lo puede ver a él, su divorcio será tratado solamente conmigo, cualquier pregunta que tenga será discutida conmigo —, le contestó molesto

.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y furiosa lo cacheteó con todas sus fuerzas, el elegante hombre sorprendido se llevó su mano a la mejilla. Sin que George y su amante pudieran hacer nada, ella salió histérica de la habitación gritando por Albert. Ambos salieron tras de ella.

.

— Albert, ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo, no te escondas —, gritaba mientras abría cada una de las habitaciones buscándolo completamente fuera de sí, caminaba descalza con dificultad de un lado a otro. Su abultado vientre le impedía hacerlo con más rapidez. Ellos la siguieron en silencio, al darse cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna de las recámaras, decidió buscarlo en la biblioteca. Tuvo un leve mareo y se detuvo un momento en la pared, John se acercó, pero ella lo hizo a un lado. En ese momento a la última persona que quería a su lado era a su amante. Con mucha dificultad llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas completamente exaltada, John trató de detenerla, temía por ella y su hijo.

.

Un agudo dolor la ataco, él la seguía de cerca

.

— Diane, por favor detente, estas muy alterada, déjame ayudarte.

.

Ella en ese momento no escuchaba a nadie, lo único que tenía en la mente era convencer a su marido y para eso tenía que encontrarlo, ignorándolo, siguió bajando cada escalón con muchísima dificultad sujetando el barandal de la elegante escalera de madera. Ante su aparente negativa, él decidió seguirla en silencio para auxiliarla en caso de que lo necesitara. Su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación, ella estaba como poseída no entendía razones y él ya no quería seguir molestándola, lo único que quería era prevenir una tragedia.

La escena era observada atentamente por George desde arriba de las escaleras y por los detectives y abogados que esperaban su descenso disimuladamente cerca de la escalera. Ella se detuvo a mitad del camino, se apoyó sobre el barandal de las escaleras, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sudaba copiosamente, su respiración era muy agitada. El joven abogado ya no sabía que decirle para tratar de calmarla, el color de la cara de la joven iba desapareciendo.

.

— Por amor de Dios, Diane hazme caso, necesitas calmarte. Le puede hacer daño al niño —, musitó cariñosamente a su lado mientras tocaba su hombro, iracunda lo rechazó por enésima vez y mirándolo con resentimiento, le gritó a los cuatro vientos.

.

— Quítate, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie —, de pronto un dolor agudo la dobló de dolor haciéndola apoyarse en uno de los barandales. —¡Ay! —, se quejó gravemente. Por enésima vez, su amante trató de auxiliarla, George preocupado ante el escándalo, con cautela trató de acercarse a la pareja.

.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —, preguntó espantado.

.

— Me duele mucho…creo, creo que ya va a nacer.

.

— Pero…todavía faltan dos semanas —, gritó espantado. George abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escucharlos, eso si no se lo esperaba, William tenía que saberlo.

.

— ¡Ay! —, gritó con más fuerza.

.

— Ven amor, déjame ayudarte para llevarte al doc…

.

— No, tú tienes toda la culpa de lo que me pasa, no te necesito —, gritó desgarradoramente mientras lloraba desconsolada.

.

— Diane.

.

— Quítate —, sin medir las consecuencias lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo casi trastabillar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Espantada ante lo hecho, quiso bajar rápidamente las escaleras, pero en su carrera se enredó con lo largo de su bata y ante los aterrados ojos de George, los abogados, los detectives y el padre de sus hijos, Diane cayó aparatosamente el resto de los escalones. Su cuerpo se estrelló fuertemente contra el duro piso de mármol. Nada pudieron hacer para evitarlo.

.

— Noooo, Dianeeee —, un alarido desgarrador se escuchó en toda la mansión.

.

Un charco de sangre comenzó a agrandarse bajo el cuerpo de joven embarazada quien yacía inerte sobre la dura superficie, un hilo de sangre escurría de su boca. El joven padre llegó de inmediato a su lado, llorando abrazó desesperado el cuerpo lleno de sangre. Desgarrado por el dolor y la angustia pedía ayuda, no quería perderlos. Llamadas de auxilio se hicieron de inmediato, la vida de dos personas corría peligro.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en FanFiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Primeramente, les pido disculpas por el largo atraso que he tenido esta vez, que puedo decir. La verdad es que, sí yo sé, no tengo ninguna disculpa, pero espero comprendan a una servidora y continúen apoyándome. No sé ni cómo empezar, pero la verdad es que me pasaron muchas cosas estas semanas. Principalmente, no estaba inspirada y lo que escribía no me convencía. Lo que escribía lo borraba y volvía hacerlo una y otra vez, es más espero que lo que les he presentado en este capítulo les haya gustado. Además, tengo una familia adorada que necesita mi apoyo y toda mi atención. Saben las escuelas hoy en día dejan mucha tarea, y pues hay que apoyar a los hijos y eso trato de hacer con mi nena, apoyarla en lo que más puedo, ella acaba de salir de vacaciones y pues sus finales la traían asoleada. Para rematar con broche de oro, tengo problemas de salud que también me hacen la vida imposible, así que la vida de esta servidora no es de color de rosa, es de un color tirando a morado y en ocasiones a negro cuando todo está mal. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba mencionarles otra cosa muy importante, soy lenta para escribir. Cuando escribo, yo trato de proyectar las escenas y nada, me cuesta transmitir emociones. Hay personas muy brillantes que lo hacen rapidísimo, esta servidora pues no, yo no tengo ese talento. Yo soy lenta y nada mis musas son lentas como una tortuga y aparte son de las que les gusta escribir, borrar y reescribir. Luego editar es toma mucho tiempo._

Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Por favor no se enojen por lo que pasa en el capítulo por favor es solo una historia, una simple historia. Todo es parte del argumento y todo tiene un propósito para lo que sucederá en la historia. Un saludo y abraso a todas. Nuevamente disculpas por el atraso, espero que lo largo del capítulo disculpe mi tardanza 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, fue por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Muchas gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Serenitymoon20, amiga espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, Val amiga mía felicidades por tu logro académico y mi querida Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, me ayudas muchísimo, te lo agradezco, Malinalli Coy tus palabras me animaron muchísimo, gracias por todo querida amiga. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

 _Quiero también mandar un saludo especial a todas las chicas de Guatemala, siento mucho lo que están pasando en su país, animo. También quiero mandar mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todas las chicas por los triunfos de sus países en la Copa Mundial._

Un abrazo a todas y gracias por su paciencia. 😊😊😊😊

.

.

Maravilla121

Guest 1

Adoradandrew

Rousy de Grandchester

Alebeth

Mj

Guest 2

Guest 3

Chickiss SanCruz

Gabriela Infante

Guest 4

Nina

Guest 5

Sandy Sanchez

Pelusa778

Guest 6

Guest 7

Guest 8

Loreley Ardlay

Guest 9

Guest 10

Guest 11

Elbroche

Silvia

Ster star

Guest 12

Phambe

Awylin0440

Banderas

Candyfan777

E.K.V.V

YAGUI FUN

Guest 13

Loreley Ardlay

Guest 14

Sayuri1707

May silenciosa

La Castaaneda

Luz

Guest 15

Elo Andrew

Malinalli Coy

Val rod

Pinwy Love

Jean Perez

Val Rod

Dekillerraven

Guest 16

Guest 17

Serenitymoon20

Patymoon

Guest 18

Jhana Marti

Guest 19

Guest 20

Guest 21

Balderas

Yoyo xochil

Cindy1188

CariitoAnimex

SuicideFreakWord

AnneNov

.

.

 _Gracias por su atención_

 _Cuídense_


	29. Chapter 29

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XX** **II** **I: Engaño – Parte** **2**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Manejaba sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, su semblante lucía serio. Aun no salía de su asombro, las palabras burlonas que le abrieron los ojos continuaban doliendo, esa criatura no era su hijo, Diane le mintió para quedarse con su fortuna.

.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a una solitaria playa de la ciudad. Estacionó su auto un momento, la tarde estaba muriendo, el reflejo de los últimos rayos solares de ese nefasto día se veía reflejados sobre el azul verdoso del embravecido mar. El majestuoso ocaso atrajo su atención, y caminó hacia el mar, la arena comenzó a entrar en sus zapatos y el aroma de la brisa marina inundó sus sentidos. Cerró sus ojos un momento al sentir en su rostro un suave viento, el fresco viento lo tranquilizó un momento de su pena. Por unos instantes se distrajo de todas sus tribulaciones, al abrirlos se encontró con un bello espectáculo frente a sus ojos, mar adentro se veía unos delfines nadando, el sol del verano muriendo creaba un maravilloso espectáculo sobre ellos, maravillado por el espectáculo se sentó sobre la blanquizca arena para seguir observándolo, se quitó el elegante sacó para sentir el frío de la brisa en su cuerpo. Así estuvo estático por unos minutos con su mente en blanco simplemente contemplando el bello atardecer de ese infernal día. Distraído volteó a su derecha y palideció al ver a lo lejos el imponente lujoso RMS Olympic anclado en muelle de la ciudad.

.

— Ese…ese es el barco de…Candy — musitó perplejo por la sorpresa.

.

Sin querer había escuchado los planes de luna de miel de la pareja, sabía que ellos zarparían al viejo continente esa noche. No había querido pensar en eso, pero la imagen de la elegante embarcación lo trajo de nuevo a su triste realidad. Ella era ahora... la mujer de sobrino, lo más probable era que ellos estuvieran en ese navío en esos precisos momentos. Estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuchó por la ventana a George entregarle los boletos y decirle a Archie que zarparían a las ocho de la noche de ese día en el jardín, el serio hombre de negocios les informó a ambos que trataran de llegar a la embarcación tres horas antes de la hora para prevenir problemas.

.

Desesperado miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las siete de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo si se apuraba...

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces regresó a su automóvil y de inmediato se dirigió al muelle, quería verla por última vez. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, después de lo vivido, quería ver su hermoso rostro, aunque fuera de lejos; ellos nunca lo sabrían, sería su secreto.

Manejó rápidamente al muelle, al llegar se encontró con un mundo de gente manejando y caminando en el inmenso lugar. Mientras unos se despedían llorando por dejar de ver a sus seres queridos, otros reían de felicidad por la aventura del viaje al viejo continente. Con envidia y tristeza miró disimuladamente parejas despidiéndose amorosamente ante escandalizadas damas. Su mirada se oscureció de tristeza, nunca tendría esa dicha porque por sus equivocadas decisiones había perdido para siempre al amor de su vida.

Sin perder más tiempo, se abrió pasó con un poco de dificultad entre el mar de pasajeros que se encontraban en el lugar a esa hora. Entre empujones y una que otra mirada de desaprobación pudo finalmente llegar a los pies de la embarcación. Ahí, había filas inmensas de personas de todas clases sociales esperando abordar el majestuoso barco. Buscó entre esos cientos de rostros el de la chica rubia que tanto amaba, pero no tuvo éxito, no estaba entre ellos.

.

Elevó la vista para seguir buscándolos en el barco, con un poco de suerte tal vez podría encontrarlos en la cubierta con los otros viajeros que se arremolinaban cerca de la borda para seguir despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. Sabía que la rubia era curiosa por naturaleza, por lo mismo era muy probable que deseosa de ver las despedidas arrastrara con ella a su ahora flamante esposo a esa área. Revisó de cabo a rabo la cubierta por un buen rato, desilusionado al no tener éxito, comenzó a alejarse del navío, esperaría ahí oculto entre las sombras, solo quería verlos partir. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos, observó atento como las filas se fueron reduciendo hasta desaparecer. Una música melancólica entonada por una orquesta comenzó a escucharse en todo el muelle, era la despedida para los viajeros; lágrimas y suspiros arrancó del corazón de varios viajeros y sus parientes. La música le trajo viejos recuerdos de algunas despedidas que le hiciera su pequeña en aquel mismo lugar.

Que estúpido y equivocado estuvo al pensar que esas lagrimas que llegó a mirar en esas verdes esmeraldas en aquellas despedidas eran por simple cariño a su amigo, Candy lo amaba, pero él estúpidamente ignoró su cariño. Se estremeció al recordarla llorando, él en la cubierta del barco mientras ella, junto a Archie, ondeaba un pañuelo a lo lejos diciéndole adiós. Ahora todo era distinto, que irónica era la vida, su eterno acompañante, aquel quien siempre la llevará a despedirse de él en ese mismo muelle, era ahora su esposo. Rechinó los dientes de rabia ante su miserable realidad, lo mejor era olvidarse del pasado.

Su celeste mirada siguió vigilando atentamente los movimientos de la gente sobre la cubierta, seguía rogando por verla por última vez, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Estaba a punto de suspender su absurda búsqueda, cuando de pronto sus ruegos se escucharon, su pulso se aceleró cuando finalmente los localizó. Su varonil rostro mostró una leve sonrisa al reconocerla. Una rizada melena se mecía graciosamente con el viento a lo lejos en la cubierta, la guapa chica llevaba puesta una delgada chalina verde, y sobre su rubia cabellera un coqueto sombrero que trataba de no perder con el fuerte viento; vestía un fino vestido negro, su gallardo esposo a su lado la abrazaba enamorado. Apoyados en la borda ambos miraban risueños las despedidas de los demás pasajeros, ellos no tenían a nadie, pero la melodía de la orquesta los había atraído a ese lugar. Por lo que pudo visualizar a lo lejos, se veía felices, suspiró con melancolía, al menos ellos lo eran.

.

Tras elevar la gigantesca ancla, el majestuoso Olympic comenzó a separarse del muelle, lluvia de confeti y serpentinas caían de la embarcación mientras gritos de despedidas a sus seres queridos se escuchaban por todo lo alto. Albert tragó seco, su pulso le tembló, le estaba diciendo adiós a su amada en absoluto silencio. Siguió ocultó en la sombra por ningún motivo ellos debían de verlo. Nadie sabría que había venido a despedirse de su amor eterno, ese sería su secreto eterno.

Los recién casados divertidos veían las escenas, ella se despedía de la gente con una brillante sonrisa mientras Archie besaba su dorado cabello que tenía recargado sobre su amplio pecho, y con sus manos la sostenía amoroso de su talle. Albert apretó los puños frustrado ante tal demostración de cariño, sentía su corazón sangrar por sus celos. Tanto arrumaco entre ellos terminó por mover su chalina, Candy intentó arreglarla al resbalarse de sus delgados hombros, pero de repente una intensa ráfaga de viento hizo que la preciosa rubia perdiera su preciada prenda junto con su sombrero. Entre risas, ellos en vano trataron de detenerlos ante la mirada de censura de extraños,

.

— ¡Argh! Nunca la vamos a alcanzar Archie —, exclamó frustrada. Su joven marido regresó derrotado, al menos había logrado alcanzar el gorro, mientras la pieza de seda pura hilada a mano voló perdida en el viento ante sus frustrados ojos.

.

— No te apures Gatita, te compro otra…—, le decía mientras le ponía su saco para protegerla del clima ya que la temperatura empezaba a enfriarse.

.

— Pero amor, ese era especial, me la regalaste cuando cumplimos una semana de novios —, lo interrumpió melosa mientras hacia un gracioso puchero. Como respuesta la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído.

.

— Te propongo una cosa.

.

— ¿Qué cosa? —, contestó coquetamente.

.

— Te regalo una nueva por cada semana de novios que tuvimos y tú me regalas un beso, ¿qué te parece?

.

Un breve beso fue la respuesta de la jovencita, hecho que provocó unas miradas de reprobación a su alrededor, la chica de ojos esmeralda avergonzada se escondió en su amplio pecho, su amante esposo la protegió entre sus fuertes brazos para después llenarla de pequeños besos en toda su cara ignorando las acusadoras miradas. Se iban a retirar cuando Candy volteó hacia el muelle dejando un poco sorprendido a su gallardo esposo.

.

— ¿Qué pasa corazón?

.

La guapa joven achicó sus verdes ojos tratando de enfocar su mirada en dirección al muelle, trató de distinguir entre ese mundo de gente el rostro familiar de un conocido, pero no lo consiguió.

.

— Nada…es que

.

Archie levantó su hermoso rostro y la miró extrañado.

.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

.

— No sé es que de repente sentí que alguien nos miraba desde aquel lugar—, el castaño volteó a la misma dirección que la rubia le mostraba con su mano, pero no distinguió nada.

.

— No veo nada corazón.

.

Candy se apoyó juguetona en su pecho y suspirando le dijo.

.

— Yo creo que me lo imagine amor — levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos de su amado esposo. — ¿Nos vamos? Tengo frio y también hambre —, le dijo sonriendo.

.

Su apuesto marido se acercó y puso su frente en la de ella al tiempo que le susurraba seductoramente.

.

— Cuando tú quieras corazón…yo también tengo hambre…pero de otra cosa.

.

— ¡Archie! —, le gritó escandalizada.

.

— ¿Qué? —, contestó burlón.

.

— Que nos van a oír —, comentó más roja que un tomate mirando a todas partes.

.

— ¿Y qué? Eres mi esposa, estamos de luna de miel y quiero tenerte solo para mí —, susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecerse de pasión. — ¿Nos vamos? —, apenada asintió.

.

Riendo despreocupados y de la mano dejaron el lugar pasando entre el mundo de pasajeros que le decía adiós esa noche a la ciudad de New York. Con dolor en el muelle, un rubio miraba con tristeza la escena, en silencio hizo una petición.

.

— Cuídala Archie…dale todo el amor que yo nunca podre darle en esta vida. Adiós amor.

.

Si Albert no hubiera caído en la treta sucia que Diane le hiciera, Candy fuera ahora su esposa, él fuera el que estuviera gozando las mieles de su amor, no el idiota de su sobrino; la suerte no estuvo a su lado. Desafortunadamente, la vida le deparó otro destino al heredero de los Andrew, un camino llenó de sinsabores al lado de una tramposa adúltera.

La gente se fue retirando a medida que se alejaba la embarcación del muelle, solo el solitario magnate permaneció en absoluto silencio parado en el mismo lugar hasta que el barco desapareció de su vista.

Con la mirada entristecida, con los manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar despacio hacia donde había dejado su automóvil, era hora de volver. De pronto miró atorada entre unos palos del embarcadero la chalina verde de su pequeña. Ágilmente trepó a unos palos y logró agarrarla, cuando la tuvo en su mano la llevó a su rostro, aún tenía su perfume.

Con la prenda en la mano llegó a su lujoso vehículo, guardó su preciado tesoro en su saco. Sonriendo abrió la puerta de su automóvil y entró a su auto. Estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa, llevaba consigo un recuerdo de su amada pequeña. Se dirigió a su mansión, ahí lo esperaba su nuevo destino, necesitaba reconstruir su vida sin Candy, eternamente estaría en su mente y corazón, sería su amor secreto para toda su vida. Ahora lo importante era asegurarse que la adúltera de Diane saliera de su camino para siempre.

.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, sus sirvientes lo esperaban nerviosos y avergonzados por haber callado el adulterio de su esposa, James el mayordomo más viejo del lugar, lo recibió ceremoniosamente.

.

— ¿Desea cenar señor?

.

¿Cenar? Meneó la cabeza, ni siquiera había comido, con tanto problema lo había olvidado. Además, ¿quién iba a tener apetito con todo lo que había descubierto ese día?

.

— No…retírate —, el mayordomo se quedó mirándolo preocupado, pero al escuchar el tono de enfado del dueño se dio la media vuelta sin replicar. Albert lo miró retirarse furioso aún estaba molesto con todos sus empleados, se iba a retirar a su biblioteca, pero al llevarse la mano al saco y sentir el chal de Candy, Albert cambió de decisión. — Pensándolo bien, que me traigan un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y leche —, sonrió sería una manera de recordarla. Se encaminó a la biblioteca, en el marco de la puerta se detuvo nuevamente para preguntar. — ¡Ah! James, ¿Dónde está George?

.

El mayordomo comenzó a sudar, esa era la pregunta que tanto temía.

.

— ¡Ahem! —, el empleado se aclaró la voz antes de hablar. — El señor Johnson no se encuentra en este momento en la mansión…pasaron cosas, pero el señor Johnson me dio órdenes estrictas de localizarlo cuando usted regresara para que él personalmente le informara lo sucedido. Si me permite, en este momento buscaré al señor Johnson para que pueda comunicarse con usted.

.

Albert frunció el ceño, no entendía nada. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando este hombre? ¿Dónde diablos estaba George? ¿Y por qué no podían decirle nada hasta que George le informaran? Fastidiado, dijo.

.

— Esta bien James, localiza a George y dile que quiero hablar con él de inmediato —, se sentó para observar como su empleado marcaba un teléfono nerviosamente, y esperaba para que le contentaran. Después de unos minutos, pidió buscar al señor Johnson, cuando lo obtuvo, le dio el teléfono a su patrón. Albert de mala gana lo tomó.

.

— William

.

— George, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

.

— En este momento voy a la mansión para explicarte, solo déjame dar instrucciones.

.

Albert colgó el teléfono y ordenó a James dejarlo solo, este regresó un rato después con su pastel de chocolate. Al quedar a solas este sonrió con tristeza al ver el suculento pastelillo, las imágenes de una rubia llorona devorando pastelillos junto a su lado, vinieron a su mente. Solo hermosos recuerdos le quedarían de esa bella dama. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo su amada pequeña estaba haciendo su vida sin él, pero se sentía tranquilo al saberla feliz junto a su sobrino. Eso era lo importante, al menos ella sí conocería la dicha en esta vida.

.

Se levantó para servirse una copa, esta vez sí lo necesitaba, no para olvidarla porque nunca lo lograría, sino para celebrar su libertad, esa que lucharía por obtener pasará lo que pasará. Se llevó a su boca el líquido mientras pensaba en como librarse de esa mujer que lo había engañado vilmente. No quería ni mencionar el nombre de esa adultera. Dejó la copa en la mesa y sacó de su bolsillo el chal de su amada que encontrara en el muelle. Era verde como sus ojos, se encaminó a la caja fuerte y sacó una caja de madera. Cuando la tuvo sobre su escritorio, de su llavero tomó una llave y lo abrió. Dentro de la caja estaban varias joyas, en una caja negra de terciopelo había un hermoso anillo con un enorme diamante que tenía pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor, ese era el anillo que había pensado un día regalarle a Candy para comprometerse con ella. Al menos esa había sido su ilusión cuando recuperó la memoria y descubrió que la amaba. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo esa idea la dejó al olvido todo por sus estupideces. Lo miró por un largo rato, ya nada se podía hacer. No podía culpar solamente a la mujerzuela de su esposa ya que el principal culpable de sus desgracias era el mismo. Todo paso por no haber hecho lo que tenía planeado cuando recuperó la memoria. Respiró con dificultad, dolía aceptarlo, pero al final fue su imprudencia lo que ocasionó todo. Regresó el anillo a su lugar con tristeza, tomó la chalina y envolvió la caja del anillo con la pieza, nunca se usaría, serían los recuerdos que siempre le recordarían su amor imposible y este triste día.

.

Melancólico puso de nuevo la caja dentro de la caja fuerte. Miró el reloj, era tarde y George aun no aparecía, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. De repente tocaron a la puerta y un serio y cansado George entró a su biblioteca. Albert lo instó a sentarse quería saber que había pasado con su esposa.

.

— Siéntate George

.

— William solo vengo a informarte que la señora Diane va a tener a su criatura.

.

Albert lo miró indiferente, cruzó los brazos.

.

— …y ¿qué quieres que te diga George?, que voy a ir con ella y que le voy a tomar la mano para apoyarla —, cínicamente exclamó.

.

— William no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, solo te estoy informando —, contestó molesto.

.

— Lo siento George —, apenado pidió disculpas mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello.

.

— Espera George, ¿qué no se supone que le falta un mes y medio para que se alivie? ¿O es que también me mintió en eso? — preguntó airado.

.

George asintió.

.

— No quiero decir te lo dije, pero en realidad te lo dije William.

.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.

— Lo escuché y pude preguntarle al Sr. Lachner cuando íbamos rumbo al hospital.

.

— ¿Así que te lo confirmó?

.

— Sí, pero me parece que la persona que armó este ardid fue la señora Diane.

.

Albert se carcajeó, George lo miró preocupado. No le gustaba verlo derrotado.

.

— William, ¿te sientes bien?

.

Él lo miró molesto.

.

— ¿Bien? Claro George, estoy feliz, déjame decirte la lista de mis alegrías —, empezó a enumerar ante un perplejo George con sus dedos sus "alegrías" —, Perdí al amor de mi vida, mi sobrino se casó con ella. Me casé con una cualquiera que me engañó, me hizo creer que estaba embarazada de mí, pero nunca estuvo conmigo, no voy a hacer padre, mi esposa tiene un amante, se acostaba con su amante en mi propia casa y en mi propia habitación. ¿Quieres más "alegrías'? —, se paró con una copa en su mano sumamente irritado, le dio la espalda mientras miraba el jardín, George se mantuvo callado dándole su espacio. Después de un rato se giró y preguntó irónico.

.

— ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme? ¿Tuviste problemas para sacarla de mi casa?

.

George lo miró preocupado, no quería imaginarse como se iba a poner cuando supiera que su tía Elroy recibió un informe del engaño de su esposa un día después de la boda de la señorita Candy, y que le habían ocultado esa información. Lo más probable es que los odiaría, pero no tenía opción. Lo mejor sería hablar, pero lo primero era informarle del accidente y después lo demás.

.

— Creo que a tu lista le faltan dos cosas más William —, le dijo mientras lo miraba de frente. Albert lo miró furibundo, presentía que le había ocultado algo.

.

— Habla —, gritó mientras le dedicaba una dura mirada.

.

George suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

.

— Lo primero es que tu esposa

.

— Ex…—, lo interrumpió furioso mientras se llevaba la copa a su boca y bebía el líquido.

.

— Como te decía…la señora Diane…ella tuvo un accidente —, lo miró de reojo para ver su reacción, Albert se sentó nuevamente en su sillón y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente. George continuó. — Se cayó de las escaleras y está en este momento está muy grave en un hospital, están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlos.

.

— Albert dejó de tomar, y lo miró muy serio. La odiaba, pero no le deseaba nada malo a la criatura ni a ella, solo quería divorciarse y no volver a verla nunca más en su vida. Muy serio preguntó.

.

— ¿Dónde la están atendiendo?

.

— En el mejor hospital de la ciudad.

.

— Perfecto, encárgate de que reciba la mejor atención, y hazte cargo de todos los gastos de su hospitalización y recuperación, eso sí lejos de mi vida —, George asintió.

.

— Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, he dado instrucciones de recibir el mejor tratamiento, en este momento la están operando, espero que se recuperen.

.

— Bien, ¿cuál es el otro asunto que necesitas decirme?

.

George suspiró profundo, sabía que esta platica cambiarían muchas cosas, pero era necesario.

.

— Quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomamos, la tomamos pensando en tu bienestar, no fue fácil tomarla, pero fue necesaria…es decir …

.

— George —, cansado de excusas lo interrumpió.

— Esta bien William, lo que quiero decirte es que…el día después de la boda de la señori…quise decir la señora Candy —, lo miró de reojo, Albert lo fulminó con la mirada, George tragó seco, esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, lo conocía muy bien. — La señora Elroy recibió la visita del detective privado que contrató…y

.

— ¿Mi tía contrató un detective privado? ¿Para qué? —, lo interrumpió

.

— Sí…la señora al igual que tú, quería averiguar la verdad de la señora Diane. Como te decía antes…un día después de la boda recibió un informe que…

.

— ¿Por qué no me informaste? —, lo interrumpió nuevamente furioso.

.

George lo miró molesto.

.

— No te informé primero porque estabas borracho, ¿lo recuerdas? …después cuando supe el contenido, ya no tenía caso decírtelo ya que la señorita digo la señora Candy estaba ya casada.

.

— ¿Qué decía la investigación? —, preguntó desesperado.

.

— El reporte decía que la señora Diane te estaba engañando con uno de los abogados de su padre.

.

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿Me estás diciendo que mi tía Elroy y tú sabían que esa mujerzuela me estaba engañando y que esa criatura no era mi hijo? —, se paró furioso.

.

— No, el reporte solo decía que ella te era infiel. El detective necesitaba investigar más, esa fue la razón por la que tuvo que buscar a tía porque necesitaba su aprobación para investigar dentro de tu mansión. El origen del bebé, eso nadie sabía nada, lo siento. Por eso decidimos mantener el secreto, el saber su infidelidad solo resolvía un problema, pero quedaba la otra duda, queríamos darte un informe completo.

.

Albert se quedó mirando con dolor y desilusión, no lo podía creer. Ellos lo sabían y aun así callaron.

.

— ¿Por qué te callaste algo tan importante? Yo tenía derecho de saberlo, era mi vida la que ustedes estaban comprometiendo, no tenían ningún derecho —, se levantó furioso para mirarlo más de cerca.

.

— Lo sé William, pero lo hicimos porque creímos que era lo mejor para ti. En ese instante teníamos miedo de tu salud, estabas destrozado y no teníamos otra opción. Nuestro temor era que te hundieras más. Estabas completamente alcoholizado y has venido tomando por meses desde que la señorita Candy anunciara su compromiso y no podíamos …

.

— No —, golpeó con rabia su escritorio, sus ojos destilaban odio. — ustedes dos no tenían derecho a meterse en mi vida, no soy ningún pelele para que hagan o deshagan a su antojo. ¿Cómo pudiste? Me traicionaste George —, se llevó la mano al pecho. — Nunca lo esperé de ti —, reclamó herido por la mentira, siempre había creído y confiado ciegamente en George, dolía su traición.

.

George bajó el cabeza avergonzado, se sintió fatal a pesar de saber que reaccionaria así, saber que su muchacho estaba desilusionado de él, le dolía profundamente. Pero no podía hacer nada, lo hecho esta, lo importante era protegerlo. Levantó su mirada, mirándolo serio exclamó.

.

— Hicimos lo que creímos que era lo correcto para tu bienestar William, nosotros….

.

— Mi bienestar es Candy, ustedes tenían la obligación de decirme la verdad.

.

— ¿Para qué William? ¿Acaso crees que podías buscar a la señora Candy? Entiende ella es la mujer de tu sobrino, caramba. ¿Qué acaso no lo has entendido? Archie es su esposo —, lo regañó fuertemente, su muchacho tenía que entender que la rubia era una mujer prohibida para él.

.

— Vete George, necesito estar solo —, ordenó furioso mientras apretaba sus puños de impotencia; dolían esas verdades.

.

George suspiró derrotado y salió en silencio, lo entendía, antes de salir dijo.

.

— Voy a estar en el hospital para dar seguimiento al problema de la señora Diane, si necesitas algo, por favor házmelo saber.

.

Albert no le contestó, miraba distraído la noche atreves de la ventana, los minutos pasaron lentos. Tenía una rabia interna que sentía que tenía que sacarla o explotaría. Rompió todo lo que encontró a su paso.; su objetivo principal fue las botellas de licor, las quebró con infinita rabia todas las que encontró en la biblioteca. Se puso las manos en la cabeza con desesperación. Maldito licor si no hubiera tomado tanto, su tía y George no le hubieran ocultado los resultados de esa investigación, ni Diane lo hubiera drogado. Maldita mujer, se embarazó mucho antes de lo que le hizo creer. Cayo en su trampa como un grandísimo imbécil, y la perdió. Eso era lo que más le dolía, la había perdido y no podía hacer nada, George tenía razón, aun con las evidencias del adulterio de Diane, Candy no hubiera regresado con él.

.

— Candy te perdí, te perdí por la maldita trampa de una mujerzuela. Maldita sea, te perdí, te perdí…—, balbuceó dolido. Estaba furioso y acongojado por el dolor de la desilusión. Su vida era una porquería.

.

Inmediatamente se sentó en su escritorio que estaba vacío, había tirado todas las cosas. Tomó un papel y una pluma que encontró dentro de uno de los cajones, y comenzó a escribir una carta para su mano derecha, George. Al terminar se la dio al mayordomo, pidió que le arreglaran una maleta y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba largarse, no quería estar en ese lugar.

Dio instrucciones de que sacaran todo lo de esa mujer de su mansión. El pobre mayordomo le informó que ya lo habían hecho. Eso lo reconfortó un poco, el próximo paso era eliminar toda su existencia de su vida. Le ordenó tirar todos los muebles de la habitación matrimonial, además de que pintaran el lugar, y también le pidió que quemaran todo lo que estuviera en esa habitación. No quería nada que le pudiera recordar a esa mujerzuela; quería fuera todo lo que ella hubiera usado y tenido en esa alcoba, no quería rastros de ella en su vida.

En silencio el chofer lo llevó a la estación a tomar un tren a Lakewood, primero llegaría a Chicago después en esa estación tomaría uno a ese lugar. Necesitaba cambiar de aires, no quería regresar a la mansión de Chicago, mucho menos quería ver o lidiar con su tía. No quería escuchar _"te lo dije,"_ ni quería reclamarle por haberle mentido. Candy estaba lejos y tenía que encerrar su amor con llave.

Cuando llegó a la estación de New York era de madrugada, estaba casi desierto el lugar, se podían escuchar sus pasos en el solitario lugar, llegó al área asignada para viajar a Chicago y ahí se encontró a uno de sus empleados, este al verlo palideció y rápidamente. Con un miedo tremendo se acercó para entregarle los boletos que le había ordenado por teléfono. Había dado instrucciones precisas a sus empleados para el viaje y para su arribó en Lakewood.

Subió al tren desanimado, pero aparentando frialdad ante la gente, no volvería a dejarse manipular por nadie, de ahora en adelante seria despiadado con todos, tal como la vida lo había sido con él. Pondría un caparazón en su corazón y en su alma. Entró al vagón de lujo privado, no quería ver a nadie. No solo era lo de Candy, también estaba lo del bebé, le dolía intensamente saber que no sería padre. Se había hecho ilusiones con ese pequeñito que nunca llegaría a conocer ya que no era su hijo, era producto de la relación ilícita de su esposa con su amante, solo había hecho el ridículo ante ella y la sociedad entera, era un soberano imbécil. Nuevamente estaba solo y vacío por dentro. El camino en tren fue bastante largo y de varias horas, se la paso dormitando y pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido. Esa mujer le había visto la cara y le había arrancado la felicidad de su vida.

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegó finalmente a su destino. Tal como lo había ordenado, lo esperaba uno de sus choferes, trató de llevarlo a la mansión, pero Albert se negó. Dejó al pobre empleado en la estación y condujo el automóvil el mismo.

Tan pronto se subió al volante, Albert se dirigió a la cabaña; no iría a la mansión, quería estar solo, simplemente solo. Bajó del auto sin prisa, el día era precioso. Lucia demacrado y cansado, la tristeza de su alma le había quitado el apetito en el viaje.

Se acercó con paso cansado al tranquilo río que estaba cerca de su cabaña, el agua estaba cristalina en esta época del año. Los cantos de las aves se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el estar en aquel bosque le proporcionaba una tranquilidad que no había sentido por meses. Había estado tan alejado de la naturaleza en los últimos años que todo le parecía extraño. Taciturno caminó por la orilla del rio por un largo rato con las manos metidas en los bolsillos aspirando el aroma fresco de los frondosos robles, sin darse cuenta llegó a la pequeña cascada donde una vez la rescatará. Imágenes de aquel rescate vinieron a su mente, y ecos de la cantarina risa de la pequeña Candy parecieron escucharse en aquel lugar. Miró al cielo buscando consuelo a su atormentada alma, ni ahí podía escapar su presencia y sus culpas. Lágrimas de rabia y dolor comenzaron a brotar sin control; estaba solo nadie miraría su derrota. Cayó derrotado sobre el césped natural del lugar; tenía las manos empuñadas con coraje, tenía rabia contra Diane, estaba desilusionado y furioso también con su tía Elroy y George, pero lo que más le dolía era haberla perdido. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

.

— Candyyyyyyyyyy…— fue un grito desgarrador donde dejaba escapar toda su frustración. Con las manos empuñadas mirando al suelo musitó con profundo dolor. — Candy te perdí, te perdí…adiós amor mío, adiós para siempre.

.

Lloró desolado como nunca antes lo había hecho hincado en aquel lugar. Había guardado en su alma toda esa rabia y frustración por meses, pero solo en esa parte del bosque nadie podría juzgarle, ni tenerle lastima. Todo estaba de cabeza en su vida, se casó por cumplirle a una cualquiera, el bebé no era su hijo y había perdido el amor de su vida para siempre. Tendría que fingir toda su vida. La mujer de su vida estaba prohibida para él. ¡Dios que dolor!

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

"Regresa" – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Lo siento muchas amigas, nuevamente me he tardado mucho en actualizar, sé que no tengo ninguna disculpa. Se que he desilusionada ha varias por mi tardanza, pero solo quiero decirles que no lo hago por sangrona, es solo que he tenido problemas de salud. Tengo problemas crónicos, tengo una familia que me necesita, tengo tres historias, y en muchísimas ocasiones no tengo ninguna inspiración, por eso también tardo mucho en actualizar. Además, esta lo de editar, eso es otro rollo que me toma tiempo, y aparte soy lenta para escribir. Lo único que les puedo decir que seguiré escribiendo, aunque sea a paso de tortuga. Abra ocasiones que pueda hacerlo más rápido dependiendo de mi salud y mis responsabilidades y otras veces no. Pero como les digo no es por mala onda simplemente son cosas que salen de mi control. Si ya sé que me han dicho que leo otras historias, y sí amigas apoyo a mis compañeras porque adoro leer, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mis actualizaciones, lo que dicta mis actualizaciones es mi complicada vida. Les pido disculpas por no haber tenido tiempo de contestar mensajes, es que no sabía cuándo podía actualizar, tengo tratando de hacerlo desde hace una semana, pero editar me llevo mucho tiempo por problemas de salud míos y de mi hija que estuvo enferma esta semana. Espero y me comprendan y que el largo del capitulo disculpe mi tardanza._

 _Estamos en una fase de la historia donde se van cerrando círculos para el protagonista para que comience una nueva época en su vida, es por eso el drama, espero que me tengan paciencia en esta parte de la historia. Gracias_ 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, ha sido por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Muchas gracias Maravilla121, amiga te agradezco en el alma ese apoyo que me regalas al leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Serenitymoon20, amiga espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, Val amiga mía felicidades por tu logro académico y mi querida Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, me ayudas muchísimo, te lo agradezco. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

Un abrazo a todas y gracias por su paciencia. 😊😊😊😊

.

 **AnneNov**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Silvia**

 **Elbroche**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Balderas**

 **Guest 1**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Guest 2**

 **Marysilenciosasuenos481**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Gabriela Infante**

 **Awylin0440**

 **Marysilenciosasuenos481**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Guest 3**

 **Luz**

 **Val Rod**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Alebeth**

 **Chickiss SanCruz**

 **Mj**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **Nina**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Rousy de Grandchester**

 **Lovely**

 **Guest 4**

 **Mony**

 **Rianne Blank**

 **Ana Isela Hdz**

 **Phambe**

 **Guest 5**

 **Guest 6**

 **Keila M**

 **Amuletodragon**

 **Guest 7**

 **Guest 8**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Liz Guarcas**

 **Ster star**

.

.

 _Gracias por su atención_

 _Cuídense_


	30. Chapter 30

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

Aviso

 **.**

Este Aviso es para informarles que en esta ocasión presentare tres capítulos, decidí hacer esto porque sé que muchas de ustedes detestan la pareja de Candy y Archie, pero como ellos son parte de la historia creo que esta es la mejor manera para que eviten leer escenas que no les gustará a algunas de ustedes. A continuación, les explico lo que tendrá cada capítulo para que puedan tomar la decisión que más le conviene. Otra cosa, aunque no lo parezca es una historia de Albert con Candy, faltan varios capítulos por contar.

.

Capítulo XXIV: Venecia: Este capitulo trata de la luna de miel de los recién casados en esa maravillosa ciudad. Pueden omitir este capítulo e ir al siguiente capítulo sin problema alguno. No perderán información de la trama.

Capitulo XXV: De Vuelta a Londres: Este capítulo les informara un poco de lo que ha pasado con Albert y el hijo de Diane. También hay una parte con Candy y Archie de regreso a Londres.

Capitulo XXVI: Preocupación: Este capítulo continúa con la explicación de lo que paso con Diane y Albert. Hay una breve parte con Candy y Archie.

.

También quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Ya sé que he decepcionado a muchas chicas por mi tardanza, ya me lo han dicho. Pero como les he informado en otras ocasiones, he tenido problemas de salud, es decir yo tengo problemas de salud que en ocasiones se agudizan más. Aparte tengo las obligaciones familiares me han absorbido mi tiempo completamente. Sí, ya sé que no tengo excusa, pero por más que trato pues no he podido, además andaba sin inspiración.

Nunca ha sido mi intención tardar tanto pero así se ha dado las cosas, espero que sigan apoyando la historia y me digan que les parecieron los capítulos que los preparé con mucho cariño.

Lo único que les puedo decir es que, aunque sea lento, seguiré actualizando la historia hasta el final.

Por lo pronto aquí tienen tres capítulos, espero que esto reduzca un poco la molestia de mi tardanza.

.

Así que aquellos queridos lectores que quieran leer los tres capítulos pueden hacerlo y los que no quieran pueden saltarse las partes de Candy y Archie en Venecia, no perderán ninguna información si pasan al siguiente capítulo. Esto lo hago para aquellos queridos lectores que me han pedido reducir la miel en los capítulos, así pueden leer lo que quieran. Ojo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, por favor no quiero reclamos como paso la otra vez. Tuve que mover y reescribir varias cosas para poder acomodar las cosas de esta manera y así ustedes puedan estar más contentas. Okay.

 _._

 _Gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco._

 _._

 _Como decía mi compatriota Benito Juárez, "El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz."_

 _._

 _Gracias a toda y cada una de ustedes por el tiempo que dedican a esta historia._

 _._

 _Gracias por su atención_

 _Cuídense_

.


	31. Chapter 31

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXIV: Venecia**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Ajenos al drama que enfrentaba Albert en América, una pareja de recién casados iba felices en el poderoso y majestuoso RMS Olympic a Europa. Candy emocionada miraba fascinada la hermosura del vasto océano, suspiró tranquila. Sus verdes esmeraldas brillaron sorprendidas al divisar cerca del barco, un grupo de delfines nadando muy cerca de ellos, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, era una imagen impresionante que grabaría siempre en su memoria.

Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa marina en ese hermoso día, el cielo estaba despejado y los rayos solares hacían que sus escasas pecas que aun tenia se notarán más en su pequeña nariz, de pronto unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás con amor, ella sonrió y suspiró enamorada. La pareja siguió disfrutando del hermoso panorama hasta que él enloquecido por el perfume de su esposa comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente con pasión provocándole risas, sonrojos y escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, todo al mismo tiempo.

.

— ¡Archie nos pueden mirar! —, exclamó escandalizada.

.

Él volteó a todos lados, encogió los hombros y volvió a besar su cuello amorosamente al mismo tiempo que le susurraba juguetón en oído.

.

— Que importa, eres mi esposa, que se mueran de envidia

— Archie —, volvió a decirle completamente avergonzada mientras miraba a todas partes roja de vergüenza.

.

La giró para besarla apasionadamente y callar sus protestas, las débiles protestas murieron al sentirlo; la joven rubia lo abrazó emocionada; no tenía caso protestar, él tenía razón era su luna de miel. Enamorada dejo que su joven esposo la llenara de apasionados besos en la cubierta. La escena fue observada por varios indiscretos ojos que censuraban escandalizadas la escena.

Unas mujeres espantadas criticaban el ardiente espectáculo ante ellas, otras morían de envidia muriendo por ser amadas de la misma manera por sus parejas y otras suspiraban por el guapo galán. Entre los hombres el escándalo causó similares reacciones, unos varones al igual que muchas damiselas se sentían envidiosos por la demostración de la pareja, otros les hubiera encantado tener una pareja hermosa como la rubia chica que aquel joven tenía en sus brazos y otros se escandalizaban por su edad. La verdad que lo que pasaba a su alrededor tenía sin cuidado a los recién casados, estaban en su luna de miel, eso para ellos era lo único importante. Al terminar de besarla, Archie suspiró y acarició enamorado la tierna mejilla de su amada compañera, enamorado le dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

.

— Ven vamos.

— ¿A dónde amor? —, contestó sonriente mientras caminaba a su lado. El guapo joven, se detuvo, y la beso tiernamente sus manos.

— Quiero comprarte un hermoso vestido para esta noche —, musitó amoroso. — quiero bailar toda la noche contigo y quiero verte con algo apropiado para el clima, vamos —, la besó tiernamente nuevamente, ambos rieron y con sus manos entrelazadas caminaron juntos a la boutique para comprar ese regalo especial. Esa noche la sociedad más rica reunida en el salón principal pudieron ver a la joven pareja derrochando amor a su paso. Ambos bailaron y brindaron felices por su matrimonio sin descanso esa noche y las que siguieron; estaban ebrios de amor.

.

Felices y del brazo ambos caminaban en la popular Plaza de San Marcos, en la romántica ciudad del amor, hacia apenas unos días que habían llegado al destino principal en su luna de miel: Venecia. Sus días sobre el Atlántico fueron un suspiro que nunca olvidarían, entre bailes, veladas a la luz de la luna, ahora le tocaba a la vieja ciudad ser testigo de sus románticas entregas.

Se les había hecho costumbre pasear por todos los rincones de la majestuosa ciudad, unos días lo recorrían en góndolas sobre el Gran Canal y otras veces preferían caminar por sus famosos puentes, la atmósfera romántica que las construcciones de la vieja Venecia proporcionan a los turistas y a los enamorados era única en ese lugar. La primera vez que mira tantas palomas reunidas en la famosa plaza se impactó, por eso se le encantaba pasear por aquella plaza. Su compañero a su lado solía quedarse absorto observándola con amor cada vez que ella feliz trataba de agarrar una de ellas en la plaza, parecía una niña, aquella niña de coletas que él amará desde el mismo instante que se reflejará en esas hermosas esmeraldas.

Fue una delicia para ellos mirar las góndolas sobre el mar Adriático y la gente desde Puente Rialto mientras se daban esporádicos besos sobre el antiguo muelle. Ver la caída del ocaso desde ese lugar fue una costumbre que repitieron todas las noches que estuvieron de visitan en la romántica ciudad. En su primera tarde que llegaron a Venecia impactados por la belleza arquitectónica de la Basílica de San Marcos, la pareja entró al sagrado lugar. Ambos impresionados observaron los impresionantes mosaicos de la cúpula principal de la basílica, la cúpula de la Ascensión era impresionante mirar aquellas piezas de mosaico del siglo XIII representante escenas del Nuevo Testamento. Ambos atentos miraban cada imagen representada en cada mosaico, cuando Archie tuvo una idea; la llevó a una de las bancas de madera más cercanas al altar, y con cuidado la ayudó a hincharse junto a él; Ambos en silencio comenzaron a rezar fervorosamente por el futuro y amor de su joven matrimonio.

Archie volteó a verla mientras ella seguía rezando, la tomó de la mano y ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, y hablando en voz baja solo para ellos, él comenzó a decirle mirándola a los ojos.

.

— _Yo Archibald Cornwell Andrew te acepto a ti Candy White Andrew como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida."_

.

Sorprendida por la acción comenzó a llorar en silencio, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así; Archie enamorado beso con cariño su rostro y en completo silencio le limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Ellos solo habían entrado a visitar y conocer la hermosa basílica, pero este acto de su amado esposo era algo sublime para la joven. Mirándolo a los ojos, Candy con la voz quebrada de la emoción por el hermoso gesto que su guapo esposo acabada de tener con ella contestó enamorada.

.

— _Yo Candy White Andrew_ _te acepto a ti Archibald Cornwell An_ _drew_ _como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respet_ _arte todos los días de mi vida"_

—Te amo Candy con toda mi alma y te prometo aquí ante DIOS que viviré toda mi vida para adorarte y hacerte feliz por el resto de mi vida. Te amaré más allá de la muerte.

.

Ella rompió a llorar emocionada.

.

— Archie…yo te amo más que mi vida y aquí ante DIOS te prometo amarte toda mi vida y más allá de la muerte, lucharé para que nuestro matrimonio sea eterno, feliz y lleno de amor.

.

Ambos sellaron con un tierno beso su promesa. Él la abrazó y la tuvo así por varios minutos hasta que su bella esposa se calmó, después continuaron viendo la belleza de la arquitectura bizantina de esta magnífica basílica. Ambos siguieron admirando la belleza de las imágenes de los mosaicos de la cúpula, así como los relieves del pórtico. Era tan maravillosa la basílica que la siguieron visitando varias veces en su luna de miel.

.

Una noche antes de salir a cenar en su hotel donde se quedaban, la guapa rubia decidió escribirle a su madre estaba emocionada por lo que vivieron en la basílica.

.

.

 _— 20 de agosto de 1919_

 _._

 _Querida mamá:_

 _._

 _¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estamos viviendo una época maravillosa. Llegamos con bien a esta hermosa ciudad de Venecia. Es nuestra primera semana en ella, y ha sido tan emocionante; todavía nos queda una semana más antes de visitar otras ciudades de Italia._

 _Quiero contarte mamá que nos volvimos a casar. Me imagino tu cara de sorpresa cuando leas esta carta. La verdad es que fue una promesa de amor que hicimos dentro de la Basílica de San Marcos; fue tan maravilloso mamá. Sentimos que hacíamos nuestras promesas matrimoniales nuevamente. También pedimos por todos ustedes._

 _Archie tiene el itinerario completamente planificado para las siguientes semanas, me platica que de niño Stear quería visitar este país así que en su honor visitaremos varios museos y lugares que él quería visitar, será como llevarlo con nosotros en nuestros paseos._

 _Por favor cuando me contestes la carta, mándala a nuestra casa de Londres; ignoro el tiempo que tarde en llegar esta carta, presiento que para cuando la recibas probablemente ya estemos en Londres —._

.

.

De repente la rubia recibió un beso en su cuello estaba tan entretenida en su carta que no notó cuando entró su esposo a la recamara; él había estado haciendo unos arreglos para unos paseos en la ciudad.

.

— ¿Lista amor?

— Ya casi termino amor, quiero mandar la carta cuanto antes, si se la damos al conserje del hotel cuando bajemos, mañana mismo la carta será enviada.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto le dices a la tía amor?

.

El coqueto joven le dio un fugaz beso en la boca y jugando trató de mirar lo que Candy escribía. Ella fingió indignación y pretendió inmediatamente tapar el papel, juguetearon un poco hasta que él terminó haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo de su amada.

.

— Jajajajaja, No Archie son cosas de mujeres

— ¿Con qué cosas de mujeres?, ¡eh! —, volvió a envolverla en sus brazos y luego repartió más cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

— No, no, jajajajaja.

.

Cansados terminaron el juego, se paró y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

.

— Estoy bromeando linda. Tomate tu tiempo —, dijo cariñosamente, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente; se levantó sonriente mientras ella se quedó sin saber cómo se llamaba.

— Voy a leer un rato en lo que terminas, te espero en la sala —, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y antes de salir volteó y le dijo enamorado. — Te amo, Gatita —, salió dejándola retomar su escritura. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y aun emocionada por el beso continuó su escritura.

.

.

 _— Mamá ha sido maravilloso visitar Venecia, ayer por la noche asistimos a un carnaval. Las máscaras que usamos están hermosas, fue maravilloso estar vestidos a la usanza del Renacimiento. La verdad mamá que extrañare mucho este lugar cuando nos vayamos. Archie me dice que trataremos de regresar a esta ciudad en un futuro. Él es maravilloso conmigo. ¡Ay! mamá me siento tan feliz, nunca pensé que podría amar de esa manera. Amo profundamente a Archie. Soy feliz, inmensamente feliz, aunque te extraño mucho. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte mamá._

 _._

 _Salúdame a todos; incluyendo a George ya sabes que Archie y yo lo estimamos mucho. Esperamos que el embarazo de Diane siga controlado —, se detuvo un momento; quería preguntarle por Albert. Meneó la cabeza, no, era mejor que no. Le dolía que las cosas habían terminado mal entre los tres. Él siempre sería especial para ella, era su amigo, alguien especial. Respiró profundamente, solo le rogaba a Dios que fuera muy feliz con su bebé y su esposa, se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, era una persona maravillosa y él le dio un hogar, siempre estaría agradecida con él. Tomó la pluma y siguió escribiendo. —… y pronto reciban al heredero de los Andrew; estoy muy feliz por ellos._

 _Recibe muchos besos de nosotros._

 _Te quiere y te extraña, tu hija_

 _._

 _Candy White Cornwell Andrew —._

 _._

 _._

Al terminar la dobló con cuidado y buscó a su esposo para salir a cenar a la plaza como cada noche lo venían haciendo desde que llegaran. La famosa Plaza San Marco era un lleno de vida a todas horas. Por las noches, estaba lleno de gente disfrutando de música y comida en la bella ciudad y por la mañana era lo mismo.

Enamorados entraron a el Caffè Florian, uno de los más antiguos de la bella Italia, ahí Candy dio rienda suelta a su amor por el chocolate. Diario la rubia se dio gusto con la gastronomía del lugar en los diferentes restaurantes, caros o económicos, eso no importo, ellos solo querían disfrutar. Por supuesto que su apuesto esposo la consintió en todos y cada uno de sus antojos gastronómicos por la deliciosa comida italiana.

Como toda pareja romántica, después de cenar viajaron por la noche en una góndola, abrazados observaba la ciudad navegando por los canales, Venecia siempre seria recordado por aquella pareja de turistas enamorados.

Día con día Archie y Candy gozaban su amor en ese romántico lugar. Él la amaba desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, ella se dejaba querer. Jamás imaginó que amaría tanto a Archie, cada noche se amaban con locura y terminaban extasiados de placer.

Para ambos fue la primera vez en todo, y estaban maravillados de descubrir los placeres del amor juntos de la mano. Después de unas semanas en Venecia, viajarían a Roma, a Florencia y a otras ciudades de Italia, antes de partir a Escocia y a Inglaterra.

Durante esas semanas de su luna de miel, Candy descubrió nuevas facetas de su esposo que no conocía, le gusta pasear y explorar como ella. No era el joven fastidioso que algunos pensaban; no su amado esposo, era ese joven noble, romántico y valiente que ella adoraba y ahora agregaba que tenía también una característica nueva; Archie tenía un espíritu aventurero como ella. A su mente vino la vez que la visitó en la mina. No le importó las incomodidades de aquel lugar, él solo quería verla. Si bien era cierto le gustaba vestir elegantemente, no le importaba si se tenía que ensuciar mientras ambos estuvieran juntos disfrutando de sus aventuras. Lo amaba cada día más y él a ella.

Esa noche viajarían rumbo a puerto para tomar un barco al día siguiente y viajar a Londres, atrás dejaban recuerdos que vivirían siempre en su memoria, habían sido semanas maravillosas. La vieja ciudad de Londres los esperaba; sería su hogar por varios meses.

.

— ¿Lista Gatita?

— Si amor, lista para irnos a nuestra casa…

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nota 1: Para esta historia estoy asumiendo que en 1919 la situación en Europa después de la Primera Guerra Mundial ya no era tan caótica y era fácil transportarse de Estados Unidos a Italia y de Italia a Inglaterra. En realidad, esto no es cierto debido a todos los destrozos que causó la guerra y los acuerdos políticos que se hicieron para lograr la paz._

 _También estoy asumiendo que Venecia no fue atacada por los alemanes y esto es incorrecto ya que se tuvo que proteger la Basílica de San Marcos con sacos de tierra para evitar daños, muchas de las estructuras más importantes de esa ciudad, iglesias y palacios, fueron destruidos total o parcialmente por los bombardeos causados por esta guerra. Muchos de los grandes hoteles de esta hermosa ciudad fueron usados como hospitales durante esta guerra._

 _Sin embargo, como esta es una historia ficticia, ignoraremos las crueles realidades que enfrentó la humanidad en aquella época, ya que no solo fue la Primera Guerra Mundial, sino que también la Influenza Española azotó el mundo entre 1918 y 1920, pero esto también será ignorado, espero no causar ningún problema por esta omisión verídica de la historia._

 _Nota 2: El Caffè Florian fue fundado en 1720. Su nombre original era "Alla Venezia Trionfante". Era un lugar visitado por figuras importantes de la época como, Carlo Goldoni, Giacomo Casanova. El lugar sigue conservando el encanto de su arquitectura. Hoy en día sigue siendo un día visitado diariamente por turistas, está en el corazón de Venecia, cerca del Canal Grande._

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en FanFiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

 **"Regresa"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Estamos en una fase de la historia donde se van cerrando círculos para el protagonista para que comience una nueva época en su vida, es por eso el drama, espero que me tengan paciencia en esta parte de la historia. Gracias_ 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, ha sido por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Muchas gracias Maravilla121, amiga te agradezco en el alma ese apoyo que me regalas al leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Serenitymoon20, amiga espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, Val amiga mía felicidades por tu logro académico y mi querida Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, me ayudas muchísimo, te lo agradezco. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza

.

Un abrazo a todas y gracias por su paciencia. 😊😊😊😊

.

 _._

 _Guest 1_

 _Elo Andrew_

 _MJ_

 _Asuna-san1998_

 _Ster star_

 _Guest 2_

 _Loreley Ardlay_

 _Serenity usagi_

 _Awylin0440_

 _Candyfan777_

 _Elbroche_

 _Guest 3_

 _Adoradandrew_

 _Silvia_

 _Guest 4_

 _Nina_

 _Guest 5_

 _Guest 6_

 _Celia_

 _Guest 7_

 _Hilary_

 _Nina_

 _Rousy de Grandchester_

 _Key_

 _Luz_

 _Ana isela Hdz_

 _Idamis_

 _Luz_

 _Pinwy Love_

 _Yuyu_

 _Sandy Sanchez_

 _Liz Guarcas_

 _Chickiss SanCruz_

 _Sayuri1707_

 _Loreley Ardlay_

 _YAGUI FUN_

 _Val Rod_

 _Amuletodragon_

 _Elza Guajardo_

 _Carolina beitez_

 _Guadalupe_

 _Maria_

 _Guest 8_

 _Guest 9_

 _Roxana_

 _mcvarela_

 _Rianne Black_

 _Elo Andrew_

 _Chickiss SanCruz_

 _Lady du Verseau_

 _Mcvarela_

 _Magda Vidal_

 _._

 _Gracias por su atención_

 _Cuídense_


	32. Chapter 32

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XX** **V: De Vuelta a Londres**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

A miles de kilómetros lejos de Londres, en América un atlético rubio miraba nostálgico el atardecer sobre la grama. Le gustaba mucho ver el ocaso del día desde ese lugar, tenía varias semanas en Lakewood. Había llegado derrotado y sin ánimos de seguir, pero el tiempo es el mejor amigo de la recuperación, ayuda a disminuir el dolor. Aun dolía pensar en ella, para que mentirse. Ella estaba tatuada en su alma para el resto de su vida, pero no podía vivir anhelando un imposible, nada podía hacer para recuperarla, ella le pertenecía a otro hombre. Lo que sí era seguro es que nadie se volvería a burlar de él.

Cerró un momento los ojos para relajarse, cuando los abrió una sombra bloqueaba su vista.

.

— Tía, ¿qué haces aquí? —, le gritó molesto mientras se enderezaba rápidamente.

.

La mirada de Elroy mostraba angustia y cansancio tal parecía que no había dormido en días.

.

— Tenemos que hablar William.

.

De mal humor, Albert se paró, se limpió el pasto que se quedó sobre su ropa, y caminó furioso hacia la cabaña ignorándola.

.

— William! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Detente, tenemos que hablar.

.

Sin voltear dijo fríamente.

.

— No me interesa hablar contigo de los negocios tía, ya no soy el patriarca. Habla con Archie o con George o con quien te dé la gana, pero a mi déjame en paz. Mi vida la manejo yo.

.

Ella lo miró furiosa, aunque estuviera molesto por haberle ocultado lo de Diane, le merecía respeto.

.

— William detente, yo no eduqué un patán.

.

De mala gana detuvo su camino y enojado preguntó.

.

— Ya te dije que William Albert Andrew no es el patriarca de este clan, firmé lo papeles hace semanas. O es que ¿acaso me vas a decir que George no te comunicó mi decisión? —, volteó burlón. — No creo que hayas venido a preguntarme cómo me siento, ja. No eso a ti no te importa, si quisieras saber cómo me siento, me hubieras dicho la verdad tía, pero no, a ti lo único que te ha importado siempre de mí, es mi puesto en el clan. No te importo el ridículo que hice con esa mujer ni que por eso perdí a…—, cayó, no tenía caso mencionar a su pequeña, ella estaba ahora con él. Herido trató de calmarse y atacó furioso nuevamente a su tía. — Afortunadamente para mí eso se acabó, nunca más seré tu títere tía Elroy, así que búscate otro tonto a quien puedas destruirle la vida, a Archie, por ejemplo —, la miró burlón.

.

Elroy lo miró con pena, ese no era el William que ella conocía. Sabía que él estaba sentido, pero no le gustaba verlo con esa amargura.

.

— Vine a hablarte de Diane y su hijo.

.

Albert la fulminó con la mirada, eso era lo que menos le interesaba platicar.

.

.

Mientras Albert viajaba a Lakewood, la vida se encargó de poner en su lugar a su adúltera esposa de una manera trágica. A pesar del intenso cuidado médico que se le prodigó a ella, nada pudieron hacer para evitar la desgracia que su irresponsable actitud provocará. Cuando George recibió la noticia en la fría sala del hospital, no pudo evitar entristecerse por la vida que se había perdido, todo había sido provocado por las ambiciones equivocaciones de sus padres. A su lado un hombre avergonzado lloraba los errores cometidos y por la enorme pérdida que tenía en su vida. Diane sobrevivió la caída, pero desgraciadamente las contusiones que recibiera su cuerpo al caerse e impactarse con la superficie del suelo provocó intensos daños internos al pequeño frágil cuerpo de criatura.

En aquella habitación blanca y solitaria, ella lloró su desgracia.

.

— Mi bebé, mi pequeño bebe, yo tengo la culpa…perdóname hijo mío —, gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus cansados ojos. Miró sus manos, y lloró desconsolada, ahora si estaba sola, más sola que nunca.

.

Agitada quiso pararse para buscar a su hijo, tambaleante buscó la puerta y sin fuerzas por la pérdida de sangre cayó aparatosamente provocando un estruendoso ruido que atrajo la atención de las enfermeras y doctores del lugar. Fue necesario medicarla para tranquilizarla. Con la mirada perdida y triste así fue como George la encontró, tocó levemente, pero al no tener respuesta decidió entrar. Tragó seco al ver a la orgullosa mujer que el conociera con la mirada perdida en la ventana, sabía por los doctores que había pasado toda la noche llorando. No había querido molestarla antes, pero era necesario hablar con ella, tenía un mensaje de William que darle.

.

— Siento interrumpirla, señora…—, omitió el apellido de William, a pesar de todo, ella se había burlado de su muchacho. — Solo quería informarle que, si necesita alguna ayuda especial, hágame el favor de mandarme un recado, dejé mis datos con la gerencia. Cualquier preg…

— ¿Dónde está Albert? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? —, lo interrumpió furiosa. George guardó silencio un momento. Sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, estaban vacíos, pero aun así sintió el odio en su mirada.

— El señor Andrew se encuentra fuera de la ciudad.

.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que su marido, el patriarca del clan Andrew, no estuviera con ella? Habían perdido a su hijo y él la había abandonado.

.

— Es que acaso usted no le ha informado…que nuestro bebé —, no pudo terminar porque se soltó llorando desconsolada. George respiró profundo para controlarse, esta mujer no tenía vergüenza al preguntar tal cosa, pero su rostro demacrado y pensar en la vida perdida, lo hizo relajarse; era digna de lastima y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas. Era imposible no sentir pena ante semejante tragedia, pero conociendo los antecedentes de ella, no sabía si Diane estaba actuando o si de verdad lo sentía. Sabía que William había descubierto su engaño y aún seguía su mentira. Por si fuera poco, se había negado a ver al padre de su hijo a pesar de los ruegos del joven abogado. George guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras ella seguía llorando, no caería en su juego. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar sabía que lo que seguía no sería fácil, pero debía de terminar con esta farsa, le había fallado ya una vez a William y se había jurado nunca más defraudarlo. George dejó una carpeta de papeles en una mesa.

.

— Solo he venido a informarle que todo está pagado y cualquier cosa que necesite me lo haga saber cómo ya le había comentado antes. El señor Andrew me encargó que me hiciera cargo también de los trámites de su divorcio, en esos papeles le dejo la demanda de divorcio. Puede usted contratar un abogado para que hagamos los acuerdos. Buenas tardes

Antes de que ella reaccionara, George salió de la habitación dejándola completamente confundida, comenzó a llorar histérica, sus gritos atrajeron la atención de los doctores quienes la sedaron para calmarla, su mente perdió consciencia de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

.

Al día siguiente más tranquila comenzó a analizar su situación, su engaño había sido descubierto, su única salvación era continuar con la mentira que planeará desde el principio, era eso o la pobreza, su amante era un muerto de hambre y sus padres no la apoyarían si descubrían sus mentiras y podrían perder todo si los Andrew se vengaban de ella. Tenía que ser inteligente si quería conservar su riqueza y matrimonio. No había pruebas de su paternidad, el bebé ya no estaba, todo dependía de ella; tenía que ser inteligente si quería conservar su riqueza y matrimonio. Sonrió maquiavélicamente, si algo detestaba Elroy Andrew era el escándalo, trono los dedos, eso haría.

.

— Maldito seas Albert, tú y toda tu maldita familia pagarán la muerte de mi bebé.

.

Gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero no eran de dolor eran por la impotencia de no tener el control en sus manos, molesta se limpió las lágrimas. En eso la puerta se abrió y miró a sus padres entrar desesperados, ella respiró profundamente, había llegado su hora de actuar, comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente y comenzó a gritar histérica mientras ellos se acercaban a ella.

.

— Mi hijo, mi hijo, mi pequeño tesoro. Lo perdí, lo perdí.

.

Sus padres la abrazaron, estaban destrozados, habían perdido a su nieto y su hija está en muy mal estado.

.

— Calmante hija, todo está bien —, la abrazó su padre amoroso, ambos padres lloraban con ella. — Shh…todo está bien hija mía. Yo sé que es difícil hija —, Diane los miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ese era el momento, tenía que convencer a sus padres de que era inocente. —…hija…tu bebito…

.

— Papá perdí a mi bebé —, lo interrumpió histérica, sus padres la miraron con tristeza, él solo atinó a acariciar su despeinado cabello, quiso abrazarla, pero ella se alejó. — Todo es culpa de William —, ellos la miraron sorprendidos, desde que llegaron al hospital no lo habían visto, George fue el que lo atendió, pero cada vez que preguntaban por él se disculpaba y se alejaba de ellos. Su deber era estar con su hija, no entendían nada. — …él me acusó me acusó injustamente…me ofendió, me dijo que mi pobre bebé no era su hijo. Es un miserable papá…fue tanto mi dolor que…por culpa de él perdí a mi hijo papá, quise huir de esa casa donde me maltrataba. Es su culpa, su culpa. Papá tienes que hacerlo pagar, es un asesino papá, él mató a mi bebe, Albert mató a mi bebé.

 **.**

.

Hacía más de seis años que no pisaba suelo en estas tierras que se estaban recuperando de una tremenda guerra mundial. El viento mecía sus rizos sueltos suavemente con el vaivén del barco; Archie la abrazaba con cariño mientras ambos observaban a lo lejos que se acercaban al puerto de Dover que los llevaría a Londres. Esta visita a este país era tan distinta a su primera vez. En aquella ocasión era una adolescente que venía de América con su corazón en luto, sin embargo, hoy venía del mismo continente europeo, de la mano de su amado esposo con el corazón lleno de amor. Poco a poco se acercaban más a su nuevo destino, a su nuevo hogar.

.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo mi amada Gatita/ —, murmuró su esposo mirándola de soslayo con su hermosa mirada ambarina. Él se había dado cuenta de unas graciosas muecas y sonrisas de su amada esposa. La giró para verla directamente a los ojos. Ella suspiró y con una mirada melancólica contestó.

.

— Mmmm…de cuando llegué a Londres la primera vez. Estaban aquí ustedes dos esperando por mí. ¿Recuerdas?

— Mmhm —, la besó en su mejilla con amor, ella volvió a suspirar y puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras miraba a lo lejos, a su mente llegaron ecos del pasado de aquel lejano día, su corazón se oprimió de dolor al recordarlo.

— Recordé el invento fallido de…Ste… — No pudo terminar porque rompió en llanto, su esposo solo la abrazó con más amor, y con pequeños besos en su cara quiso parar esas dolorosas lágrimas de recuerdos.

— Yo también lo recordé amor, pero por favor no llores más por favor, no me gusta verte triste, me gusta verte alegre, por favor Gatita. —. La atrajo hacia él y la besó tiernamente en la boca tratando de consolar.

— Donde quiera que Stear este, estará contento porque estamos juntos; sabes en ocasiones pienso que ambos, Stear y Anthony, donde quiera que estén estarán contentos por nosotros; ya no llores por favor —, limpió con sus largos dedos.

.

— Lo siento amor es que llegar aquí…me sentí, tan tris…

— Shh…no te apures, todo estará bien.

.

La siguió abrazando con cariño mientras se calmaba; le dolía verla en ese estado al recordar a su hermano. La verdad que Londres les traería muchos tristes recuerdos. Para distraer su tristeza se le ocurrió una idea.

.

—Sabes que hoy cumplimos un mes y medio de casados

— Por supuesto que lo se amor —le dio un breve beso en la boca.

— Gatita hermosa, por recordar te mereces un premio —, ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Un premio?

— Sí amor, te voy a llevar a bailar mañana en la noche. ¿Te gusta la idea? — La miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella se puso de puntitas y lo besó tiernamente en la boca.

— Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, si quieres ir a bailar lo haremos y si quieres que estemos en casa, nos quedaremos —, él la miró embobado y la besó con toda su pasión sin importarle la gente que los miraba escandalizados.

.

Así fue como Londres los recibió a estos dos, juntos y enamorados hasta el tuétano. Al llegar a la ciudad de inmediato se instalaron en la mansión de la familia. A pesar de que su luna de miel se había acabado oficialmente el día que Archie comenzó a trabajar, ambos se hicieron el propósito de continuar en luna de miel eterna y disfrutar todo el tiempo libre que tenían juntos.

El joven siempre almorzaba, comía y cenaba con su bella esposa, una flor, piropo o caricia nunca faltó para la enamorada esposa día a día. Ella por su parte no sólo se dejaba querer, pero aprendieron a jugar entre sí para siempre tener la llama del amor prendida en ellos.

Dos semanas después de su arribó, Archie la sorprendió al llevarla a visitar su viejo colegio. Londres se estaba recuperando y reconstruyendo después de la dolorosa, larga y costosa guerra mundial. El costo humano fue extremo al igual que el económico, pero el ánimo en la gente no decayó, poco a poco todo se iba levantando. Su viejo colegio no había sufrido muchos daños.

Cuando llegaron a su viejo colegio, las monjas se sorprendieron al verlos juntos, la rebelde jovencita que protagonizara un escándalo con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, pero su sorpresa se convertido en alegría al verlos casados y sanos; lloraron de alegría. Algunos de sus antiguos estudiantes habían perdido la vida en la pasada guerra que había azotado el mundo, cuando supieron lo sucedido con Stear la tristeza las invadió, pero lo disimularon por los jóvenes al ver su amor.

Candy y Archie irradiaban felicidad y amor a todos los que los rodeaban; por casualidad era el Quinto Domingo del calendario escolar así que estaban libres para pasear por el lugar sin problema alguno.

A su mente vinieron imágenes del pasado que los hicieron derramar nuevamente una que otra lágrima por el querido desaparecido Stear; lo extrañaba tanto. A su mente recuerdos entrañables de sus risas y locos inventos vinieron a su mente mientras recorrieran las aulas y los sitios que solían visitar en el pasado. Caminando bajo los hermosos y frondosos árboles, les hizo recordar a una chica atrevida que los visitaba en las noches después de cruzar de lado a lado los dormitorios usando esos hermosos arboles; ambos rieron largamente al recordarlo. Archie después de asegurarse que ninguna monja los observaba, la besó apasionadamente bajo los árboles. Siempre había soñado con hacer eso cuando era tan solo un estudiante, y hoy podía hacer eso y más. Una de sus fantasías locas de antaño por fin se había realizado. Después de aquel arrebato amoroso, sumidos en sus pensamientos, siguieron caminando de la mano entre los inmensos robles del viejo colegio. La luz a través de los árboles los hizo recordar sus largas caminatas en Lakewood antes de la boda, ella suspiró profundamente y depositó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Archie sonrió y la abrazó amoroso mientras la atraía hacia él. Al levantar la vista y ver los frondosos árboles sonrió melancólica al recordarse trepada sobre ellos, aquellos viejos tiempos juveniles que jamás volverían.

.

— ¿Te acuerdas de todas las noches que me reuní con ustedes a escondidas de las monjas? —, la giró para verla intensamente a los ojos

— Como olvidarlo, si contaba cada instante para verte llegar por el balcón y disfrutar de tu presencia cada bendita noche que nos visitabas —, la volvió acercar a él cuidando de no ser visto por las monjas.

— Te amo Candy, no me cansaré de decírtelo toda la vida.

— Archie —, ella lo miró fijamente con esos brillantes ojos que él amaba como un loco.

.

Un beso nuevo selló el momento de nostalgia, y continuaron su caminata entre los enormes frondosos robles. Aunque Archie trató de no pensar en el inglés que la cortejaba en aquella época, no pudo evitarlo porque su amada lo mencionó en las anécdotas que recodaban, pero notó que se dirigió a él como a un simple conocido del pasado.

— Recuerdo cuando por equivocación llegué al cuarto de Terry Grandchester, de verdad que Stear debió de haber inventado algo para guiarme mejor amor, me habría evitado tantos golpes cuando aterrizaba sin control, jajajajaja.

.

Eso lo llenó de felicidad, era solamente eso para ella: un conocido del pasado. Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar favorito de Candy, la falsa Colina de Pony, y se sentaron bajo el enorme árbol. De repente, Candy se sintió un poco rara, un poco mareada; Archie no se dio cuenta ya que fue una cosa muy rápida. Candy no le mencionó nada porque pensó que era tal vez cansancio y por la alegría de estar en ese lugar. Tenía noches que no dormía bien y por el día tenía intensos dolores de cabeza, pero no había querido preocupar a su amado.

.

— Si no se me quitan estos dolores de cabeza, tendré que ir al doctor, pero tendré que decirle a Archie —, se acercó a su pecho quería estar cerca de él; temía preocuparlo, pero estaba alarmada, a ella nunca había padecido dolores de cabeza. El joven la abrazó más fuerte, se sentía tranquilo en ese lugar; el viento mecía sus cabellos sin descanso mientras el atardecer moría en el viejo Londres; ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, un frío intenso la invadió, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que era. Se mordió el labio preocupada mientras pensaba angustiada.

— ¿Qué tendré?

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 _Nota: Para esta historia estoy asumiendo que en 1919 la situación en Europa después de la Primera Guerra Mundial ya no era tan caótica y era fácil transportarse de Italia a Inglaterra. En realidad, esto no es cierto debido a todos los destrozos que causo la guerra y los acuerdos políticos que se hicieron para lograr la paz._

 _Por lo mismo asumí que fue fácil para la pareja viajar de Italia a Inglaterra atravesando Francia en tren y usaron el Puerto de Dover a través del estrecho de Calais (Strait of Dover -estrecho de Dover)._

 _Sin embargo, como esta es una historia ficticia, ignoraremos las crueles realidades que enfrentó la humanidad en aquella época, ya que no solo fue la Primera Guerra Mundial, sino que también la Influenza Española azotó el mundo entre 1918 y 1920, pero esto también será ignorado, espero no causar ningún problema por esta omisión verídica de la historia._

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en FanFiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

"Regresa" – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Estamos en una fase de la historia donde se van cerrando círculos para el protagonista para que comience una nueva época en su vida, es por eso el drama, espero que me tengan paciencia en esta parte de la historia. Gracias_ 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, ha sido por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Muchas gracias Maravilla121, amiga te agradezco en el alma ese apoyo que me regalas al leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Serenitymoon20, amiga espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, Val amiga mía felicidades por tu logro académico y mi querida Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, me ayudas muchísimo, te lo agradezco. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza.

.

Un abrazo a todas y gracias por su paciencia. 😊😊😊😊

 _._

 _Guest 1_

 _Elo Andrew_

 _MJ_

 _Asuna-san1998_

 _Ster star_

 _Guest 2_

 _Loreley Ardlay_

 _Serenity usagi_

 _Awylin0440_

 _Candyfan777_

 _Elbroche_

 _Guest 3_

 _Adoradandrew_

 _Silvia_

 _Guest 4_

 _Nina_

 _Guest 5_

 _Guest 6_

 _Celia_

 _Guest 7_

 _Hilary_

 _Nina_

 _Rousy de Grandchester_

 _Key_

 _Luz_

 _Ana isela Hdz_

 _Idamis_

 _Luz_

 _Pinwy Love_

 _Yuyu_

 _Sandy Sanchez_

 _Liz Guarcas_

 _Chickiss SanCruz_

 _Sayuri1707_

 _Loreley Ardlay_

 _YAGUI FUN_

 _Val Rod_

 _Amuletodragon_

 _Elza Guajardo_

 _Carolina beitez_

 _Guadalupe_

 _Maria_

 _Guest 8_

 _Guest 9_

 _Roxana_

 _mcvarela_

 _Rianne Black_

 _Elo Andrew_

 _Chickiss SanCruz_

 _Lady du Verseau_

 _Mcvarela_

 _Magda Vidal_

 _._

 _Gracias por su atención_

 _Cuídense_


	33. Chapter 33

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _….La historia que se presenta es solo con el fin de entretener, para pasar el rato por favor no lo tomen personal, ni se enojen con una servidora. En ningún momento se ha creado para hacer polémica, ni para molestar, ni para faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni para denigrar los queridos personajes._ _Espero que eso quede claro. Yo solo tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes para presentar esta historia con un argumento distinto. Amo los personajes, créanme que, si no me gustaran, no escribiría para ellos, ni los pondría en mi historia, para eso se crean personajes nuevos. Este argumento se escribió de principio a fin desde que se presentó el primer capítulo. Yo lo único que quiero es distraerlas a ustedes queridos lectores. Es simplemente una historia nueva con un nuevo argumento que aún tiene muchos capítulos por contar…_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XX** **V** **I: Preocupación**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Elroy miraba atenta el interior de la cabaña, tenía años que no entraba al interior. Sabía por su hija que William la había mandado remodelar hacía años atrás pero nunca se había preocupado por saber qué había pasado con ella. Estrujo el pañuelo que llevaba en sus manos, y se limpió el sudor de su frente, la tarde moría afuera, el otoño comenzaba a azotar Lakewood; no solo se podía observar en el color de los árboles que se habían tornado amarillentos, sino en las hojas diarias que los inmensos robles perdían día a día. Albert puso otro leño en la chimenea, el frío comenzaba a sentirse también en el interior. El silencio era sepulcral, ninguno de los dos había hablado nada. De mala gana, Albert la había dejado entrar a la cabaña, no quería hablar con ella ni mucho menos saber de su exmujer, pero entendía que había cosas que finiquitar. Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar sin decir nada, ella lo siguió en silencio y sin decirle nada se adentró al interior, Elroy en silencio cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Entendía que tener paciente, lo esperaría no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar.

El sonido de la tetera interrumpió el sepulcral silencio…el té estaba listo. Albert metió más leños y se levantó para apagar el agua que estaba hirviendo. Sin decir nada se adentró en la cocina, Elroy lo siguió con la mirada; se sentía incomoda, pero tenía que ser paciente. Después de un rato regresó Albert con una charola, llevaba té y dos tazas.

— ¿Azúcar?

.

Ella solo meneó la cabeza indicando un rotundo no. Él extendió la taza del humeante líquido con una fina servilleta, se sentó tranquilo. Después de un rato y de un largo trago del delicioso té, mirándola intensamente dijo.

.

— Ahora si tía, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿A qué has venido?

Elroy lo miró fijamente y tragó seco antes de hablar, puso la taza del humane te a un lado.

— Han pasado casi dos meses desde que abandonaste New York…hay decisiones que…

— Te dije que ya no soy el patriarca, si a eso has venido, ahí está la puerta —, la interrumpió molesto señalándole la sólida puerta de madera de su cabaña.

.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero trató de tranquilizarse. No iba a lograr nada con enojarse. Tenía que ser inteligente, lo entendía.

.

— No es necesario que me trates de esa manera…te lo dije antes y te lo repito nuevamente. Yo no eduque a ningún patán. Eres un Andrew y seguirás siendo un Andrew hasta el día de tu muerte te guste o no.

— Tía —, reclamó fúrico.

— Déjame hablar, cuando termine me iré, ¿puedo?

.

Albert la miró muy serio. Le hubiera gustado correrla en ese instante, pero muy a su pesar seguía siendo un Andrew, un estúpido caballero. Tomó un trago del humeante de té y después la miró fijamente.

.

— Habla.

.

La anciana mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las ventanas, afuera todo estaba oscuro, la noche había caído.

.

— Lo que te voy a decir es acerca de —, tragó seco antes de continuar. — …lo que pasó después de que abandonaste New York, solo te pido que me dejes hablar —, volteó a verlo. Él de mala gana aceptó con un movimiento de mano. Ella volvió a sentarse y tomó un poco de té antes de continuar. — Como recordarás…ella, es decir Diane tuvo un accidente —, lo miró fijamente. Albert se volvió a servir más té.

— De una vez te advierto tía que no me interesa lo que le pase a esa mujer, si a eso viniste ya te puedes marchar.

— William! —, exclamó escandalizada.

.

Él sonrió burlón y juntando las manos en su cuello dijo desenfadadamente.

.

— Lo digo porque George me lo informó, sé que estaba grave, pero di instrucciones para que la atendieran, como comprenderás me informaron de su estado y no me interesa nada más. Ahora si vienes a decirme que soy un hombre libre —, sonrió burlonamente nuevamente y se levantó para caminar hacia la chimenea, metió otro leño. — Entonces soy todo oídos tía Elroy —, exclamó burlonamente desde ese lugar.

.

Elroy meneó la cabeza, suspiró frustrada. No le gustaba verlo ni escucharlo tan amargado. Miró desilusionada hacia el suelo, necesitaba mucha paciencia más de la que pensaba necesitar. Lo escuchó venir y levantó la vista, él con una sonrisa burlona se sentó nuevamente enfrente de ella.

.

— Continua tía, te daré la oportunidad que tanto quieres —, dijo cínicamente.

.

Suspiró frustrada, lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos azules lucían triste, vacíos; se sintió mal por él. William estaba sufriendo y ella sabía las razones, lo habían engañado, pero lo que veía en esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su querido hermano era dolor. Se lo había advertido y no entendió…él solito buscó su desgracia, por terco la había perdido. Desgraciadamente no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer por él para corregir esa soledad, pero sí podía ayudarlo con el problema con Diane; por eso estaba ahí, así que dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

.

— Esta bien…William, te agradezco la oportunidad. Como recordaras dejaste a George a cargo de tu problema. Lo que paso, fue triste. No sé cómo lo vas a tomar, pero tienes que saberlo todo…

.

 _Inicio Flash Back_

 _._

 _Todo había sido muy triste y penoso para los Andrew, por una parte, Albert había sido engañado por su esposa, el hijo que ella esperaba era de otro hombre, y para empeorar la vergonzosa situación, Diane se había atrevido acusar vilmente a Albert de la muerte de su pequeño bebé._

 _Ante la vil acusación, el padre de Diane salió furioso de la habitación, su esposo lo siguió desesperada, tenía que detenerlo; podría hacer una locura. Diane al verlos macharse sonrió triunfante, contenta se limpió las lágrimas. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Su amado esposo no podría probar nada, su padre haría un escándalo y la protegería._

 _._

 _Un pensativo George caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, preocupado había estado esquivando las preguntas de los_ _Bendingfield. No tenía idea de que mentira su hija les diría, pero fuera lo que fuera, tendría que afrontarlo solo, no había nadie más que representara a la familia y lo que venía sería un escándalo. Volteó de reojo y miró a un ojeroso joven, era_ _John Lachner, el amante de Diane. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza absoluta, amaba a Diane con toda su alma y aquella criatura significaba todo para él. Las culpas lo atosigaban, su bebito había sido víctimas de sus ambiciones, si ella no se hubiera empeñado en engañar a Andrew, ellos ahora estarían con su bebito._

 _George tenía la mirada fija en la ventana cuando de pronto sintió unas manos sobre las solapas de su camisa, era el señor Bendingfield quien lo sujetaba furioso._

 _— ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? Dime te exijo que me digas ¿Dónde está William '? Ése miserable y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar._

 _Ajena al drama que se vivía en la sala de espera, Diane seguía en su papel de mártir para cuando entraran de nuevos sus padres. Tenía que seguir mintiendo para hundir a su marido, tenía que vengarse de todas las humillaciones recibidas y de la muerte de su bebé. Al recordar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dolía profundamente esa pérdida, al final del día esa criatura fue concebido con amor. No fue solo un desliz con su amante, ella sí sentía algo profundo por John Lachner, pero ella no era tonta, su amante era hombre apuesto, lo amaba, pero era un pobre diablo. Sus padres nunca hubieran consentido un matrimonio con alguien insignificante como Lachner, fue por eso por lo que tramo todo, necesitaba una tapadera para sus amoríos clandestinos y William Albert Andrew fue el candidato perfecto para eso. Siempre estaba ocupado, iba y venía de New York a Chicago, guapo, millonario y muy ingenuo. Envolverlo había sido facilísimo, ahora era su esposo, gracias a su astucia ella era la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del país, y eso no lo perdería ni por Lachner ni por el hijo que había perdido. Miró el blanco techo, suspiró, sí, Albert era su esposo; se lo había quitado a la huérfana sin problema alguno; siempre intuyo que su marido amaba a esa huérfana del demonio, pero ella era más mujer que esa mocosa y lo demostró con creces al embaucarlo. Nunca le daría el divorcio, eso nunca jama, primero muerta. Su padre también tenía dinero, pero su fortuna era insignificante comparada a lo que su marido poseía. Sonrió triunfante pero su padre tenía conocidos que los podían ayudar a obligar a Albert a seguir casado con ella. Ese era su plan maestro, seguir casada con ese estúpido, le haría pagar la muerte de su hijo y seguiría con su amante. Se movió inquieta al pensar en el atractivo de John._

 _— ¿Dónde estarás John? —, murmuró pensativa. Se había negado a recibirlo esos días. No convenía que estuviera aquí, no sabría cómo explicarles a sus padres su presencia. — Solo espero que te hayas largado John, ya te buscaré cuando las cosas estén más calmadas —, suspiró más tranquila. Sí, eso haría le escribiría una nota para tranquilizarlo. Le pediría papel y pluma a una enfermera para…_

 _._

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo su monólogo, dirigió su vista a la entrada y miró a su padre entrar furioso y a su madre pálida como la cera tras de él, gritando su nombre. Diane aún no sabía que pasaba cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara._

 _._

 _— ¡Descarada! —, Diane solo sintió un intenso ardor en su mejilla, se llevó su mano derecha a ella. Asustada lo miró confusa. Su padre jamás le había pegado. ¿Qué había pasado?_

 _— Papá! ¿Por qué me pegas?_

 _— Todavía tienes la desvergüenza para preguntarme, eres una desvergonzada…eres una —, su padre trató de golpearla nuevamente, pero una mano lo detuvo. Él volteó y se encontró con un agitado Lachner, él joven abogado, lo sujeto fuertemente impidiendo un nuevo golpe._

 _._

 _— Por favor, no la golpee. Si quiere hacerlo, hágalo conmigo, ella…acaba de perder a nuestro hijo. Solo yo soy el culpable, fue un castigo por haber engañado al señor Andrew._

 _._

 _Diane los miraba incrédula, le tomó unos segundos entender, se llevó sus manos a su boca, estaba horrorizada sus padres lo sabían todo, todo. Ella estaba en lo correcto, su padre estaba furioso con ella al descubrir su amorío con el empleado de uno de sus abogados. Su hija les había visto la cara a todos, había obligado a William Andrew a casarse con ella argumentado un embarazo que no era de él, era un escándalo._

 _George observaba atento en la puerta, su muchacho le había dado instrucciones de hacerse cargo del problema y eso era lo que pretendía hacer. Lo entendía, para William era vergonzoso estar en la misma habitación con la mujer que lo había engañado. No quería cometer una tontería, así que le dejo todo a George y sus abogados para que ellos lo representaran; se harían cargo de todo. La escena presenciada era inimaginable, jamás se hubiera imaginado que todo terminaría así, los amantes enfrentados con los padres de ella; movió la cabeza en total desapruebo, era imperativo divorciar a William de esa mujer._

 _._

 _Diane aún aterrada, y con la mano en su mejilla adolorida, preguntó incrédula_

 _— ¿Co…cómo?_

 _—¿Qué cómo nos dimos cuenta? ¿Eso es lo que me estas preguntando? No tienes vergüenza, eres una inmoral. Fue fácil, aquí tu amante nos lo dijo —, le señaló irónico a su querido._

 _._

 _Ella horrorizada y furiosa volteó a mirar a su amante. John bajó el rostro adolorido aún por la muerte de su bebé, pero inmediatamente levantó los ojos y la miró fijamente._

 _._

 _— Necesitaban sangre Diane, estabas muy grave, perdiste mucha sangre cuando te golpeaste al caer de las escaleras. Como yo te miré en muy mal estado y nuestro hijo todavía no estaba listo para nacer, faltaban dos semanas, yo…yo pensé que la sangre era para él —. Ella frunció el ceño confundida. No entendía porque había sido un imbécil y había dicho todo, los Andrews eran multimillonarios, no necesitaba su sangre, era un imbécil, ellos podían conseguirla fácilmente con otras personas. — Yo, inmediatamente dije que donaba sangre —, continuó perturbado. —… yo creí que necesitaban sangre para ambos, nuestro hijo y tú…es que tu sangrabas mucho Diana…pero desgraciadamente el doctor me informó que nuestro bebé…no había sobrevivido, y la sangre era solo para ti…el hospital no tenía sangre disponible ni para ti ni para ninguna otra víctima porque habían tenido varias emergencias durante el día debido a un terrible accidente, por eso había esa urgencia para ti. Tú llevas un poco de mí, Diane —, ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida para inmediatamente mirarlo con reproche, no entendía nada. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla. John al ver su confusión levantó la voz y con firmeza exclamó. — Diane no voy a disculparme contigo por haber dicho la verdad, debí haberlo hecho desde que me dijiste que seríamos padres en diciembre. Nunca debí dejarte tramar todo eso con el señor Andrew…yo —, suspiró adolorido. — Siento que perdimos a nuestro bebé por un castigo divino a nuestra ambición._

 _._

 _Ella no podía dar crédito a todas las estupideces que había escuchado… no lo podía creer, había perdido todo lo que había logrado, y era todo por culpa de ese imbécil iluso. Algo tenía que hacer para remediarlo._

 _._

 _— Padre no es verdad, yo…soy inocente. El señor Lachner miente, no sé cuáles son sus razones, pero mi hijo era un Andrew. De seguro William le ha de haber pagado para desprestigiarme o es porque está enamorado de mí. Sí, el muy descarado se me declaró una vez, pero lo rechacé y él juró vengarse, pero, yo…sí papá es por eso por lo que está haciendo eso. Es un mentiroso padre, no le creas nada — John abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo de él. — Tienes que creerme padre. Mi bebé murió porque William le creyó a este tipo la mentira, mi bebé era inocente. William es el culpable, él mató a mi hijo. Papá, tienes que creerme, por favor todos están mintiendo._

 _._

 _Gritaba desesperada mientras trataba de agarrar las manos de su padre, su madre se mantenía atrás de su padre, inmovible y sin ninguna expresión de simpatía por ella._

 _Su padre la miró enfurecido y la tomó de los hombros._

 _._

 _— Basta Diane, tú y solo tú eres la culpable de la muerte de tu bebé. Los doctores ya me informaron que fue lo que paso con tu embarazo. No te cuidaste como te lo habían recomendado, te caíste por tu culpa, tu bebé era ochomesino y no sobrevivió también por lo mismo. No te importó tu bebé, tu amante también corroboró la información de los doctores._

 _._

 _— Eso es mentira papá el señor Lachner miente, miente. El padre de mi hijo es William Albert Andrew, y fue Albert el que provocó la muerte de mi hijo._

 _._

 _Cansado de las acusaciones injustas en contra a su muchacho, George intervino._

 _._

 _— Siento mucho molestarla señora Andrew, pero aquí le dejo los papeles para el divorcio. Señor_ _Bendingfield, por favor cuando los firme, haga el favor de entregarlos a mis abogados. Deben leer las cláusulas de los papeles, los acuerdos prematrimoniales, todo es …—, no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió una almohada volar muy cerca de su cabeza, era Diane enfurecida que se la había arrojado._

 _— No firmaré nada, lárguese de aquí inmediatamente, y dígale a su patrón que, si quiere el divorcio, primero tendrá él que pedírmelo y segundo que le costará toda su fortuna. Nunca le daré el divorcio, primero muerta. Siempre seré la mujer de William Albert Andrew. Ahora lárguese de aquí._

 _._

 _George la miró indiferente y se dirigió a su padre_

 _._

 _— Espero los papeles firmados, usted sabe de las cláusulas del contrato prematrimonial, no hay nada que pelear. Aquí tiene mis datos y cualquier pregunta puede comunicarse conmigo, el señor Andrew no quiere ser molestado con este…vergonzoso caso —, antes de que los padres de Diane o ella misma reaccionaran, George abandonó el lugar, cuando cerró la puerta solo escucho gritos. Sonrió triunfador. Cuando el padre de Diane recordará las cláusulas del divorcio, todo se aligeraría._

.

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

— William…William —, repitió Elroy varias veces, estaba preocupada por su reacción. Todo el tiempo que estuvo contando lo que había pasado, estuvo observándolo y le dolió ver sus reacciones, pero sobre todo su indignación, eso fue lo que ella sintió, pena por la criatura, pero indignación y furia hacia esa mujer por querer enlodar el nombre de su sobrino sin ningún remordimiento.

.

— Eh! —, volteó Albert a verla distraído. Tenía varios minutos mirando a través de la ventana, estaba furioso, indignado, tenía los puños apretados. Cuando su tía terminó su relato se levantó, no soportó más la furia que lo embargaba por dentro. Esa mujerzuela se había atrevido a enlodarlo. Le daba pena por la criatura, pero esa mujerzuela se iba arrepentir toda su vida por querer enlodar su nombre nuevamente, eso lo juraba. Se acercó a su tía, tenía que pensar y aclarar su mente antes de dar un paso. La miró fijamente y fue cuando entendió todo, adivino el brillo especial en su mirada, la conocía muy bien.

.

— Dime tía Elroy, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

.

.

Lejos en el otro lado del Atlántico, en Londres muy temprano Candy por fin se había decidido a decirle a Archie de sus terribles dolores de cabeza ya tenía un mes con ellos y cada vez eran más profundos, no sabía la razón. Se lo diría después de desayunar, hacia dos días que habían ido al su viejo colegio de visita. Archie la había tratado como una reina de regreso; le dijo que tenía tantas fantasías que hacer con ella después del colegio que ella había quedado felizmente exhausta. Sin embargo, las constantes jaquecas la tenían bastante preocupada por su salud.

La servidumbre les sirvió el desayuno. Había jugo, leche, hot cakes, postres de chocolate, cereal, fresas y mangos, y por último una de las chicas le puso a Candy un plato con unos huevos y tocino parecía un mini bufé para seleccionar el mejor desayuno posible para la pequeña glotona, Archie sabía que le encantaba la comida y quería complacerla en todo. Sin embargo, su estómago tenía otras ideas ese día, de repente Candy se paró y corrió con premura. Archie se quedó impactado. ¿Qué había pasado con su mujer? Él la alcanzó y la encontró en el baño, indispuesta, vomitando.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien cariño? —, la miró preocupado al darse cuenta de su palidez, la ayudó a limpiarse con cuidado, mientras poco a poco el color aparecía en su pálido rostro.

.

—No amor…Archie yo, tengo unos días con nauseas —, no quería decirle aun lo de los dolores de cabeza; tenía miedo.

.

Por alguna razón rara, la palabra nauseas se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza… ¿acaso ella?

.

—¿Nauseas Gatita? —, preguntó emocionado.

.

Ella bajó la cabeza cabizbaja casi llorando, eso lo inquietó no parecía ser lo que se había imaginado.

.

— Sí, pero es que…también tengo varias semanas con unos fuertes dolores de cabeza —, musitó levemente.

.

Archie palideció, dolor de cabeza, varias semanas y ahora nauseas. La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la cama con cuidado en sus brazos. La acarició mientras la miraba preocupado.

.

— Candy… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

.

Ella solo levantó los hombros, y unas lágrimas corrieron en su rostro. Él la abrazó fuertemente, y le besó la frente. Ambos estaban preocupados.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

 _Notas 1: Lo que ocurrió con la pérdida de sangre según mis investigaciones era posible en aquella época. Si alguna de ustedes que tenga conocimientos de medicina y sabe algo más de historia, por favor déjemelo saber para así yo pueda corregir. Al principio había decidido que John tuviera un tipo de sangre difícil de conseguir, pero al investigar me di cuenta de que, para la época de la historia, la ciencia no contaba con la tecnología para determinar eso, así que tuve que cambia un poco mi historia._

 _Nota 2: Los primeros intentos de transfusión sanguíneas se hicieron en el año 1492, pero no tuvo éxito. En 1914 gracias al medico argentino Luis Agote el método para hacer posible las transfusiones de sangre mediante el uso de citrato de sodio fue posible. Fue hasta 1936 durante la Guerra Civil Española que el medico Frederic Duran-Jordán organizo un banco de sangre en Barcelona para hacer posible los servicios de transfusiones de sangre a distancia. En 1940 Karl Landsteiner descubrió los diferentes tipos sanguíneos, en 1901 había ya descubierto el sistema AB0 y en 1940 descubrió el sistema Rh. El medico estadounidense Charles Drew fue el que descubrió que la sangre podía ser separada en plasma sanguíneo y células rojas._

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

 **"Regresa"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Estamos en una fase de la historia donde se van cerrando círculos para el protagonista para que comience una nueva época en su vida, es por eso el drama, espero que me tengan paciencia en esta parte de la historia. Gracias_ 😊😊😊😊

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Mil disculpas a todas las que me dejaron mensajes y no pude contestarles esta vez, ha sido por falta de tiempo, pero ya saben que las estimo y les agradezco todo ese apoyo que me regalan. Muchas gracias Maravilla121, amiga te agradezco en el alma ese apoyo que me regalas al leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Serenitymoon20, amiga espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, Val amiga mía felicidades por tu logro académico y mi querida Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, me ayudas muchísimo, te lo agradezco. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza.

.

Un abrazo a todas y gracias por su paciencia. 😊😊😊😊

 _._

 _Guest 1_

 _Elo Andrew_

 _MJ_

 _Asuna-san1998_

 _Ster star_

 _Guest 2_

 _Loreley Ardlay_

 _Serenity usagi_

 _Awylin0440_

 _Candyfan777_

 _Elbroche_

 _Guest 3_

 _Adoradandrew_

 _Silvia_

 _Guest 4_

 _Nina_

 _Guest 5_

 _Guest 6_

 _Celia_

 _Guest 7_

 _Hilary_

 _Nina_

 _Rousy de Grandchester_

 _Key_

 _Luz_

 _Ana isela Hdz_

 _Idamis_

 _Luz_

 _Pinwy Love_

 _Yuyu_

 _Sandy Sanchez_

 _Liz Guarcas_

 _Chickiss SanCruz_

 _Sayuri1707_

 _Loreley Ardlay_

 _YAGUI FUN_

 _Val Rod_

 _Amuletodragon_

 _Elza Guajardo_

 _Carolina beitez_

 _Guadalupe_

 _Maria_

 _Guest 8_

 _Guest 9_

 _Roxana_

 _mcvarela_

 _Rianne Black_

 _Elo Andrew_

 _Chickiss SanCruz_

 _Lady du Verseau_

 _Mcvarela_

 _Magda Vidal_

 _._

 _Gracias por su atención_

 _Cuídense_


	34. Chapter 34

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que el Príncipe de la Colina es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Aviso**

 **.**

 **Hola chicas**

 **.**

 **Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Les deseo de todo corazón que estén pasando un tiempo maravilloso en compañía de sus seres felices. Estas hermosas fiestas son para pasarlas con sus seres queridos, disfrútenlo amigas._

 _._

 _También de corazón les deseo que este 2019 sea un año plagado de felicidad, prosperidad, salud y amor en sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos._

 _._

 _Un nuevo año llega con infinidades de sorpresas en la vida, disfrútenlas amigas, sean siempre felices y siempre sonrían. La sonrisa es la mejor medicina para el estrés y la tristeza del alma._

 _._

 _Un abrazo a distancia_

 _._

 _._

Queridos lectores, quiero también pedirles disculpas por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo del foro. Por desgracia este 2018 no ha sido nada agradable para mí, he estado enferma, y muy ocupada con asuntos de familiares. No es excusa, pero esas han sido mis razones. No tienen idea de lo difícil y frustrante que ha sido para mí no poder tener tiempo, ni salud para escribir. Se que tienen todo el derecho de estar enojadas y desilusionadas las entiendo han sido varias semanas.

.

Lo único que les puedo decir es que, aunque sea lento terminaré las historias, solo les pido paciencia y compresión para una servidora. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero ha sido algo que se salió de mi control.

.

Primero Dios espero regresar con nuevos capítulos y espero que ustedes me comprendan. Gracias a todas las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de preguntar por mí, se lo agradezco.

.

Nuevamente, felices fiestas decembrinas.

.

Que Dios los bendiga a todos ustedes.

.

.

Cuídense


End file.
